Heaven Sweet (Danger)
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, dan Sehun ada di sebuah tempat bernama Heaven Sweet yg sdg dlm bahaya krn ancaman dr Black EXOpixie yg telah menculik Chen. Mereka harus menemukan Chen dan menyelamatkan Heaven Sweet. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka? ChanBaek/TaoRis/ChenMin/KaiDo/SuLay/HunHan/ LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! #RnR please#
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : Heaven Sweet (Danger)**

**Cast : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance  
**

**Length : 1 of (?)**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dalam ff ini milik Tuhan dan ortu masing-masing, saya cuman minjem nama mereka untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff ini.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC (banget bo'), typo(s) bertebaran layaknya tomcat (?), bahasa ngaco, gak sesuai EYD, ancur, gagal, gak mutu.**

_**Annyeong**_**! Lalla kembali dgn ff yg gak kalah gaje dari ff Lalla sebelumnya! Hehe XD. Kata orang inspirasi gak boleh di pendam-pendam nanti bakalan jamuran #plak# mangkanya Lalla cepet2 bwt ff ini biar gak jamuran di otak hehe… **_**Mian**_** ya kalo banyak yg protes karena ff satu belum kelar, ff yg lain keluar #plak# hahahay… Dari pada banyak bacot mending langsung cekidot!**

**.**

**.**

**It's Yaoi fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If u don't like the pair in this ff or u don't like genre in this ff, please don't read**

**.**

**.**

**I told u before**

**.**

**.**

**Baek Lalla Chan present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Siang itu di SM Senior High School, terlihat 6 orang _namja_ sedang bercengkrama di sebuah ruangan kelas. _Namja_ itu masing-masing bernama Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Suho . Mereka adalah sahabat satu kelas di SM Senior High School.

Walaupun sekelas, tapi mereka lahir di tahun berbeda. Karena kelas mereka adalah kelas special, maka yang berada di kelas itu adalah anak-anak yang pintar. Jadi tidak memandang umur atau apa, hanya mengutamakan kepintaran. Jika diurutkan, maka yang paling tua adalah Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai lalu terakhir adalah Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Kita mau liburan di mana?" tanya Suho membuka pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, apakah kalian punya ide?" tanya Kris kepada teman-temannya.

"_Hyungdeul_, bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke pantai?" usul Sehun.

"Aduh! Kita selalu saja liburan ke pantai. Apakah tidak ada tempat lain?" omel Chen. Sehun hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di villa peninggalan nenek-ku di desa?" usul Kai.

"Ah, bagus juga. Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Suho.

"SETUJU!" ucap mereka semua serempak.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Libur telah tiba, ke-enam sahabat yang terdiri dari Chen, Kris, Suho, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol tengah dalam perjalanan menuju villa peninggalan nenek-nya Kai menggunakan mobil milik Kai tentunya.

Mereka berenam terlihat sangat bersemangat. Terlebih-lebih lagi Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka sangat bersemangat hingga berteriak-teriak di dalam mobil!

"Horey! Akhirnya kita liburan juga! Kita akan berlibur di villa di bukit! Yey!" pekik Chanyeol girang.

"Iya ya _hyung_! Senangnya!" tambah Sehun. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan dari dua sahabat mereka yang _hyper active_ itu.

2 jam kemudian mereka pun sampai di villa keluarga Kai. Terasa sekali hawa sejuk di sana. Sekarang mungkin sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.30 sore KST.

"Jadi di sini yah tempatnya?" tanya Kris seraya mengamati villa sederhana dengan cat tembok berwarna putih tulang dan kemungkinan adalah villa yang memiliki dua tingkat lantai.

"Em…" Kai mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Ayo semua! Kita masuk! Kita istirahat di dalam!" ajak Kai. Semua pun setuju dan mengambil tas mereka dari dalam mobil dan mulai masuk ke dalam villa tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"Wah, ternyata dekorasinya unik ya! Kebanyakan barang antik kuno yang di pajang di sini. Tapi, ini bagus." Komentar Chen saat mereka memasuki villa itu. mereka melihat barang-barang antik di dalam rumah yang memiliki 2 tingkat lantai itu. Lukisan-lukisan besar, patung-patung, serta guci-guci Cina kuno pun ada di sini.

"Begitulah. Nenekku dulu sangat suka mengoleksi barang-barang seperti ini." Respon Kai.

"Kamar kita di mana Kai?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa. _Hyung_, Chen _hyung_, dan Suho _hyung_ tidur di kamar di lantai atas. Sedangkan aku, Sehun, dan Chanyeol _hyung_ tidur di kamar di lantai bawah." Jelas Kai.

"Oh baiklah." Ujar Suho.

Kris, Chen, dan Suho pun pergi menuju ke lantai atas untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Baiklah, ayo kita semua juga ke kamar masing-masing untuk mulai istirahat." ajak Kai kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mereka berdua pun setuju lalu menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

Kamar Kai dan Sehun berhadapan sedangkan kamar Chanyeol di tengah-tengah kamar mereka.

Rombongan Kris pun sampai di lantai atas. Mereka melihat 3 pintu kamar yang bersampingan.

"Baiklah, aku tidur di kamar pertama. Chen, kau di kamar kedua. Sedangkan kau Suho, kau sendiri di kamar ketiga." Kata Kris membagi kamar.

"Baiklah." Chen lalu langsung masuk ke kamarnya yang tadi sudah di tentukan oleh Kris, diikuti oleh Suho yang berjalan menuju ke kamar di sebelah kanan kamar Chen. Kris pun mengikuti teman-temannya yang masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**KRIET!**

**BLAM!**

"Hm, kamarnya besar juga." Gumam Chen saat sudah memasuki kamarnya. Dekorasinya cukup bagus. Di dalamnya terdapat satu meja nakas di dekat ranjang yang berukuran sedang, lalu terdapat satu lemari besar, dan terakhir bangku yang ada di balkon untuk bersantai.

Chen mulai berjalan mendekati pintu kaca pembatas balkon dengan ruangan kamarnya. Chen membuka pintu kaca itu dan langsung berjalan menuju balkon. Udara yang sejuk khas pegunungan langsung menerpa wajahnya karena memang villa ini terletak di perbukitan.

"Hah, segarnya!" Chen menggenggam pagar balkon itu dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya itu. Di hadapannya terpampang sebuah hutan pohon cemara yang berjarak sekitar 1 km dari villa.

Tanpa Chen sadari, ada seseorang yang mengintai gerak-geriknya dari balik salah satu pohon cemara yang ada di hutan cemara itu. Seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang memakai sebuah jubah berwarna putih.

"Mereka ternyata sudah datang… Aku harus segera memberitahu Ratu tentang hal ini." gumamnya lalu melangkah pergi masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan tersebut.

"Chen _hyung_!" panggil seseorang dari luar kamar Chen yang kita ketahui sebagai suara milik Sehun.

"_Ne_!" Chen tersadar dari posisinya dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menutup pintu balkon itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Malam harinya di ruang makan, keenam sahabat itu sedang menyantap makanan mereka yang tadi di masak oleh Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Hm, _massitda_!" ucap Sehun saat menyantap makan malamnya. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Chen, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat gelisah." Kata Kris saat melihat tingkah Chen.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak enak _hyung_." Jawab Chen lemas.

"Apa kau sakit _hyung_?" tanya Kai seraya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Chen.

"Kau tidak panas _hyung_. Suhu badanmu normal." Ucapnya setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Chen.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya…merasa tidak enak. Seperti…akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ucap Chen cemas.

Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi sangat cemas. Ia merasa sesuatu yang besar dan menakutkan akan menimpa mereka. Tapi, ia tidak tau apa. Seingatnya tadi dia merasa sangat bahagia, tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa gelisah? Entahlah…

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja. Cepat habiskan makan malammu. Nanti kau sakit." Pesan Kris perhatian. Chen hanya mengangguk lemas lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

Sementara itu di kamar Chen, seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil sedang berdiri di balkon kamar Chen. _Namja_ itu berambut hitam, dan bermata sipit dengan pupil berwarna merah. _Namja_ itu mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang mengerikan di wajah manisnya.

Perlahan _namja_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Chen lewat pintu balkon yang tidak tertutup.

"Baiklah, sesuai perintah dari _master_, aku harus menculik _namja_ itu." gumam _namja_ itu seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang sangat mengerikan.

**KRIET!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. _Namja_ itu kaget dan langsung membuat tubuhnya menjadi tidak terlihat atau transparan. Chen masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah tadi makan malam bersama teman-temannya.

"Hah…" ia menghela nafasnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini yah?" gumamnya. Ia lalu memejamka matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Saat Chen memejamkan matanya, _namja_ tadi perlahan-lahan menampakkan tubuhnya yang semula transparan.

Ia menatap wajah Chen yang terbilang tampan itu.

"Khekhe~ maafkan aku _namja_ tampan. Tapi aku harus menculikmu dari sini."

Perlahan, _namja_ itu mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke kening Chen. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya yang mengenai kening Chen. Ternyata cahaya itu adalah sebuah mantra untuk membuat Chen tertidur dengan sangat pulas agar ia tidak merasakan apa pun.

_Namja_ itu segera merangkul Chen. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju balkon. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya lalu keluarlah dua buah sayap dari punggungnya. Sayapnya seperti sayap burung gagak, berbulu hitam.

**KRIET!**

Saat ia akan mengepakkan sayapnya tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam kelam. _Namja_ itu adalah Sehun.

"Chen _hyu_ " ucapan Sehun terputus saat melihat sosok _namja_ bersayap gagak di balkon kamar itu seraya merangkul Chen yang tertidur. Sontak Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Sial!" desis _namja_ itu lalu langsung merebahkan sayapnya dan mulai mengepakkannya untuk terbang menjauh.

"Chen _hyung_! Mau kau bawa kemana Chen _hyung_! Chen _hyung_! Kembali!" teriak Sehun seraya berlari kearah balkon dan terus memanggil nama Chen yang sedang terbang dibawa oleh _namja_ misterius itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Hyungdeul-saengdeul_, apa kalian mendengarnya?" tanya Chanyeol kepada _hyung_-_hyung_-nya yang sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tengah.

"Itu…seperti suara Sehun berteriak." Jawab Kai dengan nada bicara yang cemas.

"Sepertinya dari kamar Chen. Ayo kita cek kesana!" ajak Kris dan mereka semua langsung berlari kearah kamar Chen.

Sementara itu di kamar Chen, Sehun tengah terduduk seraya terisak. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Chen. Sehun juga merasa bingung, apa dan siapa _namja_ yang membawa Chen tadi? Sepertinya _namja_ tadi bukanlah manusia, tapi apa tujuannya ia membawa Chen? Sehun bingung akan semua pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya.

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Chen terbuka dengan kasar. Ternyata Kris dan yang lainnya berusaha masuk ke kamar itu. mereka langsung menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menangis di balkon.

"Kemana Chen _hyung_? Sehun, Chen _hyung_ dimana?" tanya Kai. Sehun hanya menggelang seraya terus menangis.

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan menangis. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Suho memeluk Sehun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hiks…hiks… C-Chen…_hyung_…" ucap Sehun terbata-bata disela tangisnya.

"Chen _hyung _kenapa Sehun? Ceritakan yang terjadi," desak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau…Hanya saja…Hanya saja saat aku masuk, aku melihat ada seorang _namja_ yang membawa Chen _hyung_ yang sedang tertidur…" ucap Sehun terbata dan tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

"Siapa? _Namja_ siapa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Aku tidak tau… Ta-tapi anehnya…_namja_ itu…dia memiliki sayap…"

"Sayap?" tanya mereka kaget dengan bersamaan. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Kai, siapa dia? Apa ada orang lain di sini? Ah, bukan, apa ada makhluk lain di sini?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak tau _hyung_. Hanya nenekku yang tau tentang seluk-beluk tempat ini." Ucap Kai seraya menunduk.

"_Shit_!" rutuk Kris kesal.

"Lalu _hyung_…a-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Mirip seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Entahlah Chanyeol…" Kris memijit keningnya yang terasa seperti berdenyut-denyut itu.

Bagaimana pun dia sangat khawatir pada keselamatan Chen tentunya. Karena selain sahabatnya, Chen juga sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya. Dia juga adalah yang paling tua disini. Harusnya dia bisa menjaga Chen dan yang lainnya, tapi dia adalah orang yang tak becus. Menjaga Chen saja dia tidak bisa. Jika harus disalahkan, dia rela karena memang ini adalah kesalahannya. Dia telah lalai menjaga Chen.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_…" ucap Kai lirih. Kris melirik Kai sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian…" ucap seseorang yang suaranya berasal dari arah samping kanan mereka. Sontak ke-5 _namja_ yang tengah dilanda kebingungan itu segera menoleh kekanan. Terlihat sesosok _namja_ yang sangat manis tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang.

_Namja_ itu bertubuh mungil, berambut coklat, dan bermata indah dengan pupil berwarna ungu. _Namja_ itu memakai jubah berwarna putih.

"Si…siapa kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanya Kris sedikit takut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun. Aku datang kesini karena merasa kalian sangat sedih dan bingung. Aku ingin membantu kalian." Ucap _namja_ manis yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub. Sebelumnya, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ semanis ini. _Namja_ bernama Baekhyun ini sangatlah indah di matanya.

"Baekhyun? Makhluk apa kau? Kami tau kau pasti bukan manusia! Cepat beritahu kami kau itu apa!" desak Suho sedikit membentak. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu menjawab,

"Aku Baekhyun, seorang _EXOpixie_. Aku berasal dari _Heaven Sweet_ di dalam hutan sana." Baekhyun menunjuk hutan cemara yang berada tidak jauh dari balkon tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"_EXOpixie_? _Heaven sweet_?" Chanyeol agak bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan-ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti pertanyaan itu.

"Berarti, orang yang tadi menculik Chen _hyung_ itu adalah salah satu dari kalian eoh? Orang yang tadi menculik Chen _hyung _teman kami itu adalah salah satu _EXOpixie_ yang tinggal di _Heaven Sweet_ kan? Ayo jawab!" Kai langsung naik emosi.

"Hm, sebenarnya iya. Dia memang salah satu dari kami, tapi dia bukanlah anggota dari kelompok kami."

"Maksudmu apa? Jangan membuat kami bingung!" desak Suho –yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun-. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah naik pitam.

"Tenang dulu. Kami, _EXOpixie_, terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Yaitu _White EXOpixie_ yang dipimpin oleh seorag Ratu yang memiliki hati yang jernih dan ingin memiliki _Heaven Sweet _yang aman dan sejahtera untuk semua bangsa _pixie_. Sedangkan kelompok kedua adalah _Black EXOpixie_ yang memiliki perasaan yang licik. Ingin memiliki _Heaven Sweet_ hanya demi kepentingan pribadi. Dan mereka juga ingin membunuh semua kelompok _White EXOpixie_." Jelas Baekhyun. "Dan, yang menculik teman kalian tadi itu adalah salah satu dari anggota kelompok _Black EXOpixie_." Lanjutnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Akh!" Kris menjambak rambutnya sendiri sekelebat. Pusing, bingung, dan kesal, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Lalu, apa hubungan kalian dengan kami? Kenapa _Black EXOpixie_ menculik Chen _hyung_? Bukankah mereka hanya ingin menghancurkan kalian?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Karena…" Baekhyun bingung mau menjelaskan apa. "Lebih baik kalian ikut denganku ke _Heaven Sweet_, biar Ratu yang menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Kai.

"Mugkin kita memang harus mengikuti Baekhyun. Kita harus bisa membawa Chen _hyung_ kembali." Ajak Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kami bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Kris memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi." Kata Kris kepada teman-temannya.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana?" tanya Suho kemudian.

"Tenang saja, aku punya bubuk _pixie_. Kalian bisa menggunakan bubuk ini untuk terbang." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisikan bubuk _pixie_ dari dalam jubahnya. Baekhyun membuka tali penutup kantung itu lalu mengambil segenggam bubuk yang ada di dalam kantung itu lalu memercikkan sedikit bubuk itu ketubuh Kris, Suho, dan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa di sangka tiba-tiba tubuh mereka mengambang. Mereka terbang!

"Uwow! Bagaimana kami bisa menjalankan tubuh kami ke tempat yang kami mau?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedikit kerepotan dengan posisinya yang tidak elit sekarang. Tubuhnya sedikit miring ke kiri. Baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hanya fokus dan coba kendalikan mereka dengan pikiranmu. Dia pasti akan menurutinya." Saran Baekhyun. Dan berhasil! Kris dan Suho berhasil mengendalikannya. Sementara Chanyeol, dia masih sedikit kerepotan. Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Cepatlah! Kami bagaimana?" tanya Kai.

"Ah, iya aku hampir lupa." Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kai dan Sehun. Dan setelahnya mereka juga mengambang seperti yang lainnya. Baekhyun kembali menyimpan kantung itu kedalam jubahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu muncullah dua buah sayap indah berwarna putih dari punggungnya. Mirip dengan sayap angsa.

"Wah… itu sayapmu? Indah sekali." Puji Chanyeol takjub. Sehun juga takjub dengan sayap milik Baekhyun. Sayap yang ia lihat sekarang lebih indah dari pada sayap gagak yang ia lihat di punggung _Black EXOpixie_ tadi. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku punya sayap saja dari pada harus memakai bubuk _pixie_ yang merepotkan ini!" rutuk Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terbalik, menjadi kepala dibawah dan kakinya diatas.

"Hey! Kenapa begini?! Seseorang tolong aku!" pekik Chanyeol kaget. Teman-temannya juga tampak kaget. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung terbang kearah Chanyeol dan membalik tubuh Chanyeol menjadi posisi sempurna.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada bubuk _pixie_, dia bisa marah!" ucap Baekhyun setelah membantu Sehun kembali ke posisi normal.

"Tapi aku kesal, dia susah sekali di kendalikan." Chanyeol mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuntunmu." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Baekhyun. Semua mengangguk dan langsung memerintahkan agar bubuk _pixie_ itu menuju ke _Heaven Sweet_ tentunya dengan pikiran mereka. Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol agar terbang dengan baik. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengulum senyum di wajah tampannya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Kalian harus berhati-hati, siapa tau kita akan bertemu dengan _Black EXOpixie_." Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di depan mulut hutan itu. Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai waspada. Mereka terbang memasuki hutan itu dengan perlahan. Gelap dan sepi, itulah pemikira pertama mereka tentang hutan ini. Setelah agak jauh masuk ke dalam hutan itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru,

"BERHENTI!" serunya. Sontak semuanya menghentikan terbangnya dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang terbang di belakang mereka. Baekhyun langsung terbang ke depan dan menyerahkan tangan Chanyeol ke Kris. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melepaskan pertautan tangan mereka. Kris menerima tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

Baekhyun makin terbang ke depan sehingga sekarang posisinya adalah Baekhyun berada paling depan melindungi manusia-manusia di belakangnya.

"Keluarlah! Nampak-kan-lah wujudmu! Aku sudah tau kau ada di sini!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap ke depan yang sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun di depannya.

"Kyu~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang imut tapi mereka tidak melihat seorang pun yang mengucapkan suara itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau! Cepat nampakkan wujudmu!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum manis. Kris dan teman-temannya menjadi bingung.

"Kyu~" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Ayolah… Nanti aku tidak akan memberikanmu wortel yang lezat!" bujuk Baekhyun. Kris dan teman-temannya semakin bingung.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, dia siapa?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Lihat saja!" jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, nampaklah sebuah makhluk kecil nan lucu di hadapan mereka. Seekor kelinci putih dengan sayap berbentuk jantung dengan warna merah muda yang berkelap-kelip.

"Kyupit!" Baekhyun membuka pelukannya dan kelinci bernama Kyupit itu segera terbang kedalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Dia…kelinci ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya… Namanya Kyupit." Jawab Baekhyun. "Kyupit, kenalkan mereka semua adalah teman-temanku."

"Kyu~" itu lah yang selalu diucapkan oleh Kyupit.

"Uwah…dia imut sekali…" Kai langsung terbang kearah Kyupit dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ kelinci itu.

"Kyu~" rengek Kyupit. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesakitan.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku mencubitmu terlalu keras ya? Lagi pula siapa suruh kau imut seperti ini?" Kai tersenyum melihat Kyupit.

"Kyu~" Kyupit juga tersenyum.

"Eh, Kyupit bisa tersenyum?" kaget Suho.

"Benar. Disini hewan-hewannya lain seperti di dunia kalian. Bahkan disini ada hewan yang bisa berbicara loh." Kata Baekhyun.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Ya sudah semuanya. Kita terbang lagi. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ajak Baekhyun. Semua mengangguk dan mulai terbang lagi.

Kyupit dan Baekhyun terbang di depan, Kai dan Sehun di tengah, sedangkan Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho di belakang. Chanyeol sedikit cemburu melihat Baekhyun bermain dengan Kyupit di depannya. Hey! Tapi kenapa dia harus cemburu? Kyupit hanya seekor kelinci dan lagi, Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Tapi entah mengapa, perasaannya berkata lain.

"Nah, kita sampai." Akhirnya setelah agak lama terbang, mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari semak-semak yang rapi. Ada sedikit bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang tumbuh di semak-semak itu. Gerbang itu sangat tinggi dan besar, bahkan melebihi tinggi mereka semua.

"Apakah ini gerbang menuju _Heaven Sweet_?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluarkan segumpal cahaya berwarna putih dari telapak tangannya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke lubang kunci yang ada di gerbang itu.

Perlahan, gerbang besar itu terbuka. Cahaya yang bersinar langsung menyambut mereka. Saat gerbang itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, Kris dan teman-temannya ternganga kaget.

Di depan mereka, terlihat banyak sekali jamur-jamur dan bunga-bunga raksasa yang indah. Terlihat beberapa _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ yang keluar dari dalam jamur atau pun bunga raksasa yang berbeda-beda. Mungkinkah itu rumah mereka? Ya, memang benar. _EXOpixie_ tinggal dalam sebuah jamur raksasa atau bunga raksasa yang mereka sebut sebagai rumah.

Banyak _White EXOpixie_ yang terbang berlalu lalang. Ada juga kuda poni kecil yang terbang di sekitar situ. Banyak tanaman-tanaman yang sangat indah menghiasi tanah-tanah di sini. Sungguh indah. Jauh dari jamur-jamur dan bunga-bunga raksasa, terlihat sebuah istana yang sangat megah dan indah.

"Wow!" gumam Chanyeol takjub.

"Ini…indah sekali…" ucap Kai takjub.

"Pantas saja namanya _Heaven Sweet_." Gumam Sehun ikut takjub. Kris dan Suho hanya terdiam, sangat takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"_Welcome to Heaven Sweet_!" sambut Baekhyun. Ia lalu terbang masuk ke dalam kawasan _Heaven Sweet_ diikuti oleh Kris dan teman-temannya.

Saat mereka semua sudah memasuki kawasan _Heaven Sweet_, pintu gerbang itu tertutup rapat kembali. Para _EXOpixie_ yang terbang segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap kearah Kris dan teman-temannya. Bunga-bunga juga begitu, mereka membicarakan sekelompok manusia yang memasuki kawasan mereka ini.

"Apakah mereka adalah manusia penyelamat itu?" bisik bunga mawar kuning ke bunga tulip yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mereka tampan ya." Balas bunga tulip seraya berbisik juga.

"Wuih, _hyung_, bunga-bunga itu bisa berbicara." Bisik Sehun ke Kai.

"Menakjumkan!" respon Kai.

"Hey, itu mereka!" bisik seorang _EXOpixie yeoja_ kepada temannya.

"Oh itu mereka?! Manusia penyelamat itu?" Semua _EXOpixie_ yang ada di sana mulai kasak-kusuk.

"_Hyung_, kenapa mereka semua menatap begitu ke kita?" tanya Chanyeol bingung kepada Kris.

"Entahlah Chanyeollie… Aku tidak tau." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Kita akan langsung menuju ke istana." Kata Baekhyun tanpa melihat kebelakang. Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Suho hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kyupit yang terbang cepat menuju istana yang tadi mereka lihat itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan istana itu. ternyata jika dilihat lebih dekat lebih indah. Batu permata berwarna biru menempel di dinding istana yang berwarna putih itu. Tanaman-tanaman yang indah menghiasi taman di istana itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyupit terbang memasuki istana diikuti oleh manusia yang terbang di belakangnya. Dalam dari istana ini sangat besar dan indah. Sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Aku kembali, Yang Mulia." Baekhyun dan Kyupit membungkuk saat sudah sampai di depan sebuah singgasana yang sedang di duduki oleh seorang _yeoja_ dengan gaun putih yang indah dan sayapnya lebih indah dari pada sayap _EXOpixie_ yang lain. Sayapnya berwarna putih berkilau, seperti sayap seorang dewi.

_Yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut coklat bergelombang dan pupil mata berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum manis lalu bangkit dari singgasananya.

"Selamat datang!" sambut _yeoja_ itu ramah.

"_Annyeonghaseoyo_!" Kris dan teman-temannya membungkuk memberi salam. _Yeoja _itu menganggukkan kepalanya lembut.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun sudah mau mengantar mereka." Ucap _yeoja_ itu lembut.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku, Ratu Sunny." Jawab Baekhyun sopan.

"1..2..3..4..5..." Ratu Sunny menghitung jumlah manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa hanya 5? Bukankah harusnya 6?" tanya Ratu Sunny sedikit bingung.

"Itulah masalahnya Yang Mulia. Salah satu dari mereka telah diculik oleh Xiumin, anggota kelompok _Black EXOpixie_ sebelum aku sampai di tempat mereka." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Dan kami berada di sini untuk meminta pertolongan Anda untuk menolong sahabat kami." Timpal Kris. Ratu Sunny tersenyum,

"Tentu saja aku akan menolong kalian." Jawab Ratu Sunny lembut.

"Tapi sebelumnya, marilah kita semua beristirahat dan bertemu dengan yang lainnya." Ajak Ratu Sunny. Kris dan yang lainnya setuju.

Mereka di tuntun oleh Baekhyun menuju kamar milik Baekhyun yang ada di istana itu. Kamar Baekhyun sangat indah dan rapi, semua propertinya berwarna putih. Baekhyun membuka lemarinya dan mengambil 5 baju untuk dikenakan oleh Kris dan teman-temannya.

"Ini bajuku. Kalian pakailah." Baekhyun membagikan baju-baju itu.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-_ssi_." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi_, cukup Baekhyun saja."

"Ah, iya Baekhyun." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun langsung melepaskan jubahnya dan menghilangkannya dengan kekuatannya. Sekarang terlihat sudah bagaimana pakaian Baekhyun. Ia memakai celana panjang berwarna putih, baju lengan panjang yang juga berwarna putih dengan renda di kedua sisi garis tengah baju itu. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Cepatlah berganti baju!" Baekhyun pun terbang keluar dari kamar.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Mereka sekarang tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Kris dan teman-temannya sudah di perkenalkan oleh Baekhyun dengan _EXOpixie_ yang lain yang tinggal di istana. Sekarang mereka duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk lonjong yang melayang di udara. Kris duduk di depan Tao, Kai di depan Kyungsoo, Suho di depan Lay, Sehun di depan Luhan, dan Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun. Tinggal satu kursi kosong. Kursi itu adalah kursi Ratu Sunny.

Tak lama kemudian Ratu Sunny datang dan lansgung duduk di kursinya.

"Selamat datang semua!" sapanya lembut.

"Yang Mulia!" mereka semua menunduk memberi hormat.

"Para Manusia Penyelamat, selamat datang!" ucap Ratu Sunny kepada Kris dan teman-temannya.

"Maksudnya apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Suho bingung. Ratu Sunny tersenyum.

"Kalian akan mengalahkan _Black EXOpixie_, menyelamatkan _Heaven Sweet_." Kata Ratu Sunny.

"_MWO_?"

**=TBC=**

**G4j3 d3h 4h! #4L4y# Gimana? Gimana? Tetep gaje kan? Hah, udh deh Lalla gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Makasih buat yg udh mw baca ff gaje Lalla ini #bow#. Bagi yg suka en minta di lanjut, silahkan komen **_**ne**_**?! ^_^**

_**Gamsahapnida**_**! (_ _) #**_**deep bow**_**#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 2 of (?)**

**_Annyeong chingudeul_****… XD Apa kabar? Gak pada di kerubungin tomcat kan? #plaakk# Hehe becanda kok… _Mianhae_ ya _chingu_ kalo Lalla baru update chap 2 nya sekarang… Maklum deh kalo lagi males ngetik -,-. Ini Lalla usahain biar bagus en semoga gak gagal ya. Moga suka :D**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian akan mengalahkan _Black EXOpixie_, menyelamatkan _Heaven Sweet_." Kata Ratu Sunny.

"_MWO_?" sontak Kris dan kawan-kawannya kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka baru saja sampai di tempat yang bernama Heaven Sweet, sahabat mereka Chen sedang di culik, dan sekarang… mereka akan melawan _Black EXOpixie_? Apa mereka sudah gila?

"Uhm, maaf jika kalian sedikit kaget." Ratu Sunny sedikit menampakkan raut wajah sedih yang menurut Lalla sangatlah imut D #_kyaa_!#ditendang _readers_#

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?" tanya Suho sedikit esmosi #ralat# emosi. Ratu Sunny lalu memandang Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi begini…"

**Flashback On**

Di sebuah istana yang megah dan indah yang kita ketahui sebagai istana _Heaven Sweet_, di dalamnya terlihat satu keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari satu orang _namja_ yang kita ketahui sebagai Raja di istana itu bersama dengan kedua putrinya yang masing-masing berumur 21 tahun dan 19 tahun. Kedua putrinya itu adalah gadis yang sangat cantik tapi memiliki sifat yang berbeda.

Gadis pertama bernama Lee Sunny yang berumur 21 tahun. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang baik hati, welas asih, perhatian, suka menolong, dan peduli dengan sesama. Sedangkan gadis kedua bernama Lee Seohyun yang berumur 19 tahun yang merupakan adik kandung dari Lee Sunny. Dia memiliki sifat keras kepala, susah diatur, iri/dengki, tapi rajin dan lebih pintar dari Sunny.

Suatu hari, Raja Lee, ayah mereka jatuh sakit karena umur yang sudah lanjut. Di saat-saat terakhirnya, Raja Lee menuliskan surat wasiat yang berisi siapa yang akan mewarisi tahtanya dan memimpin kerajaan _Heaven Sweet_.

Sehari kemudian, Raja Lee pun meninggal. Surat wasiat itu di serahkan kepada Lay, pengawal setianya. Setelah pemakaman, Lay segera membaca isi surat wasiat itu di hadapan Sunny dan Seohyun.

_'Surat wasiat ini aku pertujukan untuk kedua putriku, Lee Sunny dan Lee Seohyun. Salah satu dari mereka akan aku warisi tahta untuk memimpin _Heaven Sweet_. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan bijaksana, aku memutuskan untuk memilik anak tertuaku yaitu Lee Sunny. Aku merasa sifatnya lebih dewasa tentu saja karena dia adalah anak tertua. Dia juga lebih bijaksana. Sementara Seohyun, dia akan menjadi Ratu menggantikan Sunny nanti. Keputusaku ini tidak boleh di ganggu gugat. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman.'_

Sunny sedikit kaget dan juga senang dengan keputusan ayahnya itu, sedangkan Seohyun marah besar.

"Kenapa _appa_ lebih memilih _oennie_? Aku lah yang lebih pantas menjadi Ratu!" marah Seohyun.

"Tapi Seohyun, _appa_ telah memilih _oennie_, dan _appa_ bilang keputusannya ini tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Kau tidak mau kan _appa_ di sana menjadi tidak tenang?" Sunny berusaha menasehati adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kalau aku tidak di perbolehkan menjadi Ratu, aku akan keluar dari istana ini dan pada suatu saat nanti, aku akan merebut _Heaven Sweet_ dari kekuasaanmu!" Seohyun langsung meninggalkan istana bersama pengawal setianya, Xiumin. Sunny terlihat sedih dengan sikap adiknya itu.

"Yang Mulia, kita harus melakukan pengangkatan tahta malam ini." Ucap Baekhyun kepada Sunny. Sunny hanya mengangguk menanggapi pengawalnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Seohyun dan pengawalnya, Xiumin, keluar dari _Heaven Sweet_ dan terbang berdua melintasi hutan bersama.

"Xiumin, kau setia padaku kan?" tanya Seohyun kepada Xiumin yang terbang di belakangnya.

"_Ne_, Yang Mulia…" jawab Xiumin seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Bagus." Seohyun mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya yang tentunya tidak dilihat oleh Xiumin. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan sebuah gua yang menyeramkan.

"Ayo masuk Xiumin! Ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan!" ajak Seohyun lalu terbang memasuki gua itu diikuti oleh Xiumin di belakangnya.

Gelap dan menyeramkan. Itulah gambaran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Xiumin saat memasuki gua itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Seohyun mengajaknya memasuki gua menyeramkan ini. Xiumin yang menjabat sebagai pengawal tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menghentikan tuannya ini. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Seohyun. Dan dia rela mati karena melindungi Seohyun dari hal yang mengancam yang ada di gua ini.

"Madam, aku ingin bertemu denga anda." Ucap Seohyun kemudian membuat Xiumin langsung menatapnya. Apa jangan-jangan Seohyun mengajaknya ke gua ini untuk bertemu dengan Madam penyihir itu? Xiumin memang pernah mendengar kabar bahwa di tengah hutan di luar _Heaven Sweet_, tinggal seorang penyihir wanita yang sangat sakti dan juga licik. Penyihir ini pernah mencoba untuk merebut _Heaven Sweet_ dari kekuasaan Raja Lee, tapi Raja Lee yang memang lebih kuat di bandingkan Madam itu akhirnya dapat mempertahankan _Heaven Sweet_.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua _White EXOpixie_ di larang keluar dari _Haeven Sweet_ untuk menemui Madam itu. siapa pun yang melanggar, akan di hukum dengan hukuman yang seberat-beratnya karena dianggap telah menghianati bangsa peri. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang Seohyun lakukan? Dia adalah putri dari Raja Lee dan dia telah melanggar perintah ayahnya untuk tidak menemui penyihir itu. karena keegoisan dan kedengkian yang dimilikinya membuat hatinya terselimuti oleh kejahatan.

"Madam, aku mohon keluarlah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Seohyun lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah sekumpulan asap berwarna hitam yang terbang di hadapan Seohyun. Dan perlahan, asap itu membentuk sebuah siluet tubuh wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam, sayap gagak hitam yang bertengger di punggungnya, dan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan juga berwarna hitam itu.

Seohyun mengelurkan _smirk_ mengerikan saat melihat wanita paruh baya itu yang kita ketahui sebagai penyihir sakti nan licik itu.

"Selamat datang! Heh, tumben sekali putri dari Raja Lee datang menemuiku. Ada perlu apa? Apa kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" tanya Madam sedikit ada nada mengejek di kata-katanya barusan.

"_Anni_, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan." Jawab Seohyun tenang.

"Wah, tumben sekali meminta bantuan padaku. Kau ini putri mahkota dari Raja Lee, dan setelah insiden aku hampir mendapatkan kekuasaan _Heaven Sweet_ dari tangannya itu, bukankah semua rakyatnya di larang untuk menemuiku? Apa kau sudah gila gadis kecil?"

"Aku tidak gila, dan aku bukan gadis kecil. Aku adalah Lee Seohyun, putri mahkota dari kerajaan _Heaven Sweet_. _Appa_ sudah meninggal dan kekuasaannya di gantikan oleh Sunny, anak pertamanya. Aku iri karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan itu, karena menurutku aku lah orang yang paling cocok untuk memimpin _Heaven Sweet_. Tapi pak tua itu malah memilih Sunny,"

Xiumin sedikit kaget mendengar Seohyun menyebutkan Raja Lee sebagai pak tua. Hey! Itu perkataan kasar!

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu untuk membantuku merebut kekuasaan itu dari tangan Sunny. Bagaimana pun caranya. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa akulah yang berhak memimpin _Heaven Sweet_. Bukan dia! Gadis yang manja dan bodoh itu! jalan kotor pun rela aku ambil jikalau itu bisa membuatkan dapat menguasai _Heaven Sweet_." Jelas Seohyun _to the point_.

Madam penyihir itu sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan dari Seohyun, sedangkan Xiumin hanya memelototkan matanya mendengar Seohyun berbicara seperti itu barusan.

"Haha, baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Asal ada syaratnya." Madam penyihir itu mulai menampakkan raut wajah liciknya (?)

"Apa itu?" tanya Seohyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran.

"Kau harus menyerahkan darahmu padaku." Ucap Madam itu seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_ mengerikan.

"Baiklah."

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di kerajaan _Heaven Sweet_ sedang diadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk mengangkat Sunny sebagai Ratu dan memimpin _Heaven Sweet_ secara mutlak.

"Hadirin sekalian. Para rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ yang berbahagia. Pada malam ini, kita akan menyaksikan penyerahan mahkota juga kekuasaan _Heaven Sweet_ kepada Putri Mahkota yaitu Sunny. Karena Raja Lee telah meninggal, beliau memilih Putri Sunny untuk menggantikannya. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk menyerahkannya." Ucap seorang _White EXOpixie_ istana seraya memegang sebuah gulungan kertas.

Terompet pun segera di bunyikan. Dari sudut ruangan, keluarlah Sunny dengan gaun putihnya yang sangat indah, sayap bidadari khas keluarga kerajaan menghiasi punggungnya. Dia terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan terpana.

Sunny segera menuju singgasana dan berdiri di sana. Baekhyun segera datang membawa sebuah mahkota yang di letakkan di atas sebuah bantal kecil berwarna merah di dampingi oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Sunny kemudian membungkuk kecil memberi hormat kepada Sunny. Begitu pula Tao dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera mengampil mahkota yang ada di atas bantal yang di pegang oleh Baekhyun itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo segera mengarahkan mahkota itu keatas kepala Sunny membuat Sunny sedikit berjongkok dan Kyungsoo pun memakaikan mahkota berwarna perak yang dihiasi oleh permata yang sangat indah. Sunny pun berdiri dengan anggunnya di depan semua rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ itu.

"Dengan ini, Ratu Sunny resmi menjadi pemimpin dari _Heaven Sweet_." Seru Lay membuat semua rakyat bertepuk tangan senang. Sunny juga tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di gua, terlihat Seohyun yang tengah terbang di depan Madam penyihir itu. Xiumin masih setia berdiri di belakang Seohyun, menjaganya dan selalu siap siaga jika ada sesuatu yang menyerang.

"Kemarilah…" ucap sang Madam. Seohyun pun segera terbang ke depan, menuju sang Madam. Sang Madam mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik gaunnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap sang Madam lagi. Seohyun pun segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada sang Madam. Sang Madam mengarahkan pisaunya ke jari tengah Seohyun dan menusuknya sehingga menimbulkan lubang yang cukup besar.

"AKH!" pekik Seohyun kesakitan saat merasakan pisau itu merobek kulitnya.

"Yang Mulia!" pekik Xiumin kaget dan bersiap mendekat.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT XIUMIN!" larang Seohyun sambil terus menahan sakit. Perlahan sang Madam mulai memasukkan tetes-tetes darah segar Seohyun kedalam sebuah tabung kaca. Setelah tabung itu penuh dengan darah Seohyun, sang Madam mulai menghentikan aksinya. Ia pun menghilangkan botol tabung berisi darah itu entah kemana dengan kekuataannya. Perlahan sang Madam meludahi luka di jari Seohyun dan dengan ajaibnya, luka itu segera sembuh dan menutup kembali. Membuat Seohyun sedikit tercengang melihatnya.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Seohyun.

"Minum ini. Berikan juga kepada pengawalmu itu." perintah sang Madam seraya menyerahkan dua botol tabung kecil berisi ramuan berwarna hitam kepada Seohyun. Seohyun menerima kedua botol itu dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Xiumin.

Xiumin mengikuti Seohyun yang meneguk ramuan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Xiumin dan Seohyun merasa aneh. Mereka merasa kepala mereka sangatlah berat dan paru-paru mereka seperti sulit mengambi udara. Sebuah sinar langsung mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Perlahan, gaun Seohyun yang semula putih langsung berubah warna menjadi hitam, sayap bidadarinya yang indah berubah menjadi sayap gagak yang menyeramkan, kuku-kukunya juga berubah warna menjadi hitam. Dan satu lagi, pupilnya yang semula berwarna ungu berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Begitu pula Xiumin, baju yang di kenakan menjadi warna hitam, sayap angsanya berubah menjadi sayap gagak, dan pupilnya yang berwarna hijau berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Tak lama kemudian, Seohyun dan Xiumin mulai tenang. Rasa sakit di kepala dan dada mereka sudah tidak di rasakan lagi.

"Hahaha bagus sekali!" tawa sang Madam senang melihat ramuannya itu berhasil. "Sekarang kalian memiliki kekuatan yang lebih untuk mengalahkan _Heaven Sweet_. Hahaha!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seohyun seraya tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Tapi kau membutuhkan banyak prajurit. Berusahalah menculik rakyat dari _Heaven Sweet_ dan berikan mereka ramuan agar mereka berubah menjadi seperti kalian, _Black EXOpixie_."

"Baiklah." Seohyun dan Xiumin pun segera keluar dari gua itu dan memulai rencana mereka.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Hampir setiap harinya, rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ terus di culik oleh Xiumin untuk di rubah menjadi _Black EXOpixie_, agar menambah kawanan mereka. Ratu Sunny menjadi resah karena banyak rakyatnya yang menghilang tanpa sebab. Banyak juga rakyat yang mulai protes karena insiden penculikan ini.

Sunny mulai meminta saran dari para _White EXOpixie_ istana. Semua masukan dan saran segera Sunny lakukan tapi tetap saja ada rakyat yang terus di culik oleh entah siapa itu mereka tidak tau. Sampai suatu hari, ada seorang rakyat yang melapor bahwa dia pernah melihat penculik yang selalu menculik rakyat _Heaven Sweet_.

Ratu Sunny semakin gelisah saat mengetahui dalang dari semua ini adalah adik kandungnya sendiri, Lee Seohyun. Dia mulai berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar dia bisa mengalahkan dan menyadarkan kembali adiknya itu. sampai suatu hari, Lay memberi saran untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada peramal sakti yang terkenal di _Heaven Sweet_, Lee Soo Man _harabeoji_ #maaf kakek cuman minjam nama doank -,-v#

Ratu Sunny bersama pengawal-pengawalnya pergi mengunjungi _Mushomeroom_ (rumah dari jamur raksasa) tempat Soo Man _harabeoji_ tinggal. Ratu Sunny menjelaskan prihal masalah yang tentunya sudah di ketahui oleh beliau.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kami bisa menyadarkan Seohyun dan mengalahkan semua kekuatan gelapnya?" tanya Sunny kepada Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Yang Mulia harus menemukan 6 orang _namja_ manusia untuk kemudian mengalahkan _Black EXOpixie_ yang di pimpin oleh adik Yang Mulia, putri Seohyun." Ucap lelaki tua berjenggot bernama Soo Man itu.

**Flashback Off**

"….dan kami yakin kalian adalah orang yang tepat." Ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Kris dan teman-temannya terperangah mendengar cerita yang menurut mereka sedikit…memprihatinkan.

"Jadi jelaskan apa alasan _Black EXOpixie_ itu menculik teman kami, Chen?" tanya Kai yang semula hanya diam saja.

"Tujuan mereka menculik Chen adalah untuk menghasutnya untuk berpihak pada _Black EXOpixie_. Kalau tidak seperti itu kemungkinan juga Chen akan di bunuh untuk menghalang ramalan itu terjadi." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"_MWO_? DI BUNUH?" tanya mereka semua kaget.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan warna gelap yang mendekorasi ruangannya. Di sebuah meja kecil terdapat bunga-bunga tulip berwarna hitam. Di ujung ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah kursi singgasana yang di duduki oleh seorang wanita dengan gaun warna hitamnya, pupil mata berawarna merah, rambut panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang di ikat menyamping, kuku-kuku panjang berwarna hitam dan jangan lupakan mahkota perak yang melingkar di kepalanya. Wanita itu adalah Seohyun.

**Kriet!**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terayun terbuka menampakkan seorang _namja_ yang berjalan masuk. _Namja_ itu adalah Xiumin (ct : Peri di sini bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya di balik punggung mereka jika sedang tidak sangat di butuhkan).

"Yang Mulia," Xiumin membungkuk di hadapan Seohyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menculik mausia-manusia itu?" tanya Seohyun.

"Aku hanya berhasil menculik satu dari mereka Yang Mulia."

"APA? Kenapa kau tidak menculik mereka sekaligus saja? Kita akan membunuh mereka sekaligus!" Seohyun sedikit marah.

"Tenang Yang Mulia, aku punya rencana bagus. Kita culik salah satu dari mereka untuk di jadikan umpan agar yang lain dapat datang sendiri ke kita Yang Mulia." Jelas Xiumin.

"Hey, benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan dari awalnya?" Seohyun menampakkan wajah senangnya dengan ide Xiumin. "Lalu dimana manusia itu? aku ignin melihatnya."

"Dia ada di kamarku Yang Mulia. Anda bisa ikut untuk melihat." Ajak Xiumin.

"Baiklah." Seohyun langsung mengeluarkan sayap gagaknya yang terlipat di dalam punggungnya itu dan terbang menuju kamar Xiumin. Diikuti oleh Xiumin yang juga terbang mengikuti Seohyun dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**Kriet!**

Xiumin dan Seohyun sampai di kamar Xiumin. Terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan yang tertidur di kasur Xiumin. _Namja_ itu adalah Chen.

"Jadi ini manusia itu? Heh, tampan juga." Ucap Seohyun saat melihat Chen. "Apa kau menyuruh otaknya untuk tetap tertidur?"

"_Ne_ Yang Mulia. Dan dia akan tersadar 20 menit lagi." Jawab Xiumin. Seohyun pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya. Jaga dia baik-baik, jangan sampai kabur. _Arraseoyo_?" Seohyun pun segera terbang keluar dari kamar Xiumin. Xiumin menatap kepergian Ratunya itu. Ia menghela nafasnya,

"_Namja_ tampan, sepertinya hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi. Aku sedikit kasihan padamu." Ucap Xiumin seraya mengelus pipi Chen lembut.

"Hm, nikmatilah sisa-sisa hidupmu di sini." Kekeh Xiumin lalu kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

** _Heaven Sweet_**

"Bagaimana cara kami untuk menyelamatkan Chen _hyung_?" tanya Sehun yang sudah menampakkan mimik wajah sedih dan khawatir.

"Entahlah, kami semua juga belum tau." Jawab Ratu Sunny seraya menunduk. "Lebih baik besok kita tanyakan hal ini kepada Soo Man _harabeoji_."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Kita mulai saja besok. Sekarang sudah sangat malam dan kita semua membutuhkan istirahat." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kris dengan cepat.

"Itu benar. Kalian semua butuh istirahat sekarang. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan." Timpal Tao mencoba menenangkan Kris. Kris pun setuju pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, Lay dan Luhan, siapkan kamar untuk tamu kita ini." Pintu Ratu Sunny.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Jawab Luhan dan Lay serempak. Ratu Sunny segera terbang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ayo semuanya! Kami akan mengantar kalian ke kamar untuk beristirahat!" ajak Luhan. Sehun dan teman-temannya setuju dan langsung mengikuti kedua peri itu.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**_Kyyaaa_****! TBC lagi! Maafkan daku karena chap ini pendek -3-… Lalla lagi males bgt soalnya #buagh#. Dan karena Lalla gak mau bikin _chingudeul_ nugguinnya lama, jadinya Lalla buatinnya pendek aja dulu. Mau liat respon _chingudeul_ gimana… :D**

**Nah, marilah kita balas _review_ satu-satu :**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So :**_Gomawo udah suka :D. Ne ini di lanjut tapi maaf lama ya chingu…_

**Jin Ki Tao : **_Omo kayak negeri dongeng ya? Xixixi XD, ini semua karena Lalla suka ngayal yang fiksi-fiksi gitu. Banyak nonton Narnia ama Harry Potter. Tinkerbell juga sih hehehe XP. Gak kok, bukan cuman Xiu aja. Nanti liat aja perkembangannya. Anggotanya udah di sebutin tuh di atas :). Gomawo udah comment!_

**kimhyunshi : **_Uwa, Lalla juga terinspirasi sama Tinkerbell kok dikit… Xiu oppa kan jadi Black EXOpixie noh di atas #nunjuk atas# Eits, rajanya pasti Lalla donk #plakk#ditimpuk Soo Young# Ne gomawo udah comment :)_

**EXO Fujoshi : **_Wah, kalo Lay sama Tao itu oennie pertimbangkan dulu ya saeng. Ne saeng ini udah di lanjut :) Gomawo udah comment :D_

**blue minra : **_Kyaaa! Gomawo udah suka XD. Iya, Xiu oppa di pihak jahat :( Kalo TaoRis moment-nya Lalla belum tau kapan di munculinnya #dibakar# Hehe ne ini udah di lanjut. Mianhae lama ya… Gomawo udah comment :)_

**chiagitta : **_Makacih udah bilang cerita ini keren :D Padahal menurut Lalla cerita ini ngaco loh -_-'. Iya ini udah di lanjut chingu. Gomawo udah comment!_

**soul kim shie : **_Ne ini di lanjut chingu… Hehe. Gomawo udah comment :)_

**_Gomawo _****untuk _chingudeul_ yang udah _comment_. Dan maaf bagi _chingudeul_ yg _comment_ ff ini sebelum ff ini di hapus, Lalla gak bisa balas _review_-nya #_deep bow_#. _Gomawo chingudeul_! #cipok satu-satu#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 3 of (?)**

**_Annyeong chingudeul_****… Kembali lagi sama Lalla author yg gagal dunia akhirat -,- Lalla bawa chap 3 nya nih, kilat loh XD. Moga pada suka yah :D**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

Di dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah istana besar nan megah yang kita ketahui sebagai pusat pemerintahan di _Heaven Sweet_, terlihat 5 orang _namja_ yang masih bergelut dalam mimpi masing-masing. _Namja_-_namja_ itu adalah Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

Mereka ber-5 terlihat sangat menikmati tidur mereka kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sekarang tidur di kasur yang sangat empuk bagaikan gumpalan awan di atas langit dan lembut bagaikan sutera. Warna putih mendekorasi kamar mereka ini. Mereka sepertinya tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun sampai tiba-tiba…

"Eung…" Kai melenguh dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan membasahi wajah serta lehernya. Raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"_Andwe_…_andwe_…" racau Kai. "Chen _hyung_!" serunya dan seketika itu pula dia terbangun. Ternyata Kai mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Chen. Dia melihat Chen yang di bunuh oleh seseorang di dalam mimpinya yang menyeramkan itu.

"Hosh…hosh… Chen _hyung_…" gumamnya lirih. Di pegangnya dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang memompa darah semakin cepat. Kai segera meraih segelas air di meja nakasnya dan meminumnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kai menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat kacau itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun menjadi tenang.

Di tatapnya sekeliling dan melihat teman-temannya yang masih terbaring di kasurnya masing-masing. Kai menghela nafasnya mengetahui teman-temannya itu masih sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kai pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar.

Matahari belum terlalu menampakkan dirinya. Tentu saja karena sekarang waktu yang sepertinya masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30, menurut Kai. Kai pun menelusuri istana yang masih agak sepi itu. Hanya terlihat peri pekerja saja yang berlalu lalang menyiapkan istana untuk menyambut pagi. Kai tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan kemana. Jika saja bukan karena mimpi buruk itu, dia pasti masih tertidur dengan lelap seperti teman-temannya tadi.

Kai hanya berjalan sesuai instingnya. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah dia di depan sebuah ruangan. Di sekeliling ruangan itu tampak sepi, tidak lagi terlihat para peri pekerja. Kai sedikit penasaran dengan ruangan yang di tutup dengan pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan ukiran seperti pohon yang indah itu.

Ingin sekali dia mengetahui isinya. Tapi, jika membuka ruangan tanpa seizin yang punya, itu tidak sopan kan? Tapi hatinya terus bergejolak melawan pikirannya itu. akhirnya, Kai memutuskan untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Diarahkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu. Sedikit lagi dan…

**Ceklek**

"_Kyyaaa_!" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan seorang peri _namja_ berwajah manis. _Namja_ itu segera terjatuh terduduk karena kaget melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Kai sama kagetnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"

**.**

**.**

**KriSuYeolHun's Room**

"Eungh…" Suho menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung membuka matanya dan mengerjab-kerjabkannya, membiasakan cahaya untuk masuk ke retina matanya.

"Huuahhmmm…" Suho menguap dan langsung duduk di kasurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menatap teman-temannya yang masih tertidur. Suho menatap kasur Kai yang kosong, tidak ada Kai di sana. Sontak mata Suho membulat.

"Kemana Kai?" gumam Suho masih sambil membelalakkan matanya. Suho pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kasur Kris yang berada di antara kasur Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"_Ya_! Kris _hyung_! _Irreona_!" Suho mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris. Tapi nihil, hanya lenguhan yang dia terima. Suho mendecak kesal.

"_Hyung irreona_! _Irreonabwa hyung_!" Suho berusaha membangunkan Kris lagi, tapi hasilnya sama. Dia tetap tidak terbangun. Akhirnya Suho pun memutuskan keluar dari kamar dan mencari Kai sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Kai side**

"_Gwaencahanayo_?" tanya Kai seraya berjongkok di hadapan _namja_ peri itu. _namja_ itu sedikit kaget dan membulatkan matanya.

"_Gwaen_…_gwaencahana_…" ucap _namja_ itu sedikit terbata.

"Kau…yang tadi malam di ruang pertemuan itu kan?" tanya Kai setelah mengenali wajah _namja_ itu.

"_N_-_ne_…" kembali _namja_ itu menjawab dengan terbata.

"Siapa namamu? Kyu Soo? Kang Soo?" tanya Kai berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Aku Kyungsoo." Jawab _namja_ peri itu.

"Oh, iya. Itu maksudku." Kai tersenyum gaje dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Hm… Boleh aku berdiri sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin berdiri dari tadi. Hanya saja, Kai berjongkok tepat di hadapannya dan itu membuat dirinya susah untuk berdiri.

"A-ah, _mianhae_. Tentu saja." Kai segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo segera meraih tangan Kai dan langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Uhm, maaf. Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Oh, aku tadi sedang lihat-lihat saja dan tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di sini."

"Oh…" Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Uhm, aku pergi dulu ya. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau kau mau kembali ke kamarmu, kau cukup berjalan lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan, nanti kau akan kembali ke pusat ruangan dan menemukan kamarmu." Jelas Kyungsoo yang sudah menyiapkan kedua sayap angsanya di punggungnya. Kai pun mengangguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu terbang pergi menjauh.

"Eh tunggu! Kau belum tau namaku kan?" seru Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah terbang menjauh itu.

"KAI!" seru Kyungsoo sebelum berbelok ke kiri. Kai tersenyum mengetahui Kyungsoo yang ternyata tau akan namanya. Kai akhirnya kembali berjalan dan berniat akan kembali ke kamarnya lagi agar tidak tersesat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Suho side**

"_Aigo_! Kemana sih anak itu?" gumam Suho seraya tetap berjalan dan sesekali melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari Kai. Tapi nihil, yang dia lihat hanyalah peri-peri yang berlalu lalang. Suho terus sibuk dengan pencariannya terhadap Kai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang _namja_ peri yang terbang sejajar kearahnya seraya memegang kertas-kertas di tangannya. Sama halnya dengan Suho, peri itu juga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan terus fokus pada kertas-kertas di tangannya yang terlihat sangat penting itu. Sampai akhirnya jarak satu sama lain semakin dekat dan tiba-tiba…

**Bruk!**

"Akh…" ringis mereka berdua yang sudah jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kertas-kertas yang ada di tangan peri tadi berhamburan kemana-mana.

"_Aish_!" peri itu mendesis kesal dan langsung memungut kertas-kertas yang berhamburan itu. Suho mengelus bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sosok peri _namja_ yang sedang memungut kertas-kertas yang berhamburan itu.

"Apakah dia yang aku tabrak tadi?" batin Suho. Karena merasa bersalah, Suho akhirnya berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan membantunya memungut kertas-kertas penting itu.

"_Mianhae_…" ucap Suho setelah semua kertas sudah kembali terpungut dan mereka berdua sudah berdiri dan menghadap satu sama lain. Peri itu hanya menatap Suho dengan pandangan kesal.

"_Gwaenchanayo_." Jawab peri itu seraya tersenyum pahit kemudian hendak terbang pergi meninggalkan Suho. Tapi, Suho langsung menahan lengannya.

"Tunggu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Ucap Suho dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku bilang kan tidak apa-apa." Peri itu terlihat kesal. Suho hanya menunduk dan terlihat menyesal. Peri itu menghela nafasnya.

"_Ne_, aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan. Aku tau bokongmu sakit sekarang." Kata peri itu seraya sedikit terkekeh.

"E-eh?" Suho menatap peri manis di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan kaget.

"Hihi, kenapa kaget seperti itu? kau lucu sekali Kim Joon Myun." Ujar peri manis itu seraya terkekeh geli.

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Manusia-Manusia Penyelamat?"

Suho terdiam mendengar penuturan dari peri itu. Manusia Penyelamat? Suho belum tau apakah teman-temannya siap untuk menyelamatkan _Heaven Sweet_ ini. Dia juga sedikit ragu. Suho dan teman-temannya datang kesini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Chen. Jika Chen sudah terselamatkan, mereka akan segera pulang. Suho berpikir dia bukanlah orang yang tepat.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya peri itu bingung melihat perubahan reaksi wajah dari Suho.

"Ah, _anniyo_…" Suho tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap peri itu. "Namamu…siapa? Aku lupa tadi malam." tanya Suho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku Zhang Yi Xing. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay." Peri itu tersenyum sangat manis kearah Suho. Suho pun membalas senyuman manis dari Lay.

"Ya sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan." Ujar Lay dan Suho pun mengangguk. Lay segera terbang dan pergi meninggalkan Suho. Suho menatap kepergian Lay itu dan dia kembali menghela nafasnya.

"_Omo_! Aku belum menemukan Kai! _Aish_!" Suho merutuk dirinya sendiri dan melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan pencarian. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba…

"Suho _hyung_!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Suho sontak membalikkan badannya dan melihat Kai yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Kai-_ah_…"

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Kai polos.

**Pletak**

Suho langsung menjitak kepala _namdongsaeng_nya itu dengan sedikit keras.

"Aw… _appo_ _hyung_!" Kai mengelus-elus kepalanya yang di jitak keras oleh Suho itu.

"Kau kemana saja eoh? Seenaknya saja pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Kalau kau hilang bagaimana? Kau mau di culik oleh _Black EXOpixie_?" Suho mengomeli Kai panjang lebar.

"_Ish_ _hyung_! Aku tadi hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lagi pula aku tidak pergi jauh-jauh kok, aku tetap dalam istana ini. Mana mungkin _Black EXOpixie_ akan menculikku sedangkan aku sedang ada di istana ini?"

"_Aish_! Kau ini selalu saja menjawab jika di beritahu. Sudah, sekarang ayo kita ke kamar! Jangan sampai membuat yang lain khawatir!" ajak Suho. Kai hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Suho yang menggiringnya ke kamar.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Dark Castle**

Chen terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjabkan mataya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya. Chen mendapati dirinya yang sedang terbaring di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat menyeramkan. Chen segera mengambil posisi duduk dari tidurnya.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Chen seraya mengamati sekitarnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat ini? Tempat apa ini?" Chen terus bergumam sampai tiba-tiba…

**Kriet**

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _namja_ manis dengan tubuh sedikit gempal yang memasuki ruangan itu. _Namja_ itu berpakaian serba hitam dan juga _eyeliner_ yang terlukis di bawah garis matanya itu. Chen sedikit terpaku melihat sosok itu.

"Hay, manusia! Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sapa _namja_ itu. Chen hanya menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah.

"Hey, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu? Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meremehkan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Chen terbata.

"Aku? Aku Xiumin." Jawab _namja_ yang kita ketahui bernama Xiumin itu dengan santai.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Kau sekarang berada di _Dark Castle_. Kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tadi menemukanmu yang pingsan di tengah hutan." Ujar Xiumin berbohong.

"Pingsan? Di tengah hutan? Kapan aku pergi ke hutan?" Chen terlihat bingung.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menemukanmu di tengah hutan. Dengan keadaanmu yang sangat mengenaskan." Alasan bodoh yang Xiumin buat.

"Mengenaskan? Aku kenapa?"

"Kau seperti sesak nafas. Lalu aku membawamu kesini dan memberimu obat. Dan syukurlah keadaanmu sekarang sudah membaik. Lebih baik kau banyak istirahat dan jangan banyak beraktivitas." Jelas dan saran Xiumin. Chen mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa benar ya?" batinnya. Sepertinya obat tidur yang di berikan Xiumin tadi sedikit memiliki efek buruk kepadanya. Lihat saja! Chen sekarang sulit mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin saja obat tadi menghilangkan sedikit ingatan penting Chen.

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Kris setelah Suho dan Kai kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol juga sudah bangun.

"Kami hanya melihat-lihat saja tadi di luar." Kata Kai dan Suho pun mengangguk.

"Oh…" Kris pun mengangguk.

**Tok tok tok!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar. Kris hendak membuka pintu itu tapi langsung di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja _hyung_!" tawarnya dan Kris hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa _namja_ manis yang berpakaian serba putih kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ah_! _Ne_, selamat pagi!" Chanyeol membalas sapaan Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian sudah bangun semua?" tanya Baekhyun seraya sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam kamar itu.

"Iya, kami semua sudah bangun."

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan kita akan sarapan 30 menit lagi."

"_Ne_."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan kamar itu. Chanyeol segera menutup pintu dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Apa kata Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk mandi segera dan sarapan 30 menit lagi." Kata Chanyeol memberi tau teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita semua mandi!" pimpin Kris.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

30 menit kemudian, KriSuYeolKaHun, semua peri istana seperti Tao, Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, dan Kyungsoo sudah berkumpul di meja makan berbentuk bulat panjang yang dapat memuat kira-kira 20 orang itu. Di atas meja makan itu sudah terhidang berbagai makanan lezat. Mulai dari makanan pembuka, makanan inti, dan makanan penutup seperti kue buah dan pudding.

Mereka sekarang sedang menunggu anggota terakhir yang akan duduk di bangku istimewa yang masih kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah. Bangku itu adalah milik Ratu Sunny. Tak lama kemudian, Ratu Sunny pun datang dan langsung duduk di kursi istimewa itu.

"Selamat pagi semua! Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Mari, kita mulai sarapan kita!" ajak Ratu Sunny seraya tersenyum manis. Mereka semua pun langsung memakan serapan mereka yang terasa lezat itu dengan hikmat.

Kai dan Sehun makannya seperti anak TK, berantakan sana, berantakan sini. Chanyeol makan dengan cara biasa saja, sedangkan Kris dan Suho memakan sarapan mereka dengan sopan dan terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan karena mereka berdua sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga kaya yang mengajarkan mereka sopan santun yang sangat berlebihan.

Ratu Sunny sedikit tersenyum geli melihat cara makan Sehun dan Kai. 'Lucu dan manis sekali mereka itu.' batin Ratu Sunny. Sementara Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay, dan para peri istana terhormat lainnya makan dengan anggun dan sopan. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Kai dan langsung tersenyum geli.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai sarapan, Ratu Sunny memutuskan untuk mengajak para manusia itu untuk menemui Lee Soo Man _harabeoji_ untuk menanyakan cara mereka untuk menolong Chen. Di sepanjang perjalanan, banyak yang memandang kagum Ratu Sunny karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya itu. Dengan dikawal dengan banyak pengawal, membuat Ratu Sunny terlihat lebih istimewa di mata mereka.

Sementara itu, Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, dan Suho berjalan di belakang Ratu Sunny itu sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba di _Mushomeroom_ milik Lee Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"_Annyeong hasipnika harabeoji_!" ucap Ratu Sunny seraya memasuki _Mushomeroom _itu. Seorang lelaki tua langsung datang menghampiri Ratu Sunny dan pengawal-pengawalnya dari dalam rumah.

"Puji Tuhan, Yang Mulia…" Soo Man _harabeoji_ langsung membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Ratu Sunny dan Ratu Sunny membalasnya dengan membungkuk kecil.

"Ada maksud apa Yang Mulia datang kesini?" tanya Soo Man _harabeoji_ kemudian yang tentunya sudah mempersilahkan Ratu Sunny masuk dan pengawal-pengawalnya berjaga di luar.

"Apa _harabeoji_ masih mengingat tujuanku datang kesini 1 setengah tahun yang lalu?" tanya Ratu Sunny.

"Tentu saja aku ingat Yang Mulia. Jadi, anda sudah menemukan 5 orang manusia itu dan satunya lagi telah di culik oleh _Black EXOpixie_, bukan begitu?"

"Itu benar _harabeoji_. Dan tentunya kau sudah tau maksud kedatanganku ke sini kan?"

"Ingin mempertanyakan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan satu manusia yang sekarang sedang berada di tangan _Black EXOpixie_ itu."

Ratu Sunny mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, suruh manusia-manusia itu masuk!"

Ratu Sunny pun mengangguk dan memanggil Suho, Kris, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol.

"Puji Tuhan, kalian benar-benar Manusia Penyelamat itu? Kalian terlihat sangat gagah dan berani." Puji Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Manusia Penyelamat? Kalian salah orang!" batin Sehun.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin kami salah orang. Kalian benar-benar Manusia Penyelamat itu." sanggah Lee Soo Man _harabeoji_ yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran Sehun tadi. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Kenapa _harabeoji_ bisa tau pikiranku?" tanya Sehun. Sontak Ratu Sunny dan Soo Man _harabeoji_ tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau lupa Soo Man _harabeoji_ ini siapa?" tanya Ratu Sunny. Sehun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

'_Aigoo_! _Neumo kyeopta_!' batin Ratu Sunny yang melihat Sehun.

"Baiklah _harabeoji_. Bagaimana cara kami bisa menyelamatkan teman kami, Chen?" tanya Kris kemudian. Soo Man _harabeoji_ pun menghela nafasnya sebentar dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Soo Man _harabeoji_ pun membuka matanya.

"Kalian harus menemukan 5 buah benda yang nantinya akan kalian satukan dan dapat membantu kalian menyelamatkan Chen." Jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"5 benda? Apa itu?" tanya Suho sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Benda-benda itu adalah…"

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Gak ketegak ketegak gak gak #ketawa nista bareng Soo Man _harabeoji_#plak# Gimana? Gimana? Makin gaje kah? Atau semakin seru? #GRModeOn# Huh, Lalla gak nganggap ff ini spesial, malahan Lalla pikir ff ini membosankan gitu… Tapi moga aja sih bagi _readersdeul_, ff ini gak membosankan… Amien… Ini Lalla panjangin loh dari yg kemarin… XD. Oh ya, Lalla masih bingung nih sama benda2 yg bakal bantuin seme2 EXO buat nyelamatin Chen _oppa_. Kalo _readersdeul_ punya saran, tlg kasih tau lewat _comment_ ya… :D _Gomapta_… #_bow_#**

**Balasan _review_ :**

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **_Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu XD #plak# Hehe, mian yah kalo kemarin dikit… Lagi males soalnya X( #plak#ga niat!# Tapi sekarang udh di panjangin tuh #nunjuk atas# Mianhae juga kalo ada kata2 yg sulit chingu mengerti #bow# Ne gomawo chingu udh comment :D_

**blue minra : **_Haha iya, Xiu oppa emg jahat! #dibekuin ama Xiu oppa# Nasipnya Chen oppa belum jelas chingu… Sabar ne :) Ini udh di lanjut chingu… Gomawo ne atas reviewnya #bow#_

**Krisensation : **_Wkwkwk XD, Lalla emg terinspirasi dr situ chingu… Tapi menurut Lalla ini lebih mirip kayak Alice In Wonderland deh… Chingu gak ngerasa gitu? Hehe, ini udh di lanjut next chap-nya… Kilat loh… Hehe muka suka!_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_Haha, udh di lanjut nih… Lalla jg suka yg fantasi XP #gak ada yg nanya# Gomawo chingu udh review #bow#_

**Jin Ki Tao : **_XD Ne, Seo oennie emg jahat #ditimpuk# Wkwkwk Lalla emg trinspirasi dr cerita2 dongeng macam Narnia, Harry Potter, sama Alice in Wonderland XP. Udah ada 2 couple tuh yg keluar walopun blm begitu jelas… Ne ini Lalla udh lanjut en agak panjang dr yg kemarin :D Moga suka yah…_

**EXO Fujoshi : **_Jinjja? :D Gak nyangka! #meluk Baekkie#ditendang Channie# Ini di lanjut en update kilat kok saeng… Gomawo :D_

**kimhyunshi : **_Hadeuh! Cantik bener dah Sunny oen.a… XD. Wkwkwk, emg cocok Soo Man jadi kakek-kakek #di goreng# Iya, Xiu oppa jadi Black EXOpixie. Ini 2 couple udh keluar meski blm terlalu jelas… Yup! 1000.000.000 % bener banget! Lalla seorang SONE o! #kibar bendera SNSD# Maaf pendek yg kemarinnya chingu, tapi ini Lalla udh panjangin dikit kok :) Gomawo #bow# _

**choiKyu : **_Ini udh di lanjut chingu :D. Kalo Xiu oppa jd fallin' love sama Chen oppa perlu waktu chingu… Ini KaiSoo moment-nya walau dikit, hehe XP Gomawo udh review :D_

**JaeRyeoCloudnia : **_Wkwkwk, jgn ampe tingkat Dewa gitu dong penasarannya chingu XD. Ini udh di lanjut. Moga gak terlalu bikin penasaran lagi ya :D. Gomawo udh comment…_

**chiagitta : **_Hahaha, Xiu oppa! XD Mian kalo kemarin kurang panjag #melas# Ini udh di panjangin… Moga suka yah :)… Gomawo_

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O : **_Tenang chingu, gak ush panik… Xiu oppa gak bakal nyakitin Chen oppa kok XD… Ini Lalla bawa lanjutannya biar gak penasaran ne…_

**golden13 : **_Ne ini udh di lanjut kok chingu :) Hehe… Gomawo udh comment ne…_

**Guest : **_Hehe pasti donk chingu :)… Tapi sekarang belum saatnya… Kayaknya chingu harus nunggu sebentar ato dua bentar dulu XP… Gomawo udh comment… #bow#_

**Lalla haturkan _banyak banyak_, _many many_, en _jeongmal jeongmal gomawo_ bwt yg udh _comment_ di chap 2-nya :D. Semoga selalu sukses yah… _Gomawo_ #_bow_#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 4 of (?)**

**_Annyeong chingudeul_**** ^^… Lalla bawa chap 4 nya sekarang :D Oh ya _chingu_, Lalla punya FF TaoRis yang baru, judulnya My Contract Fiancee #promosi# hehe… Baca yah terus _comment _#ngancam sambil nodong pake sendok sayur(?)# Hehe. Udah, Lalla gak mau banyak bacot. Langsung aja :D**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian harus menemukan 5 buah benda yang nantinya akan kalian satukan dan dapat membantu kalian menyelamatkan Chen." Jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"5 benda? Apa itu?" tanya Suho sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Benda-benda itu adalah…" Soo Man _harabeoji_ kembali memejamkan matanya sebentar dan terlihat berpikir.

"5 benda itu adalah, kristal bening, kalung, benda-benda logam yang sangat berharga dan di jaga ketat di istana, cahaya yang suci yang berada di antara terang dan gelap dan yang terakhir adalah darah suci dari Putri Seohyun sendiri." Kata Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"_Mwo_? Di mana kami harus menemukan kelima benda tersebut?" tanya Kris.

"Kristal bening, kalian harus mencari sebanyak 6 buah. Kalian harus mencari di sungai Desort di pegunungan Sidfey. Tapi itu tidaklah mudah. Konon katanya, di gunung itu terdapat banyak _monster _yang mengerikan. Banyak peri yang sudah pergi ke sana untuk mengambil kristal-kristal itu dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada kabar dari mereka satu pun sampai sekarang ini." Jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Lalu, kami harus bagaimana jika ingin mendapatkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian sangat membutuhkan kerja tim. Jika kalian berusaha keras bersama, aku yakin, kalian dapat mengumpulkan kristal-kristal itu." jawab Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Lalu yang lainnya?" tanya Kai.

"Kalung. Kalian harus menemukannya di gua besar dan mengerikan yang juga berada di pegunungan Sidfey. Di katakan, bahwa di situlah tempat bersemanyam _monster-monster _penjaga gunung Sidfey."

"Ini… sulit…" gumam Suho.

"Aku tau. Tapi jika kalian bersungguh-sungguh dan terus bekerja sama, aku yakin, kalian akan berhasil."

Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Suho hanya menunduk, merenungi tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan jika ingin teman mereka –Chen- kembali.

"Lalu, benda yang sangat berharga di istana itu apa _harabeoji_?" tanya Ratu Sunny.

"Tentu kau sudah mengetahuinya Yang Mulia." Soo Man _harabeoji_ tersenyum ramah dan Ratu Sunny mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan cahaya suci yang terdapat di antara gelap dan terang?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Kalian perlu berpikir. Berpikirlah dengan bijaksana maka kalian akan menemukannya."

"Bagaimana dengan darah suci Seohyun?" tanya Ratu Sunny.

"Darah suci dari putri Seohyun adalah darahnya sebelum menjadi _Black EXOpixie_. Darah itu sekarang berada di tangan Madam Penyihir _Black EXOpixie_. Itu sangat sulit untuk di dapatkan. Kalian butuh perjuangan penuh. Jika darah itu kalian dapatkan, maka putri Seohyun akan terbebas dari sihir Madam itu." jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Baiklah _harabeoji_. Kami mengerti. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kami permisi." Ucap Ratu Sunny yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap ke-5 sahabat itu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya dan Suho dkk pun mengangguk.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Dark Castle**

"Yang Mulia…" Xiumin menghadap Seohyun yang sedang duduk di singgasana-nya.

"Manusia itu… sudah sadar…" lapor Xiumin.

"Benarkah?" Seohyun sontak dari duduknya dan menatap Xiumin dengan seringaian seramnnya.

"_Keureosumnida_. Sekarang dia sedang berada di kamar hamba Yang Mulia." Ucap Xiumin sopan.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya."

**.**

**.**

**Chen Side**

Chen dengan bingungnya menatap sekeliling kamar Xiumin yang menurutnya terlihat menyeramkan ini. Hampir keseluruhan berwarna gelap. Ada juga stoples-stoples yang berisi binatang-binatang aneh yang sepertinya sudah mati seperti tarantula, ular, dan yang lainnya. Chen bergidik ngeri. Ada juga bunga tulip berwarna hitam yang terlihat layu.

"Ck, kamarnya menyeramkan sekali." Gumam Chen memberi komentar.

**Kriet**

Tiba-tiba pintu terayun terbuka. Chen segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati Xiumin dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya…cantik…

"Ini dia Yang Mulia…" ucap Xiumin seraya menatap Chen. Chen yang di tatap pun merasa sedikit takut.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Seohyun dengan senyuman mengerikan menurut Chen.

"_N-ne_…" Chen terlihat agak canggung dengan Seohyun.

"Beri hormat! Yang Mulia Seohyun adalah Ratu di sini!" perintah Xiumin garang. Sontak Chen terkejut dan langsung membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Seohyun.

"M-maaf Yang Mulia… Tadi hamba bersikap lancang terhadap Anda." Kata Chen.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Seohyun selembut mungkin. Tentunya untuk merayu Chen.

"Terima kasih!" Chen tersenyum cerah.

"Dasar anak polos eoh?! Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!" batin Seohyun licik.

"Baiklah Xiu. Berikan dia baju ganti lalu setelahnya ajak dia makan." Suruh Seohyun kepada Xiumin.

"_Ne_ Yang Mulia." Xiumin mengangguk sopan. Setelahnya, Seohyun pun pergi meninggalkan Xiumin dengan Chen dengan berjalan. Sampai saat ini, Seohyun maupun Xiumin belum menunjukkan identitas aslinya sebagai peri di hadapan Chen.

"_Kajja_!" ajak Xiumin sedikit jutek kepada Chen.

"Cih, manis-manis tapi jutek!" umpat Chen pelan. Tapi sepertinya Xiumin masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya marah.

"A-_anniyo_… Memangnya aku bilang apa?" tanya Chen sok TelMi.

"_Aish_! Sudahlah!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Heaven Sweet**

Terlihat Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun yang sedang duduk di kamar mereka. Mereka terlihat sedang merenung, mungkin masalah 5 benda yang di jelaskan oleh Soo Man _harabeoji_ tadi.

"_Eotteoke hyung_?" tanya si _magnae_, Sehun.

"_Molla_. Mau tidak mau kita harus melakukan ini jika ingin Chen kembali kepada kita." Jawab Suho.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini semua salahku! Harusnya aku melindungi kalian semua…" lirih Kris.

"_Anni_ _hyung_. Kami tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Ini semua sudah takdir untuk kita." Ucap Kai menenangkan Kris dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan Kai.

"_Gomawo_. Kalian masih tetap percaya padaku walaupun aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang dapat mengancam kita semua."

"_Ne hyung_. Itu gunanya sahabat!" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum _Happy Virus_-nya.

"Hm, _ne_…" Kris akhirnya dapat tersenyum sedikit lega.

"Hey! Kenapa kita tidak coba berkeliling melihat istana ini? Bukankah Ratu Sunny juga sudah mengijinkan kita?" tanya Sehun dengan semangatnya.

"Ide yang bagus! Kalau begitu _kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

**HunHan side**

Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat taman istana. Dia takjub melihat tanaman-tanaman yang begitu indah. Bunga-bunga juga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Tercium semerbak bunga yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam indra pernafasan Sehun. Sungguh! Ini seperti surga menurutnya!

Tanpa sengaja, Sehun menangkap sesosok _namja _peri yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sekumpulan bunga mawar berwarna putih. Terlihat _namja_ itu sedang…err…berbicara dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga mawar itu. Karena penasaran, Sehun pun mendekati peri itu.

"Um, _annyeong_!" sapa Sehun. Sontak _namja_ peri itu menatap ke sampingnya dan mendapati Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun-_ssi_…" sosok itu tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Eh? Kau tau namaku?" tanya Sehun sedikit kaget. Sosok itu terkekeh.

"Siapa yang tidak tau dengan Manusia Penyelamat?" kekeh _namja_ manis itu. "Lagipula, kemarin malam kita bertemu di Ruang Pertemuan kan?"

"Ah, _ne_. Aku lupa…" Sehun tertawa canggung seraya mengusak tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya sedikit.

"Uhm, namamu?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"_Ish_, masa kau lupa dengan namaku? Aku Luhan!" sontak Luhan pun mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"He-he _mianhae_…" Sehun hanya nyengir gaje.

"Dasar! Masih muda tapi otaknya sudah seperti otak kakek-kakek!" gerutu Luhan.

"Tapi faktanya aku bukan kakek-kakek kan? Aku _namja_ tampan kan?" narsis Sehun.

"_Ish_, apa-apaan sih? Di mana-mana aku yang lebih tampan dari pada kau!"

"Ha? Kau tampan? Aku pikir kau manis dan cantik!" goda Sehun seraya menampakkan wajah polosnya.

"_Ya_! _Aish_!" gerutu Luhan seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya kembali. Sehun pun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan.

Entah mengapa, mereka cepat sekali akrab. Padahal mereka baru bertemu pada saat Malam Pertemuan itu, dan saat itu pun mereka belum sempat kenal. Dan sekarang, mereka baru berkenalan tapi sudah akrab begini. Entahlah, Luhan seperti merasa nyaman bila berada dan mengobrol bersama Sehun. Begitu pula Sehun, dia merasa Luhan adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dan dia suka itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**BaekYeol**

Terlihat _namja_ peri yang manis, yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas rumput seraya bermain bersama kelinci terbang bernama Kyupit. Bisa di pastikan, dia sekarang berada di taman belakang istana yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan HunHan tadi.

"Kyupit kau mau wortel lagi?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Kyu~" respon Kyupit dengan lucunya.

"Ha-ha-ha kau itu lucu sekali." Baekhyun pun memberikan sepotong wortel lagi padanya. Kyupit pun memakan wortel itu dengan lahap, membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa geli melihatnya.

"_Annyeong _Baekhyun-_ah_…" sapa sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Sontak Baekhyun pun menatap ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_! Ayo duduk!" tawar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong_ Kyupit!" sapa Chanyeol kepada Kyupit yang sedang mengunyah wortelnya itu dengan semangat(?). Kyupit yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol pun segera menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah wortelnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kyu~!" Kyupit segera menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget karenanya.

"Wah! Kyupit suka Chanyeol ya?" tanya Baekhyun senang. Tidak biasanya Kyupit seperti ini. Baisanya dia akan sungkan kepada orang yang baru di kenalnya. Tapi, ternyata Chanyeol bisa cepat merebut hati hewan imut ini.

"Kyu~" Kyupit menggesekkan pipi _chubby_-nya dengan pipi milik Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"_Aigoo_! _Neomu kyeopta_!" Chanyeol mencubit gemas kedua pipi kelinci itu.

"Hm, setelah mendapat teman baru, Baekkie di lupakan? Baiklah, Baekkie tidak akan memberi Kyupit wortel lagi. Lebih baik Baekkie menghabiskannya sendiri saja!" Baekhyun pura-pura marah dan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Kyu~ Kyu~" Akhirnya Kyupit pun beralih bermanja-manja kepada Baekhyun lagi. Menggesek-gesekkan pipi keduanya.

"Ha-ha-ha _arraseoyo_. Ini wortel mu lagi!" Baekhyun memberikan sepotong wortel lagi kepada Kyupit dan dengan sigap Kyupit segera mengambil dan memakannya dengan lahap. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun dengan Kyupit itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hm, jadi bagaimana cara kalian menyelamatkan teman kalian? Apa yang Soo Man _harabeoji_ beritahukan kepada kalian?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Uhm, dia bilang… kami harus menemukan 5 benda. Huh, benda-benda itu sangat sulit di dapatkan." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya… apa saja bendanya?"

"Kristal, kalung, benda berharga di istana, cahaya suci yang berada di antara gelap dan terang, dan darah suci Putri Seohyun."

"Cahaya suci yang berada di antara gelap dan terang? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Soo Man _harabeoji_ bilang, kami harus berpikir dengan bijaksana. Sangat sulit kau tau?"-Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku mampu, aku akan membantumu…" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Eh? _Jeongmal_?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk mantap. Mereka akhirnya saling bertatapan. Cukup lama. Entah mengapa, mereka seperti hanyut dalam pandangan masing-masing.

"Kyu~" tiba-tiba Kyupit mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun sadar dari kegiatan mereka tadi. Mereka segera memalingkan wajah masing-masing untuk menyembunyikan rona yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajah mereka. _BaekYeol are Blushing_! _Kyyaaa_ o! #duagh#di tending ke laut#abaikan#

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**XiuChen side**

Terlihat Chen yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama dengan Xiumin. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan. Chen sekarang sudah membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan setelan baju dan celana panjang berwarna hitam seperti milik Xiumin #bayangin kayak yang di pake sama Sehun _oppa_ di _teaser_ ke 13#

Chen sedari tadi terus menatap Xiumin yang tengah menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya. Entah mengapa, dia seperti terhipnotis dengan wajah manis _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ ini. Xiumin yang menyadari bahwa Chen sedari tadi menatapnya itu pun mulai merasa risih.

"_Mworago_?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Chen.

"E-eh? _Wae_?" Lagi-lagi Chen sok TelMi -_-". Xiumin pun menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Berhenti menatapku _pabbo_! Sudah! Makanlah ini!" Xiumin menyerahkan piring yang sudah di isi makanan olehnya itu. Chen pun menatap makanannya.

"Ck, apa lagi sih?" Xiumin mulai kesal karena Chen tidak juga memakan makanannya.

"Kau… kenapa tidak makan?" –Chen.

"Mana mau aku memakan makanan yang sudah di beri ramuan oleh Ratu Seohyun. Dasar _pabbo_!" rutuk Xiumin dalam hati.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau makanlah yang banyak!" Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang di tatap oleh Chen itu.

"_Arraseo_…" Chen pun mulai menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya, Seohyun telah memasukkan ramuan ke dalam makanan Chen. Itu lah sebabnya Xiumin tidak mau memakan makanan itu. Seohyun telah memasukkan ramuan yang membuat memori penting dalam otak Chen menghilang dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Benar kau tidak mau?" tawar Chen lagi dengan mulut yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"Tidak! Sudahlah, kau makan saja!" ucap Xiumin jutek. Chen hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Ish_, anak ini!" rutuk Xiumin dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Eung~ _Baozi_… kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing ya?" tanya Chen yang merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit pusing.

"_Ya_! Apa kau bilang? _Baozi_? _Aish_ _jinjja_?! Namaku Xiumin, _pabbo_! _Molla_! Makanya makan yang banyak!"

Chen kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan berusaha menghabiskan makanannya itu.

"_Ish_! Anak ini menyebalkan! Tapi… dia kasihan juga bila terus di perlakukan seperti ini…" batin Xiumin. "_Aish_! _Pabbo_! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau malah kasihan padanya? Harusnya kau membantu Ratu-mu untuk menghancurkan Manusia ini. _Ish_! Xiumin _pabbo_!"

**.**

**.**

**KrisTao Side**

"Fufufufu…" Kris berjalan di sekitar lorong istana sambil bersiul-siul memecah kebosanan. Kris sangat mengagumi arsitektur di setiap lorong yang di lewatinya. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran di tembok yang melukiskan hutan dan juga peri-perinya yang bahagia dengan seorang Raja sebagai pemimpin. Di pastikan ukiran itu di buat sebelum Raja dari _Heaven Sweet_, Raja Lee meninggal.

Karena keasyikan melihat ukiran-ukiran itu, Kris jadi tidak menyadari bahwa ada _namja_ peri berwajah manis yang terbang kearahnya. _Namja_ itu juga tidak menyadari bahwa Kris juga tengah berada di depannya, karena dia sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil memakan _Hecovenkies _(_cookies_ ala _Heaven Sweet_) rasa coklat. Mereka semakin dekat dan dekat sampai…

**Brugh**

Mereka bertabrakan membuat Kris serta _namja_ itu terpental ke belakang. _Hecovenkies_ milik _namja_ itu pun terjatuh dan lebur.

"Yah… jatuh…" _namja_ itu menatap sedih _Hecovenkies_-nya.

"Ah, _mianhae_. _Gwaenchanayo_?" Kris buru-buru menghampiri _namja_ manis itu.

"Uhm, _nan gwaenchana_." _Namja_ itu mengangguk dengan polosnya, persis anak kecil. _Kyyyaaaa_! o #abaikan#

"Oh maafkan aku karena tadi aku tidak melihatmu." –Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah kok." –_namja_ manis.

"Ah _ne_…" Kris mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Uhm, _Agassi_…" panggil Kris.

"_Ne_…?" sontak _namja_ itu menoleh.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di Ruang Pertemuan malam itu. Kalau aku tidak lupa, namamu Tao kan?" tebak Kris.

"_Ne_. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Dan pasti _Agassi_ Wu Yi Fan alias Kris kan?" tebak Tao juga.

"Ah _ne_…" Kris tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Tao.

"Ah, ku mohon jangan memanggilku dengan sangat formal seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris saja." Kris merasa sedikit risih ketika Tao berbicara begitu formal dengannya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ karena membuatmu tidak nyaman Kris-_ah_…"

"_Gwaenchana_. Oh ya, aku di sini sedang melihat-lihat. Mau kah kau menemaniku?"

"Oh tentu. Ayo ikut!" Tao pun membimbing Kris berjalan-jalan.

"Uhm, Tao-_ah_… kau tau apa maksud dari ini?" tanya Kris kepada Tao.

"Ah ini… Benda ini adalah bla bla bla bla…" Tao menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Kris.

"Kalau yang ini?"

Tao melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menjelaskan tentang hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh Kris. Lama mereka saling berbincang dan tak jarang pula mereka tertawa dalam percakapan mereka.

"Uhm, Kris-_ah_, aku lapar. Aku mau _Hecovenkies_ lagi…" rengek Tao.

"Kita bisa mendapatkannya di mana?" tanya Kris bingung.

"_Kajja_!" Tao segera menarik tangan Kris (tanpa membawanya terbang) dan membawanya ke tempat dia bisa mendapatkan _Hecovenkies_ yang banyak.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**TBC lagi~ TBC lagi~ Fiuh~ _mianhae chingudeul_ kalo pendek en gak memuaskan… _Mianhae_ juga _coz_ Lalla lama _update_-nya… Ini aja Lalla buru-buru bikinnya _coz_ besok pagi ada ulangan Matematika… Mana Lalla gak suka Matik lagi… Hu'uh! Hari Kamis juga Lalla ada lomba Debat Bahasa Inggris jadi kebanyakan waktu Lalla sekarang di pake buat latihan debat… Moga _chingudeul_ pada mengerti #bow#**

**Biarpun Lalla lagi sibuk, Lalla tetep setia balas _review_ dari _chingu_ _coz_ Lalla anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong #plak#narsis loe!# Mari balas _review_ :D**

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : **_Fufufu -3- itu benda-bendanya udah nampak(?) chingu :D Mianhae gak bisa update kilat… T-T_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_He-he-he… ChenMin di pisah sama yg lain kan coz mereka ada di Dark Castle yg di pimpin ama Ratu Seohyun… Kalo Xiu oppa jadi baek… gimana ya? #di gorok# kita liat aja nanti ne chingu :D Mian agak lama updatenya #bow#_

**kimhyunshi : **_Uwah! Chingu SONE juga? #toss# Lalla suka ama Sunny oennie sama Taeyeon oennie di SNSD… kalo Chingu suka sapa? Mian ya kalo ceritanya pendek #bow#_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Ne annyeong chingu… salam kenal :D Uwah senengnya ad reviewer baru . Ha-ha ne gwaenchana… Iya, Lalla juga mimisan bayanginnya… Hi-hi. Ini udah di lanjut chingu moga suka! :)_

**miethaekyun : **_Ne chingu… ini udah di lanjut kok :)_

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O : **_He-he kalo itu Lalla juga belum tau chingu… #di buang ke empang# Sabar ya chingu :)_

**yuliafebry : **_Ha-ha gak mungkin lah Lalla misahin mereka… kan Lalla KaiDo shipper he-he… Ini udah lanjut chingu :D_

**golden13 : **_Ne… Ini di lanjut :D_

**BeBaek Cinta ChanChan : **_Ha-ha-ha iya… Ini udah Lalla periksain ke dokter tadi… Ah chingu ada-ada aja… Ini udah di lanjut chingu… Insya Allah Lalla banyakin BY ama SL momentnya :D_

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **_Fufufu semua peristiwa ada di tangan Lalla ha-ha-ha #di tendang# uwah mikir seharian? Aigooo gomawo chingu! :D Lalla ambil kristalnya aja gpp kan? He-he…_

**Rio : **_Ha-ha bagian mana yang lucu chingu? Kalung udah ada chingu :D Ini udah di lanjut kok… Gomawo #bow#_

**_Gomawo_**** bagi yang udah _comment_ #_bow_# Lalla doa'in moga bisa jadian ama _bias_ masing-masing :D Oh ya, doa'in ya _chingu_ moga ulangan MTK besok sama lomba hari Kamis berjalan lancar…Amien… Do'ain Lalla _chingu_ :) _Review_ kalian sangat Lalla butuhkan :) _Gomawo_ #_bow_#**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 5 of (?)**

**_Let's start now_****! ^^**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

"Lalala~~ Hmhmhm~~" terlihat Ratu Sunny yang sedang merapikan bunga-bunga di vas di ruangan khusus miliknya. Di ruangan di mana banyak terdapat rak-rak buku, meja khusus ramuan, berbagai macam bunga yang di simpan di vas, dan lampu gantung yang sangat indah. Semua penuh warna dan Kristal, sungguh indah!

**Tok tok tok**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terketuk dan seketika terbuka. Menampakkan seorang peri _namja_ berpakaian khas pengawal mulai terbang mendekat kearah Ratu Sunny. Peri itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ratu Sunny dan Ratu Sunny mengangguk untuk membalasnya.

"Yang Mulia, seorang teman lama Anda ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Kata pengawal itu sopan.

"Teman lama? Siapa dia?" tanya Ratu Sunny penasaran.

"Nanti anda akan tau sendiri, dan pastinya Anda akan senang bertemu dengannya Yang Mulia." Ucap pengawal itu seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah baiklah." Ratu Sunny tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya bersama pengawalnya itu untuk menemui 'Teman Lama'nya.

Kini Ratu Sunny sudah sampai di ruang tengah bersama dengan pengawalnya itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Ratu Sunny saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian serba hitam (baju panjang dan celana panjang ketat #aduh bingung mau jelasin gimana#) dengan jubah di belakang punggungnya. _Yeoja_ itu berambut pendek seleher dengan model _seggi _#bener gak nih?#.

Tiba-tiba saja _yeoja_ yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Ratu Sunny itu pun menoleh kearahnya. Kedua bola mata dengan pupil berwarna coklat milik _yeoja_ itu bertemu dengan manik mata Ratu Sunny dengan pupil berwarna merah mudanya itu. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum melihat Ratu Sunny yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Ratu Sunny juga tersenyum senang melihat _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu… Sunny…"

**.**

**.**

**TaoRis**

Tao menarik Kris sampai mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang rumit tapi indah. Kris menatap pintu itu dengan bingung, sementara Tao, dia menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya itu.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Kita? Kita berada di depan surga _Hecovenkies_." Jawab Tao seraya tersenyum lebar. Kris hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ayo masuk!" Tao segera membuka pintu itu dan menyeret Kris masuk. Aroma masakan yang lezat langsung masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Tao dan Kris. Kris sedikit terkejut melihat banyak sekali peri _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang berpakaian bak seorang koki yang tengah memasak itu. Asap-asap masakan mengepul di mana-mana, suara alat memasak yang berbenturan pun terdengar. Bisa di pastikan, tempat itu adalah dapur istana.

"_Annyeonghaseoyo_!" seru Tao keras, membuat semua peri yang sedang bekerja itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap kearah Tao dan Kris. Mereka tersenyum melihat Tao dan begitu terkejut saat melihat Kris juga. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Bukankah itu Manusia Penyelamat yang dimaksud Ratu Sunny?" bisik seorang peri kepada temannya.

"Iya, aku dengar begitu!" balas yang lain.

"Dia tampan sekali ya?"

"Penuh karisma!"

"Keren!"

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang peri _yeoja_ yang sepertinya lebih tua di banding dengan peri-peri yang lain pun langsung terbang kearah Tao.

"Tao-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh?" tanya _yeoja_ tua itu dengan lembut.

"Aku lapar Petunia. Bisakah aku mendapatkan _Hecovenkies_-ku?" tanya Tao seraya mengelus-elus perutnya, pertanda dia sedang lapar. _Yeoja_ tua yang di panggil Petunia itu tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau bisa mendapatkannya di sana!" Petunia menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang juga berada di dalam dapur itu juga. "Ambillah sebanyak yang kau mau. Jika kau sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi. Kau tidak mau menganggu semua koki yang sedang bekerja di sini bukan?" ucap Petunia.

"Uhm, tentu Petunia." Tao mengangguk dengan imutnya. "_Gomawo_ Petunia!" ucap Tao lalu langsung menyeret Kris ke dalam ruangan yang Petunia bilang banyak terdapat _Hecovenkies_ itu. Petunia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Setelah Tao dan Kris masuk ke dalam ruangan _Hecovenkies_, Petunia segera memerintahkan koki-kokinya untuk memasak kembali.

"Ayo semuanya lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian! Kalian tidak mau membuat Ratu menunggu bukan?!"

"_Ne_!" sontak semua peri koki melanjutkan tugas mereka kembali.

**.**

**.**

Kini Tao dan Kris sudah berada di sebuah rungan yang penuh dengan kotak berwarna coklat yang berlabel '_Hecovenkies_' dan '_Chocolate_'. Tao segera menyambar salah satu kotak (dari sekian banyak kotak di ruangan itu) yang berlabel '_Hecovenkies_' dengan semangat.

"Tao-_ah_…" panggil Kris seraya membuka kotak berlabel '_Chocolate_'.

"_Ne_…" jawab Tao seraya mulai menggigit _Hecovenkies_-nya.

"Siapa wanita tua yang kau panggil Petunia tadi?" tanya Kris seraya membolak-balik kepingan coklat berbentuk hati yang ada di genggamannya.

"Oh… Dia Petunia. Kepala koki di istana ini. Dia sangat hebat memasak. Apa pun yang dia masak, aku tidak akan pernah menolak untuk memakannya. Terutama _Hecovenkies_ ini. Ini adalah salah satu makanan favoritku yang di buat oleh Petunia." Jelas Tao seraya mengunyah _hecovenkies_-nya. "Hah… dia juga sangat baik." Tambah Tao dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Oh…" Kris hanya ber-oh- ria sambil masih membolak-balik atau lebih tepatnya mengamati kepingan coklat di tangannya.

"Kris! Jangan hanya dilihat! Kau harus memakannya. Rasanya enak dan tak kalah dengan _hecovenkies_ ini." Kata Tao. Kris menatap Tao sejenak lalu kemudian mulai memasukkan coklat di tangannya itu ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyah perlahan untuk merasakan rasa manis dari coklat ini.

"Hm… ini sangat enak!" kata Kris kemudian.

"Apa ku bilang. Makan saja yang banyak! Petunia tidak akan marah kok." –Tao. Kris mengangguk dan mulai memakan coklat itu lebih banyak.

"Sudah cukup!" Kris kembali menutup kotak coklat itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya setelah memakan kurang lebih 4 keping coklat.

"Cepat sekali…" komentar Tao yang masih semangat(?) memakan _hecovenkies_-nya itu.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi gendut." Tanggap Kris santai.

"Gendut? Aku yang memakan ini setiap hari tidak gendut kok." –Tao.

"Itu dirimu. Aku dan kau kan tidak sama!" –Kris.

"Oh iya yah…" Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Kris terus melihat-lihat kotak-kotak berisi coklat dan kue yang ada di situ. Sesekali melirik Tao yang masih sibuk memakan _hecovenkies_-nya. Dia tidak tau sampai kapan peri itu akan puas mengingat Tao sudah memakan banyak sekali _hecovenkies_.

"Kris-_ah_…" ucap Tao kemudian.

"_Ne_…" sontak Kris menatap kearah Tao.

"Bisa kau buka kotak yang ini? Kotak ini sangat sulit di buka." Tao berjalan mendekati Kris seraya membawa sebuah kotak kue. Tiba-tiba saja kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja Tao terpeleset dan sontak menubruk Kris dan jatuh menindisnya. Kotak kue yang berada di tangannya tadi terjatuh dan menumpahkan segala isinya.

**Cup~**

Ternyata tidak sampai di situ. Tao dan Kris merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibir mereka masing-masing. Ternyata mereka secara tidak sengaja berciuman karena terjatuh tadi! Sontak Kris dan Tao membulatkan mata mereka kaget. Tao segera bangun dari atas tubuh Kris yang sontak melepaskan kontak bibir(?) mereka. Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"Uhm…emm…M-ma…maaf Kris…" ucap Tao terbata karena gugup.

"A-ah _ne_…" jawab Kris yang ikut-ikutan gugup.

"Ka-kalau begitu ki-kita kembali saja _ne_…" ajak Tao.

"_N-ne_…" mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Sunny side**

"Lama tidak bertemu…Sunny…" ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan senyumannya. Ratu Sunny tersenyum lembut dan langsung terbang menuju _yeoja_ itu.

**Greb**

Ratu Sunny langsung memeluk _yeoja_ itu dengan erat. _Yeoja_ itu pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari Ratu Sunny tak kalah eratnya. Mereka menuangkan seluruh perasaan rindu dan sayang mereka melalui pelukan hangat itu. Sang pengawal yang sejak tadi berada di situ pun tersenyum lalu terbang pergi meninggalkan Ratu Sunny dan _yeoja_ itu berdua.

"_Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo_ Sooyoung…" ucap Ratu Sunny kepada _yeoja_ yang di peluknya.

"_Nado bogoshipeoyo_…" kata Sooyoung –_yeoja_ itu-. Tak lama kemudian, Ratu Sunny dan Sooyoung pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik Sunny…" puji Sooyoung.

"Hm, benarkah? Hihi…kau juga terlihat lebih cantik. Dan juga…berkharisma." –Ratu Sunny.

"Hm, aku dengar, bahwa adikmu Seohyun… mengalami hal yang buruk. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sooyoung kemudian.

"Uhm, lebih baik membicarakannya di ruanganku saja!" ajak Sunny dan Sooyoung pun mengangguk. Sooyoung mulai terbang mengikuti Sunny yang terbang menuju ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa berita itu semua benar?" tanya Sooyoung saat mereka telah tiba di ruangan Ratu Sunny dan duduk di sebuah meja seraya meminum teh.

"Hm, begitulah…" jawab Ratu Sunny dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Sooyoung menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa Seohyun melakukan hal keji seperti itu?" Sooyoung tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Seohyun yang dikenalnya sebagai gadis yang baik itu rela mengambil jalan kotor demi dia bisa mewarisi tahta _Heaven Sweet_?

"Entahlah… Aku tidak mengerti. Dia seperti bukan Seohyun adikku." Kini Ratu Sunny menunduk. Siap menumpahkan air mata kesedihannya.

"Sssttt, _uljima_…" Sooyoung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sunny dan mengelus punggungnya, memberi kehangatan dan ketenangan. "Maafkan aku yang membuatmu mengingat hal ini."

"_Anni_ Sooyoung-_ah_… Ini bukan salahmu kok…" ucap Ratu Sunny lirih seraya tersenyum kepada Sooyoung, sahabatnya itu. Sooyoung menghapus air mata Sunny yang berhasil lolos dari matanya dan membasahi pipi indahnya itu.

"_Gomawo_ Sooyoung-_ah_…" Ratu Sunny memeluk Sooyoung dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher _yeoja_ berkharisma itu.

"Hm, _ne_…" Sooyoung balas memeluk Sunny dan membelai rambut panjang _yeoja_ itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**KaiDo Side**

Terlihat Kai yang sedang berjalan santai di lorong istana. Sesekali dia bersiul untuk membunuh kebosanan. Di sini dia kini berdiri, di depan pintu ruangan tempat dia dan Kyungsoo pertama kali berkenalan. Kai tersenyum mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah karena melihatnya kemarin. Kai pun kini membulatkan tekadnya. Dia mulai berjalan maju untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu sampai tiba-tiba…

**Ceklek**

"Kai?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya itu.

"Kyungsoo…" Kai tersenyum begitu melihat Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku…ingin menemuimu…" jawab Kai seraya menggaruk tengkuknya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup. Kyungsoo juga kini menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena perkataan Kai barusan.

"Uhm, masuklah!" ajak Kyungsoo dan Kai pun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo itu. Setelah Kai masuk, Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Kai menatap kamar Kyungsoo. Ternyata sama indahnya seperti kamar miliknya dan teman-teman. Tapi di kamar Kyungsoo ini terdapat banyak bunga-bunga. Kebanyakan yang mendekorasi kamarnya ini adalah bunga. Di salah satu sudut kamar, Kai melihat sebuah rak buku kecil di sana.

"Kau…menyukai bunga?" tanya Kai kemudian seraya mendekati rak buku Kyungsoo.

"Ah _ne_…" Kyungsoo duduk di kasurnya. Kai pun mengangguk mengerti. Dia mulai membaca judul-judul buku di rak itu dan perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah buku berjudul _Love Story in Heaven Sweet_. Kai pun mengambil buku tebal ber_cover_ _pink_ pucat itu.

"Ah _ne_, novel itu bagus." Kata Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai memegang novel favoritnya. Kai pun menatap sekilas ke Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Kai mulai membuka halaman pertama.

"Tentang kisah cinta yang membutuhkan kesabaran dan perjuangan. Hah… aku selalu menangis jika membacanya." Kai tersenyum lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Menangis? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menangis hanya karena membaca novel seperti ini." Ejek Kai.

"_Ya_! Aku serius tau! Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau boleh buktikan sendiri! Baca saja novel itu! Aku yakin kau juga akan menangis nantinya." Kesal Kyungsoo dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Haha _ne_, _princess_! _I believe you now_!" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di kasurnya itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"_Ya_! _Ish_! Tataan rambutku rusak!" gerutu Kyungsoo seraya merapikan rambutnya yang tadi di acak oleh Kai. Kai hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Dan lagi, aku bukan _princess_, aku ini _namja_! Dan _Princess_ di sini hanya Ratu Sunny dan Putri Seohyun!"

"Oh begitukah? Aku rasa mereka berdua itu _Queen_ di sini, bukan _princess_…" ucap Kai menggoda Kyungsoo.

"_Aish_! Dasar menyebalkan!" –Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau lucu!" –Kai.

"Jelek!" –Kyungsoo.

"Manis!" –Kai.

"Tampan!" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi(?) itu.

"Memang!" jawab Kai PD lalu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**ChenMin Side**

Xiumin menatap Chen yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya itu. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Xiumin juga err…terpesona dengan wajah tampan Manusia ini. Chen juga begitu polos, membuat Xiumin tidak tega untuk menyiksanya lebih jauh. Tiba-tiba Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan.

"_Aish_! Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Harusnya aku membantu Ratu Seohyun untuk memusnahkan Manusia ini beserta teman-temannya. _Aish pabboya_!" Xiumin menggerutu frustasi.

**"Xiumin… temui aku sekarang…" **tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Xiumin terperanjat. Itu Seohyun, dia menggunakan ilmu telekinesis untuk memberitahu Xiumin. Xiumin pun dengan malas mulai mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang menuju singgasana Seohyun.

"Ya, Yang Mulia…" tak berapa lama kemudian Xiumin pun sampai di hadapan Seohyun dan langsung memberi hormat kepada Ratunya ini.

"Xiumin… aku punya tugas untukmu…" kata Ratu Seohyun serius.

"Apa itu Yang Mulia? Hamba akan melaksanakannya." Ucap Xiumin mantap.

"Begini… aku ingin kau menculik 2 _White EXOpixie_ dari _Heaven Sweet_. Kalau perlu itu adalah peri istana. Sekarang!"

"Baiklah Yang Mulia. Hamba akan berusaha." Dan setelah itu pun Xiumin langsung terbang menggunakan sayap gagak mengerikannya keluar dari _Dark Castle_. Dia segera terbang menuju _Heaven Sweet_ untuk menculik 2 _White EXOpixie_ istana yang diinginkan oleh Ratunya itu.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Kyyyaaahahhaa! Lagi! TBC lagi! Huweeee _mianhae_ #peluk _readers_ atu-atu# Maaf ya kalo pendek! Lalla emang suka banget bikin pendek XP #ngeles#bilang aja lo males ngetik!# Yeeyy! Lalla bersyukur baget _coz_ debat nya di undur ampe Rabu depan! :D Yeyey! #joget poco-poco bareng EXO# Huwweee! Lalla masih nge-GALAU sama nilai Matik nih! T-T #pundung bareng EXO# Pasti besok Lalla remidial T-T**

**_Okey_****, saatnya balas _review _:**

** .79 : **_Waduh SuLay yah? Hm,,, kita liat chap depan ne? :D Gomawo udah review #peluk cayank#_

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O : **_Kyyyaa! Itu KaiSoo moment-nya! #nunjuk atas# Yey! Kita sama-sama KaiDo shipper #tosss# Ha? Chingu sering mimpiin itu? Gimana tuh? Bisa ceritain lewat e-mail gak? Gomawo udah review chingu #hug# Review lagi ne… #puppy eyes#_

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **_Kyyaaa chingu makasih atas kata-kata motivasinya #peluk sayang# Ow, kalau yang itu kita liat aja nanti ne?! Hehe #ditendang# Makasih udah review :) Review lagi ne…_

**EXO Fujoshi : **_Uwahh senengnya bisa memuaskan perasaan seseorang :D Gak jadi saeng… Lomba debatnya minggu depan :D Emang Dhila pernah ikut Olimpiade apa? OSN bukan? Oennie juga waktu itu ikut OSN sampe Provinsi :) #curcol# Ne, gomawo saeng udah review #ppo ppo# Review lagi ne…_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Huahahahaha #ketawa setan# Bagus deh kalo penasaran #plak# Yah… SL momentnya di sini gak ada chingu… Chap depan mungkin ada… Okey makasih chingu udah review #ngasih Hecovenkies# Review lagi ne…_

**Huwweee cuman segini yang _review_? Dikit amat! Ayo perbanyak _review_ kalian karena _review_ kalian membantu membangkitkan semangat seorang Author :D Ayo ayo pada _review_… Jangan jadi SR _ne_? #nyodorin 100 kotak _Hecovenkies_ ama Kyupit#**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 6 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Huweeeee TT^TT ada yg mau bunuh Lalla karena telat _update_? Huweee _mianhae_… #sujud di kaki _readers_ atu atu#plak#abaikan# Mari langsung baca! ;)**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 6

Xiumin terbang menggunakan sayap gagak mengerikannya keluar dari _Dark Castle_. Dia segera terbang menuju _Heaven Sweet_ untuk menculik 2 _White EXOpixie_ istana yang diinginkan oleh Ratunya itu.

**Heaven Sweet**

**SuLay side**

Keesokan harinya, di perpustakaan istana, terlihat seorang _namja_ peri berwajah manis sedang terbang seraya membaca buku tebal di tangannya. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat serius pada bukunya itu. _Namja_ peri itu adalah Zhang Yi Xing atau yang akrab di panggil Lay. Terlihat perpustakaan itu sangat sepi. Sepertinya hanya dia saja yang ada di sana.

Sementara itu Suho sedang berjalan-jalan dan tak sengaja melewati perpustakaan itu. Karena iseng, Suho pun ingin melihat ke dalam ruang perpustakaan itu dengan cara mengintip lewat jendela. Wajah Suho terlihat cerah setelah melihat Lay ternyata ada di sana. Segera Suho pun membuka pintu perpustakaan yang berwarna putih dan agak besar itu #bayangin pintu dapur di film Alice In Underline#pernah nonton gak?#

**Ceklek**

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Lay segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu kearah pintu. Lay sedikit terkejut melihat Suho yang sedang tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

"S-Suho-_ssi_… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Lay seraya menutup bukunya. Suho tersenyum canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya itu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Uhm, t-tadi aku melihatmu di sini. Sekalian aku juga ingin melihat buku-buku di sini." Kata Suho mencari alasan. Lay pun tersenyum dan segera mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah –karena tadi Lay sedang terbang- dan menyimpan kedua sayapnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku temani _ne_?" tawar Lay dengan senyum manisnya. Suho melotot kearahnya karena kaget. Entah mengapa wajahnya terasa panas saat ini. Apakah sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah?

"Suho-_ssi_… _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Lay bingung seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Suho. Mendengar panggilan dari Lay, sontak membuat Suho bangun dari keterkagetannya.

"E-eh? _Ne_…" jawabnya gugup. Lay pun mengangguk senang.

"_Kajja_! Lewat sini!" ajak Lay dan Suho pun mengikuti Lay yang berjalan di depannya itu. Lay menuntunnya kearah rak buku yang sudah penuh karena buku-buku yang tertumpuk rapi di sana.

"Pilihlah buku yang kau suka!" suruh Lay. Suho pun mengangguk dan mulai mencari-cari buku yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sebenarnya agak susah karena sebenarnya Suho sama sekali tidak hobi membaca. Dia kesini hanya ingin melihat Lay saja. Yah… karena gengsi, Suho pun terpaksa berbohong.

"Kau sudah menemukan bukumu?" tanya Lay seraya menatap Suho yang belum memegang buku sama sekali. Suho menjadi kaget karena dia belum menemukan buku yang sama sekali cocok dengan keinginannya. Suho menatap ke sampingnya –kearah buku yang ada di raknya- dan mengambil buku apa saja dengan asal.

"_N-ne_ sudah…" jawabnya berbohong. Padahal buku itu bukanlah buku seperti yang diinginkannya. Lay menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Suho. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai tertawa.

"_Wae_?" tanya Suho bingung. Lay tidak menjawab dan malah semakin tertawa keras. Suho pun tersenyum senang melihat Lay tertawa. Menurutnya tawa Lay itu sangat menyenangkan. Perlahan Suho mulai mendekat kearah Lay.

"Lay kau kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hahaha XD kau itu… hahahaha XD" Lay terus tertawa. Suho menghela nafasnya dan mulai memegang kedua pundak _namja_ berwajah manis itu. Lay sedikit menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan bahwa Suho memegang kedua pundaknya. Dia menatap Suho, masih dengan kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kini Suho menatap Lay lekat.

"_Wae_?" tanya Lay seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut. #_Kyyyaaa my unicorn_! o#meluk Lay#di siram Suho#abaikan# Tanpa menjawab, Suho segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Lay dengan mata yang sudah melotot kaget karena melihat Suho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah milik Lay. Lay ingin menghindar tapi kedua bahunya di cengkram erat oleh Suho. Wajah Suho semakin dekat, bahkan Lay sudah bisa merasakan nafas halus Suho yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hah, Lay pasrah saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Terserahlah jika Suho nanti mencium bibirnya. Eh? Berarti Lay mau dong(hae) di cium sama Suho? Argh! Kini wajah Suho makin dekat, dekat, dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan…

Suho terkekeh! Eh? Lay kaget karena mendengar kekehan dari Suho. Segera ia membuka matanya dan ia langsung kaget melihat Suho yang ternyata terkekeh menatapnya. Wajah Lay sekarang memerah, entah karena marah atau pun malu. Dia merasa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

**Bug!**

"Aw!" Suho meringis saat merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ternyata Lay telah melayangkan pukulannya ke dada Suho.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Suho seraya mengeryit karen sakit di dadanya itu dan mengelus-elusnya.

"_Pabbo_!" umpat Lay lalu meninggalkan Suho dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku kembali. Suho menatap Lay bingung. Apa dia marah? Suho pun segera mendekati Lay.

"Lay-_ah_…" panggil Suho.

"Apa?" jawab Lay jutek dengan mata yang fokus pada bukunya.

"Maaf…" ucap Suho seraya menunduk. Lay melirik Suho dengan ekor matanya.

"Ugh! Orang ini!" gerutu Lay dalam hati. "Tidak mau!" tolaknya.

"Eh? _Waeee_?" Suho mulai merajuk.

"_Molla_…"

"Kau marah ya?"

"_Molla_…"

"Apa itu artinya kau benar-benar ingin ku cium ya?" goda Suho seraya mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya.

"Eh? _Ya_! Apa maksudmu?! Dasar _pervert_!" Lay memukul pelan kepala Suho dengan buku ber_cover_ tebal yang di pegangnya.

"_Ya_! _Appo_!" Suho kembali meringis dan mengusap kepalanya itu.

"Rasakan!" ejek Lay lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lagi pula aku mau merasakan ciuman pertamaku ini dengan orang yang tepat!" ujarnya.

"Eh? Berarti kau belum pernah ciuman ya?" tanya Suho dengan tampang polosnya.

"_Aish_! _Molla_!" Lay sangat kesal dengan Suho.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**HunHan Side**

"Hunnie~~" panggil Luhan dari luar kamar Sehun dkk. Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, Kai dan Kris di kamar itu segera menoleh kearah pintu.

"Sehun-_ah_… sepertinya ada yang mencarimu." Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tau.

"_Aish_! _Pabbo_! Cepat lihat sana!" perintah Kris dan langsung membuat Sehun beranjak dari duduknya di kasur dan langsung membuka pintu.

**Ceklek**

"Hunnie~~~" terlihat Luhan tengah tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

"E-eh? Luhan-_ah_…" Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat _namja_ peri –tanpa sayap- berwajah manis yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu.

"_Annyeong_ ^^" sapa Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Siapa Hun?" tanya Chanyeol dari dalam.

"Temanku!" jawab Sehun.

"Ah…" hanya itu sahutan yang Luhan dengar.

"Ada apa ke sini Hannie?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan!" kata Luhan bersemangat.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Sehun pun penasaran.

"_Kajja_!"

**.**

**.**

**Di Taman Istana**

"_Kajja_ Hun! _Ppalli_!" Luhan terus menarik Sehun dengan semangat kearah sebuah kumpulan bunga yang entah apa jenisnya itu. Yang pasti bunga-bunga itu sangat indah dengan warna-warni yang cerah yang menghiasi kelopaknya. Tangkai bunga itu tingginya hanya sampai atas lutus Sehun saja. Dan juga bunga-bunga itu terlihat masih kuncup.

"Ada apa di sini Luhan?" tanya Sehun setelah mereka sampai di depan kumpulan bunga itu.

"Sssttt, ini akan terlihat sangat indah…" ucap Luhan sedikit berbisik membuat Sehun semakin bingung. Luhan pun sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bunga-bunga itu.

"_Annyeong_…" ucapnya singkat. Dan seketika itu juga, semua kuncup-kuncup bunga tadi mulai terbuka. Luhan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya menjadi berdiri tegak saat kuncup-kuncup bunga itu mulai terbuka. Bunga-bunga itu menyemburkan cahaya dengan kerlap-kerlip yang indah sepanjang 2,5 meter. Cahaya itu berwarna sesuai dengan warna kelopaknya. Sehun mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali melihat pemandangan indah yang memanjakan matanya ini. Tidak hanya cahaya, wangi dari bunga itu juga sangat memanja indra pernafasan siapa pun yang menghirupnya.

"_Otte_ Sehunnie? Indah bukan?" tanya Luhan dengan mata yang fokus pada pemandangan indah itu.

"Ini… indah Hannie~~" respon Sehun tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemadangan indah itu.

"Hm, selalu seperti ini. Setiap setahun sekali, tepatnya tanggal 29 bulan Juvemont, bunga yang kuncup ini akan terbuka dan menampakkan keindahannya."

"Ini… benar-benar cantik!" Sehun benar-benar takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah menurutnya ini. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, cahaya yang di panjarkan bunga-bunga itu mulai redup dan bunga yang tadinya mekar untuk mengeluarkan cahaya itu mulai menguncup lagi.

"Yah… sudah berakhir…" sepertinya Luhan sedikit kecewa.

"Kau sangat menyukai ini?" tanya Sehun akhirnya. Luhan pun mengangguk,

"Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini…" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Aku juga akan merindukan pemandangan ini." Luhan pun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang _namja_ manis dengan pakaian serba hitam dan sayap gagak mengerikan tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Khekhekhekhe~~ Sepertinya _White EXOpixie_ yang itu cocok. Dan… apa aku juga harus membawa Manusia yang bersamanya itu?" gumam _namja_ manis itu. "Khekhekhe~ Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan…"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**At Soo Man _Harabeoji's_ _Mushomeroom_**

Terlihat Soo Man _harabeoji_ sedang duduk santai di _mushomeroom_ miliknya seraya meminum segelas teh. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan otaknya berdenyut, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Soo Man _harabeoji_ pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk melihat kejadian apa yang akan terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Soo Man _harabeoji_ membuka matanya. Kini matanya terbuka lebar karena kaget.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa istana! Aku harus segera memberitau Ratu!" Soo Man _harabeoji_ pun meninggalkan ruangan santainya itu dan segera mengembangkan sayapnya lalu terbang menuju istana _Heaven Sweet_.

**.**

**.**

**SooSun Side**

Terlihat Sunny dan Sooyoung yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar tidur milik Sunny di istana. Mereka meninkmati hembusan angin lembut yang membelai wajah mereka. Tanpa sadar, Sooyoung menggenggam tangan Sunny yang ada di samping tangannya itu. Sunny tersenyum merasakan Sooyoung menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Perlahan, pandangan yang semula menatap ke depan itu ia arahkan kearah _yeoja_ berkharisma di sampingnya ini.

"Sooyoung-_ah_…" panggil Sunny.

"Hm?" Sooyoung pun menoleh.

"Apa kau mau terus menemaniku walaupun dalam masa-masa sulit sekali pun?" tanya Sunny. Sooyoung pun tersenyum,

"Tentu…" jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis. Sunny pun membalas senyuman itu dan makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Sunny-_ah_…" kini giliran Sooyoung yang memanggil.

"_Ne_?" Sunny menoleh.

"Kau tau? Aku mau kedekatan kita ini lebih dari sahabat."

"Maksudmu?" Sunny memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Maksudku, aku mau hubungan kita ini menjadi lebih dari sahabat. Kau taulah semacam… yah…" Sooyoung terlihat gugup saat ingin mengatakannya. Dia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Sunny terkekeh melihat tingkah Sooyoung yang menurutnya lucu.

"Sunny-_ah_…_Sa-sarang_-"

**Tok tok tok**

Tiba-tiba ucapan Sooyoung terputus karena ketukan di pintu. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah pintu itu. Sooyoung merutuk dalam hati karena rencananya untuk menyatakan 'CINTA' pada sahabatnya itu terganggu.

"Sebentar…" Sunny melepaskan pertautan tangannya dengan tangan Sooyoung itu lalu terbang menuju pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

Terlihat 2 orang peri _namja_ berseragam pengawal berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu. Mereka sontak membungkuk memberi hormat saat melihat Ratu Sunny. Ratu Sunny tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Peramal Soo Man ingin bertemu dengan Anda Yang Mulia. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan." Ucap salah satu pengawal itu.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan segera menemuinya." Kedua pengawal itu membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Ada apa Sunny?" tanya Sooyoung menghampiri Sunny yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Katanya penting."

"Aku ikut."

"Baiklah." Sunny mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun segera terbang keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tengah istana.

**.**

**.**

"Yang Mulia!" sontak Soo Man _harabeoji_ membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Ratu Sunny setelah melihat sosok gadis cantik itu terbang kearahnya.

"Ada apa _harabeoji_?" tanya Sunny. Kini Sooyoung juga tengah berdiri di sampingnya –Sunny-.

"Yang Mulia, hamba merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Hamba merasakan aura _Black EXOpixie_ di sekitar _Heaven Sweet_. Dan sepertinya 'dia' akan menculik lagi _White EXOpixie_. Dan kemungkinan itu adalah peri istana." Jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"_Mwo_?" Sunny terlihat kaget, begitu pula dengan Sooyoung. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan _harabeoji_?"

"Hamba sarankan, perketatlah penjagaan di istana. Dan peri istana jangan sampai keluar dari istana. Barang itu di halaman sekali pun. Karena hamba sudah merasakan aura-nya sampai di istana ini."

"Baiklah. _Harabeoji_ sebaiknya berdiam dulu di istana. Mungkin aku masih membutuhkan bantuan dari _harabeoji_." Kata Ratu Sunny.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia…" Soo Man _harabeoji_ pun memutuskan.

"Baiklah Sunny, aku akan membantumu menjaga istana. Aku akan ikut melindungi istana dan memerintahkan semua pengawal." Ujar Sooyoung.

"Hm, _gomawo_ Sooyoung-_ah_…" Sunny memeluk Sooyoung sekilas, membuat wajah Sooyoung memanas dan menimbulkan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Aku mempercayaimu."

"_N-ne_…" jawab Sooyoung gugup. Lalu dia pun langsung terbang meninggalkan ruang tengah dan mulai memerintahkan semua pengawal untuk berhati-hati.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**HunHan side**

"Luhan-_ah_… Ayo kita kembali masuk!" ajak Sehun.

"Sebentar dulu Sehun… Aku masih ingin menikmati wangi dari bunga-bunga ini." Tolak Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Luhan.

"_Ish_! Sepertinya anggota istana itu sudah mengetahui keberadaanku di sini! Aku harus cepat bertindak! Peri itu, aku harus menangkap peri itu!" ucap Xiumin yang sedang terbang di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat HunHan. Xiumin pun segera terbang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hi…" sapanya dengan nada dinginnya. Sontak Sehun dan Luhan menatap ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang _namja_ berwajah manis dan berpakaian serba hitam. Manik mata yang berwarna merah dan jangan lupakan sayap gagaknya yang menyeramkan. Luhan dan Sehun sontak membulatkan mata mereka kaget.

"Xiumin-_ah_…" ucap Luhan kaget.

"Apa ini _Black EXOpixie_?" batin Sehun yang sekarang sama kagetnya dengan Luhan.

"M-mau apa k-kau ke sini?" tanya Luhan sedikit takut.

"Apa ya?" Xiumin terlihat sok berpikir. "Mungkin menculikmu." Jawabnya enteng. Sontak Luhan semakin kaget. Sehun pun mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Berani kau menyentuh Luhan barang sedikit pun, aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu!" ucap Sehun penuh amarah.

"Wow! Sepertinya kau sangat berani. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah takut." Xiumin menyeringai seram. Membuat Sehun semakin geram terhadapnya.

"BREKSEK!" dengan sigap Sehun langsung berlari kearah Xiumin, hendak melayangkan pukulannya.

"SEHUN-_AH_!" seru Luhan takut.

**Bruk!**

"Akh!" Sehun meringis saat tubuhnya terpental dan sekarang terbaring di tanah. Ternyata tadi Xiumin menyerangnya duluan dengan cahaya hitamnya yang langsung menumbuk perut Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_!" Luhan langsung berlari kearah Sehun yang terbaring. Luhan menatap garang Xiumin dan seketika itu juga, Luhan mengarahkan cahaya putih yang keluar dari telapak tangannya itu kearah Xiumin dan sontak Xiumin pun terpental dan jatuh.

"Sehun-_ah_! Cepat masuk ke dalam dan cari bantuan. _Arraseo_!" ucap Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Tapi… bagaimana denganmu? Aku mau membantumu di sini." Kata Sehun keras kepala.

"_Pabbo_! Bagaimana kau bisa melawan dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Cepat pergi atau aku akan marah!" ancam Luhan. Sehun yang merasa takut dengan ancaman Luhan pun hanya menurut dan langsung berlari menuju istana untuk memberitau yang lain.

"Heh, ternyata kau kuat juga…" ucap Xiumin remeh setelah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Luhan yang tadinya berjongkok segera berdiri dan menatap Xiumin tajam. Saat Luhan akan mengeluarkan cahaya itu lagi, tiba-tiba Xiumin sudah mengarahkan cahaya hitamnya kearah Luhan dan Luhan pun segera tersungkur ke tanah. Luhan kalah cepat dengan Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Side**

Sehun segera berlari memasuki istana dengan masih menahan rasa sakit di perutnya itu. Sehun segera menghampiri pengawal istana yang sedang memegang tombak itu.

"Tolong! Luhan dalam bahaya! Ada _Black EXOpixie_ di halaman istana! Aku mohon tolong!" ucap Sehun tergesa-gesa. Pengawal itu kaget dan segera memanggil kawan-kawannya yang lain untuk kemudian pergi menuju halaman istana. Berharap bisa menangkap _Black EXOpixie_ itu.

**.**

**.**

Xiumin menghampiri Luhan yang tengah tersungkur seraya memegang perutnya, menahan sakit itu.

"Tapi kau kalah kuat dengan ku… Khekhekhe~" kekeh Xiumin dengan sombongnya.

**Chu~  
** Luhan meludahi Xiumin yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal saat ini. Xiumin mengelap saliva Luhan yang menempel pada pipi kirinya itu.

"Cih!" decihnya kesal.

**Plak!  
** Xiumin langsung menampar Luhan dengan keras hingga Luhan pun pingsan.

"Dasar! Di tampar begitu saja pingsan! Cih!" Xiumin pun segera membopong tubuh Luhan yang sekarang sedang pingsan itu.

"Khekhekhe~ Dapat satu…" ucap Xiumin lalu kemudian merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan istana dan juga _Heaven Sweet_.

**.**

**.**

**Sehun Side**

Sekarang Sehun dan pengawal-pengawal istana itu sudah sampai di halaman istana. Sehun kaget saat melihat sudah tidak ada lagi Luhan di sana. Sehun pun berlari menghampiri tempat kejadian tadi. Sehun menemukan satu helai bulu angsa dan satu helai bulu burung gagak. Bisa di pastikan, tadi Luhan sempat bertarung tapi kalah dan sekarang di bawa oleh _Black EXOpixie_ itu.

"Luhan-_ah_…" lirih Sehun seraya memegang bulu sayap milik Luhan.

**+-+-+-TBC+-+-+**

**_Kyyyyahaahahaha_**** . Yang mau nimpuk Lalla karena Luhan _oppa_ di culik silahkan… Maafkan daku HunHan _shipper_ dan penggemar Luhan _oppa_ T.T #halah#**

**Balasan _Review_ :**

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **_Oh silahkan chingu… Ini Lalla kasih 10 kotak XD Hahahaha, kayaknya satunya udah di culik noh #nunjuk Lulu# Ayo tebak, siapa lagi selanjutnya! XD Hihi nih Sooyoung udah bantuin Sunny jagain istana tuh :) Gomawo atas review dan dukungannya chingu #hug#_

**Jin Ki Tao : **_Wkwkwkw, XD udah ada satu di atas #nujuk Lulu# Ayo tebak sapa lagi? Xixixi… TaoRis emang cweet #nyodorin foto TaoRis kisseu# Gomawo atas reviewnya chingu :D_

**Kai C'lalu Sayank D.O : **_Gomawo chingu udah setia nunggu FF abal punya Lalla ini T.T #terharu# Yah… disini ChenMin moment-nya kagak ada… Lebih fokus sama penculikan D Okey, gamsa atas reviewnya chingu #hug#_

**EXO Fujoshi : **_Ini nih XD #nyodorin foto+video TaoRis kisseu#plak# O(n)key, ini di lanjut :P. Gomawo udah review saeng… :D_

**yuliafebry : **_Omo! Wkwkwk XD KaiSoo shipper toh… Nih di lanjut… Gomawo :)_

**acidcid : **_Kyyahahaha itu Lulu udah… tinggal atu lagi… hehe #smirk bareng Xiu oppa#plak# Sekarang udah ad konfliknya dikit… Gomawo chingu udah review :D_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Hehehe co cweeettt #tebar foto TaoRis kisseu# Haha ada waktunya ChenMin jadian #smirk# Udh ada satu tuh yg ketangkep(?)… tinggal satu lagi… ayo tebak sapa? Hehe… Ini udah ada SL momentnya… moga suka… Gomawo udah comment #hug#_

**Rio : **_Uwah… Gpp yg penting chingu udh baca… Hehe :D Itu SL udh ada moment-nya di atas… Ok, gomawo atas reviewnya :)_

**Hyunmin .chanbaek shipper : **_Ne annyeonghaseoyo ^^ Ne, aih senengnya ada reader baru :D__Ha? Kurang panjang? Mianhae… emang Lalla sukanya bikin pendek -,- #di geplek# Haha kalo SooSun liat sendiri ya… Gomawo udah review :)_

** : **_Wah syukur deh chingu suka :D Ne gwaencahana… Hehe insyallah Oennie banyakin ne… Gomawo atas review-nya :D_

**_Jeongmal gamsahapnida _****atas _review_-nya… #_bow_# _Review again please_ #_puppy eyes _bareng Kyupit#**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 7 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Huweeeee TT^TT _mian _telat _update_ lagi… #sujud# Langsung mulai!  
**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 7

"Luhan-_ah_…" lirih Sehun seraya memegang bulu sayap milik Luhan.

"Cepat laporkan kepada Ratu bahwa Luhan telah di culik!" seru seorang pengawal kepada dua temannya. Dua temannya itu mengangguk dan segera terbang masuk ke istana untuk memberitahu Ratu Sunny apa yang telah terjadi.

Sehun menggenggam erat helaian bulu itu dengan sinar mata yang memancarkan kemarahan. Sehun segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan cepat masuk ke istana, diikuti oleh 3 pengawal yang terbang di belakangnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Luhan…" gumam Sehun saat memasuki istana. "Pasti…" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**SuLay Side**

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah berciuman?" tanya Suho lagi kepada Lay yang (sok) fokus pada buku yang ia baca. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu kearah Suho. Dia menghela nafasnya sedikit kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa Kim Joon Myun?" tanya Lay yang sudah mulai gegeretan. Tiba-tiba Suho tersenyum,

"Berarti ada kesempatan untukku merebut _first kiss_-mu itu…" ucap Suho pelan.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Lay karena memang dia tidak terlalu mendengar kata-kata Suho barusan. Suho menggeleng.

"_Anniyo_…" –Suho. Lay hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"_Aish_, aku bosan! Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" usul Lay. Sontak Suho pun mengangguk semangat.

"_Ne_! _Kajja_! Aku sudah tidak tahan di sini terus!" ajak Suho bersemangat. 'Aku sudah tidak tahan di sini terus'? Berarti Suho tidak suka membaca dong!

"Eh? Kalau kau memang tidak tahan di sini dari tadi, kenapa kau masuk? Apa jangan-jangan benar perkiraanku. Kau tidak suka membaca kan? Iya kan?" tanya Lay penuh selidik seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Suho. Suho sontak sedikit membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

"_A-anniyo_…" sanggah Suho seraya menggeleng cepat.

"Hm, benarkah?" goda Lay.

"Sudahlah ayo keluar!" Suho segera menarik lengan Lay agar keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Kau tidak suka membaca kan?" goda Lay.

"_Ish_, apa sih? Tentu saja aku suka!" bohong Suho.

"Bohong!"

"Benar!"

"Jelas-jelas kau tidak suka membaca!"

"Suka kok!"

"Benarkah?"

Lay dan Suho terus beradu argumen sampai mereka keluar dari perpustakaan istana itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Sunny Side**

"Yang Mulia!" dua orang pengawal langsung menghadap Ratu Sunny yang tengah resah di singgasananya.

"Ada apa?" sontak Sunny berdiri dari duduknya di singgasananya itu.

"Luhan! Peri istana Luhan telah di culik Yang Mulia!" lapor salah satu pengawal itu.

"_Mwo_?" Sunny membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Itu benar Yang Mulia. Kami juga menemukan helaian bulu burung gagak yang di pastikan adalah bulu dari sayap milik _Black EXOpixie_." Lapor pengawal itu lagi. Ratu Sunny terlihat begitu resah.

"Kumpulkan semua pengawal! Sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**XiuHan Side**

**Bruk!**

Xiumin meletakkan begitu saja tubuh Luhan di ruangan gudang yang ada di _Dark Castle_. Luhan belum juga sadarkan diri sejak Xiumin menamparnya dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Cih! Sampai sekarang juga belum sadar?! Payah!" ejek Xiumin lalu hendak terbang meninggalkan gudang itu. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi…

**Cling!**

**Bruk!**

Xiumin tersungkur dengan posisi tengkurap di lantai gudang itu. ternyata Luhan telah sadar dan langsung menyerang Xiumin. Xiumin segera bangun dari jatuhnya dan menatap Luhan yang sekarang tengah terengah-engah. Mungkin karena kesadarannya belum begitu pulih, dia langsung menggunakan kekuataannya itu.

"Heh, masih bisa melawan eoh?" tanya Xiumin mengejek.

"Brengsek! Di mana aku sekarang? Dasar penghianat!" umpat Luhan murka.

"Ck, menyusahkan sekali eoh?!" Xiumin kini mendekati Luhan yang tengah terengah-engah itu. Memandangnya dengan remeh. Luhan bergidik ngeri menatap mata Xiumin yang benar-benar merah menyala sekarang. Sepertinya Xiumin benar-benar marah sekarang. Luhan sedikit mundur saat Xiumin mendekatinya.

"Cih!" Xiumin berdecih.

**Buk!  
** Xiumin melayangkan bogemnya ke wajah mulus Luhan, membuat Luhan tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang kelur dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Terlihat bahwa pukulan Xiumin sangat keras tadi. Luhan mengusap darah yang keluar dari robekan di bibirnya itu dan menatap Xiumin. Sungguh! Luhan merasa sangat lemah sekarang. Untuk memaki saja dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Rasa perih dari sobekan di bibirnya ini yang menghambatnya.

"Kau! Tidak usah sok bisa melawanku! Kau itu lemah tau! Semua peri yang berada di bawah pemerintahan Sunny bodoh itu adalah peri-peri yang lemah! Benar-benar _EXOpixie_ yang lemah!" ejek Xiumin tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu terhadap Ratu-ku!" ucap Luhan pelan tapi dengan nada dan tatapan matanya yang sangat menusuk. Xiumin tertawa mengejek mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"_Ya_! Kau sekarang tidak akan bisa apa-apa. Lihat saja! Semua _White EXOpixie_ yang di pimpin oleh RATU-mu itu, akan menjadi anggota dari _Black EXOpixie_! Secepatnya!" Xiumin menyeringai kejam. Segera diangkatnya tubuh Luhan yang masih terduduk di lantai itu dengan kasar, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis karena cengkraman di bahu kanannya ini. Xiumin segera mendudukkan Luhan di kursi dan mengikatnya dengan tali yang sudah di beri mantera, yang membuat tali itu tidak bisa di lepas oleh siapa pun. Hanya pemilik dari tali itu saja yang bisa melepasnya.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus memberontak, membuat kursi yang di dudukinya itu sedikit bergoyang karena berontakannya. Xiumin tidak menghiraukan Luhan. Segera ia mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari telapak tangannya dan menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan terperanjat melihat cahaya merah itu. Dengan segera, Xiumin mengarahkan cahaya merah itu ke tubuh Luhan.

**Cliinggg**! #backsound gagal#

"ARGHHHTTT! HENTIKAN! ARGGHHTTT!" Luhan berteriak karena merasakan panas dan sakit di tubuhnya karena cahaya merah itu. Bibirnya juga terasa sakit, mungkin robekannya semakin melebar seiring dia berteriak. Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun pingsan dengan darah yang sedikit keluar dari mulutnya. Xiumin menyeringai dan langsung berjalan keluar dari gudang itu dan kembali terbang menuju istana _Heaven Sweet_.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**_At Heaven Sweet_**

Terlihat semua pengawal istana dan semua menteri istana berkumpul di Ruang Pertemuan. Tidak terkecuali, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, TaoRis, SuLay, dan Sehun. Sehun terus saja menunduk sedih, sementara semua teman-temannya terlihat bingung dan saling bertanya 'ada apa Ratu mengumpulkan mereka semua?' 'Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?' Semua peri terus saja berkasak kusuk sampai…

**Brak!**

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Ratu Sunny, Sooyoung, Soo Man _harabeoji_, dan beberapa peri pengawal lainnya. Sontak semua mata menatap kearah Ratu mereka, tentu saja dengan pandangan bingung yang jelas terpancar di wajah mereka. Kenapa mereka bingung? Karena mereka melihat Ratu Sunny dalam keadaan beratakan dan juga matanya yang sedikit sembab, mungkin akibat menangis. Dan juga Soo Man _harabeoji_ yang sekarang ada di istana. Jelas saja, berarti sekarang istana sedang dalam ancaman besar sekarang.

"Kenapa Soo Man _harabeoji_ ada di istana? Jangan bilang bahwa _Black EXOpixie_ kembali menyerang istana!" batin hampir semua peri istana.

"Perhatian semua!" ucap Ratu Sunny, sontak semua peri langsung menatap Ratu Sunny dengan serius. Ratu Sunny menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan. Sooyoung yang melihat kegelisahan di wajah Sunny itu segera mengelus pundaknya lembut. Berharap bisa menenangkannya sedikit, dan setelah itu, Sunny mulai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku minta maaf!" ujarnya seraya memejamkan mata dan menunduk. Semua peri sontak bingung dan terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Ratu Sunny sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Ratu yang baik untuk kalian dan juga _Heaven Sweet_. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian semua." Lanjutnya. Kembali, mereka menatap Ratu mereka dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Karena aku, karena ke-tidak-becusan-ku, peri istana Luhan berhasil di culik oleh _Black EXOpixie_…" Sunny menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ada perasaan takut dan sedih dalam dirinya sekarang. Takut jika semua bawahannya menatapnya sebelah mata dan sedih karena melihat bawahannya menderita karenanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" Sunny mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap semua peri istana yang berada di bawah pimpinannya itu. Terlihat mata gadis manis ini mulai berkaca-kaca. Sooyoung pun memegang kedua pundak Sunny, mengelusnya lembut dan membisikkanya kata-kata penenang.

"Tidak Ratu!" tiba-tiba Tao angkat bicara. Sontak semua mata menatap kearahnya. "Kami tidak pernah menyalahkan Anda dalam masalah yang menimpa kerajaan dan rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Benar!" tambah Kyungsoo. "Jangan bersedih Yang Mulia."

"Hamba yakin, akan ada jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini." Timpal Baekhyun.

"Benar!" tambah yang lain.

"Kami tidak pernah menyalahkan Anda."

"Kita harus yakin bahwa Kita bisa melakukannya bersama."

"Dengan cinta…"

"Dan kasih sayang…"

"Dan kami, bersedia membantu kalian!" ujar Sehun yang membuat semua peri menatapnya.

"Kami akan membantu kalian dengan segenap kekuatan yang kami punya." Timpal Kai. Chanyeol, Kris, dan Suho mengangguk mendengarnya. Ratu Sunny dan Sooyoung terharu mendengar penuturan dari mereka semua. Ratu Sunny menumpahkan air mata kebahagiaannya.

Tidak di sangka! Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa semua rakyatnya akan mencemooh dan menjauhinya bahkan meninggalkannya. Tapi semua pernyataannya salah! Ternyata rakyatnya ini adalah rakyat yang setia.

"_Gomawo_! _Jeongmal gomawo_!" ucap Ratu Sunny terharu. Ia tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Semua peri juga menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Baiklah! Kita lakukan bersama!" ujar Ratu Sunny mantap.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**_At Dark Castle_**

**"Khe~ khe~ khe~ Ratu kegelapan… Temui aku di gua milikku sekarang!" **Seohyun yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya tiba-tiba mendapat _telepathy_ dari Madam Penyihir, orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi orang sesat seperti sekarang ini.

"Ck, mau apa sih si Tua itu?!" gerutu Seohyun malas. Dengan terpaksa Seohyun pun melebarkan sayap gagaknya dan mulai terbang menuju gua Madam yang di maksud yang terletak di tengah hutan. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dia juga sangat penasaran dengan hal yang akan Madam itu beritahukan kepadanya.

**Sesampainya di gua tersebut…**

**Wush! Wush! Wush!**

Seohyun terbang memasuki gua itu. Suara kepakan sayapnya terdengar lebih jelas di dalam sana karena dinding batu yang mengelilingi gua itu. Seohyun semakin masuk ke dalam sampai dia pun berada di sebuah ruangan –lebih tepatnya bukan ruangan- yang berada di gua itu. Tempat itu luas berbentuk lingkaran dengan lampu obor yang menempel di segala sudut tembok batu gua itu.

**Tap!  
** Seohyun mendaratkan dirinya dengan perlahan ke tanah. Membuat gaun yang di gunakannya sedikit tersibak bagian bawahnya #tau maksudnya kan?!#. Seohyun menatap sekeliling lalu mulai berucap.

"Keluarlah! Aku sudah di sini!" serunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada segumpalan asap yang muncul di hadapannya. Perlahan-lahan asap itu mulai menggumpal semakin tebal dan muncullah Madam Penyihir dari dalam asap itu. Asap itu otomatis hilang saat Madam mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Apa yang akan kau beritahukan?" tanya Seohyun jutek.

"Heh? Kau sudah sombong eoh? Ingat siapa yang menjadikanmu Ratu sekarang? Aku kan! Apa kau belum puas eoh?" kata –tanya- Madam penyihir itu.

"Aku belum puas sampai aku memegang tahta _Heaven Sweet_!" ujar Seohyun mantap. Madam Penyihir hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah kau lah!" ucapnya.

"Cepatlah! Apa yang akan kau beritahukan?" tanya Seohyun lagi.

"Khe~ khe~ begini… Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar baiknya, pengawal mu itu sudah berhasil menangkap satu dari banyaknya _White EXOpixie_ istana untukmu…" jelas Madam Penyihir.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seohyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya… Lalu berita buruknya…" Madam Penyihir sengaja memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya. Hanya agar Seohyun penasaran.

"_Mwo_? Ada kabar buruknya? Cepat beritahu aku!" Seohyun mulai tidak sabaran.

"Sunny, saudari mu itu telah tau bahwa kau mengancam istana mereka. Itu semua terjadi karena peramal bernama Soo Man yang tinggal di _Heaven Sweet_ itu! Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Madam Penyihir kesal. Soo Man itu adalah salah satu sebab mengapa dia selalu kalah jika melawan Raja _Heaven Sweet_ terdahulu, Raja Lee. Seohyun hanya berdecak bosan melihat Madam Penyihir yang mulai menggerutu sendiri itu.

"Lalu, walaupun semua peri tau bahwa ini semua karena kelalaian Sunny, mereka tetap tidak membenci Sunny. Bahkan mereka bersedia membantu Sunny. Termasuk… Para Manusia Penyelamat itu…"

"_MWO_?" sontak Seohyun membulatkan matanya, kaget bercampul kesal.

"Cih! Masih bisa cari muka eoh?!" gerutu Seohyun semakin kesal. Matanya sekarang menjadi lebih merah dan juga wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Manusia itu! Gunakan Manusia itu sebagai umpan untuk mereka!"

"Manusia itu?! Baiklah… akan aku pertimbangkan… Heh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku Sunny…" Seohyun menyeringai seram, begitu juga Madam Penyihir. Dia begitu bangga dengan ide kotornya itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**_At Heaven Sweet_**

"Bagaimana? Kalian setuju dengan hasil perundingan kita?" tanya Sunny bangga kepada semua peri dan Manusia Penyelamat yang ada di ruangan itu. Kini hanya ada TaoRis, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay dan Sehun saja di ruangan itu. tapi tentu saja Ratu Sunny, Sooyoung, dan Soo Man _harabeoji_ masih ada di situ.

"Setuju Yang Mulia!" jawab mereka serempak. Ratu Sunny pun tersenyum senang. Mau tau apa yang mereka perundingkan? _Let see_…

**Flashback**

Sebuah peta besar yang menggambarkan _Heaven Sweet_ tergelar di sebuah meja besar yang ada di Ruang Pertemuan itu. Sekarang hanya peri-peri yang sangat penting saja yang berada di ruangan tersebut, termasuk juag Manusia Penyelamat. Mereka semua mengitari meja besar itu. Ratu Sunny memulai penjelasannya.

"Kita harus memperkuat pertahanan istana. Kita harus menaruh beberapa pengawal ke semua sudut istana dan juga sudut _Heaven Sweet_ yang rentan terdapat _Black EXOpixie_ yang mengendap-endap berusaha masuk. Bagaimana?" tanya Ratu Sunny kepada semua peri.

"Aku setuju. Bagaimana kalau di sudut ini kita menaruh pengawal-pengawal yang kuat? Karena di sinilah yang paling rentan." Kata Sooyoung.

"Aku setuju dengan Nona Sooyoung." Jawab Lay.

"Aku juga akan membantu di daerah ini." Tambah Sooyoung.

"Baiklah. Lalu di sini kita menempatkan sekurangnya 8 pengawal. Bagaimana?" tanya Tao kepada semuanya.

"Setuju! Dan untuk semua peri, aku harap tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari istana atau pun berkeliaran sembarangan. Karena peri istanalah yang paling di incar oleh _Black EXOpixie_. Mengerti?!" –Sunny.

"Mengerti Yang Mulia!" seru mereka kompak.

"Dan tutup semua jendela dan pintu yang ada di istana dan juga kamar kalian." Tambah Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"_Ne harabeoji_…" jawab mereka dengan sedikit kikikan. Ratu Sunny tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Ah _ne_, aku hampir lupa. Kami berencana, kalian akan memulai pencarian besok. Bagaimana? Apa kalian tidak keberatan?" tanya Ratu Sunny seraya menatap satu persatu Manusia Penyelamat itu.

"Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan." Jawab Chanyeol mewakili teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, bukan hanya kalian saja. Kami juga akan meminta bantuan Lay, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo untuk menemani perjalanan kalian. Bagaimana peri istana?" Ratu Sunny kini menatap mereka yang di sebut namanya. Terlihat Baekhyun dkk terlihat sedikit kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka pun mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Baik Yang Mulia!" jawab mereka semua serempak.

"Dan untuk keselamatan Luhan, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun yag sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Tidak mungkin kita mengirim pengawal kesana. Sekuat apapun pengawal yang kita kirimkan, mereka akan tetap kalah." Raut wajah Ratu Sunny terlihat suram kembali.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Aku yakin Luhan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepada Luhan. Kita akan menyelamatkannya bersama." Kai merangkul pundak Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih…" gumamnya pelan dan Kai pun mengangguk.

"Hm, terima kasih semuanya karena sudah mau bekerja sama!" Ratu Sunny tersenyum manis.

**Flashback Off**

"Baiklah… Sekarang kalian kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing! Berhati-hatilah dan besok kembali berkumpul di sini untuk mempersiapkan semuanya! Terima kasih!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Ratu Sunny dan Sooyoung keluar dari ruangan itu. Soo Man _harabeoji_ masih terbang rendah di tempatnya sembari menatap peri dan juga Manusia Penyelamat itu.

"_The combat will begin_… _You must be strong_…" ucapnya lalu tersenyum dan terbang keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Lay dkk hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke kamar sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi dengan peri yang lain keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Para Manusia Penyelamat di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kita juga butuh istirahat. _Kajja_!" ajak Kris kepada teman-temannya. Semua mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Cih! Ternyata mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanku di sini. Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**A/N : Fiuh~~~ Selesai juga chap 7-nya… #Ngelap ingus#eh?#keringet maksudnya#**

**Xiu : Thor! Gue mau proses! Eh, protes maksudnya!**

**Gw : Apaan lu bakpao main protes-protes?**

**Xiu : Gimana sih? Kok gue jadi jahat bgt di FF lu?! Awal-awalnya gue maklumin, tapi sekarang gue gak kuat _coz_ udh nyakitin Luhan _hyung_… Huweee _hyung_ _mianhae_… TT^TT #meluk Luhan#**

**Luhan : Badan gue atit emuaaa…. Hiks… T^T**

**Sehun : Luhannie _hyung_~~ #galau#**

**Chen : Gue juga! Masa gue harus mendekam mulu di istana?! Peran gue dikit bgt lg… Masa gak ad lopely dopey gue ama Xiu _hyung_?**

**Xiu : #_blushing_#**

**Gw : Yaelah… napa pd protes semua? Kabur ah! #ngibrit#**

**All : HEH? MAU KEMANA LU! TANGGUNG JAWAB OY! #ngejar#**

**Eh iya, _mianhae_ Lalla gak bisa balas _review_-nya _coz_ Lalla belon mandi (udh lengket bgt! Gak tahan!) en gak mw buat _readers_ nunggu lama… #_deep bow_# Tapi _review_-nya ttp Lalla baca loh… :D Oh ya, _mianhae_ juga kalo banyak _typo_+bahasa aneh _coz_ Lalla gak baca ulang…**

**Big Thanks To : EXO Fujoshi, Sabrina Lia Aisyah, GyuniKai7, Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun, mrs. ChoKyu, JennyChan, Rio, Ocha CloudSomnia, Hyegun EXOtics, ChwangMine95, _and_ yuliafebry.**

**_Gomawo_**** atas _review_ kalian… Tanpa _review_ kalian, Lalla bukan apa-apa(?)… _Gomawo_ #_bow_#... _Review again please _^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 8 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Huweeeee TT^TT _mian _telat _update_ lagi… #sujud# _Okey_, gak mau banyak bacot lagi! Langsung mulai!**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 8

"Cih! Ternyata mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanku di sini. Sial!"

**.**

**.**

**_At _****KrisHoYeolKaiHun_'s Room_**

"Hah~" Kai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan asal di kasurnya yang empuk bagaikan kapas dan selembut sutra itu. Teman-temannya juga sudah bersiap untuk tidur di kasur masing-masing. Hening, semua Manusia telah menyelimuti tubuh mereka, tapi belum ada satu pun yang memejamkan matanya.

"_Hyung_…" tiba-tiba suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan. Semua mata _hyung_-nya menatap kearahnya.

"_Wae_ Sehunnie?" tanya Suho. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana nasip Chen _hyung_ sekarang?" tanyanya lirih. Semua saling memandang saat Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Seakan-akan mereka enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Dan… bagaimana nasip Luhan juga?" sambung Sehun. Semua semakin bingung. Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sudahlah Hun. Aku yakin, mereka sekarang baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja agar mereka dapat kembali bersama dengan kita lagi." Ujar Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sebagian katanya di buat-buat agar Sehun tidak terlalu khawatir. Jujur, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya pun tidak tahu menahu tentang keadaan Chen maupun Luhan.

"Sudahlah~ Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Ingat! Mulai besok petualangan kita akan di mulai!" ujar Kris. Semua pun mengangguk dan mulai mematikan lampu meja masing-masing –yang berbentuk bungan mawar putih- dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka sebatas leher. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ruangan itu terasa sunyi. Hanya suara dengkuran halus dari Manusia-Manusia Penyelamat itu yang terdengar.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Xiu Side**

"Bagaimana aku bisa menculik salah satu dari mereka lagi jika penjagaannya seketat ini?" gumam Xiumin yang masih berada di halaman belakang istana. Dia memperhatikan semua jendela dan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Juga pengawal istana yang terlihat berjaga dengan ketat di tempat-tempat yang biasa dia datangi itu.

"_Aish_, bagaimana ini?!" rutuknya. Xiumin terus berpikir dan berpikir. Mencoba mencari jalan agar dia dapat masuk ke istana.

"Aha!" Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya saat dia telah mendapatkan ide. "Pintu kecil di belakang istana! Aku rasa tidak ada yang berjaga di sana." Xiumin pun segera terbang dengan penuh hati-hati kearah pintu kecil di belakang istana. Dan betapa beruntungnya Xiumin kali ini karena benar saja, tidak ada satu peri pun yang berjaga di sana. Dengan seringaian yang khasnya, Xiumin membuka pintu itu dan mulai terbang perlahan masuk ke istana. Ternyata pintu itu menghubungkannya dengan lorong dapur istana.

Setelah di rasanya aman, Xiumin mulai terbang menuju ke lorong tempat terletaknya kamar-kamar peri istana penting seperti Baekhyun, Lay, Tao dan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**_At _****Lay_'s room_**

Lay sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menyelimuti tubuhnya itu sebatas dada. Lay merenung, kejadian tadi di perpustakaan bersama Suho itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai memasuki memori otaknya.

_Suho segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan._

_ "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_ Wajah Suho semakin dekat, bahkan Lay sudah bisa merasakan nafas halus Suho yang menerpa wajahnya._

"_Ish_! Aku memikirkan apa sih?!" Lay merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Huft, bagaimana bisa aku mengingat _namja_ sedikit mesum tadi? Huft, dasar!" rutuknya kembali. Tiba-tiba…

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Seseorang sepertinya mengetuk pintu kamar Lay. Dengan sedikit rutukan, Lay bangun dari tidurannya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Siapa sih yang berani menganggunya malam-malam begini? Tao kah?

**Ceklek**

Lay membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Lay langsung membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. _Namja_ berpakaian hitam yang ternyata adalah Xiumin itu menyeringai kearah Lay.

"Hai Lay! Sudah lama tidak bertemu…" ucap Xiumin seraya menyeringai kejam. Badan Lay terasa bergetar karena melihat Xiumin yang jelas-jelas adalah _Black EXOpixie_ kini berada di depan kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa?

"K-kau… Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lay takut.

"Heh, kau tidak perlu tau!" ujarnya. Xiumin mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju tengkuk leher Lay. Menusukkan jari telunjuknya pada satu titik dan Lay pun langsung jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan Xiumin. Xiumin kembali menyeringai.

"Heh, tak ku sangka semudah ini aku bisa mendapatkan mereka."

Xiumin segera membopong Lay dan terbang bersama sayap gagaknya keluar dari _Heaven Sweet_. Seperti biasa, entah sadar atau tidak, sehelai bulu sayap gagak tertinggal di depan kamar Lay yang pintunya masih terbuka.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Keesokan paginya… Semua peri istana maupun peri yang berada di luar istana, terbangun dari istirahat mereka semalam. Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai merapikan diri segera keluar dari kamar dan berniat untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' kepada Lay lebih dulu. Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo saat melihat pintu kamar Lay terbuka dan tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar itu. Kyungsoo semakin kaget saat melihat sehelai bulu burung gagak yang ada di depan pintu kamar Lay.

Di ambilnya sehelai bulu gagak itu dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan juga mata yang membulat karena kaget tersebut.

"_B-black EXOpixie_… Ba-bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Pikirannya kalut sekarang. Dua orang temannya sudah di culik oleh _Black EXOpixie_. Dengan segera, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sayap angsanya dan terbang untuk mencari Ratu Sunny.

Kyungsoo mencari ke ruang tengah di mana di sana terdapat singgasana milik Ratu Sunny itu sendiri. Tapi kosong, tidak ada Ratu Sunny sekarang. Kyungsoo kembali terbang menuju kamar Ratu Sunny. Di ketuknya pintu itu, tidak terlalu keras. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun putihnya, Ratu Sunny.

Sunny menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang tengah terengah-engah itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sehingga kedua ujung alisnya itu hampir bertemu. Begitu juga Sooyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Sunny.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-_ah_?" tanya Ratu Sunny bingung.

"Lay… Peri istana Lay… Dia… dia tidak ada di kamarnya… Dan… dan aku menemukan ini di depan kamarnya." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memperlihatkan helaian bulu burung gagak ke Ratunya tersebut. Sontak Sunny membulatkan matanya saat melihat helaian bulu burung itu lagi, _Black EXOpixie_.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Dari mana dia bisa masuk?" tanya Sunny kalut.

"Entahlah Yang Mulia…" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita umumkan hal ini pada yang lain. Kita akan cari tau bersama." Sooyoung berusaha menengahi. Sunny dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Pagi-pagi begini kenapa kita di kumpulkan di sini lagi sih?" gumam Kai yang berada di Ruang Pertemuan bersama dengan peri dan teman-temannya yang lain. Sepertinya ia masih mengantuk. Terbukti dari seringnya ia menguap.

"Entahlah Kai. Aku merasakan ada hal yang buruk terjadi." Ucap Kris dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Lagi pula dimana Kyungsoo? Aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Entahlah…" jawab Tao seraya mengedikkan bahunya. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan besar itu terbuka. Masuklah Ratu Sunny, Sooyoung, Soo Man _harabeoji_ dan Kyungsoo ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Itu Kyungsoo!" Tao menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang terbang di belakang Sooyoung seraya menunduk.

"Ada apa ya?" bisik Baekhyun ke Tao dan yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tau.

"Selamat pagi semua! Maaf, pagi-pagi begini aku sudah mengumpulkan kalian di sini. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian. Dan ini… adalah berita buruk…" ucap Ratu Sunny memulai. Semua mulai terlihat bingung. Apa lagi yang terjadi? Itu lah pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala mereka semua.

"Semalam… Peri istana Lay… telah di culik oleh _Black EXOpixie_…" Ratu Sunny menunduk. Sontak semuanya membulatkan matanya kaget. Terutama Suho.

"Yi Xing…" ucap Tao dan Baekhyun lirih.

"Lay-_ah_…" Suho menampakkan gurat kesedihan di wajahnya yang tampan. Bagaimana bisa Lay di culik?

"_Hyung_…" Sehun berusaha menenangkan _hyung_-nya itu karena dia tau _hyung_-nya yang satu ini sangat dekat dengan Lay. Perasaan Suho sama dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Maafkan kami. Sepertinya penjagaan masih kurang ketat." Kata Sooyoung tiba-tiba.

"Tapi… dari mana mereka bisa masuk jika semua sudut sudah di jaga?" tanya seorang peri.

"Pintu belakang…" ucap Soo Man _harabeoji_. "Kalian tidak menaruh pengawal di pintu belakang istana. Pintu belakang istana juga tidak terkunci semalam." Sambungnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Sunny kembali menunduk.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu Ratu!" ucap Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Sooyoung.

"Kami akan membantu kalian kan?! Kalau begitu bantulah kami untuk bersiap-siap!" ujar Kris. Ratu Sunny menatap sang pemimpin dari Manusia Penyelamat itu.

"Biaklah…" itu kata final yang keluar dari mulut Sunny.

**.**

**.**

**Di ruang singgasana Ratu Sunny…**

"Bawalah tas ini untuk kalian masing-masing…" ucap Ratu Sunny dan seketika tas kantung berwarna putih melayang kearah Kai, Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Baekhyun. Dengan sigap mereka menangkap tas itu dan memakainya dengan model menyamping.

"Di dalam tas itu berisi barang-barang yang akan kalian perlukan nantinya. Dan juga ada bekal makanan untuk perjalanan kalian." Ucap Ratu Sunny.

"Terima kasih Ratu!" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Ratu Sunny pun mengangguk.

"Kami juga menyiapkan 5 _unicorn_ untuk perjalanan kalian. Karena ada beberapa di antara kalian yang tidak bisa terbang." Ujar Sunny. Dan seketika itu juga, datanglah 5 ekor _unicorn_ berwarna putih, _cream_, ungu, merah muda, dan coklat yang terbang kearah mereka. Ke-5 _unicorn_ itu menapakkan kakinya di samping kanan Peri dan Manusia Penyelamat itu.

"_Unicorn_, bantulah Peri dan Manusia Penyelamat ini." Kata Ratu Sunny kepada kuda _unicorn_ itu. Ke-5 _unicorn_ itu memekik tanda mereka bersedia. Ratu Sunny dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Oh iya, di dalam tas setiap peri, aku menyediakan sekantung penuh bubuk _pixie_. Semoga dapat membantu kalian." Ratu Sunny tersenyum sangat manis.

"TERIMA KASIH RATU!" seru mereka serempak. Para Manusia segera menaiki _unicorn_ mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan para peri mulai terbang dengan sayap mereka.

"Semoga mereka berhasil." gumam batin Ratu Sunny seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

Mereka segera terbang keluar dari istana. Semua rakyat menatap mereka. Mereka semua terkagum-kagum dan mulai memberikan semangat.

"SEMOGA BERHASIL!"

"KAMI AKAN BERDOA UNTUK KALIAN!"

"BERJUANGLAH!"

"_HWAITING_!"

Begitulah dukungan-dukungan yang terucap dari rakyat _Heaven Sweet_. Peri dan Manusia Penyelamat itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai terbang keluar dari _Heaven Sweet_. Semoga mereka berhasil!

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**_At Dark Castle_**

Perlahan Lay mulai membuka matanya, mengerjab-ngerjabkannya untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk ke matanya. Lay berusaha menggerakkan badannya, tapi rasanya begitu kaku. Hey! Ada apa ini? Lay menatap dirinya yang ternyata tengah… duduk di kursi dengan tubuh yang di lilit tali. Lay berusaha memberontak tapi itu semua sia-sia. Tali itu adalah tali sihir dan jika Lay memberontak, maka dirinyalah yang akan merasakan sakit.

Lay mulai menatap sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini kecil dan sangat pengap menurutnya. Dia menatap ke samping dan… mendapati Luhan yang juga dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya. Tapi bedanya Luhan terlihat sangat lemah dengan darah kering yang terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Lay membelalakkan matanya saat melihat orang yang di sayanginya tersebut.

"Lu-Luhan-_ah_…" Lay benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini. Luhan menoleh kearah Lay dengan lemahnya.

"L-Lay-_ah_…" ucapnya lirih.

"Luhan-_ah_… kenapa begini?" Lay mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Aku sangat benci melihat pemandangan seperti ini." Tiba-tiba suara seorang _namja_ menginstrupsi kegiatan Lay dan Luhan. Sontak Lay menatap kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Xiumin yang tengah menatap remeh keduanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini Xiu?" tanya Lay dengan berlinang air mata. 'Deg!', Xiumin merasa hatinya sakit melihat Lay yang menangis dan itu semua karenanya. Tapi dengan cepat Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menepis kenyataan.

"Aku di perintahkan oleh Ratu-ku. Ada yang salah?" tanya Xiumin dengan entengnya.

"Dimana Xiu yang dulu? Aku merindukan Xiu yang dulu, bukan Xiu yang sekarang…" Lay semakin deras menitikkan air matanya. Begitu pun Luhan walau tanpa bersuara. Xiumin merasakan hatinya luluh dan panas secara bersamaan. Tapi rasa panas yang sangat membakar hatinya itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HUH?"

**Buagh!**

Xiumin mengarahkan bogem mentahnya ke pipi kanan Lay dengan sangat keras. Hal itu menyebabkan Lay mendapatkan memar yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah di pipinya dan juga sobekan di sudut bibirnya.

"Lay…" lirih Luhan melihat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lagi! Pukul lagi jika kau belum puas!" ucap Lay, berusaha menatap Xiumin.

"KAU BODOH! Aku akan langsung menyerahkan kalian pada Ratuku!" ujarnya sengit lalu pergi terbang meninggalkan dua orang itu di dalam gudang. Lay kembali menangis. Jujur! Dia kasihan melihat Putri istana dan sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi _Black EXOpixie_.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Chen Side**

"Sudah 3 hari aku tidak melihat Xiumin. Kemana dia?" gumam Chen di kamarnya… err… kamar Xiumin maksudnya. "Dia juga tidak pernah ke sini sekarang." Chen terus saja berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba…

**Ceklek**

Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah Xiumin ke dalam kamar seraya membawa satu nampan berisi makanan untuk Chen.

"Xiumin-_ah_…" kaget Chen saat melihat Xiumin masuk.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Xiumin sambil duduk di samping kasur dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di meja samping kasur.

"Baik. Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu." Jujur Chen.

"Ada banyak tugas istana yang harus aku kerjakan." Jawab Xiumin sedikit bohong.

"Oh begitu." Chen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum makan kan? Kalau begitu makan sarapanmu!" Xiumin menunjuk makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ah _ne_~" Chen segera memakan sarapan yang di bawakan Xiumin tadi dengan sangat lahap. Sementara Xiumin terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sadar di perhatikan, Chen langsung menghentikan suapan demi suapan ke mulutnya dan malah menatap Xiumin.

"_Wae_? Kau belum sarapan?" tanya Chen. Dengan sedikit malu Xiumin pun mengangguk. Entah mengapa jika berhadapan dengan Chen sekarang sifatnya berubah 90 derajat! Sikapnya menjadi agak lembut.

"Kalau begitu sini! Aku suap!" tawar Chen. Xiumin sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Eh?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ayo aaa!" Chen menyodorkan sesendok nasi kepada Xiumin. Dengan ragu Xiumin membuka mulutnya dan memakan nasi yang di sodorkan oleh Chen. Tak lama kemudian sarapan pun habis dan Chen beserta Xiumin meminum air dari gelas yang sama yang tadi juga di bawa oleh Xiumin.

"Ah~ kenyang!" ujar Chen seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. Xiumin tersenyum simpul melihat Chen. Tiba-tiba Chen sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Xiumin.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Ada nasi di sudut bibirmu!" ucap Chen masih dengan terkekeh.

"Dimana? Di sini?" Xiumin berusaha mengelap-elap tapi selalu di tempat yang salah.

"Bukan! Di sini!" entah refleks atau apa, Chen mulai menjulurkan jari telunjuk kanannya untuk membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Xiumin tersebut.

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Jantung mereka berdetak tidak karuan. Wajah mereka juga sangat dekat dan tanpa sadar mereka mulai mengeluarkan rona merah di pipi mereka masing-masing. Ada apa ini?

"Ya Tuhan! Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini? Apa aku sakit?" batin Xiumin.

"Dia… sangat cantik jika di lihat dari jarak dekat begini…" batin Chen, takjub dengan wajah manis milik Xiumin.

"Tuhan… apa rasa ini… di sebut CINTA?" batin Xiumin dan Chen.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Hyyyaaaa GaJe abizzz -._.- Gimana? Gimana? Makin membosankan kah? Berbelit-belit seperti sinetron kah? Huwaaaa _mianhae_ TT^TT Pikiran Lalla lg kalut bgt nih akhir2 ini… Harap di maklumi #_deep bow_# _Mianhae_ gak bisa balas _review_-nya… Ini aja Lalla ngebut buatnya _coz_ besok ada ulangan Matik… Huwee Matik lagi Matik lagi… Huft -3- _Mian _kalo ada kata2 yg gak jelas ato apa… #_bow_#**

**Special Thanks To :**

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah, EXO Fujoshi, The Paradise, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, mrs. ChoiKyu, Woo Jihye, Hyegun EXOtics, CrayonThat XX, ChwangMine95, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Ocha Cloudsomnia, _and_ Rio.**

**_Jeongmal gomawoyo for your review_****… _Review again please_… ^-^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 9 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Huweeeee TT^TT _mian _telat _update_ lagi… #sujud# Lalla di sibukkan sama Ulangan Semester… Dan juga, Lalla lagi gak punya ide buat FF ini waktu itu… Tapi sekarang udah ada dan udah di ketik :D Ini Lalla asal – asalan ngetiknya... Apa yang ada di pikiran Lalla itu yang Lalla tulis… _Coz_ Lalla masih di pusingin ama Semesteran… Jadilah otak Lalla agak ERROR -_-a… Jadi maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan #_bow_#... Oh ya, nanti baca A/N yang ada di akhir juga ya… Soalnya itu PENTING BANGET! XD Ya udah, gak mau banyak bacot lagi… Langsung mulai…**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 9

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao sudah keluar dari _Heaven Sweet_. Kini mereka berada di dalam hutan. Ke-5 _unicorn_ yang para Manusia Penyelamat itu tumpangi mulai berjalan dan tidak lagi terbang. Peri-peri juga memilih untuk terbang rendah di samping Manusia – Manusia Penyelamat itu.

Menurut Kyungsoo, hutan tempat mereka berjalan sekarang ini adalah hutan yang di huni oleh _troll_ dan kurcaci hutan. Kyungsoo yang pernah membaca tentang hutan ini di sebuah buku di perpustakaan istana.

Perjalanan mereka kini hanya di temani oleh suara derap langkah _unicorn_ dan suara serangga hutan pada saat musim panas. Tidak ada yang ingin merusak suasana sunyi ini sampai,

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tau tentang hutan ini?" tanya Tao akhirnya.

"Uhm," Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana tersita. "Aku pernah membaca tentang hutan ini di sebuah buku di perpustakaan. Hutan ini bernama _Peligro_. Dikatakan bahwa hutan ini di huni oleh _troll_ dan kurcaci hutan." Jelas Kyungsoo. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Aku sering membaca di buku cerita dongeng, _troll_ itu di gambarkan dalam banyak rupa. Seperti _troll_ bertubuh kerdil dengan janggut yang panjang, _troll_ yang sangat menjijikkan dan berbadan besar, dan lain-lain." Ucap Kai yang langsung mendapat tatapan _sweatdrop_ dari Chanyeol dan Kris.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya tanpa dosa kepada Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Memang benar," kata Kyungsoo. Sontak Chanyeol dan Kris yang tadinya menatap Kai kini mengalihkannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Di buku juga di ceritakan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak tau pasti." Lanjutnya.

"Nah, aku benar kan?!" ucap Kai denga bangga yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Kris dan Chanyeol lagi. "Kenapa sih?" batin Kai.

Mereka kini kembali pada suasana sunyi seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba…

**Srak!**

**Srak!**

Semak-semak mulai bergesekan. Semua mata menatap kearah sisi kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang mereka. Berwaspada dengan apa yang akan menyerang mereka.

**Srak!**

**Srak!**

Semak-semak itu bergerak kembali. Membuat semua insan yang ada di sana menjadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan sekitar mereka. Kris mulai turun dari _unicorn_-nya dengan perlahan, agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

**Srak!**

"GRRRGGGHH!" tiba-tiba saja sesuatu dari balik semak-semak itu menyembul keluar dan langsung menggeram garang, membuat semua insan yang ada di situ membelalak kaget. Sesuatu itu berbadan besar, seluruh tubuhnya seperti di lapisi lemak dan berwarna hijau. Sesuatu itu berwajah sangat buruk! Wajah yang keriput dan kepala botak. Dan jangan lupakan seluruh tubuhnya yang berwarna hijau dan sesuatu itu memegang sebuah kayu besar di tangannya. #bayangin _troll_ di Harry Potter 1 XD#

"Ini pasti… _troll_…" ucap Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan seraya masih membelalak kaget. Tao menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat sedangkan yang lainnya terus berwaspada.

"GRRHHH!" geram _troll_ itu lagi.

"_RUN_!" seru Kris dan semua langsung kembali ke _unicorn_-nya lagi dan langsung mengendaranya agar meninggalkan tempat itu. Para peri juga mulai terbang mengikuti langkah _unicorn_ tersebut.

"GRRHH!" sepertinya _troll_ itu sangat marah dan langsung berlari mengejar 8 insan itu.

"_Kyyyaaaa_!" teriak Baekhyun yang sangat ketakutan sekarang. Terbangnya pun sekarang sudah tidak cepat lagi. Mungkin karena ketakutan itu, kekuatan terbangnya sedikit melemah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memposisikan tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar duduk di depannya di atas _unicorn_. Baekhyun harus bersyukur karena Chanyeol menolongnya.

"BERPENCAR!" seru Kris. Dan semua pun menurutinya. Para Manusia Penyelamat juga Peri Istana terbang berpencar. ChanBaek bersama dengan Sehun, KaiDo bersama dengan Suho, dan Tao bersama dengan Kris.

_Troll_ itu sedikit bingung mau mengikuti yang mana. Para Manusia itu berlari ke 3 arah yang berbeda.

"GGRUUAAHHH!" _Troll_ itu menggeram marah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti rombongan KaiDo dan Suho.

**KaiDo and Suho Side**

"_Shit_! _Troll_ itu mengikuti kita!" ujar Suho. Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan kaget saat melihat _troll_ itu ternyata benar-benar mengikuti mereka.

"Kita harus kemana?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir.

"Ikuti aku!" serunya dan langsung terbang dengan cepatnya dan diikuti Suho dan Kai dengan _unicorn_ mereka.

"GRUUAHH!" _Troll_ itu menggeram marah dan semakin mengejar anggota Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menggiring Suho dan Kai sampai mereka sampai di depan sebuah batu besar.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERSEMBUNYI DI BALIK BATU ITU!" perintah Kyungsoo kepada Suho dan Kai di belakangnya.

"Tapi kau bagaimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai.

"CEPAT!" Kyungsoo tidak menggubris perkataan Kai dan malah semakin menyuruh mereka. Akhirnya Suho dan Kai pun menurut dan mengendarai _unicorn_ mereka ke balik batu besar yang ada di depan mereka. Setelah Suho dan Kai bersembunyi di balik batu itu, Kyungsoo berhenti terbang dan menatap meremehkan kearah _Troll_ itu.

"Ayo _troll_ jelek! Kejar aku! Weeee XP! Weee! Ayo kejar aku! Dasar _troll_ jelek!" ejek Kyungsoo mencoba memancing amarah _troll_ itu.

"GRUUAHHH!" _troll_ itu merasa benar – benar marah dan segera mengejar Kyungsoo.

**Bum**

**Bum**

**Bum**

Suara langkah kaki _troll_ itu saat mengejar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berlari dan berlari sampai dia menemukan jurang. Kyungsoo pun berhenti terbang saat sudah sampai di mulut jurang itu. Kyungsoo berbalik menatap _troll_ yang tengah murka tersebut.

"Ayo kejar aku! Weeee XP!" Kyungsoo masih sempat – sempatnya mengejek _troll_ jelek itu.

"GGRRRAAHHH!" _troll _itu semakin mempercepat larinya. Kyungsoo pun menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya. Dan…

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, bagaimana menurutmu nasip Kyungsoo sekarang?" tanya Kai yang masih was – was kepada Suho.

"_Mollayo_ Kai." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti punya cara untuk mengalahkan _troll_ itu. Kai pun mengangguk ragu dan meneguk salivanya berat.

**.**

**.**

"GGGRRRAAAAHHHHH!" _troll_ itu kini sudah jatuh kedalam jurang itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya." Gumamnya senang. Ia pun segera terbang menuju tempat Kai dan Suho bersembunyi tadi.

"Kai… Suho…" panggil Kyungsoo. Suho dan Kai yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo pun segera keluar dari balik batu besar itu sambil menggiring _unicorn_ mereka. (Mereka sudah turun dari _unicorn_ masing – masing) Dan betapa senangnya mereka saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak terluka sedikit pun sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"KYUNGSOO!" karena saking senangnya, Kai segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo (yang sudah menepakkan dirinya di atas tanah) dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

**Grep!**

"Kau tidak apa – apa kan? Tidak terluka kan?" tanya Kai khawatir. Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah karena perlakuan Kai.

"Ng… Ti-tidak kok… Tidak apa – apa…" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Oh syukurlah~ Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tau!" Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Menciptakan semburat merah kembali dan sebuah senyuman senang.

"Ekhem!" intrupsi Suho. Sontak Kai pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo yang sudah bersikap kikuk.

"Kau hebat sekali Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan _troll_ itu? Apa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu?" tanya Suho antusias. Kyungsoo menggeleng,

"_Anieyo_. Aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan fisikku. Tapi aku menggunakan ini." Kyungsoo menunjuk kepalanya. Suho pun mengangguk mengerti dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'. "Hihi…" Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lihat yang lain!" ajak Suho.

"_Ne_. _Kajja_!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka yang di kejar?" gumam Baekhyun khawatir. Kini ia, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon besar saat menyadari mereka bukanlah yang kejar oleh _troll_ itu.

"Sabarlah. Yakinlah mereka tidak apa – apa." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Tiba – tiba kalung Baekhyun yang berbentuk sebuah cahaya itu berkelap – kelip. Baekhyun pun merasakan kalungnya itu menangkap sebuah sinyal dari salah satu temannya sesama peri.

"Oh… Siapa ini?" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Akhirnya ia pun membuka batinnya dan mulai bertelepati dengan seorang peri yang memberinya sinyal.

**"Baekhyun. Kau di sana?" **tanya suara yang hanya bisa di tangkap oleh Baekhyun. Karena memang sebenarnya mereka bercakap melalui batin.

**"_Ne_. Apa kau Kyungsoo?" **tanya Baekhyun.

**"_Ne_. Baekhyun, apa kau bisa membawa Chanyeol dan Sehun ketempat semula? Tenang saja, kami semua selamat. _Troll_-nya sudah kuatasi. Hehe…"**

** "Benarkah?"**

** "_Ne_. Cepatlah!"**

** "_Arraseo_." **Dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan kontak batinnya.

"Chanyeol, Sehun." Panggil Baekhyun. Kedua orang yang di panggil itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Semuanya selamat. Kita harus kembali ke tempat semula."

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Dan di sinilah mereka semua sekarang. Di tempat pertama mereka bertemu dengan _troll_ itu.

"Syukurlah kalian semua selamat." Ucap Kris.

"_Ne_. Ini semua berkat Kyungsoo." Suho menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum canggung. Kris tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Intruksi Kris. Semua mengangguk dan segera mengendarai _unicorn_ (untuk para Manusia) dan menyiapkan sayap (untuk para Peri). Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai mereka menemukan sebuah aliran sungai. Sungai itu mengalir dengan tenang. Airnya jernih, sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah – celah dari pepohonan hutan yang lebat itu menerpa air sungai itu. Menciptakan sebuah permata dari pantulan yang indah.

"Wow _hyung_!" ucap Chanyeol yang takjub melihat sungai itu. Bukan hanya dia, para Peri dan Manusia lainnya terkagum – kagum melihat sungai itu.

"Ini sungguh… indah…" kata Tao. Semua menganggukki.

"Tidakkah kita istirahat di sini dulu?" usul Kai yang meminta persetujuan dari Kris. Kris berpikir seraya melihat kearah atas. Kai yang melihat Kris menoleh kearah atas segera mendekatinya dan ikut menatap arah mata Kris yang memandang ke atas. Suho yang melihatnya menjadi bingung dan malah ikut melihat atas. Chanyeol juga begitu, lalu diikuti oleh Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo.

Tiba – tiba Kris tersadar dan menatap kearah Kai.

"Eh? Kenapa melihat atas?" tanyanya pada Kai.

"_Mollayo_." Kai mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menatap Suho dan mulai bertanya, "_Hyung_, kenapa melihat atas?" tanyanya.

"Entah." Suho juga mengedikkan bahunya. "Chanyeol, kenapa melihat atas?"

"Entahlah _hyung_. Baekhyun, kenapa kau juga melihat atas?"

"_Molla_. Aku hanya mengikutimu. Hey! Kenapa melihat atas?" Baekhyun menyikut Tao yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Aku hanya iseng. Lalu kenapa kau melihat atas, Sehun?" tanya Tao kepada Sehun.

"Eh?" Sehun terlihat bingung. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kyungsoo juga kenapa melihat atas?" Sehun malah menanyai Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kalian yang semuanya melihat atas." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya. Semua memasang wajah _sweatdrop_-nya.

"Argh! Kita kenapa sih?" ujar Kris frustasi.

"_Mollayo_." Jawab mereka serempak.

"_Aish_!" Kris merutuk kesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

**Bruagh!**

Xiumin menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuh Lay dan Luhan yang kedua tangannya diikat itu ke hadapan Ratu-nya, Seohyun. Seohyun segera berdiri dari singgasananya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Lay yang sudah tampak lemas.

"Wah, wah, wah! Ada tamu baru rupanya." Ucap Seohyun dengan senyum mengerikannya. Lay dan Luhan benar – benar sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Tadi sebelum Xiumin menyeret mereka kesini, _namja_ berpipi tembam itu sempat menyedot setengah dari kekuatan mereka berdua. Belum lagi mereka yang sering di siksa oleh nya itu, membuat kekuatan Lay maupun Luhan benar – benar habis.

"Sepertinya aku akan memiliki dua anggota baru untuk menjadi _Black EXOpixie_." Seohyun menatap meremehkan Lay dan Luhan. Lay yang geram terhadap sikap Putri Kerajaannya yang dulu itu, hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati.

"Kerja bagus Xiumin!" Seohyun memuji Xiumin. Xiumin pun tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Hah~ Sebaiknya aku harus merubah kalian berdua sekarang saja." Gumam Seohyun lalu mengeluarkan 2 botol tabung berukuran kecil berisi cairan berwarna hitam dari balik gaun hitamnya. Madam Penyihir yang memberikan ramuan itu pada Seohyun saat Seohyun datang memenuhi panggilannya ke gua. Seohyun segera membuka penutup kedua botol tabung itu.

"Ayo buka mulut kalian!" perintahnya tegas. Tapi baik Lay maupun Luhan tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut mereka.

"Oh… Apa kalian mau melawan HAH? Cepat buka mulut kalian!" Seohyun merasa geram sekarang. Lay dan Luhan tetap tidak mau menurutinya. Membuat Seohyun benar – benar marah.

"Xiumin! Bantu aku!" panggil Seohyun. Xiumin pun menurut dan segera melangkah kearah Lay dan Luhan yang tengah terbaring di lantai itu.

"Kalian harus mematuhi perintah jika kalian tidak ingin di siksa lebih jauh lagi." Ucap Xiumin dingin seraya berjongkok di samping kedua orang itu.

"Dan kami akan jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam jika kami menuruti perintah." Jawab Luhan.

"SIALAN!"

**PLAK!**

Xiumin langsung menampar Luhan dengan sangat keras.

"Xiumin-_ah_, cukup!" ucap Lay lirih. Xiumin menatap geram kearah Lay.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN XIUMIN!" perintah Seohyun yang sudah tidak sabaran. Akhirnya Xiumin pun menggenggam dagu Luhan, membuat mulut Luhan secara otomatis terbuka. Dengan segera Xiumin menuangkan cairan hitam itu ke dalam mulut Luhan. Tapi walaupun semua cairan itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin menelannya.

"TELAN!" perintah Xiumin. Luhan menolak dan tetap tidak mau menelan cairan itu. "TELAN KU BILANG!" Xiumin mengeratkan genggamannya pada dagu Luhan, membuat Luhan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa, Luhan pun menelan cairan itu. Cairan itu tertelan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetes air mata Luhan.

"Bagus!" Seohyun tersenyum senang. "Selanjutnya _namja_ ini." Seohyun menatap Lay. "Lakukan padanya juga Xiumin!" perintahnya. Xiumin pun mengangguk dan segera menggenggam dagu Lay.

"Walaupun kau melakukan ini padaku, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku tau sekarang ini bukan dirimu." Lay tersenyum miris. Xiumin semakin geram karena mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Lay. Ia pun menggenggam dengan erat dagu Lay, membuat Lay sedikit meringis karena sakit. Dan Xiumin segera menuangkan cairan berwarna hitam itu ke mulut Lay, dan Lay menelan cairan itu. Tentu saja dengan gertakan dari Xiumin.

Setelah mereka berdua menelan cairan tersebut, mereka (Lay dan Luhan) merasakan gejolak di perut mereka. Jantung mereka berdegub kencang dan kepala mereka berdenyut sakit. Semua ini sangat sakit dan menyiksa tubuh mereka.

"AARRGGHH!" erang mereka berdua. Tiba – tiba cahaya dan asap berwarna hitam mengitari mereka. Tali yang mengikat kedua tangan mereka terlepas. Sayap Luhan dan Lay yang mulanya adalah sayap angsa berwarna putih, sekarang malah menjadi sayap gagak berwarna hitam. baju mereka juga yang awalnya berwarna putih sekarang berubah warna menjadi warna hitam. Kuku – kuku mereka juga, dan jangan lupakan warna pupil mata mereka yang semula berwarna masing – masing orange dan ungu biru aqua itu berubah menjadi warna merah darah dan tersirat penuh benci di dalamnya. Dan sekarang, Lay dan Luhan telah menjadi _Black EXOpixie_ sepenuhnya.

"Bagus! Hahaha!" tawa Seohyun. Tawa yang sangat menyeramkan. Sedangkan Xiumin tersenyum menyeringai.

"Siapa Ratu kalian?" tanya Seohyun mencoba memastikan.

"Ratu Seohyun seorang." Jawab Lay dan Luhan serempak. Seohyun kembali tertawa senang.

"Bagus." Ucapnya. "Sekarang kalian harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti Yang Mulia." Lagi – lagi mereka menjawab serempak. Membuat Seohyun mengembangkan _smirk_-nya.

"Aku dengar dari Penyihir itu, bahwa Para Manusia Penyelamat itu sudah bergerak bersama beberapa Peri untuk mencari cara melindungi _Heaven Sweet_ dari ancamanku. Tugas kalian adalah, habisi Para Manusia Penyelamat dan juga Peri yang membantu mereka." Seohyun mengucapkannya dengan seringaian seram yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

"BAIK YANG MULIA!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Setelah berpikir dengan matang, Kris pun menyetujui saran Kai untuk beristirahat sebentar di dekat sungai itu. Para _unicorn_ mereka biarkan lepas dan memakan rumput – rumput yang ada di sekitar sungai itu. Sementara Para Manusia dan Peri memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon yang juga ada di sekitar sungai.

Sehun dan Suho terlihat sudah tidur dengan menyandar di batang pohon yang besar tapi berbeda. Mereka terlihat tidur dengan pulas. Mungkin karena sedikit kelelahan. #Apa coba kerjaan mereka ampe lelah gitu?#plak#abaikan#

Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengobrol berdua. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga begitu. Tao terlihat sedang bermain di pinggir sungai itu. Merangkai – rangkai bunga liar yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai, atau mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air sungai tersebut. Sementara Kris, dia lebih memilih memperhatikan Tao yang terlihat bermain seperti anak kecil itu.

Sehun dan Suho yang awalnya terlihat tidur dengan tenang, kini mulai terlihat gelisah. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipis mereka. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing sehingga tidak memperhatikan Suho dan Sehun.

"_Andwe_! Tidak mungkin!" racau mereka dalam tidur.

"_ANDWE_ LAY!"

"LUHAN!"

Mereka berdua terbangun seraya menyerukan nama orang yang mereka sayangi. Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Kai yang mendengar teriakan dari Sehun dan Suho segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ada apa _hyung_? Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun dan Suho tidak menjawab, nafas mereka masih terengah – engah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun memberikan mereka berdua air. Setelah meneguk air yang di berikan oleh temannya itu, Suho menjawab,

"Aku… bermimpi tentang Lay. Dia… dia… dia telah menjadi _Black EXOpixie_. Dan… dan aku mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini." jelasnya.

"Aku juga bermimpi yang sama _hyung_." Timpal Sehun. "Dan aku juga merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan menghampiri kita, menimpa kita."

Semua terdiam, mereka semua juga menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan, ketakutan, juga khawatir.

"Jika sudah seperti ini, hal ini akan sulit untuk tidak terjadi."

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**YAK! Akhirnya TBC lagi… Haha… _Mian_, karena Lalla telat _update_ lagi… Telaaattt banget buat FF ini… Huuhh =,=… Sumpah, Lalla susah banget dapat ide buat FF ini… Tapi karena dukungan dari _readers_ semua, Lalla jadi punya semangat :D _Gomawo all_… #_hug_# … Dari hari Senin sampai hari Senin lagi, Lalla masih ada Ulangan Semester… Doa'in moga Lalla bisa lancar ngejalaninnya terus bisa dapat nilai bagus :D Karena jujur, Lalla itu adalah orang yang paling susah belajar… Palingan belajar kalo lagi ada _mood_… Kalo gak ada yang nggak belajar… Kayak Ulangan Semester sekarang ini contohnya, kalo siang ama malam, Lalla bener – bener gak punya _mood_ belajar… Tapi kalo subuh sama di sekolah, _mood_ Lalla lancar banget! Dan apapun yang Lalla pelajari pasti Lalla ngerti en ingat… Kecuali Matik loh ya… Lalla gak tau kenapa gitu -,- … Oh ya, dan soal Matik… Dari Lalla SD ampe SMP kelas 3, Lalla tetep aja BEGO bin BLO'ON kalo masalah Matik… Atau mungkin Lalla udah dilahirkan untuk bodoh Matik ya =,=a #plak# Ah, udahlah, tinggalin masalah Lalla yang ini… Nah, Lalla mau nanya, kan Lalla punya 3 FF yang masih nunggak… FF pertama : Heaven Sweet (Danger); FF kedua : My Contract Fiance; dan FF ketiga : Hello and Goodbye… Nah, Lalla mau minta saran _readers_ semua… FF mana yang mau di lanjut duluan biar cepet tamat? Lalla jadi susah mikir kalo harus lanjut tiga – tiganya sekaligus… Jadi tolong di _vote_ lewat _review_, _okey_?! ;) Oh ya satu lagi… Lalla punya FF ChanBaek yang judulnya 'Oh Rambutan'… Itu FF udah lama ada di FFn tapi ga ada yang _review_… Apa jangan – jangan karena _chingudeul_ belum baca? Tapi FF itu udah Lalla hapus abisnya kesel gak ada respon seupil(?) pun! Kalo ada yang mau baca, bilang lagi biar Lalla Repost… Aduh, hampir lupa Lalla! Gara – gara banyak bacot, Lalla jadi lupa sama balasan _review_… Ya udah, liat balasan _review_ di bawah ini ya ;)**

**Balasan _review_ :**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_Ha? Masih pendek chingu? O.O Huweeee mian kalo gitu TT~TT Aduh, aduh, aduh… Mian lagi Lalla baru bisa lanjut sekarang… Please jangan mutilasi Lalla… TT~TT… Ok, ini udah di lanjut… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**The Paradise : **_Hohoho iya dong eonnie… Lalla pasti lanjut FF ini :D Wks, mungkin karena sweet banget kali cerita tentang mereka XD #plak#GR# Ini di lanjut eon… Mian kalo eon lama nunggunya… Gomawo :D_

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy : **_Wks, kkk~ masa sih oppa? :D Ini di lanjut oppa… Baca lagi yah… Oh, okey ;) Lalla tampung dulu permintaan oppa tentang ChenMin moment… Gomawo oppa~ :D_

**Kan Rin Min : **_Ihik :'( Mereka emang kasian #plak# Oh… Flashback tentang Xiu? Ok, Lalla tampung dulu okey ;) Oh ya? Makasih :D Cieeee~~ Itu ChenMin bangga dah di bilangin Sweet… Kkk~ #ditimpuk ChenMin# Iya chingu, ini Lalla lanjut :D Insya Allah ya chingu soal couplenya mendalami nanti… Gomawo udah review :D_

**EXO Fujoshi : **_Gomawo saeng udah bilang keren ^0^ Huweee mian eonnie gak bisa update kilat T.T Makasih semangat en reviewnya… :D_

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **_Aduh, Sabrina Lia Aisyah… Lalla seneng banget sama kamu :D Kamu selalu dukung Lalla gimana pun keadaan Lalla… Jeongmal gomawoyo ya chingu :D Betul itu! Mereka harus terus semangat! Kkk~ XD Di sini Lay ama Luhan udah bener – bener jadi Black EXOpixie nih… Ooppss! Bener ceritanya keren en tambah bagus? Gomawo ya chingu :D Ya, Lalla bakal semangat! ^0^9 Gomawo atas dukungan, perhatian, dan reviewnya :*_

**CrayonThat XX : **_Aduh saeng! Jangan kenceng – kenceng tereaknya! #nutup telinga# Ne~ Ini di lanjut… Baca lagi yah… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Huweeeeee sebenarnya Lalla juga gak rela… TT~TT Tapi demi cerita, Lalla relain… XD #plak#sama aja# Hadeuhh, kenapa malah pada marahin Xiu oppa di sini sih? =,=" Waduh, obatin dulu penasarannya pake chap ini chingu :) Ok, ini next chap… Gomawo udah review :D_

**devinatan98 : **_Iya ini di lanjut kok~ :) Gomawo ne… :D_

**Hyegun EXOtics : **_Ne~ Ini di lanjut~ Insya Allah Lalla banyakin tentang mereka :D Gomawo :D_

**Rio : **_Haghaghag XD Iya ini di lanjut~ Makasih :D_

**Miina708 : **_Waduh, seneng deh kamu bilang FF ini keren :D Ha? Pendek? Mian, itu udah batas eonnie ngetik :( Hadeuh, eonnie bener – bener gak bisa update kilat saeng… Mianhae ne… Gomawo udah review :D_

**SaranghaeHunHan : **_Wks, jawabannya udah ada di chap ini chingu :P Haha… mian tapi kenyataan malah sebaliknya… Gomawo :D_

**Kim Haerin-ah : **_Ne… Ini di lanjut kok :) Gomawo yah… :D_

**TaoRis '-'b : **_Ne annyeonghaseo :) Haha gpp kok :) Ok ;) Ini lanjutannya, baca lagi yah… Gomawo :D_

**Hunlulu : **_Huweeee mian gak bisa update kilat :( Tapi ini lanjutannya… Gomawo udah review ;D_

**BabySuDo : **_Haha gpp chingu :D Mian baru bisa Lalla lanjut sekarang '-' Insya Allah mereka semua nanti bakal baik lagi :) Haha, udah terlanjur ada YURI jadi gak bisa di hapus :P Mian ne… Gomawo udah review :D_

**ohristi95 : **_Ne annyeong :) Uwahh, senengnya ada reader baru :D Kyyaaa! Makasih udah bilang bagus :D Eh? Huweee mian, emang perannya dia kayak gitu =,= Ini di lanjut chingu :D Iyah, Lalla tampung dulu moment HunHan-nya :) Ne, fighting! ^0^9 Gomawo reviewnya ;D_

**Lalla seneng deh banyak yang _review_ FF Lalla ini :D Lalla minta _review_nya lagi boleh kan? Hehe… Eh, jangan lupa tentang _vote_-nya yah… _Jeongmal gomawoyo_… #_bow_#**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 10 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ YAK! _Readers_ tercinta semuanya… Berdasarkan hasil _voting_, FF yang menang adalah… Eng ing eng #plak# Heaven Sweet (Danger)! Yey! \^o^/ #niup terompet# Ini jadi Lalla bawa lanjutannya _ne_… Silahkan baca… Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :P**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 10

"Jika sudah seperti ini, hal ini akan sulit untuk tidak terjadi." Ucap Kris.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan _hyung_?" tanya Sehun kepada Suho.

"Entahlah." Suho menggeleng.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Heaven Sweet+**

"_Harabeoji_, bisakah kau meramal bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" tanya Sunny. Kini Sunny, Sooyoung, dan Soo Man _harabeoji_ sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kecil tapi indah. Mereka sedang menikmati teh bersama.

"Kkk~ Kau terlihat sangat khawatir Yang Mulia. Padahal mereka baru saja meninggalkan istana." Soo Man terkekeh.

"Tapi _harabeoji_, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka. Bagaimana kalau Seohyun tau mereka telah bergerak? Bagaimana kalau ia mengirim anak buahnya untuk mencelakai mereka? Lalu bagaimana jika-"

"Sssttt! Sunny! Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat _over protective_ begini?" potong Sooyoung. Sunny terdiam dan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Soo Man terkekeh melihat tingkah Ratu-nya yang kadang akan sangat berwibawa dan bijaksana, tapi terkadang juga bisa bertingkah imut seperti ini.

"_Haish_! Ayolah _harabeoji_. Ramal sekali saja! Aku benar – benar ingin tau!" pinta Sunny lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Soo Man tersenyum lalu mulai memfokuskan pikirannya. "Jangan khawatir Yang Mulia. Mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan _troll_ yang sempat menghalang mereka tadi. Dan sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat di dekat sebuah sungai. Dan tanpa mereka semua ketahui, sungai itu adalah sungai Desort." Jelas Soo Man.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Sunny yang kurang percaya tersebut.

"Apa wajahku ini menampakkan raut kebohongan Yang Mulia?"

"Ah, _anieyo_. Aku percaya padamu _harabeoji_." Sunny tersenyum manis. Soo Man balas tersenyum.

Tiba – tiba, kepala Soo Man _harabeoji _terasa berdenyut sakit. Soo Man _harabeoji_ meringis dan memegang kepalanya tersebut. Sooyung dan Sunny yang meihat tingkah Soo Man langsung merasa khawatir.

"Ada apa _harabeoji_?" tanya Sunny.

"Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" timpal Sooyoung.

"Akh!" Soo Man _harabeoji_ terus meringis. Tak lama kemudian, Soo Man berhenti dan matanya langsung membulat kaget.

"Astaga!" katanya.

"Ada apa _harabeoji_?" tanya Sunny kalut.

"Peri istana yang di culik, Lay dan Luhan, telah di ubah oleh Seohyun menjadi _Black EXOpixie_." Ujar Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"_MWO_?" pekik Sunny dan Sooyoung kaget.

"_Ne_. Dan buruknya lagi, mereka sudah menuruti semua keinginan Seohyun. Termasuk, mencelakakan Para Manusia Penyelamat tersebut."

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Sudahlah semua! Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Bagaimana?" usul Kris.

"Uhm! Aku setuju!" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lagi pula kita sudah berada di gunung Sidfey. Menurut insting ku, sungai Desort tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah!" semua mengangguk setuju dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat akan menyebrangi sungai tadi, tiba – tiba masing – masing dari mereka merasakan ada hawa yang tidak enak.

"_Guys_! Aku merasa tidak enak!" ujar Chanyeol lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Sebenarnya mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba – tiba air sungai yang awalnya tenang, berubah menjadi agak deras dan menimbulkan gemercik. Air yang awalnya jernih, berubah menjadi keruh. Semua melotot menatapnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun, entah pada siapa. Tiba – tiba air sungai itu membentuk sebuah pusaran yang sangat mengerikan.

"SEMUA! JAUHI SUNGAI!" perintah Kris dan langsung mengendarai _unicorn_-nya menjauh dari sungai, diikuti yang lain. Kecuali Tao, Tao tetap berada di pinggir sungai tersebut. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong menatap pusaran air tersebut.

"TAO!" panggil Kris dari kejauhan. Tapi Tao tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah berjalan terbang menuju pusaran air itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"TAO!" seru mereka semua.

"Tao! Hiks…" Baekhyun mulai menangis. Tiba – tiba pusaran air itu mengamuk dan mengucur ke atas dengan sangat keras. Semua kaget melihatnya. Tiba – tiba mereka melihat bayangan tubuh Tao yang ada di dalam air itu. Mata Tao terlihat bercahaya dan pandangannya menatap tajam.

"T-Tao…" kaget Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian datang ke rumahku, sungai Desort?" tanya bayangan Tao tersebut. Tapi suaranya berbeda, bukan seperti suara milik Tao. Suara itu terdengar sedikit berat dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan bayangan itu.

"Ouh, sepertinya aku memiliki insting yang salah saat ku bilang sungai Desort sudah tidak jauh dari sini. Ternyata ini lah sungai Desort." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, malah mirip seperti bisikan.

"JAWAB AKU!" gertak bayangan itu karena tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Kami ingin mengambil 6 kristal bening yang katanya tersimpan di sungai ini." kata Kris berani.

"APA?" tanya bayangan Tao itu dengan marah. "Kalian pikir akan mudah mendapatkan kristal milikku itu eoh? Kalian harus mengalahkanku lebih dulu." Tantangnya.

"Oh ayolah! Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk permainan bodohmu itu. Ayo cepat berikan kristalnya." Ujar Baekhyun berani yang tiba – tiba langsung berdiri di depan. Teman – temannya melotot menatapnya. Bukankah dengan berkata begitu, Baekhyun artinya menantang bayangan itu?

"Apa dia sudah gila?" batin Chanyeol.

"Kurang ajar! Kau berani menantangku?!" tanya bayangan Tao itu marah.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Cih! Gila!" Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu!" ujarnya. Lalu membuang tubuh Tao yang semula ada di dalam air itu. Dan syukurlah, Kris berhasil menangkap tubuh _namja_ manis itu sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh tanah. Tao terbatuk – batuk karena efek air tadi, dan Kris segera membawanya kearah pohon besar yang agak jauh dari tempat ia dan teman – temannya berdiri barusan.

Setelah mengeluarkan tubuh Tao, pusaran air itu berputar dengan sangat keras. Dan lama – kelamaan pusaran air itu menjadi lebih besar. Baekhyun cengo melihatnya. Tiba – tiba di dalam pusaran air itu nampak sebuah siluet seseorang yang lama kelamaan bentuk badannya berubah aneh. Baekhyun dan kawan – kawannya melotot menatap hal tersebut.

"GGGGRRRAAAHHH!" tiba – tiba sesuatu itu segera keluar dari air dan jelaslah bagaimana bentuk sesuatu tersebut. Badannya memiliki banyak akar, seperti ganggang. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hijau dan basah. Satu – satunya yang berwarna putih hanyalah matanya. Sedangkan pupil matanya berwarna hijau zamrud. Jangan lupakan bahwa sesuatu itu bertubuh sangat besar. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya melihat _monster_ di hadapannya kini.

"O..ow!" rutuk Baekhyun karena kebodohannya menantang makhluk ini.

"_Ya_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun kepada teman – temannya di belakang.

"Kau bodoh Baekhyun! Kau yang mencari masalah dengannya!" rutuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita lawan bersama." Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat temannya yang sangat setia kawan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Kau memang setia kawan." Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk pundak Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mati di tangan _monster_ ini karena ulahmu!" rutuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Akan ku habisi kalian! GGGRUUAHH!" _monster_ itu segera berlari kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan sigap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terbang menghindar dan Baekhyun lalu melayangkan kekuatannya ke _monster_ tersebut. Membuat _monster_ itu tersungkur karena dorongan di punggungnya.

Chanyeol, Suho, Kai dan Sehun yang mendapati _monster_ itu di hadapan mereka sekarang hanya dapat menahan nafas mereka dan mundur beberapa langkah. _Monster_ itu segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menatap garang Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

**Sret!**

_Monster_ itu memanjangkan akar yang menempel di tubuhnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Baekhyun. Melilitkan akarnya yang mirip ganggang itu ke tubuh _namja_ manis tersebut sehingga Baekhyun terjatuh ke tanah dan meringis saat _monster_ itu mengeratkan lilitannya. Semua yang menatap Baekhyun melotot kaget dan khawatir.

"Baekhyun-_ah_…" ucap Chanyeol kalut. Dia berusaha mencari cara untuk menolong Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak akan mampu melawan _monster_ itu. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan super seperti Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun.

**Krakk!**

Kyungsoo segera memotong akar yang melilit tubuh Baekhyun itu dengan kekuatannya.

"ARRGHH!" _monster_ itu meringis karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat Kyungsoo memotong akarnya itu. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan terbatuk – batuk karena efek sangking eratnya lilitan tadi di tubuhnya.

"Sialan!" ujar _monster_ itu lalu langsung mengarahkan dua akarnya sekaligus kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dengan gesit Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghindar. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melihat bahwa _monster_ itu ternyata mengarahkan salah satu akarnya lagi kearah tubuhnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bernasip sama seperti Baekhyun tadi.

"KYUNGSOO-_AH_!" seru Kai panik saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus meringis karena sakit dan juga panas yang ia rasa.

"_YA_! _MONSTER_ SIALAN!" Baekhyun segera terbang melesat cepat menuju _monster_ itu dan melayangkan bogemnya ke rahang _monster_ itu, membuat _monster_ itu melepaskan lilitannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

_Monster_ itu sedikit mundur ke belakang karena pukulan dari Baekhyun tadi. Tiba – tiba…

**BUK!**

_ Monster_ itu merasakan 2 tendangan telak di punggungnya. Kai dan Chanyeol yang melakukan tendangan itu. _Monster_ itu segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Suho, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang memasang kuda – kudanya.

"Ayo! Kita lawan bersama!" intruksi Suho. Semua mengangguk mantap. Mereka segera berlari menuju _monster_ tersebut.

"GRRUUAHHH!" _monster_ itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia meluncurkan 5 akarnya (akarnya berjumlah 6 dan telah di potong 1 oleh Kyungsoo) kearah _namja_ – _namja_ tersebut. Namun dengan gesit mereka menghindarinya sehingga _monster_ itu malah melilit pohon – pohon yang ada di sekitarnya. Ini menjadi kesempatan bagus bagi Sehun, Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol.

**Bug!**

**Duagh!**

**Buk!**

Terdengar suara pukulan yang di layangkan oleh keempat _namja_ tersebut. _Monster_ itu sudah lemah karena pukulan – pukulan yang di layangkan oleh _namja_ – _namja_ itu. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga mulai melawan menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

**CLING!**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengarahkan kekuatan mereka berdua kearah _monster_ itu saat Suho, Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol telah menyingkir.

"AARRGGHH!" erang _monster_ itu. Dan setelahnya, hanya abu yang terlihat. Mereka berenam terlihat terengah – engah terutama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"_Nan gwaencahana_ Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo lemas saat sudah menapakkan dirinya di tanah.

"Baekhyun, ini semua salahmu!" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk bersalah.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, sudahlah! Ini bukan salah siapa – siapa! Tidak ada yang harus di salahkan!" kata Suho menengahi. Baekhyun terus menunduk dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, setetes air mata sudah jatuh dari matanya.

"Suho _hyung_ benar! Lagi pula tidak ada yang terluka kan?" timpal Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk melihat Kris dan Tao.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya teman – temannya saat melihat mata Baekhyun bengkak dan sembab, juga anak sungai yang tercipta di pipinya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau menangis?" tanya Suho lalu mendekatinya.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya lalu menghapus air matanya itu.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ memang keterlaluan!" Sehun terlihat kesal.

"Sudahlah, dia memang benar. Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tidak menantang _monster_ tadi, semua tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menunduk kembali.

"_Anieyo_. Tidak ada yang patut di salahkan." Suho mengelus – elus bahu Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan. Sehun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Suho barusan.

"_Gomawo_." Ujar Baekhyun. Suho dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"_Hyung_, bagaimana keadaan Tao?" tanya Chanyeol yang menghampiri Tao dan Kris itu.

"Dia tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja tubuhnya tadi banyak kemasukan air." Jelas Kris. Chanyeol menatap Tao yang terlihat lemas itu.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Kris.

"Semua baik – baik saja. Hanya terjadi sedikit insiden tadi." Kris hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Kris, aku mau ke tempat mereka." Ucap Tao lemas.

"Tapi kau masih lemas Tao. Apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah agak merasa baikan."

"Ya sudah!" Kris langsung membopong Tao dan membawanya ke tempat teman – temannya. Sementara Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kris yang baru saja datang seraya membopong Tao.

"_Ne_, kami tidak apa – apa. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir." Jawab Suho.

"Tao kau sudah tidak apa – apa kan?" khawatir Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja." Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tiba – tiba Sehun menatap kearah sungai yang airnya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dia mendapati ada cahaya yang keluar dari air itu. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah sungai. Matanya sontak membulat saat melihat benda apa yang mengeluarkan cahanya itu. KRISTAL BENING!

Baekhyun segera mengambil 6 buah kristal itu dan menunjukkan kepada teman – temannya.

"Kita berhasil!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar. Semua juga ikut tersenyum lebar dan sedikit ada rasa tidak percaya bahwa mereka telah melakukannya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

Xiumin memasuki kamar Chen. Ia mendapati _namja_ tampan itu sedang duduk di ranjang seraya menatap seisi ruangan itu.

"Kenapa Chen?" tanya Xiumin lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Eh Xiumin-_ah_!" Chen mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Xiumin masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa Chen?" Xiumin mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi tidak di jawab oleh Chen itu.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa sedikit… bosan. Berada di dalam kamar seperti ini setiap saat dan setiap waktu. Aku merasa bosan. Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar Xiu?" tanya Chen seraya menatap Xiumin. Xiumin terdiam.

"Xiu?" Chen sedikit bingung menatap Xiumin. Tiba – tiba Xiumin tersenyum.

"Mau jalan – jalan?"

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang berada. Di pinggir sungai di hutan yang indah. Beberapa kali Chen tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia merasa benar – benar bebas saat ini.

"Chen-_ah_…" panggil Xiumin.

"_Ne_?" Chen menoleh.

"Apa kau percaya pada peri?" tanya Xiumin, membuat Chen sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sebenarnya aku percaya tidak percaya. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Karena aku belum melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau percaya kalau aku menunjukkannya?"

"Hmmm, tergantung. Memangnya di sini ada peri?" tanya Chen pada Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Chen terus menatap XIumin. Tiba – tiba XIumin memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya. Cahaya menguar dari tubuhnya dan perlahan tampaklah sayap gagak hitam di punggungnya. Chen menganga kaget melihatnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau percaya sekarang?" tanya Xiumin.

"Xiumin… kau… Kau peri?" tanya Chen sedikit tidak percaya. Xiumin pun mengangguk.

"Tapi… kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku dari awal?" Xiumin kembali duduk di samping Chen, masih dengan sayapnya.

"Uhmmm, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan menurutku sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Hehe…"

Chen tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Xiumin.

"Xiumin-_ah_, sebenarnya, kenapa kau terus mengurungku di dalam kamar itu? Kau tidak pernah mengajakku keluar dari kamar sebelum ini. Dan kau juga lebih sering pergi dari pada menemaniku. Jujur, aku merasa bosan Xiu. Sebenarnya aku dimana?"

**DEG!**

"Oh, aku mohon jangan pertanyaan itu!" kalut Xiumin dalam hati.

"Nggg, yah kau taulah… A-aku sangat sibuk akhir – akhir ini. Dan aku tidak bermaksud mengekangmu. Aku hanya tidak mau jika membiarkanmu keluar, kau akan bingung dengan tempatmu. Jadi aku memutuskan agar aku selalu menemanimu saat keluar." Bohong Xiumin. Chen mengangguk ragu.

Mereka pun terdiam, cukup lama.

"Xiumin."

"Chen." Mereka memanggil nama lawan masing – masing secara bersamaan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lawan secara bersamaan juga.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Wajah mereka saat ini berjarak sangat dekat. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka sampai bersentuhan. Wajah Xiumin merona melihat wajah tampan milik Chen yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya ini. Chen memegang pipi kiri Xiumin dengan salah satu tangannya dan dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin. Xiumin telah menutup matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat Chen yang menerpa wajahnya.

**Chup~**

Chen menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Xiumin. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan sedikit bersemangat. Menimbulkan lumatan ganas. Xiumin pun balas melumat bibir Chen dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chen. Suara kecipak ciuman mereka mulai terdengar. Sayap Xiumin tiba – tiba semakin membesar dan menutupi mereka berdua yang sedang berciuman itu. Sungguh indah!

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Huwaaaa ini TBC di tempat yang sah(?) kah? Huweeee _mianhae_ kalau gak memuaskan… TT^TT Lalla ngetiknya malam dan sekarang udah jam 10:35 PM… Lalla gak kuat di tambah semua orang di rumah Lalla udah tidur… Lalla ngebut buatnya… Jadi maklumi kalau masih banyak _typo_-nya… Oh iya, makasih banget nget nget nget(?) untuk :**

**Kim Haerin-ah, Kan Rin Min, Hostoria Rain, Shin SeungGi huahuachi, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, BabySuLayDo, NanaFujoshi, BlackSky2910, Rio, christina, CrayonThat XX, dan BlueHae1409**

**Yang udah nge-_review_ di chap kemarin… Lalla seneng baca responnya =3… Dan Lalla juga berterima kasih buat yang udah ngasih semangat Lalla pas ulangan… _Love you_~ :*… Sekali lagi _mian_ gak bisa balas _review_ soalnya ini ngebut buatnya… _Last word_, _review juseyo_… _Gomawo_… :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 11 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Telatkah Lalla _update_ chap 11 ini? Huweeee _mian_ kalo bener lama… Udah, Lalla gak mau banyak bacot. Langsung mulai yah ^^**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**+At Dark Castle+**

"XIUMIN! XIUMIN!" Seohyun terlihat terbang kesana kemari mencari anak buahnya, Xiumin. Tapi sejak tadi dia mencari, dia tidak menemukan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Haish_! Kemana anak itu?" gumam Seohyun kesal. dia memutuskan mencari ke kamar Chen. Saat dia sudah sampai di kamar Chen, dia juga tidak menemukan _namja_ yang di carinya.

"_Haish_! Berani pergi tanpa izin eoh? Lihat saja nanti!" ancam Seohyun. Ia pun segera terbang menuju singgasananya.

"Lay! Luhan!" panggil Seohyun dari singgasananya tersebut. Lay dan Luhan datang dan terbang kearah Ratu mereka. Tak lupa mereka membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Masih ingat perintahku kemarin?" tanya Seohyun.

"Masih Yang Mulia!" jawab mereka. Seohyun menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sekarang! Mereka sekarang sudah berada di pegunungan Sidfey. Kalian bisa mengintai mereka dan lakukan penyerangan secara tiba – tiba. Mengerti?!" perintah Seohyun tegas.

"MENGERTI YANG MULIA!" dan setelah menjawab begitu, Lay dan Luhan segera terbang keluar dari _Dark Castle_ menuju pengunungan Sidfey.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Cepat simpanlah kristal – kristal itu. Sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Bagaimana?" ujar Suho. Semua mengangguk. Baekhyun segera menyimpan kristal – kristal itu di sebuah kotak dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Mereka semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih seperti tadi. Tidak bertegur sapa. Sepertinya mereka sungkan untuk saling menyapa, mengingat kejadian tadi saat Chanyeol menyalahkan Baekhyun. Tao yang melihat itu sedikit bingung.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Aku merasa mereka seperti canggung satu sama lain." Bisik Tao kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tadi mereka sempat bertengkar. Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas." Balas Kyungsoo. Tao pun bungkam.

"Kris, hari sebentar lagi malam. Tidakkah kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat dulu?" usul Tao. Kris berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kita beristirahat di sana saja." Kris menujuk sebuah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka. Kris mengajak teman – temannya untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Baiklah." Semua mengangguk. Mereka semua segera menuju pohon itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 pasang mata yang selalu mengawasi gerak – gerik mereka dari balik semak – semak. Mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+ChenMin Side+**

Chen dan Xiumin telah melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan pasokan akan oksigen keduanya menipis. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Chen tersenyum memandang wajah Xiumin yang memerah. Ia menghapus saliva yang menempel di bibir Xiumin dengan ibu jarinya, membuat semburat merah yang tercipta di wajah Xiumin semakin jelas terlihat. Chen terkekeh melihatnya.

"_Yeoppeoda_~" pujinya. Xiumin hanya bisa menunduk. Tiba – tiba…

**"Xiumin, dimana kau? Apa kau membawa Manusia itu keluar? Cepat kembali!" **Ratunya mengiriminya sebuah telepati. Xiumin terkesiap. Di segera menatap Chen, sementara yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan raut kebingungannya.

"Chen, kita pulang sekarang. Tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Eh? Ngh, kalau kau sedang sibuk, kita bisa kembali sekarang."

Xiumin mengangguk dan segera meraih tangan Chen dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Genggam erat tanganku. Jangan sampai terlepas!" perintah Xiumin. Chen mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Xiumin perintahkan. Tak lama, Xiumin mulai mengepakkan sayapnya, dan mereka berdua terbang menuju _Dark Castle_ kembali.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di _Dark Castle_, Xiumin segera mengantar Chen menuju kamarnya.

"Kau diam di sini, jangan kemana – mana. _Arraseo_?!" pesan Xiumin sebelum ia pergi. Chen pun mengangguk. Xiumin hendak terbang keluar dari kamar, tapi Chen segera menahan tengannya, membuat Xiumin menatap kearahnya.

"Kau akan kembali kan?" tanya Chen dengan menunjukkan raut kekhawatirannya. Xiumin tersenyum.

"_Ne_. aku pasti kembali dan menemuimu." Ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Chen sekilas. Chen tersenyum lalu menarik tengkuk _namja_ manis itu dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku pergi dulu _ne_." ucap Xiumin. Chen mengangguk dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Xiumin segera terbang keluar dari kamar. Ada perasaan was – was saat ia akan menemui Ratunya itu.

**.**

**.**

Kini Xiumin telah berada di hadapan Seohyun di singgasananya. Xiumin masih menunduk dan Seohyun menatapnya garang.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Seohyun dingin.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Aku hanya mengajak Manusia itu keluar sebentar. Dia bilang bahwa dia merasa sedikit bosan, jadi aku mengajaknya. Maafkan aku Yang Mulia!" Xiumin membungkuk 90 derajat. Seohyun mendengus.

"Lalu menjalin cinta dengannya?"

**DEG!**

Xiumin kaget dengan tebakan Seohyun yang tidak meleset sedikit pun. Dia menatap Ratunya itu dengan pandangan kaget. Bagaimana Seohyun mengetahui hal itu?

"Aku bisa membacanya lewat matamu Xiumin." Ujar Seohyun seolah dapat membaca pikiran Xiumin. Xiumin terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Ratunya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Yang Mulia!" Xiumin kembali membungkuk. Seohyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau sepertinya harus aku kurung di kurungan bawah tanah. Bagaimana?" Seohyun menyeringai. Xiumin menatap Seohyun horror. Dia tidak mau di kurung di sana. Kurungan itu sangat menyeramkan. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk, di sana terasa sangat amat pengap. Di tambah dengan hawa panas yang akan selalu menyiksanya. Dan juga tempat itu di huni oleh _Diablo_ yang akan selalu menyiksa tahanan di sana. Xiumin tidak mau itu!

"Tidak Yang Mulia! Ku mohon jangan! Aku tidak mau! Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Yang Mulia memaafkan aku! Aku mohon Yang Mulia!" Xiumin terus memohon. Seohyun tertawa meremehkan mendengar permohonan Xiumin.

"Baiklah." Ucap Seohyun akhirnya. Membuat Xiumin menatap wanita itu dengan perasaan lega. "Tapi tentu ada syaratnya." Tambah Seohyun. Membuat senyum Xiumin yang tadinya mengembang, memudar seketika.

"A-apa itu Yang Mulia?" entah mengapa Xiumin merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini. Seohyun semakin mengembangkan seringaian menyeramkan miliknya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sekarang langit mulai gelap. Matahari sudah kembali ke peranduan sejak tadi. Rombongan Kris pun mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di bawah pohon besar yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Kris. Mereka membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri.

Baekhyun terlihat duduk bersampingan bersama Tao. Pandangan mata Baekhyun terlihat kosong. Sesekali dia bersenandung dengan suara yang teramat – amat pelan. Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun, menjadi bingung. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini?

"Baekhyunnie~ Kau kenapa?" tanya Tao pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang bersenandung pelan itu menghentikan kerjaannya dan menoleh kearah Tao. Dia menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_I'm OK, _Tao-_ie_…" ujar Baekhyun. Tiba – tiba Tao menggeleng mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

"_No! I know your not OK._" Sanggah Tao. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tao semakin bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya imut. "_There's a something wrong?_" #Wuih! Tumben Tao bisa bahasa Inggris! XD#

"_I don't know_ Tao. Hah~" Baekhyun menengadah.

"Ceritakan padaku." Tao mengelus pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau bercerita sekarang?"

"Aku… tidak yakin Tao."

"Ayolah~" bujuk Tao. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menurut dan menceritakan semuanya. Saat ia menantang _monster_ yang ada di sungai sampai Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya. Ia menceritakan kepada Tao dengan sangat detil. Tao manggut – manggut saat mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun.

"Oh~ Jadi itu?" –Tao. Baekhyun pun mengangguk. "Hm~ Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah mu kok. Mungkin Chanyeol masih merasa sedikit err… belum siap saat melawan _monster_ itu. Mungkin dia _shock_ karena tiba – tiba harus melawan _monster_ sungai Desort. Dan… karena panik, dia jadi menyalahkanmu. Mungkin begitu." Tao mengelus – elus pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat _childish_ ini memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa.

"Terima kasih Tao. Tidak salah aku bercerita padamu." Ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Hehe, _ne_~" Tao balas tersenyum.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Kalian hanya bicara berdua! Kenapa aku tidak di ajak?" tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menyembul(?) diantara mereka. Baekhyun dan Tao menatap kearah salah satu sahabat mereka itu. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hey! Apa kalian belum lapar?" tanya Kai kepada 3 sahabat itu.

"Tentu saja lapar! Aku seperti panda yang akan mati sekarang!" ucap Tao seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia mengelus – elus perutnya, pertanda bahwa ia lapar.

"Huuuuu! Tadi saat Kai tidak bilang, kau tidak lapar kan?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Iiihhh! Tapi sekarang aku lapar! Kita makan bekal masing – masing ya?!" –Tao.

"_Arraseo_." Semua pun mulai membuka bekal mereka masing – masing dan makan dalam diam. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menguyah makanannya itu. Pipinya terlihat sangat _chubby_ saat makanan yang dia kunyah begitu banyak. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

"Cieee… Tadi marah – marah. Tapi sekarang? Huuu!" ejek Sehun seraya melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa dia yang di tegur oleh Sehun pun segera menjitak kepala anak itu.

"_Ya hyung_! _Appo_!" Sehun mengelus – elus kepalanya yang baru di cium dengan sangat manis(?) oleh genggaman tangan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau ini sok tau sekali!" Chanyeol menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_~ Aku tau kau mau minta maaf padanya." Ucap Suho yang tiba – tiba ada di samping kiri Chanyeol.

"Huwaa!" kaget Chanyeol singkat. "_Hyung_! Sejak kapan ada di situ?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Tidak penting! Sekarang katakan! Apa kau mau minta maaf pada Baekhyun?" tanya Suho lagi.

"_M-mwo_? Minta maaf? Memang aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? Yang benar saja!" jawab Chanyeol acuh tak acuh. Suho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh ayolah~ Aku tau kau pasti merasa bersalah karena tadi menyalahkannya. Iya kan?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Ah! Sudahlah _hyung_." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Suho yang berada di samping kirinya ke samping kanan.

"Huwaa!" kaget Chanyeol karena saat ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Suho, wajahnya malah bertemu dengan wajah Sehun yang menampakkan wajah mengintimidasinya. Dari wajah _angel_, malah bertemu dengan wajah _devil_ -_- #plak#

"_Haish_! Kenapa kalian ini selalu mengangetkanku sih?" omel Chanyeol. Suho maupun Sehun tidak menjawab.

"_Hyung_! Kau harus minta maaf! Baekhyun sampai menangis tadi!" kata Sehun.

"_Mwo_? Menangis?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun. Benarkah Baekhyun menangis karenanya?

"Iya! Benar kan Suho _hyung_?" Sehun menatap Suho, dan Suho pun mengangguk menanggapi. Chanyeol terdiam.

"_Aish_! Bisa – bisanya aku membuatnya menangis! _Pabbo_ kau Chanyeol!" rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau minta maaf sekarang?" tanya Suho lagi dengan nada menggoda(?).

"_Ya_! Apaan sih _hyung_?!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

Terlihat Xiumin yang sedang terbang menuju kamar Chen dengan kurang semangat. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong, dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dia mengingat persyaratan yang di berikan Ratunya beberapa waktu lalu.

**Flashback**

"Jika kau mau dirimu tidak di kurung di kurungan bawah tanah, aku mau kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Manusia itu. Bagaimana?" tanya Seohyun.

"Ba-baiklah Yang Mulia." Xiumin menjawab ragu. Untung saja hanya memutuskan Chen. Dia masih bisa tidak menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Chen, asal dirinya dan Chen tidak apa – apa.

"Bagus. Tapi masih ada satu syarat lagi." Seohyun tersenyum licik.

"Apa itu Yang Mulia? Aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku rasa, Manusia itu sudah tidak lagi kita butuhkan. Dia hanya merepotkan kita saja. Hah~ Aku ingin membunuh Manusia itu secepatnya. Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"_MWO_?" sontak Xiumin membulatkan matanya kaget.

"_Haish_! Syaratnya mudah kan?! Yang penting bukan kau yang di kurung di sana. Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi… Ta-tapi Yang Mulia…"

"Tidak boleh ada penolakan! Kau yang bilang bahwa kau akan melakukan semuanya kan?!" gertak Seohyun. Xiumin hanya menunduk. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun. Bagaimana ini? dia harus mengorbankan Chen demi dirinya?

"Baiklah Yang Mulia." Jawab Xiumin akhirnya. Dia merasa dirinya benar – benar egois sekarang.

**Flashback Off**

**Ceklek**

Xiumin membuka pintu kamar Chen. Membuat Chen yang awalnya sedang berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya kembali membuka mata saat mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Xiumin…" ucapnya senang saat melihat Xiumin masuk. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kasur sekarang. Xiumin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi panggilan Chen. Dia lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"_Waeyo_ Xiu? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Tanya Chen yang sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Xiumin. Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku Chen…" lirihnya.

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf Xiu? Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku. Lalu kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Chen yang telah mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Chen… Maafkan aku… Hiks…" tiba – tiba Xiumin menangis. Membuat Chen kaget dan khawatir. Dia pun segera memeluk Xiumin. Menyenderkan kepala _namja_ manis itu di dada bidangnya.

"Sstt! Kau kenapa hm?" tanya Chen lembut.

"Hiks… A-aku… Maafkan aku Chen… Aku memang bodoh! Aku egois! Hiks…"

"Apa yang terjadi Xiu? Ceritakan padaku!" Chen dibuat semakin penasaran dan khawatir.

"Maaf… Ratu dari kastil yang kita tempati sekarang ini tau bahwa aku dan kau menjalin hubungan khusus. Hiks… dia tidak suka itu. Dia mengancam akan memasukkanku ke kurungan bawah tanah jika aku masih menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku tidak mau itu! Aku takut jika harus di kurung di sana! Jadi aku memilih memutuskan hubunganku denganmu. Maafkan aku… Hiks…" jelas Xiumin. Tiba – tiba Chen tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Xiumin dan menatap wajah _namja_ manis yang sudah di penuhi oleh air mata itu.

"Ternyata hanya itu eoh? Hehe… Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan." Chen menghapus air mata Xiumin. "Walaupun kita tidak menjalin hubungan khusus, kita tetap teman kan? Kau akan selalu menemaniku kan? Tidak apa kita tidak menjalin hubungan khusus. Yang penting… kau akan tetap berada di sampingku." Chen menempelkan keningnya di kening Xiumin.

Xiumin berhenti terisak saat memandangi wajah Chen yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Di tambah kening mereka yang bersentuhan, membuat ujung hidung mereka juga ikut bersentuhan. Perlahan, Chen mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Xiumin. Menyadari itu, Xiumin segera menutup matanya.

Bibir keduanya menyatu lewat ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Chen sama sekali tidak menggerakkan bibirnya. Dia hanya menempelkannya ke bibir Xiumin. Tapi tiba – tiba Xiumin mulai melumat bibir Chen dengan kasar, ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chen. Menekan – nekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chen membalas ciuman Xiumin yang sangat agresif tersebut.

Chen menjilat – jilat bibir Xiumin, meminta akses untuk masuk. Dan Xiumin dengan senang hati membuka rongga mulutnya. Chen pun segera memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Xiumin yang hangat. Mereka saling menautkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Xiumin menarik Chen untuk menindihnya di kasur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tanpa terasa, air mata Xiumin sudah mengalir di pipi indahnya.

_"Maafkan aku karena tidak jujur sepenuhnya, Chen."_

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Malam sudah semakin larut. Rombongan Kris terlihat sangat lelah sekarang. Mereka semua bersiap untuk tidur. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao tidur bersampingan. Baekhyun terlihat memeluk tasnya yang berisikan 6 kristal bening itu. Sementara Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai dan Suho tidur berpisah. Suho tidur di samping Sehun dan Kai. Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol lebih memilih sendiri.

Api unggun masih menyala, menghangatkan tubuh 8 insan yang tengah tertidur. Eh, tidak semuaya tertidur. Terlihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan belum memejamkan matanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi tubuh _namja_ mungil yang tengah tertidur di antara teman – temannya itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu adalah Chanyeol, sedangkan _namja_ yang di perhatikan olehnya itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah. Sepertinya dia menyesal telah menyalahkan Baekhyun hingga _namja_ manis itu menangis tadi.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-_ah_." Ucapnya. Setelah itu, dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur seperti yang lain. Dan ke-8 insan itu sekarang benar – benar tertidur. Api unggun yang tadinya menyala sekarang sudah padam. Malam terasa begitu sunyi dan dingin.

**Srak**

**Srak**

Tiba – tiba, semak mulai bergesekan. Tidak ada yang menyadari itu karena memang mereka semua sudah pulas tertidur. 2 orang tiba – tiba keluar dari balik semak – semak itu. Mereka berdua terbang mendekati ke-8 orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Mereka adalah Luhan dan Lay yang sudah berubah menjadi _Black EXOpixie_.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menemukan mereka secepat ini." ucap Luhan kepada Lay. Lay hanya menyeringai.

"Aku senang karena tugas kita akan selesai. Bukan begitu Lay?" tanya Luhan. Lay pun mengangguk. Perlahan, Luhan mulai mendekati Sehun. Ia membelai pipi Sehun.

"Nggg~ Luhan~" racau Sehun dalam tidurnya.

**Deg!**

Luhan kaget karena tiba – tiba Sehun menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya.

"Lay, apa aku pernah mengenali _namja_ ini? Kenapa dia menyebut namaku dalam tidurnya?" tanya Luhan yang memang tidak mengingat apa pun tentang kehidupan dulunya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau." Jawab Lay acuh tak acuh. Dia malah mendekati Suho. Entah mengapa, wajah Suho terlihat _familiar_ di matanya.

"_Namja_ tampan ini… aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya." Ucap Lay saat memandang wajah Suho yang sedang tertidur itu. Lay dan Luhan merasa benar – benar bingung sekarang. Saat melihat Suho dan Sehun, mereka merasa sangat _familiar_. Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka bertemu dengan mereka (menurut Lay dan Luhan).

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Lay?" tanya Luhan pada Lay.

"Aku juga tid-" ucapan Lay terputus tiba – tiba.

"Lay?" Suho mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Lay yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Lay dan Luhan membulatkan mata mereka kaget. Suho bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Lay dengan lekat.

"Kau benar – benar Lay?" tanya Suho lagi, tidak percaya. Dan kini pandangan matanya mengarah pada Luhan. "Dan kau! Luhan." Ucapnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian berbeda? Kalian… _Black EXOpixie_?" tanya Suho kaget setelah memperhatikan Luhan dan Lay lekat – lekat. Lay dan Luhan tidak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi. Mereka benar – benar kaget.

"Kau seharusnya tidak tau apa – apa!" bentak Lay.

**Pyar!**

**Bruk!**

Lay mendorong Suho dengan kekuatannya sehingga Suho terpental dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya dengan sangat keras. Suho meringis kesakitan, membuat semuanya terbangun dari tidur mereka masing – masing.

"Suho _hyung_!" pekik Sehun saat melihat Suho yang tengah meringis kesakitan tersebut. Dia segera menuju kearah Suho dan membantunya berdiri meski sedikit susah karena Suho merasakan punggungnya benar – benar sakit.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun kaget. Semua juga kaget. Terlebih saat mereka mendapati Luhan dan Lay dalam wujud _Black EXOpixie_.

"Lay? Luhan?" kaget Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka membulatkan mata mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Kami tidak pernah mengetahui kalian. Kenapa kalian mengetahui kami?" tanya Lay dengan angkuhnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya pada kenyataan. Air mata bahkan sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami _Black EXOpixie_?" tanya Kris dengan nada dinginnya. Lay dan Luhan menyeringai.

"Tidak ada. Hanya Kristal bening yang kalian dapatkan di sungai Desort beberapa waktu lalu. Bolehkan?" ujar Lay dengan nada meremehkan.

"Coba saja ambil Kristal – Kristal itu! aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukannya dengan mudah!" kata Chanyeol berani. Luhan terkekeh.

"Lu! Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan sontak menatap kearah Sehun.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku Lu?" tanya Sehun sedih.

"Cih! Aku memang tidak pernah mengenalmu!" Sehun kaget mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Sudahlah Hun. Sepertinya ingatannya hilang karena mereka menjadi _Black EXOpixie_." Bisik Kai kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya menunduk.

"Sudahlah! Kami tidak mau banyak basa – basi lagi. Sekarang cepat serahkan Kristal – Kristal itu!" gertak Lay dengan galaknya. Suho ingin sekali menangis melihat Lay yang sekarang. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia benar – benar tidak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun. Dia merasa, berbicara saja sangat sulit karena rasa sakit di punggungnya ini.

"Tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan!" jawab Tao sengit dengan setetes air mata yang sudah mengalir dari matanya. Semua kaget menatap Tao, termasuk Lay dan Luhan.

"Baiklah! Jika kalian menginginkan pertarungan, akan kami layani." Luhan menyeringai seram.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Huwaaaaa lamakah Lalla _update_? Kalo lama, mohon di maafkan _ne_~ #_bow_# Sebelum bagi rapot, Lalla emang agak sibuk… Terus keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Lalla lanjut FF… Kemarin – kemarin Lalla merasa kurang fit gitu… Mangkanya gak ngetik… Huwaaaaa tau gak _readers_? #_readers_ : GAK!# Ya iyalah, kan Lalla belum kasih tau -_-"… Gini, kan tadi Lalla bagi rapot… Nah, tanpa Lalla sangka dan duga – duga… Lalla dapat juara 1 umum! _Kyyyyaaaa_! Bener – bener gak kebayang! Tadi tuh di sekolah, badan Lalla langsung gemeter, pengen nangis, jantung dag dig dug pas denger pengumuman… Hadooohhhh! Bener – bener gak nyangka Lalla :'D Huweeee… Pas nyampe rumah, Lalla langsung meluk _eomma_-nya Lalla #ya iyalah, masa _eomma_-nya EXO -_-# Setelah itu, _appa_ ngajak makan – makan ke resto… Habis itu, Lalla di ajak belanja… Lalla di beliin boneka kodok yang unyuuuuuuu beud dah! .b Namanya Pyon… Hehe… Pokoknya seneng banget deh ^_^ Hey! Kok Lalla jadi curhat yah? Huwaaa kelampau seneng ini! XD Ok, ok, Lalla cukupkan aja yah… Sekarang, mari balas _review_-nya_ readers_!**

**Balasan _review_ : **

**BabySuLayDo : **_Ha? Hehe,, kayaknya Chen udah terbius sama kecantikan(?) Xiu ampe2 yg sayapnya item gitu di bilang peri… Huehehehe seneng deh kalo chingu suka! Lalla juga suka! #plak# Haha moga aja yah… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**devinatan98 : **_Gomawo udah bilang keren :D Iya ini Lalla lanjut… Gomawo ne :D_

**KaiSooEXOShipper : **_Haha iya2 ini ChenMin moment lagi… XD Gomawo2 pujiannya ne… And gomawo juga udah review :D_

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy : **_Hm, okey… Sip2 oppa… Emang couple satu ini selalu sweet . Tapi gak bisa membandingi BaekYeol ama KaiDo… Wkwkwkwk XD Gomawo reviewnya oppa :D_

**Akita Fisayu : **_Wooo calm down Akita :D Iya gpp kok :) Makasih udah suka… Hehe… Kalo itu Lalla kurang yakin… Jinjja? Membosankan? O.O Huweeee… Hmmm,,, satu chap di buat panjang? Ok, ok, Lalla usahain… Iya gak apa – apa kok :) Lalla gak merasa tersinggung… Gomawo2 ne~ Reviewnya Lalla suka :D_

**BlueHae1409 : **_Iya… Ini udah chap 11… Baca lagi yah… Gomawo :D_

**Kim Haerin-ah : **_Haha sabar2 buat SuLay shipper… Huweee kalo TBC gak cepet, Lalla belum bisa kabulin sekarang. Insya Allah chap depan yah :) Makasih atas semangatnya… Gomawo :D_

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah : **_Haha gak apa2 kok chingu :D Pantesan, kok rasanya Lia gak review gitu… Hehe… Bener tambah seru? #mata berbinar#plak# Huwaaaaa mianhae buat yang ituuuuuu TT~TT Seohyun emang tega! #di cincang Seo# Bener2! Chanyeol emang suka esmosi tuh! #plak# Huwaaa makasih semangatnya chingu… Doa buat Lalla juga gomawo baget :D Gomawo, Lalla suka review kamu :D_

**baby blue : **_Huwaaaa mian kalo chap 10 pendek! Chap 11 pendek juga ya? Jeongmal? Gomawo udah bilang seru :D Haha gak lah ding! Cukup Lay ama Luhan doang… Hm,, Lalla emang belum kepikiran buat sweet moment buat couple yang lain… Mian ne… Hah~ Mereka ngelawannya sambil loncat2 kayak kodok chingu #di geplek# Jadi deh bisa gebukin tuh monster sialan. Lagi pula monsternya gak gede2 amat… Ne~ Ini di lanjut… Gomawo :D_

**christina : **_Haha… Mereka emang sweet… Beuh! Berhasil dong Lalla buat moment couple ini… Hahahay! Omo! Chanyeol jangan di lempar sandal chingu! Tuntutan naskah! Haha… XD Ne, hwaiting! Gomawo :D_

**BaekRen : **_Gomawo udah muji FF sarap ini :D Mian gak bisa update kilat… Tapi ini udah update… Baca lagi yah… Gomawo :D_

**Tania3424 : **_Ne annyeong ^^ Lalla kedatangan reader baru mulu deh akhir2 ini ._._a _ Haha, jeongmal? Gomawo ^^ Review and baca lagi yach :D_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Relakan saja chingu~~ Tuntutan naskah~~~ #maksud lo apa thor?# Amin! Moga di naskah bilang gitu juga! Haha, berarti Lalla bener2 berhasil bwt moment mereka :D Ini di lanjut lagi… Gomawo :D_

**Hyemi EXOtics : **_Lalla tau kok ama **Hyegun EXOtics**… Ohh, jadi ini Hyegun EXOtics ya? Oh, ne, ne :D Hubungan ChanBaek? Hanya Lalla yang tau! Hahaha! #ditendang# Ok ;) Ini udah next chap. Di sini konflik BaekYeol belum kelar x( Makasih semangatnya :D Dan gomawo udah review :D_

**Rio : **_Bagian mana yang sweet chingu? ChenMin? Siapa yang jahat chingu? Xiumin? Ne~ Ini udah Lalla lanjut… Baca lagi yah :D_

**agittaTAORIS : **_Hehe… Omo! Ampe kejang2 gitu! XD Huweee iya :'( Oh, gomawo reviewnya :D_

**_Gomawo_**** buat semua yang udah _review_ :D _Please review again_. _Don't be siders please_ :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 12 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Lalla bawa chap 12 nih… _Mian_ kalo agak lama yah… Langsung mulai aja _ne_… Jangan lupa _review_-nya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Baiklah! Jika kalian menginginkan pertarungan, akan kami layani." Luhan menyeringai seram. Tao terus menatap kedua _Black EXOpixie_ itu dengan pandangan tajam. Ada raut kebencian yang terpancar di matanya.

"Tao, kau tidak yakin akan melakukannya kan? Bagaimana pun mereka itu teman kita." Bisik Baekhyun kepada Tao.

"Tidak." Tao menggeleng. "Mereka bukan lagi teman kita. Mereka adalah musuh. Di mana – mana, _Black EXOpixie_ adalah musuh dari _White EXOpixie_." Tao bersikeras dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lay dan Luhan.

"Kalian berdua, ikuti aku!" perintah Tao kepada Lay dan Luhan kemudian mulai terbang menjauhi tempat mereka beristirahat. Ia sepertinya ingin mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mereka bertarung.

"Bagaimana ini? Tao benar – benar menantang mereka." Ujar Baekhyun cemas.

"Kris, lakukan sesuatu!" timpal Kyungsoo. Kris menunduk.

"Kita ikuti mereka!" perintah Kris mantap seraya menunggangi _unicorn_-nya. Semua mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Tao, Luhan, dan Lay. Sehun membantu Suho yang masih merasa sedikit kesakitan itu untuk naik ke _unicorn_-nya.

"_Gomawo _Sehun-_ah_." Ucap Suho. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka _hyung_!" –Sehun. Suho mengangguk lalu mulai mengendarai _unicorn_-nya diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Tao, Lay, dan Luhan kini tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang di kelilingi oleh pohon – pohon. Tao mulai berhenti terbang dan membalikkan badannya lalu menatap sengit Luhan serta Lay. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menampakkan seringaiannya yang membuat Tao semakin muak.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah memasang seringaian menjijikkan kalian. Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini sekarang." Kata Tao.

"Wow! _Calm down_! Kau terlihat sangat emosi." Luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"DIAM!" Tao benar – benar marah sekarang. Bahunya naik turun menandakan dia benar – benar emosi saat ini.

"Hahaha! Kau terlihat lucu jika sedang marah, panda." Lay berusaha menyulut amarah Tao.

"Sialan! Rasakan ini!" Tao bersiap mengarahkan kekuatannya kearah Lay, tapi…

"TAO!" seru Kris yang sudah tiba di tempat Tao, Lay, dan Luhan bersama teman – temannya. Kris terlihat menampakkan raut wajah marahnya. Sementara teman – temannya menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa… kalian kesini?" tanya Tao bingung.

"TAO! APA KAU BODOH EOH?" bentak Kris. Tao kaget mendengar Kris membentaknya. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar, takut.

"Ta-tapi Kris, kita harus melindungi kristal – kristal itu." jawab Tao takut – takut. Lay dan Luhan hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas karena pertarungan mereka ini seperti di hentikan.

Kris tiba – tiba melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke hadapan Tao yang sudah menapak di tanah. Kris memandang wajah Tao lekat – lekat. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menunduk takut.

"Aku tau kau mau melindungi kristal – kristal itu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin melawan mereka sendirian. Jangan gegabah Tao." Kata Kris. "Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu." Lanjutnya lalu langsung berdiri di sebelah Tao. Tao memandang Kris dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Kris saat menyadari Tao terus menatapnya.

"Kau… serius Kris?" tanya Tao memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak serius?" Kris balik bertanya.

"_A-anni_…" Tao menggeleng cepat.

"_Ya_! Kalian berdua jangan gegabah! Kami juga akan membantu!" seru Kai dari kejauhan.

"Tidak usah Kai! Aku dan Tao saja mungkin cukup. Kalian tidak ingin membuat 2 _Black EXOpixie_ manis ini ketakutan kan?" Kris memandang remeh Lay dan Luhan. Sementara mereka hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kalian terlalu banyak omong! Aku tidak suka itu! lebih baik kita mulai saja." Ujar Lay yang sudah benar – benar marah karena perkataan Kris barusan.

"_As your wish_!" Kris mulai menyiapkan kuda – kudanya.

"Berhati – hatilah Kris." Bisik Tao.

"_Ne_. Kau juga." Balasnya. Tao tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat senang mendengar balasan dari Kris tadi.

"Lu, apa kau tidak apa – apa jika harus ikut bertarung? Aku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kau menungguku saja?"

"Cih! Sok kuat! Aku bisa! Kita lawan bersama!" Lay tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"_Arraseo_."

Lay mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Sontak cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah pedang. Lay tersenyum menyeringai sambil memegang pedang hitam tersebut.

Tao yang melihat itu, langsung melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna putih dan memberikannya ke Kris. Kris menjadi bingung saat Tao memberikan pedang itu padanya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kris saat sudah menerima pedang itu.

"Kau akan lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum tipis. Kris balas tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_." –Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, bantulah mereka." Doa Baekhyun. Semua memandang mereka dengan was – was. Begitu pula Sehun dan Suho.

"Kita mulai!" seru Lay yang sudah menapakkan dirinya di tanah. Karena targetnya adalah Kris. Sementara target Luhan adalah Tao. Lay mulai berlari menuju kearah Kris seraya mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Hyyyaaa!"

**Cling!**

Dengan sigap Kris mentangkis pedang Lay yang akan menghujam dirinya itu dengan pedangnya, sehingga menimbulkan suara dentingan antara pedang dengan pedang.

"Arggh!" Kris balas akan melayangkan pedangnya kearah tubuh Lay. Hampir saja pedang itu mengenai bahu Lay, andai ia tidak cepat menghindar. Mereka terus bertarung untuk melukai lawan masing – masing.

**.**

**.**

**+Luhan and Tao side+**

Kini Luhan dan Tao masih saling melayangkan tatapan mematikan mereka kepada lawan masing – masing. Tao sedikit melirik Kris yang mati – matian melawan Lay tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Semoga saja Kris bisa melawannya." Batinnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau khawatir dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Luhan saat mendapati Tao melirik Kris.

"Jangan sok tau!" jawab Tao dingin lalu menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kkk~" Luhan terkekeh. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja."

"Baiklah." Tao mulai memasang kuda – kudanya.

"Kau terlihat serius. Tapi kau akan segera mati di tanganku!"

**PYAR!**

**Bugh!**

"Akh!" Luhan mengarahkan kekuatannya secara tiba – tiba kearah Tao. Membuat Tao tersungkur ke tanah dengan sangat keras.

"TAO!" pekik Bakhyun kaget. Kris yang mendengar seruan Baekhyun langsung menatap kearah Tao yang sedang tersungkur.

**Bugh!**

Itu menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk Lay. Dia segera melayangkan pukulannya kearah wajah _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu. Membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah karena pukulan dari Lay.

Mengetahui itu, Kris segera melayangkan pedangnya kearah Lay dengan cepat sehingga merobek bahu _namja_ manis itu. Lay meringis saat merasakan darah keluar dengan banyaknya dari bahu miliknya.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat melihat Lay kesakitan. Entah mengapa, dia juga merasakan sakit.

**.**

**.**

Tao segera bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau curang! Kau sangat lemah! Bisa – bisanya kau menyerangku secara tiba – tiba!" ejek Tao.

"Wow! Aku hanya ingin mengelabuimu. Ingat! Kita harus berpikir jika ingin mengalahkan musuh!" Luhan kembali menyeringai.

"Dan sekarang aku benar – benar menganggapmu sebagai musuhku!" ujar Tao.

**Cling!**

Ia mengarahkan kekuatannya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya itu kearah Luhan. Tapi dengan sigap, Luhan menghindar. Tao berdecak kesal saat Luhan berhasil menghindar dari kekuatannya tersebut.

Luhan tiba – tiba merentangkan tangannya. Angin berhembus dengan agak keras. Semua menjadi bingung dan takut. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan? Bahkan Lay dan Kris yang sedang 'asyik' bertarung itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka saat merasakan angin yang sangat kuat ini.

"Aku berharap, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." Doa Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba ranting – ranting pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka menjalar mendekati Luhan. Semua kaget melihatnya. Luhan terlihat menyeringai menatap Tao dan ia mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Tao. Sontak ranting – ranting pohon itu menjalar menuju kearah Tao dengan cepat.

**Sret!**

"AKH!" Tao meringis saat ranting – ranting yang kasar itu melilit tubuhnya. Bisa di pastikan, kulit – kulit Tao akan lecet dan akan ada sedikit robekan di sayapnya karena hal ini. Tao terjatuh ke tanah dengan ranting – ranting yang melilit tubuhnya. Dia masih meringis kesakitan.

"TAO!" Kris segera berlari kearah Tao dan meninggalkan Lay yang masih kesakitan memegang bahunya yang sobek. Karena itu adalah pedang _White EXOpixie_, Lay jadi merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dan panas pada lukanya itu. Dia juga merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Saat melawan Kris tadi pun, dia tidak seaktif sebelumnya.

Lay segera menjatuhkan pedangnya saat mengetahui Kris pergi. Ia memegang bahunya yang terasa sangat sakit itu.

Melihat Lay yang kesakitan sendiri dengan darah yang mengucur deras, Suho segera berlari menghampirinya. Meskipun sakit di punggungnya masih terasa, dia tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Lay.

"Lay! _Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Suho yang sudah berada di hadapan Lay.

"Siapa…kau?" tanya Lay seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit.

"Aku Suho." Jawab Suho dengan aura yang tenang.

"Suho?" Lay terlihat mengerutkan dahinya. Lay merasa dia pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Suho. Tapi di mana? Dia terus mengingat – ingat sampai dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut – denyut dan nafasnya menjadi sesak.

"AKH!" Lay merosot ke tanah seraya memegangi kepalanya yang tiba – tiba saja berdenyut hebat.

"LAY-_AH_!" Suho kaget melihat Lay. "Lay, _gwaencanha_?" tanya Suho khawatir.

"Arggh! Pergi kau!" Lay mendorong Suho agar menjauh darinya. "Ini semua karena mu!" erangnya.

"Lay, maafkan aku! Kau kenapa?" tanya Suho yang mendekati Lay lagi.

**PYAR!**

**BUGH!**

"Akh!" Suho kembali merasakan kekuatan Lay. Dia tersungkur ke tanah. Punggungnya makin terasa sakit.

"Lay-_ah_…" lirihnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"TAO!" Kris berlari kearah Tao yang masih terbelit ranting – ranting kasar itu. Kris mencoba memotong ranting – ranting itu dengan pedangnya. Boro – boro menyelamatkan Tao, Kris sendiri malah di lilit oleh ranting itu juga.

"Akh!" dia meringis menahan sakit karena gesekan antara kulitnya dengan ranting pohon yang kasar itu.

**Pyar!**

Tiba – tiba saja ranting yang melilit Tao dan Kris lepas begitu saja. Kris, Tao, dan Luhan segera menatap kearah orang yang telah menghancurkan ranting – ranting pohon itu. Kyungsoo.

"Sialan kau!" desis Luhan menatap benci kearah Kyungsoo. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan wajah tenangnya.

Benar sekali dugaan Tao dan Kris, kini terlihat kulit mereka sedikit lecet karena ranting – ranting pohon itu. Goresan – goresan di kulit mereka sedikit mengeluarkan darah dan terasa sangat perih. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa – apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Yeah, aku tidak apa – apa. Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Kris. "Bagaimana denganmu Tao?" tanya Kris kepada Tao.

"Aku juga tidak apa – apa. Tapi sepertinya sayapku sedikit robek." Jawab Tao seraya melirik sayapnya.

"Kami akan mengobati kalian nanti. Sekarang, mari ikut kami." Ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera membopong Kris dan Tao menuju ke tempat _unicorn_ – _unicorn_ mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau mau cari mati hah?" bentak Luhan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, juga tidak menjawab. Kai menelan salivanya berat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat tiba – tiba Luhan menyerang Kyungsoo? Apa dia harus menjadi tameng untuk melindungi tubuh mungil peri itu?

"Rasakan ini!" Luhan hendak melayangkan kekuatannya kearah Kyungsoo. Tapi…

"LUHAN!" seru Sehun dari arah belakang Luhan. Luhan segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Sehun. Dia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Siapa pun aku, itu tidak penting. Yang aku mau sekarang, berhentilah seperti ini. sadarlah Luhan." Kata Sehun. Luhan berdecih.

"Bocah sepertimu sangat sok tau sekali." Cibirnya.

"LUHAN! SADAR!" bentak Sehun. Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia merasa sedikit takut saat Sehun membentaknya. Hatinya terasa bergetar mendengar bentakan dari Sehun. Terlebih – lebih saat Sehun mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Luhan semakin merasa takut.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku!" bentak Lay. Suho berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya dengan susah payah. Mengingat rasa remuk yang ada di punggungnya itu. Dia berjalan tertatih menuju Lay.

"Lay, maafkan aku…" Suho memegang kedua lengan Lay. Lay berusaha memberontak, tapi kekuatan tangan Suho yang mencengkram lengannya lebih kuat dari pada kekuatan miliknya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar menyadarkanmu Lay?" tanya Suho kalut.

"Lepaskan aku!" Lay kembali memberontak dan mendorong Suho agar menjauh. Suho terdiam, membuat Lay juga ikut terdiam. Tiba – tiba Suho melangkah cepat menghampiri Lay dan kembali mencengkram kedua lengan _namja_ manis tersebut.

**Chup~**

Dengan cepat, Suho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lay sebelum _namja_ manis itu kembali memberontak. Lay membelalakkan matanya. Suho mulai melumat bibir Lay lembut.

Perlahan Lay kembali merasakan sakit itu. kepalanya berdenyut, nafasnya memendek. Lay mengerang dalam ciumannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Suho. Ia malah semakin melumat bibir milik Lay. Lay menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Perlahan, Lay mulai tenang. Ia membuka matanya dan… pupil matanya berubah seperti semula! Berwarna biru aqua. Saat merasakan Lay tidak lagi melawan, Suho mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lay. Dapat di lihatnya Lay yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"L-Lay…" panggil Suho takut – takut.

**Grep!**

"Suho-_ah_!" Lay segera memeluk Suho dengan erat. Suho sontak menjadi kaget.

"L-Lay-_ah_! Kau sudah sadar? Lay!" Suho mencoba memastikan.

"Suho-_ah_! Hiks… hiks…" tiba – tiba Lay mulai terisak di dada Suho. Hal ini membuat Suho semakin yakin bahwa Lay telah kembali.

"Lay! _Bogoshippeoyo_!" Suho balas memeluk Lay.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu bodoh!" ucap Lay di sela isakannya. Perlahan, mereka mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku senang kau kembali Lay." Suho menempelkan keningnya di kening Lay.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Lay yang benar – benar bingung.

"Kau menjadi _Black EXOpixie_. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"_Mwo_?" Lay kaget mendengar perkataan Suho. Ia mulai mengingat – ingat. Ingatan terakhir yang Lay ingat adalah saat ia di paksa meminum cairan oleh Xiumin dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Hm." Suho mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Lay. "Dan kau terus menyerangku. Ukh! Aku merasa punggungku benar – benar remuk sekarang." Suho menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Lay dan memegang punggungnya. Ia memasang tampang kesakitan dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Maafkan aku!" Lay terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Haha. _Gwaenchana_. Ya sudah, ayo kita lihat Luhan. Apa Sehun berhasil merubahnya juga?"

"Eh? Luhan? Apa dia juga menjadi sama sepertiku sebelumnya?"

"Iya. Dan Luhan adalah yang paling parah." Jawab Suho. Lay terkekeh. Suho menggandeng tangan Lay menuju teman – temannya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! Jika kau berani mendekat, aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Luhan saat Sehun semakin mendekatinya. Bukannya takut, Sehun malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Luhan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

**CLING!**

Luhan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Sehun. Dan seketika itu juga, Sehun terpental jauh ke belakang karena cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tagan Luhan itu mendorongnya dengan kuat.

"SEHUN-_AH_!" seru Kai. Sehun segera bangun dari jatuhnya dengan sedikit meringis.

**PYAR!**

Kyungsoo mengarahkan kekuatannya kearah Luhan, membuat _namja_ manis itu tersungkur ke tanah. Luhan merasa punggungnya terasa panas karena kekuatan Kyungsoo tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba bangun kembali.

"SIAL!" ujar Luhan dan menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Sementara yang di tatap balas menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Lu…" panggil sebuah suara lembut. Lay. Semua menoleh kearah Lay dan mereka semua menjadi kaget saat melihat Lay menggenggam tangan Suho.

"Lay!" kaget Luhan. "Kau… kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Luhan, sadarlah!" ucap Lay.

"Argh! Kau kenapa Lay? Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang telah di lakukan _namja_ sialan itu padamu? Dia meracunimu eoh?" tanya Luhan bertubi – tubi. Dia mulai memegang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Tidak Luhan. Kau lah yang sedang teracuni. Sadarlah Lulu." Kata Lay.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya yang makin terasa sakit. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dari belakang.

"Lu…" Sehun memegang bahu Luhan.

"Arght! Lepas!" Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari bahunya dengan kasar. Seketika itu juga, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh itu dari dekapannya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Luhan semakin memberontak. Dia memukul – mukul dada Sehun. Tapi Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh _namja_ manis itu. Luhan semakin merasa sakit. Perutnya serasa di lilit, dadanya sesak, dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Luhan terus mengerang dengan mata terpejam.

"Suho, apa Luhan bisa kembali?" tanya Lay kepada Suho.

"Pasti bisa. Cinta Sehun sangat kuat kepada Luhan."

"Cinta?"

"Hm. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau kembali berubah seperti semula saat aku menciummu? Itu berarti, kekuatan dari ramuan itu dapat menghilang karena cinta. Aku mencintaimu Lay." Aku Suho. Lay hanya manggut – manggut. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak jelas mengerti penjelasan Suho.

"EH?" sontak Lay membulatkan matanya saat sudah mengerti penjelasan Suho tadi. Sementara Suho hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi dari _namja_ yang di cintainya tersebut.

Kembali ke Sehun dan Luhan.

"Lepaskan aku! Ku mohon! Sakit!" titah Luhan. Sehun tidak menggubris itu.

"Luhan, aku mohon sadarlah. Kembalilah menjadi Luhan yang dulu. _Saranghae_. _Saranghae_ Luhan." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan. Luhan semakin mengerang. Rasanya semakin menjadi – jadi. Sangat sakit. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat – erat.

Perlahan, Luhan mulai diam. Dia tidak lagi mengerang dan memberontak.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab. Membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat dengan matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Luhan, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Sehun. Tiba – tiba setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Luhan.

"Luhan-_ah_…" Sehun semakin panik. Perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya dan pupil matanya kini kembali berwarna orange.

"Se-Sehun-_ah_…" lirihnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget saat Luhan menyebutkan namanya. Perlahan, senyuman terlukis di wajah Sehun yang terlihat lega sekarang. Luhan balas tersenyum.

"Luhan-_ah_… Kau kembali!" Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Dan Luhan pun membalas pelukan Sehun tidak kalah eratnya. Semua lega. Kyungsoo, Kai, Lay, dan Suho tersenyum senang. Akhirnya sahabat – sahabat mereka kembali menjadi _White EXOpixie_.

"Aku senang. Akhirnya kalian kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lay dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Eh? Dimana yang lain? Aku merasa ada yang kurang. Dan… dimana kita? Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita akan jelaskan satu persatu – satu. Tapi sekarang, kita temui Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol dulu." Kata Kai. Mereka semua mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke tempat 4 temannya tersebut.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Ukh! Lalla ngerasa chap ini gagal banget! Hooekkkzzz! #muntah# X( Huft, Lalla harap _chingudeul_ pada suka deh… Soalnya Lalla bener – bener gak yakin ama chap ini… _Mian_ kalo emang bener – bener aneh #_bow_# **

**Balasan _review_ :**

** Kim Haerin-ah : **_Huweeee mian karena kemarin emang krisis – krisis(?)nya SuLay moment Di chap ini ada SuLay momentnya. Tapi masih dikit. Gak apa – apa kan? Gomawo yah udah nyempatin review __J_

**KaiSooEXOShipper : **_Haha suka banget ama ChenMin yah saeng :D Hehe… Mian, di sini ChenMin moment-nya gak ada __L__ Chap depan insya Allah ada :D… Gomawo udah review yah :D_

**Akita Fisayu : **_Wooo jangan ampe ada NC di sini XD Hmmm, soal itu, kita liat perkembangan aja yah :D Hahaha ikutan apa? ._._a_ #jduar# Jeongmal? #mata berbinar#plak# Seneng deh kalo Akita suka :D Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan yah… Gak apa – apa kok __J__ Gak usah di pikirin lagi ne~ Ini di update lagi… Gomawo :D_

**siscaMinstalove : **_Uuukkhhh! Makasih udah suka o3o Hahaha ini udah ada pertarungannya… TaoRis ama LayHan… Ancur banget dah ni pertarungan… Luhan ama Lay udah kembali tuh chingu… Kalo Xiumin, kita lihat entar… Hehe… Gomawo udah review :D_

**BabySuLayDo : **_Huweeeee jangan sedih – sedih dong chingu D: Syukur deh kemarin update nya gak terlalu lama :D Hahay… Tapi di sini gak ada ChenMin moment-nya… DX Gak apa – apa kan? Hmmmmm, entar kita liat aja nasipnya Chen yah… Hahahaha! #ditabok# Ok, ini di update ;) Gomawo neeee~~ :D_

**BaekRen : **_Gomawo :D Itu udah tuntutan skripsi #halah# Insya Allah Lalla gak bakal pisahin mereka XD Ini Lalla lanjut lagi… Gomawo ne :D_

**myjongie : **_Huwaaa jeongmal? Ini di lanjut chingu… Gomawo semangatnya :D_

**BlueHae1409 : **_Huweeee Lalla gak yakin chap ini memuaskan apa nggak TT~TT Moga aja chingunya suka… Gomawo udah review :D_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_Wkwkwkwk XD Jeongmalyo saengi? Eh? Chen jangan di gigit dong #meluk Chen#di bekuin Xiu# Huwaaaa ini eonnie udah update lanjutannya… Mian kalo AGAK lama yahhh… Huweeee ChanBaek gak ada moment-nya di sini DX Gomawo buat jempolnya ;) Gomawo juga udah review ne… :D_

**ohristi95 : **_Mereka amnesia gegara minum entuh ramuan chingu… Wah gomawo ne :D Hehe… Ini Lalla update lagi… Gak tau lama apa cepet nih _._ Gomawo udah review :D_

**Hyemi EXOtics : **_Hehe di sini masalah mereka belum kelar juga #nyengir kuda# Wuiisshh! Sabar chingu… Jangan esmosi… _._ Ini udah next chap chingu… Baca lagi yah __J__ Punya apa chingu? O.o_a_ Aduuhh Lalla gak ngerti… PIN apa? Maksudnya PIN BB? Mian, Lalla gak make BB… Hehe… Silahkan kunjungi akun Lalla aja XD Ok ;) Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Ocha CloudSomnia : **_Ne ini di lanjut saengi ^^ Jeongmal? Xixixi… Semoga ChenMin-nya nggak terpisah ya :D Mianhae, eon belum bisa naro SooSun moment-nya… Eon lebih fokus sama EXO XP Ehehe iya… #malu eke# Sabar~ Itu artinya Ocha harus banyak belajar lagi ;) Emang Ocha peringkat berapa? Ini eonnie update lagi… Gomawo :D_

**pyolipops : **_Mianhamnida kalo kemarin lama #bow# Mian kalo chap ini Lalla agak lama update-nya… Gomawo udah review :)_

**Iren ExoSone : **_Annyeong Iren! :D Ini eonni lanjut sayang :) I-itu tuntutan skripsi saeng #halah# Jangan marah ke eonni! Ampun! #ok, ini lebay# Ini eonni update lagi sayang… __J__ Baca lagi yah… Gomawo :D_

**exotic fujoshi : **_Aduhh Lalla jadi malu eung #plak# Gomawo… Jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo . Ini Lalla lanjut… Baca lagi yah __J__ Gomawo :D_

**christina : **_Nah gitu dong chingu -,- Kan sayang sandal mahal – mahal nanti rusak gegara ngelempar muka dia #lirik Chanyeol#di bakar# Weittsss gak ada couple LayHan di sini chinguuuuuuuu… Huweeeee Ya udah deh, gomawo semangat and reviewnya :D_

**aprilliya hernaa : **_Ne, annyeong! :D Salam kenal juga ^^ Iya gak apa – apa kok chingu ^_^ Gomawo… Seneng deh Lalla dapat respon positif :D Mian, kalo KaiDo moment-nya masih dikit… Hehe… Haha, Chanyeol emang gitu #serius lo?# Wkwkwkwk XD Ratu Seo yang nyuruh chingu #Seo : ape nama gue di bawa-bawa?# Ho'oh! setuju deh ama chingu… Seo emang rada gimanaaaa gituu… Gak suka ah! X( Hehe, Lalla juga emosi pas ngetik bagian dia #dibakar Seo fans# Hehe, ini Lalla lanjut… Moga bisa ngobatin penasarannya yah ^^ Gomawo :D_

**Wuahhh seneng deh Lalla banyak yang _review_ ^^ _Review_ lagi _ne_~~ _Gomawo_ #_bow_#**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 13 of (?)**

**_Annyeong_**** ^^ Chap 13 _update_! \^o^/ _Mian_, yach lama _update_-nya… Langsung baca yuks! :D**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Kita akan jelaskan satu persatu – satu. Tapi sekarang, kita temui Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol dulu." Kata Kai. Mereka semua mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke tempat 4 temannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**+TaoRis and ChanBaek side+**

"A-aduh…" Tao sedikit meringis saat Baekhyun menyentuh luka – luka di tubuhnya. "Sakit bodoh!" rutuk Tao kepada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menyengir.

"_Guys_!" panggil Kai yang sudah sampai di tempat Kris bersama dengan teman – temannya.

"Kai-_ah_…" Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sumringah melihat teman – temannya. Termasuk saat melihat Luhan dan Lay.

"Kalian… sudah kembali?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya seraya menunjuk Luhan dan Lay. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk.

"_Daebak_!" ujar Tao senang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita obati luka – luka kalian." Ujar Lay.

"Lukamu sendiri jangan lupa!" pesan Suho.

"Aku akan mengingatnya _chagi_." Lay tersenyum. Sementara yang lain hanya kaget saat mendengar Lay memanggil Suho dengan sebutan _chagi_.

Lay mulai mendekati Tao dan Kris yang duduk bersampingan. Kemudian dia menutup matanya dan memegang tangan Kris juga Tao. Tiba – tiba dari tangan Lay itu keluar cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Semua yang ada di situ menutup mata mereka karena cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan. Tak lama, mereka membuka mata mereka saat merasakan cahaya itu mulai redup. Kris membelalakkan matanya saat luka – luka di tubuhnya dan Tao sudah tidak ada. Rasa sakit di tubuh mereka juga menghilang.

"Tidak sia – sia kau mempelajari mantra penyembuh." Ucap Baekhyun. Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu lukamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Suho.

"Tenang saja. Ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Mungkin 30 menit lagi luka ini sudah tidak ada." Lay menenangkan Suho seraya tersenyum. Suho pun balas tersenyum.

"Tao, cobalah sayapmu. Apa masih robek?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao pun menuruti dan membuka sayapnya.

"Sudah tidak." Tao sumringah. "_Gomawo_ Lay-_ah_."

"_Cheonma_."

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat saja sekarang disini. Bagaimana?" usul Kris. Semua mengangguk. Dari pada mereka harus mencari tempat lain, lebih baik di sini.

"Oh iya, kalian berjanji akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sekarang ceritakan." Tagih Luhan.

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan cerita?" Kai menatap teman – temannya.

"Aku saja." Kata Sehun. Dia pun mulai menceritakan saat Lay dan Luhan yang masih menjadi _Black EXOpixie_ datang menyerang mereka dan bagaimana mereka bisa kembali lagi seperti sekarang ini. Sehun juga menceritakan kenapa mereka ada di sini. Lay dan Luhan mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+ChanBaek side+**

Entah sengaja atau apa, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersampingan sambil menyandar di pohon. Sementara teman – temannya sibuk bercerita tentang tujuan mereka di sini dan juga mengobrol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya melihat teman – temannya itu. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan jari – jarinya sendiri. Tiba – tiba terbersit rasa ingin meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

"B-Baekhyun-_ah_…" panggil Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"_Ne_?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk, Sepertinya dia masih ada rasa takut kepada Chanyeol.

"A-aku…A-aku…" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"A-aku…Akumintamaafkarenakejadianta di Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda.

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun semakin bingung di buatnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Baekhyun… Aku minta maaf karena kejadian di sungai _Desort_." Ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya imut. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk mantap dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol pun menautkan jari kelingking Baekhyun dengan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Kita teman?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kita teman." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hey! Matahari sudah terbit!" seru Kai. Semua langsung tersadar dan menatap ke ufuk Timur di mana cahaya mentari mulai muncul.

"Sudah pagi." Gumam Kyungsoo.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Heaven Sweet+**

Di sebuah kamar yang bagus nan mewah. Dimana warna putih dan merah muda yang mendominasi. Terlihat di sebuah kasur berukuran besar yang mewah, seorang gadis masih berada di alam mimpinya. Gadis itu adalah Ratu Sunny, Ratu dari _Heaven Sweet_.

Tirai jendela juga masih tertutup. Menghalangi sinar matahari yang akan masuk dan membangunkan gadis manis itu. Ruangan itu juga terlihat gelap karena lampu sengaja di matikan.

**Ceklek**

Tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya yang besar itu terbuka. Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih gelap itu. Orang itu berjalan menuju jendela kamar dan membuka tirainya. Sontak cahaya matahari berlomba – lomba masuk memenuhi kamar itu.

Orang itu yang di ketahui adalah Sooyoung, berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sunny. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menatapi gadis manis yang ia sukai ini. Sooyoung mengelus pipi Sunny yang _chubby_ itu. Tiba – tiba Sooyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sunny.

"_Princess_, sudah pagi. Lebih baik kau bangun sekarang." Bisik Sooyoung di telinga Sunny. Sunny pun melenguh karena perbuatan Sooyoung itu. Sooyoung terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Sunny tersebut.

"Ayo _princess_! _Irreona_!" Sooyoung menepuk – nepuk pipi _chubby_ milik Sunny.

"Ngh~" Sunny melenguh dan perlahan ia pun membuka matanya. Mengerjab – ngerjabkannya sebentar untuk membiasakan retinanya menerima cahaya.

**Chup~**

Tiba – tiba Sooyoung mencium bibir Sunny sekilas. Membuat Sunny terbelalak dan menatap kearah Sooyoung. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

"_That is morning kiss for you my princess_." Ucapnya. Membuat wajah Sunny memerah dan ia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Sooyoung hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Cepatlah bangun lalu mandi. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Pelayan sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Kata Sooyoung lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamar Sunny. Setelah Sooyoung keluar dari kamarnya, Sunny langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berteriak kegirangan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan tangan Chen yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Xiumin pun menatap wajah Chen yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya tersebut. Chen masih memejamkan matanya, tertidur. Perlahan, Xiumin mulai melepaskan pelukan Chen dari tubuhnya dan beranjak bangun dari kasurnya itu. Xiumin melangkah keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Chen yang masih bergelut dengan alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah membersihkan diri, Xiumin memutuskan untuk menemui Ratu-nya di singgasananya. Ternyata benar, Seohyun tengah duduk di singgasananya tersebut. Seohyun menatap datar kearah Xiumin yang bertampang lesu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia!" Xiumin membungkuk.

"Di mana Manusia itu?" tanya Seohyun.

"Dia… masih tertidur." Jawab Xiumin sedikit ragu.

"Ah~ Aku sudah tidak sabar akan membunuhnya." Seohyun tersenyum. Sementara Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat ini.

"Yang Mulia." Panggil Xiumin. Seohyun pun menatap kearah Xiumin. "Apa kita harus membunuhnya? Bukankah dia adalah harta berharga untuk merebut kekuasaan _Heaven Sweet_?"

"Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah benar – benar tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Ya-Yang Mulia… Mohon di pikirkan dulu. Aku tidak mau Anda menyesal Yang Mulia."

"Xiumin! Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau sangat memperhitungkan rencanaku seperti ini?" Seohyun mulai curiga.

"A-aku… A-aku… Maafkan aku Yang Mulia." Xiumin kembali membungkuk. Sementara Seohyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sedikit bingung.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Chen terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Chen menatap bingung tempat di sampingnya. Padahal semalam dia tidur bersama Xiumin di sini, tapi sekarang kenapa Xiumin tidak ada? Chen mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya.

Chen beranjak dari kasurnya dan berniat keluar kamar. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Xiumin sudah ada di hadapannya di depan pintu. Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin ada di hadapannya kini. Tapi seketika senyumnya memudar saat melihat wajah dingin milik Xiumin.

"Ke-kenapa Xiu?" tanya Chen. Xiumin tidak menjawab, malah sekarang ia menarik tangan Chen keluar dari kamar. Chen hanya dapat menurut dan mengikuti langkah Xiumin yang membawanya entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian, Chen dan Xiumin sampai di sebuah ruangan besar. Ruangan itu terlihat mewah. Barang – barang antik terpajang di sana. Tapi sayang, auranya begitu kelam. Chen melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebuah kursi tepatnya singgasana yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut.

"Apakah _yeoja_ itu Ratu dari kastil ini?" batin Chen. Seohyun segera berdiri dari singgasananya saat melihat Chen dan Xiumin datang.

"Hai Manusia! Senang bertemu denganmu!" ujar Seohyun seraya menatap Chen. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya. Seohyun berjalan mendekati Chen dan berdiri di hadapan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Apakah kau merasa bahagia tinggal di kastil ini?" tanya Seohyun seraya mengelus – elus pipi Chen dengan gaya centilnya. Xiumin mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Y-Ya be-begitulah…" Chen melepaskan tangan Seohyun dari pipinya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Seohyun lagi.

"A-aku tidak yakin…" jawab Chen. Seohyun hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Tapi sayangnya kau harus segera pergi." Seohyun menampakkan wajah sok sedihnya. Chen mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Chen berusaha sopan.

"Kau harus mati." Jawab Seohyun masih memasang tampang sok sedihnya.

"A-a-apa maksudnya ini?" Chen terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Dia!" Seohyun menunjuk Xiumin. Sontak Xiumin menjadi kaget dan menatap Chen serta Seohyun bergantian. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Chen menatap Xiumin saat Seohyun menunjuk _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Dia telah menyerahkan nyawamu padaku." Lanjut Seohyun. Chen terlihat semakin kaget dan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudnya Xiumin?" tanya Chen.

"A-aku… Chen… Aku… Maafkan aku Chen." Xiumin menunduk, tidak berani menatap Chen. Chen menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Xiumin jadi seegois ini?

"Xiu, ini tidak benar kan?" tanya Chen kalut.

"Maafkan aku Chen." Lirih Xiumin. Chen menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar – benar tidak percaya.

"PENGAWAL!" panggil Seohyun. Sontak 2 orang _namja_ _Black EXOpixie_ berbadan kekar terbang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Bawa _namja_ itu!" Seohyun menunjuk Chen. "Persiapkan dia untuk di bunuh malam ini." Seohyun menyeringai. 2 pengawal itu menuruti dan segera membawa Chen.

"Aku benar – benar tidak percaya Xiu. Aku kecewa." Kata Chen sebelum di seret pergi dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha tidak menangis. Dan setelah itu, Chen sudah di seret keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Xiumin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia membungkuk kepada Seohyun lalu langsung terbang keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sangat cepat. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kamar Chen. Setelah sampai di sana, Xiumin menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dia merasa begitu bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia jadi seegois ini? Dia mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Chen. Sungguh bodoh dan egois!

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Heaven Sweet+**

Sunny sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan juga berpakaian layaknya seorang Ratu. Hari ini, ia memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna merah muda yang melilit pinggangnya yang ramping tersebut. Dia juga memakai mahkota perak dengan batu berlian mewah yang tertempel di mahkota itu. Setelah di rasa benar – benar selesai, Sunny pun terbang keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia!" rata – rata pengawal atau _maid_ yang di lewati oleh Sunny pasti menyapanya dan memberi hormat. Ratu Sunny membalas sapaan peri pekerja istana itu dengan senyum manisnya.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Ratu Sunny pun tiba di ruangan kecil tapi indah. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan jamuan tamu. Tapi Ratu Sunny sering menggunakan ruangan ini untuk minum teh bersama Soo Man dan Sooyoung. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Sooyoung dan Soo Man yang bercakap – cakap. Para _maid_ baru saja menuangkan teh ke gelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia!" sapa para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang ada di sana.

"Pagi semua!" balas Sunny tetap dengan senyuman ramahnya. Sooyoung dan Soo Man langsung berdiri dari duduk mereka saat melihat Sunny datang.

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia. Bagaimana tidur Anda? Apa nyenyak?" tanya Soo Man.

"Ahaha, _harabeoji_. Tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Aku sudah menganggap anda sebagai _harabeoji_ ku sendiri. Anda sangat dekat dengan _appa_, bukan begitu?" ujar Sunny. Soo Man terkekeh.

"Tapi walau pun begitu, aku harus tetap menghormatimu Yang Mulia!" Soo Man membungkuk.

"_Ya_! _Harabeoji_!" Sunny terkekeh sendiri melihatnya. Ia pun tertawa bersama Soo Man.

"Ekhem!" intrupsi Sooyoung. Sontak Ratu Sunny dan Soo Man _harabeoji_ menghentikan tawaan mereka dan menatap kearah Sooyoung.

"Ah~ Aku lupa. Aku tidak mau sampai ada yang cemburu. Haha." Tawa Soo Man _harabeoji_ lalu duduk di kursinya kembali. Sementara wajah Sunny dan Sooyoung sudah memerah.

"Bagaimana bisa Soo Man _harabeoji_ tau kalau aku menyukai Sunny?" batin Sooyoung.

"Karena aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Sooyoung." Jawab Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Eh?" Sooyoung kaget karena tiba – tiba Soo Man menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan dalam hati tadi. Soo Man tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, astaga! Silahkan duduk Yang Mulia. Saya jadi lupa menawarkan Anda." Kata Soo Man lalu mempersiapkan kursi untuk Sunny. Sunny pun duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah – tengah itu. Seorang _maid_ segera menuangkan teh ke gelas Sunny.

"_Harabeoji_…" panggil Sunny. Sementara Sooyoung kini sudah mulai melahap _Hecovenkies _yang tersedia di meja di depannya dengan santai.

"_Ne_?"

"Bisa kau ramal mereka lagi?" tanya Sunny. Soo Man terkekeh (lagi).

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia." Sunny pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Soo Man. Soo Man segera memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Tak lama, Soo Man kembali membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana _harabeoji_?" tanya Sunny _excited_.

"Mereka semua baik – baik saja. Mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan 6 kristal bening dari sungai _Desort_. Dan mereka juga telah berhasil mengubah peri istana Lay dan Luhan yang awalnya menjadi _Black EXOpixie_ itu menjadi _White EXOpixie_ kembali. Ah, dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju gua tersebut." Jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Ah~ _Jinjja_? _Kyyyaa_ mereka hebat!" pekik Sunny senang. Sooyoung tertawa melihat Sunny dan langsung mengelus – elus rambut Sunny. Membuat Sunny kaget dan menatap kearah Sooyoung dengan wajah yang memerah. Sooyoung menahan tawanya melihat pipi tembem Sunny yang memerah itu.

"Tapi…" Soo Man menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Sunny serta Sooyoung menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa _harabeoji_? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Yang Mulia, apa Anda ingat dengan Chen? Salah satu Manusia Penyelamat yang di culik oleh saudari Anda, Seohyun." Tanya Soo Man _harabeoji_.

"Tentu saja masih. Memangnya kenapa _harabeoji_?" Sunny terlihat penasaran.

"Seohyun, sudah berniat membunuh Chen. Malam ini."

"_Mwo_?" Sunny terlihat benar – benar kaget. "Bagaimana cara kita menyelamatkannya _harabeoji_? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Seohyun melakukan itu! lakukan sesuatu _harabeoji_." Sunny terlihat kalut.

"Hah~ Kita harus menunggu keajaiban cinta. Semoga saja, peri itu akan sadar akan cintanya terhadap Chen dan menyelamatkan Manusia itu."

"Peri? Siapa _harabeoji_?" tanya Sunny penasaran.

"Anda ingat Xiumin, pengawal pribadi Seohyun?" Sunny mengangguk. "Dia sebenarnya mulai jatuh cinta terhadap Chen. Dan taukah Anda jika kekuatan ramuan itu bisa di kalahkan dengan cinta? Sebaiknya kita terus berdoa, agar Xiumin sadar akan cintanya dan menyelamatkan Chen. Dan dengan begitu, otomatis Xiumin juga kembali berubah menjadi _White EXOpixie_." Jelas Soo Man _harabeoji_. Sunny tersenyum senang. Jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang sangking senangnya.

"Aku harap Xiumin sadar." Doa Sunny dalam hatinya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Sidney Mountain+**

Kris dan kawan – kawannya berjalan perlahan bersama dengan _unicorn_ mereka. Mereka hanya beristirahat sebentar tadi. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan saja. Kris berpendapat, jika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang, maka gua itu akan semakin dekat. Mereka bisa beristirahat di tempat yang berjarak 2 kilo meter saja di dekat gua itu nantinya.

"_Aigo_, aku ngantuk sekali." Gumam Sehun. Tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Luhan yang terbang di sampingnya.

"Kau lelah Hunnie?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

"Ha?" Sontak Sehun pun menoleh kearah Luhan. "_A-anieyo_. _Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak mengantuk kok. Hehe." Sehun berbohong. Sebenarnya Luhan tau kalau Sehun ini sedang berbohong. Tapi dia mengangguk saja menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Jika kau lelah, aku bisa menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti." Kata Luhan lagi.

"Eh? _Anieyo_! Jangan! Aku tidak apa – apa kok!"

"Ya sudah."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya suara langkah kaki _unicorn_ saja yang terdengar.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_…" panggil Kai kepada Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya. Kai memilih jalan bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan _unicorn_-nya di biarkan jalan sendiri. #kasian itu _unicorn_ di telantarin -_-#abaikan#

"Hm?" Kyungsoo masih fokus pada jalannya.

"Aku boleh berbicara sesuatu kan?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja boleh Kai. Bukannya dari tadi kau juga bicara? -_-"

"Oh iya ya… Hehe…" Kai tertawa gaje dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut. "Ng… Aku mau bilang kalau… Ng… Kalau…"

"Kalau apa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kalau…"

"_YAK_! Kalian bicara berdua saja! Kami di ajak juga dong!" intrupsi Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba datang bersama Baekhyun. Mereka juga memilih jalan. _Unicorn_ mereka juga di biarkan berjalan sendiri sama seperti _unicorn_ milik Kai.

"_Ya_! _Aish_! _Hyung_ kenapa datang tiba – tiba seperti hantu begitu sih?" omel Kai. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkikik.

**Pletak!**

Chanyeol langsung menjitak kepala Kai. Membuat Kai langsung mengeluarkan ringisannya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau berkata seperti itu! Memang tampangku seperti hantu?"

"Sakit _hyung_!" Kai mengelus – elus kepalanya itu.

"Rasakan!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Kalian ini. Kekanakan sekali!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Eh? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo baru saja menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di belakagnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi – gigi putihnya.

"Kau sudah baikan dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kami tidak tahan marahan terus. Benar kan Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol seraya merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk menanggapi. Kai memutar bola matanya malas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ukh! Dua makhluk itu benar – benar menganggu! Aku kan mau menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kyungsoo tadi!" rutuk Kai dalam hati seraya memanyunkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang tidak di belikan mainan.

"Kai, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat kesal." kata Kyungsoo saat melihat raut wajah Kai.

"_Anni_. _Gwaenchana_." Jawab Kai jutek. Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Kai seperti itu.

"Ayolah Kai~ Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo membuat nada bicaranya seimut(?) mungkin. Kai melirik Kyungsoo sedikit saat mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"_Haish_! Dengar Kyungsoo." Kai memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo, membuat langkah keduanya terhenti dan rombongan meninggalkan mereka.

"K-Kai… Kita ketinggalan." Ucap Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak perduli!" respon Kai.

"Baekkie, lihatlah Kai itu! Mau di apakan Kyungsoo? Dasar anak itu. Ckck…" Chanyeol menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hah~ Biarlah mereka mengurus masalah mereka sendiri Chanyeol. Ayo jalan lagi!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu kembali berjalan.

Kembali ke Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam – dalam. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedikit takut juga kalau Kai menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_… Aku tadi mau bilang sesuatu yang penting padamu. Sesuatu yang penting tentang perasaanku (ceilehh). Kalau saja 2 makhluk tengik itu tidak menganggu kita, aku yakin sudah mengucapkannya tadi." Kata Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menelan salivanya sedikit berat.

"Kyungsoo, aku mau bilang kalau… Kalau aku itu… A-aku… men-"

**GRRHH!**

Tiba – tiba Kai mau pun Kyungsoo mendengar ada suara geraman yang berasal dari sisi kiri tubuh mereka. Kai mau pun Kyungsoo menoleh dengan perlahan ke samping kiri dan nafas mereka terasa tercekat. Kini di hadapan mereka telah berdiri sebuah makhluk berbadan besar tapi sedikit bongkok, gigi taring yang besar dan panjang (mungkin akan sama panjang seperti pedang dan sebesar gading gajah dewasa), lengan – lengan yang besar, dan wajah yang menyerupai beruang yang menyeramkan itu. Jangan lupakan liur yang selalu menetes dari mulutnya tersebut.

"K-Kyungsoo-_ah_…" bisik Kai lalu menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas menggenggam tangan Kai, malah semakin erat. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis mereka masing – masing.

**GULP!**

Jika kita ada di tempat kejadian sekarang, mungkin kita bisa mendengar suara itu dari tenggorokan keduanya.

"GGGRUUUAHHH!"

"_KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA_!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

Seohyun kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Melihat pemandangan hutan yang menurutnya biasa saja. Dia merasa benar – benar bosan sekarang. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk mengusir bosan ini. Padahal sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah merasa bosan seperti ini.

**"Seohyun-_ah_…" **panggil seseorang lewat telepati yang di tujukan kepada Seohyun. Seohyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia hapal suara wanita yang agak serak – serak ini. Ini pasti, Madam Penyihir.

**"_Wae_? Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" **tanya Seohyun malas.

**"_Aigoo_, kau ini kenapa? Terdengar tidak bersahabat." **Ucap suara Madam Penyihir yang hanya bisa di tangkap oleh batin Seohyun.

**"Tidak usah banyak omong! Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu menghubungiku?!" **Seohyun mulai tidak sabaran.

**"Wow! Wow! Sabar Yang Mulia. Kkk~"** Seohyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan tidak penting tersebut. **"Aku punya berita buruk untukmu." **Seketika suara Madam Penyihir itu terdengar serius.

**"_Mwo_? Berita buruk? Apa itu?" **Seohyun menjadi sangat penasaran. Ia makin menajamkan pendengaran batinnya tersebut.

**"Hah~ 2 anak buahmu yang baru, Lay dan Luhan. Dia… sudah kembali menjadi _White EXOpixie_ lagi." **

** "_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa? _Shit_! Padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan mereka!" **Seohyun terlihat emosi dan frustasi. #rasain lo! XD#plak#

** "Karena CINTA. 2 Manusia Penyelamat yang di ketahui sangat dekat dengan mereka, mulai menyadarkan mereka dengan kekuatan cinta mereka." **Jelas Madam Penyihir.

"_YA_! _AISH_! _SHIT_!"Seohyun merutuk kesal dan langsung memutuskan kontaknya dengan Madam Penyihir itu begitu saja.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja Ratu _Dark Castle_ ini. Biarkan saja dia frustasi sendiri #plak#.

**.**

**.**

**+Chen Side+**

Kini Chen sedang terduduk di dalam sebuah jeruji besi. Dia tidak tau tempat ini di mana. Dan dia benar – benar tidak ingin tau. Dia duduk bersandar di tembok dan menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Ia benamkan wajahnya ke dalam tekukan kakinya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau begitu Xiumin-_ah_? Aku sudah percaya padamu. Tapi kenapa kau begitu? kau menghianatiku Xiu." Ucap Chen lirih dalam kesendiriannya.

**Wush**

**Wush**

Chen mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara, suara kepakan sayap. Sepertinya ada seorang _Black EXOpixie_ yang datang ke sana. Chen kembali membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya itu. Jujur, sekarang dia merasa takut.

Ternyata benar, seorang _Black EXOpixie_ datang ke tempat itu. Dia berhenti di depan sel yang di tempati oleh Chen. _Namja_ _Black EXOpixie_ itu menatap Chen dengan sendu dan pandangan bersalah.

"_Mianhae _Chen-_ah_…" lirihnya. Dan air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Hiks…" dia terisak seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya di depan jeruji tempat Chen di kurung. Mendengar suara isak tangis, Chen segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat orang yang menangis tersebut.

Mulanya Chen sempat tidak mengenali siapa peri itu. Sampai tiba – tiba peri itu melepaskan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya tersebut. Dan Chen sekarang mengenali siapa peri itu, Xiumin. Chen menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan datar.

"Buat apa kau ke sini? Ingin mengejekku eoh?" tanya Chen dingin.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku Chen… Aku tidak bermaksud begini… Hiks…" Xiumin berucap di sela isakannya. Kini wajahnya telah penuh dengan air matanya. Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat Chen seperti itu.

"Simpan saja kata maaf mu itu. Itu tidak akan merubah apa pun. Aku akan tetap mati nantinya." Chen memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak mau melihat Xiumin yang menangis. Bisa – bisa dia ikut menangis jika melihatnya. "Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan selama ini. Aku tau kau sengaja melakukannya agar nantinya kalian bisa membunuhku."

"Tidak begitu Chen… Aku mohon maafkan aku… Hiks… Hiks…" tangisan Xiumin semakin menjadi. Dia sekarang telah terduduk di tanah karena sayapnya maupun kakinya sudah tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Dia merasa benar – benar lemas.

"Lebih baik kau pergilah. Aku telah muak mendengar bualanmu itu!" usir Chen dengan suaranya yang lirih. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Chen dengarkan aku! Mendekatlah kemari!" perintah Xiumin dengan suaranya yang serak. Chen tidak menggubrisnya dan masih duduk di tempatnya. Xiumin menghela nafasnya melihat itu.

"Chen… Ku mohon… Kemarilah!" kata Xiumin lagi. Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, Chen mendekat ke pintu jeruji, di mana Xiumin tengah duduk di depannya. Xiumin segera meraih tangan Chen dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Chen, ini bukan kemauanku. Sungguh! Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membunuhmu. Aku hanya… Waktu itu, Ratu tau akan hubungan kita. Dia mengancam untuk memasukkanku ke kurungan bawah tanah. Aku tidak mau itu Chen! Lalu, Ratu memberikanku pilihan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, dan aku menuruti itu. Tapi, Ratu menginginkan hal yang lebih. Dia ingin membunuhmu Chen. Aku sudah menahannya, tapi Ratu bersikeras." Jelas Xiumin masih di tengah isakannya.

"Lalu kenapa dia ingin membunuhku?" tanya Chen dengan datarnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku yang sudah bohong padamu. Sebenarnya dulu, aku menculikmu. Aku berbohong saat aku mengatakan menemukanmu di hutan. Aku menculikmu di sebuah villa atas perintah dari Ratu. Katanya kau adalah salah satu anggota dari Manusia Penyelamat yang akan menghancurkan Ratu. Aku lalu menculikmu untuk di jadikan umpan agar teman – temanmu yang sesama Manusia Penyelamat datang ke kastil ini lalu Ratu akan membunuh kalian. Tapi dugaan Ratu salah, tidak ada satu pun teman mu yang datang. Mereka malah menyiapkan diri untuk melawan Ratu. Akhirnya Ratu menganggapmu sebagai beban dan ingin membunuhmu. Aku sudah mencegahnya tapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Chen. Aku benar – benar minta maaf." Jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. Chen terperangah mendengar penjelasan dari Xiumin. Air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"Teman? Lalu, kenapa aku tidak mengingat satu pun temanku?" tanya Chen.

"Karena, aku selalu menaburkan obat di makanan mau pun minuman yang kau makan Chen. Itu obat agar kau melupakan ingatanmu, termasuk teman – temanmu."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus melupakan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tau. Ratu yang menyuruhku melakukannya."

Chen menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Semoga ini dapat membantu." Xiumin mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Chen. Dan perlahan, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chen itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan dan merambat menuju kepala Chen. Chen menutup matanya, tidak kuat dengan cahaya itu. Saat di rasa cahaya itu redup, Chen mulai membuka matanya.

"Apa kau ingat teman – temanmu sekarang?" tanya Xiumin. "Temanmu berjumlah 5 orang kalau tidak salah." Lanjutnya. Chen pun mulai mengingat – ingat.

"Kris _hyung_… Suho _hyung_… Chanyeol… Kai… Sehun…" Chen kembali mengingat semuanya. Xiumin tersenyum senang saat Chen kembali mengingatnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah ingat lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa kau membantuku Xiu? Bukankah kau ini harusnya menuruti perintah Ratumu? Kenapa Xiu?" tanya Chen bingung.

"Karena… Aku benar – benar mencintaimu Chen. Aku baru tau rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Aku awalnya tidak menghiraukan perasaan ini, Tapi aku merasa sakit Chen. Sangat sakit membohongi perasaan sendiri. Aku mencintaimu Chen. Benar – benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang egois ini. Hiks." Xiumin kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. Tiba – tiba Chen menghapus air mata Xiumin menggunakan ibu jarinya. Xiumin tersentak dan menatap kearah Chen yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya itu.

"_Namja_ manis sepertimu tidak cocok menangis." –Chen.

"Chen-_ah_…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Tentu saja dengan tulus." Chen tersenyum lembut. Xiumin perlahan balas tersenyum. Tiba – tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi keduanya. Baik Xiumin maupun Chen tersentak kaget. Cahaya it uterus menari – nari mengelilingi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu redup dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya benar – benar menghilang. Chen terperangah melihat Xiumin yang ada di hadapannya kini. Xiumin terlihat benar – benar indah di matanya. Xiumin sekarang berpakaian serba putih, sayap angsa yang berwarna putih bersih bertengger di punggungnya, pupil mata Xiumin sekarang berwarna hijau muda indah, dan wajah Xiumin terlihat lebih manis dan bercahaya. Chen seperti melihat seorang malaikat di depannya.

"Chen? Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin bingung karena melihat Chen yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"A-a-a…" Chen terlihat tergagap – gagap, membuat Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lihatlah dirimu Xiumin!"

Xiumin pun segera melihat lengan, kaki, dan punggungnya. Dia sama terkejutnya seperti Chen saat melihat dirinya itu.

"Chen-_ah_… Aku… Aku kembali menjadi _White EXOpixie_…" Xiumin meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Yak! TBC lagi! Wkwkwk XD #plak# Gimana – gimana? Udah seru? _Kyyyaaa_ Baozi udah jadi _White EXOpixie_ lagi tuh XD Hadooohhh Lalla seneng sendiri :D Gimana nasip Ratu Seo? Lihat chap selanjutnya aja yah… Wkwkwkwk XD Malang nian nasipnya Ratu Seo… Lalla jahat banget ama dia di FF ini… Maaf buat _fans_-nya Seohyun #_deep bow_# Harap bisa mengerti keinginan cerita ini _ne_ :D Oh iya _readers_, Lalla _share_ dikit nih… Waktu ngetik FF ini, Lalla sambil denger lagu SHINee-1000 _Years, Always By Your Side_… Lalla baru denger tuh lagu… Haha ketauan deh kurang _update_ ama yang begituan… Padahal lagunya udah tanggal 12.12.12 dirilis… Tapi Lalla baru denger sekarang… Wkwkwk… Lagunya seru abiez d^.^b Eh, _readers_ udah pada liat MV-nya gak? Itu lagu _soundtrack_ film Jepang bukan? Di MV kayak film gitu… Kalo _readerdeul_ tau, kasi tau Lalla _ne_ ^^ Ya udah, gak mau banyak omong lagi, langsung balas _review_ yuk! ^^**

**Balasan _review_ :**

**KaiSooEXOShipper : **_Ini di lanjut saeng :D Gomawo udah review :D Baca lagi yah ;)_

**Tania3424 : **_Terharu yah chingu? :D Wkwkwk di chap ini juga ada yang jadi White EXOpixie lagi tuh #lirik Xiu Xiu# Hehe, gomawo udah review yah :D_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_Hahahaha seneng deh kalo err… (manggilnya apa nih?) suka sama SuLay momentnya :D Eits! Ngapain babe gue di gigit? #tampang sangar# Di sini ChanBaek ada, tapi dikit… Hehe… Ngapain ngelempar bikini punya Lay? Dasar nih anak! Ini eonni lanjut, tapi agak telat… Maaf ya… Haha ne cheonma… Gomawo yah udah ninggalin jejak :D_

**Kim Haerin-ah : **_Wkwkwk bukan gitu chingu… Kan emang gak inget… Haha insya Allah Lalla banyakin yach __J__ Iya jeng! Makasih semangatnya! Gomawo juga udah review :D Capcus yuk mari jeng! #plak#_

**BabySuLayDo : **_Haha iya… Tapi di sini ada kok ChenMin momentnya… Jadi, selamat berbahagia #jabat tagan chingu# Nasip cinta Sunny? Ada di chap ini meski seupil XD Gomawo reviewnya sist :D_

**BaekRen : **_Gomawo udah muji __J__ Huweee mian, ini agak telat publishnya… TT~TT Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**myjongie : **_Yey! Berarti Lalla gak gagal dong ya buat moment mereka :D #bangga# Yupz! Power of love can chage everything! Hehe… Iya ini di lanjut __J__ Gomawo :D_

**Akita Fisayu : **_Berarti gak gagal dong momentnya? #ngangkat alis berkali-kali#plak# Eh? Nasip Chen udah ada di chap ini chingu… Hehe… Haghag SooSun ama so pasti Soo Man ada di chap ini :D Seneng deh kalo Akita puas… Ini Lalla update lagi… Gomawo ne :D_

**awlia : **_Ne annyeong ^^ Happy new year too… Chap kemarin emang pendek coz cuman satu tempat setting jadi berasa pendek XD Chap ini Lalla usahain panjang… Moga gak gagal yah… Waduhh moment TaoRis ama SuLay gak ada nih di sini… Huweee TT^TT Gak papa kok __J__ Ne, gomawo yah :D_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Huwaaa gak papa kok reader Lalla yang kece :D Nyahahahaha seneng deh kalo chingu suka… Nasip Chen ada di chap ini __J__ Tunggu lanjutannya nanti… Oh iya, gomawo :D … Happy new year too!^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Ocha CloudSomnia : **_Ini di lanjut kok :D Itu berasa pendek coz cuman satu tempat setting… Hehe… Yahhh begitu lah… Tapi eonni targetin gak sampe 20 chap __J__ Sabar yah saeng… Semester depan yakin dapet! Hwaiting ^0^9 Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**iren ExoSone : **_Happy new year too saeng :D Ini di lanjut kok __J__ Insya Allah nanti eon banyakin yah :D Ne, pay pay saeng… Gomawo yah reviewnya :D_

**Kan Rin Min : **_Huwahaha emang ultah chingu ampe bawa kue segala? XD Nasip mereka, ada di tangan Lalla… Huahahaha #plak# Kenapa? Lalla kenapa? Kenapa? Huwaaaa… Dia emang perannya gitu… Wkwk XD Ini di lanjut… Gomawo ne :D_

**aprilliya hernia : **_Haghaghag harus nafsu dong #plak# Haha, chingu kayak kagak suka banget ama Seo XD Aihhh chingu nih bahasanya lucu XD Ini Lalla lanjut lagi… Gomawo yah :D_

**RiyoungSuhoWife : **_Wah, beneran nih makin seru? Wkwk… Iya gak papa __J__ Ini di lanjut lagi… Gomawo yah…_

**christina : **_Ya udah gak jadi deh XD Haha, mereka emang udah tobat… Takut dosa #eh?# Ne, hwaiting ^0^9 Gomawo :D_

**siscaMinstalove : **_Haha, chingu seneng banget ya?! :D Huhuhu, harus gitu dong ^^ Sabar chingu… ChenMin pasti bahagia… KaiSoo moment ada kok di sini :) Ini di update… Happy new year too… Gomawo ne :D_

**silvi kai exotic : **_Gomawo chingu udah suka :D Lalla lahir tahun 98 chingu :D Kalo chingu? Eh? Jeongmalyo? Aduh, jangan di puji berlebihan gitu… Lalla jadi malu eung… Gomawo yah chingu :D_

**CrayonThat XX : **_Kemana aja lu? #plak# Becanda say XD Tapi LayHan udah kembali kok… Wkwk… Ne, ini di update lagi… It's ok ;) Omo~ Are you alright dear? Omona~ Your leg is broke? Huwaaaa TT^TT Sorry to know that… No, I can't angry with you honey… Gomawo for ur review… Get well soon honey :D Love you~_

**BlueHae1409 : **_Gomawo yah… Ini di lanjut lagi… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**eunhyo ship : **_Ini Lalla update lagi chingu… :D Maaf kalo chingu nunggu lama #bow# Hehe… Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Wookiecha8797 : **_Uwih… Seneng deh :D Gwaenchana chingu =D Aduh, chingu gak sabaran banget yah :D But I like it… Di sini ada ChenMin moment lagi chingu… Baca lagi yah… Gomawo juga reviewnya :D_

**_Thanks a lot for you who review my fanfict… I hope you like this chap… And last, can I have a review from you guys? Gomawo #bow#_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**  
**Pair : EXO**  
**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**  
**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**  
**Rating : T**  
**Length : 14 of (?)**  
**Annyeong chingudeul ^^ Chap 14 update! \^o^/ Mian, yach lama update-nya… *bow* Kemarin laptop Lalla rusak, jadi ngetiknya harus di tunda dulu... Mianhae *bow* Langsung mulai aja yah :D Happy read (WARNING! SooSun Hot Kissing! Kalo yang gak kuat YURI, di skip aja ne ;))**  
**.**  
**.**  
**This YAOI fanfic**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Don't like don't read**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Lalla Present**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Heaven Sweet**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Happy reading ^^**  
**.**  
**. **  
**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**.**  
**+Kai and Kyungsoo side+**  
"GGRUUAHH!"  
"KYYYAAAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan sangat keras dan langsung berlari bersama. Kris dan rombongan yang mendengar suara teriakan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang sangat keras, langsung menoleh ke belakang. Bisa di lihat oleh mereka bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berlari ketakutan dengan monster besar di belakang mereka. Eh, tunggu! Monster?!  
"KAI! KYUNGSOO!" teriak rombongan itu kalut.  
"Haish! Kai selalu membuat masalah!" rutuk Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera terbang mendekati monster tersebut.  
"Ba-Baekhyun-ah!" seru Chanyeol kaget saat melihat Baekhyun terbang mendekat ke monster tersebut.  
CLING!  
Baekhyun segera mengarahkan kekuatannya kearah wajah monster itu. Membuat monster itu kesilauan karena cahayanya. Kyungsoo dan Kai telah berhasil sampai ke tengah – tengah rombongan mereka tadi dan menatap horror Baekhyun serta monster itu yang tengah berhadapan.  
"GGRRAAHH!" Monster itu sepertinya benar – benar marah karena Baekhyun yang telah melukai sedikit matanya.  
"Dasar monster jelek! Berani – beraninya kau menganggu kami! Lihat saja! Aku akan membuatmu tidak akan berani mengganggu kami lagi!" seru Baekhyun mantap dan bersiap melayangka kekuatannya kembali. Tapi…  
Bruk!  
"HUWAAAAA! HIKS… HIKS… HUWEEEEE!" tiba – tiba monster itu mendudukkan dirinya di tanah dan menangis sekencang – kencangnya. Semua menatapnya dengan cengo.  
"Eh? Monster itu… menangis?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Sementara yang lain masih menatap monster itu dengan pandangan cengo.  
"HUWEEEEE KYU~ HIKS KYU~" monster it uterus menangis dengan sesekali mengucapkan Kyu. Eh? Kyu? Terdengar familiar. Bukan begitu readers?  
"Eh? Kok monster ini menangis sambil mengucapkan kata 'kyu'? terdengar sangat familiar. Bukankah yang mengucapkan kata itu hanya Kyupit? Lalu?" Baekhyun kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba – tiba tubuh monster itu di kelilingi cahaya yang berkerlap – kerlip dan tubuh monster yang besar tadi lama – kelamaan menciut dan menjadi... sesosok kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang imut, dengan bola mata yang besar, dan sayap berbentuk jantung dan berwarna merah muda berkerlap – kerlip yang indah. Dia adalah Kyupit!  
"KYUPIT!" seru Baekhyun kaget sekaligus senang.  
"Kyu~" Kyupit segera menghambur ke pelukan Baekhyun. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan matanya, sedikit tidak percaya.  
"Ja-jadi, monster tadi itu... Kyupit?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Kyupit.  
"Kyu~" jawab Kyupit yang sekarang terbang ke hadapan Chanyeol.  
"Aigoo~~ Berarti hanya kelinci kecil ini?! Argh! Hanya gara – gara dia rencanaku gagal!" Kai mengerang frustasi. Sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.  
"Rencana apa Kai?" tanyanya. Membuat Kai langsung menatap namja manis itu.  
"Ah? A-anni..." jawab Kai bohong dengan jantung yang sudah berdegup kencang.  
"Aku tau kau berbohong Kai-ah!" ujar Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Kai. Semua langsung menatap kearah namja itu.  
"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai sedikit kaget.  
"Yah~ Kau taulah..." Baekhyun terbang mendekat kearah Kai dan rombongan.  
"Apa maksudnya adalah..." gumam Kris menerka – nerka.  
"Ne~ Sepertinya Kai menyukai Kyungsoo." Bisik Lay. Sontak Kris menatap tidak percaya kearah Lay.  
"Jinjja? Cih! Aku tidak percaya bocah kekanakan itu bisa jatuh cinta." Ejek Kris.  
"Apa maksud kalian? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Kata Kai yang 99 persen berbohong.  
"Oh ayolah~" tiba – tiba Sehun datang dan langsung merangkul Kai. Kai langsung menatap bocah yang beberapa bulan lebih kecil darinya tersebut. "Kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan?" bisik Sehun tepat di sebelah telinga Kai, membuat bulu kuduk Kai sedikit merinding di buatnya.  
"Mwo? Bagaimana kau–" Kai benar – benar tidak percaya pada apa yang di katakan Sehun. Bagaimana mereka bisa tau?  
"Luhan yang memberitau kami." Jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar. Kai mendelik dan langsung menatap Luhan. Sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum jahil dan mengedikkan bahunya.  
"Sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah benar – benar bingung.  
"A-anni... T-tidak ada apa – apa. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Kajja!" ajak Kai yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mendahului yang lain.  
"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada semua orang yang ada di sana.  
"Nanti kau juga akan tau!" jawab Tao. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya semakin bingung.  
"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja!" intruksi Suho. Semua mengangguk dan mulai menyusul Kai yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka tersebut.

* * *

**+At Dark Castle+**  
"Chen-ah… Aku… Aku kembali menjadi White EXOpixie…" Xiumin meneteskan air mata bahagianya. Chen juga tersenyum senang.  
"A-aku... benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan kembali lagi seperti dulu." Xiumin tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.  
"Syukurlah." Ujar Chen lega.  
"Ini semua berkatmu Chen." Ucap Xiumin kemudian seraya menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang ia yakini sudah menghiasi kedua pipi chubby-nya tersebut.  
"Eh? Kenapa aku?" Chen sedikit bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Karena kau..." Xiumin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. "Karena kau telah mengajarkanku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta yang tulus yang di dasari oleh kasih sayang yang kuat." Xiumin tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Jeongmal gomawoyo Chen-ah."  
"Anieyo. Sebenarnya kau juga mengajarkanku apa itu arti cinta sejati. Jadi, aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Gomawo Xiumin-ah. Saranghae." Xiumin tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Chen.  
"Nado saranghae." Balasnya. Tiba – tiba mereka terdiam, cukup lama. Sampai tiba – tiba...  
"Err... Xiumin-ah..." panggil Chen.  
"Ne?" Xiumin segera menatap namja tampan tersebut.  
"Apa kau akan membiarkanku di dalam kurungan ini selamanya?" tanya Chen. Sontak Xiumin menepuk jidatnya karena dia melupakan hal tersebut.  
"Aigoo~ Mianhae Chen-ah. Aku lupa." Rutuk Xiumin.  
"Hehe tidak apa – apa." Chen menyelipkan tangannya di celah – celah jeruji itu lalu mengusak rambut Xiumin sebentar. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit malu karena perbuatannya.  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mundurlah sedikit." Xiumin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memberikan perintah pada Chen. Chen menurut dan langsung menjauhi jeruji tersebut. Xiumin terlihat berkonsentrasi. Ia memejamkan matanya.  
Krek!  
Krek!  
Tiba – tiba Chen melihat bahwa jeruji besi itu sedikit demi sedikit di liputi oleh es. Chen sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Tapi dia tidak benar – benar kaget, karena dia sudah agak biasa dengan yang seperti itu.  
Lama – kelamaan, es yang melapisi jeruji itu semakin menebal dan...  
PRANG!  
Es itu pecah bersama dengan jeruji yang tadi di lapisinya. Chen sedikit menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya saat es itu pecah. Hawa di sekitar menjadi lebih dingin dari pada tadi karena pengaruh es yang pecah tersebut. Xiumin terlihat sedikit terengah – engah setelah menggunakan kekuatannya.  
Chen perlahan mulai berjalan menghampiri Xiumin.  
"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Chen yang menampakkan raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Xiumin menatap Chen dan tersenyum lembut.  
"Nan gwaenchana. Tidak usah khawatir ne." Ujar Xiumin. Chen pun mengangguk sedikit ragu. Perlahan Chen mulai mendekati wajah Xiumin dan mengecup bibir si manis itu dengan lembut. Yang ada di ciuman itu hanya cinta, bukan nafsu. Xiumin memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan dari Chen di bibirnya. Tak lama Chen pun melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan teduh. Ia mengusap pipi chubby Xiumin dengan lembut.  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu mari sekarang kita mencari jalan keluar dari Dark Castle ini!" ajak Xiumin kemudian. Chen mengangguk dan segera menggandeng Xiumin untuk pergi. Tapi, baru selangkah saja berjalan, mereka sudah menghentikan langkah mereka. Kenapa?  
"Si-Siwon-ssi..." Xiumin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Siwon, salah satu pengawal terpercaya Seohyun kini berada sekitar 6 meter di hadapan mereka.  
"Wah... Aku sangat salut padamu Xiumin. Kau sekarang telah menjadi musuh dari Black EXOpixie!" Siwon mengembangkan smirk-nya dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Xiumin serta Chen. Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin dengan erat. Seolah sedang menjaga namja itu dari bahaya.  
"Dan..." Siwon menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Sehingga sekarang jaraknya dengan Xiumin dan Chen hanya sekitar 4 meter. "Kau menjalin cinta dengan tahanan kita."  
"Siwon-ssi..." ucap Xiumin lagi.  
"Apa jadinya bila Ratu Seohyun tau? Ah~ Aku yakin dia akan membunuhmu dan pasanganmu itu." Siwon sedikit melirik Chen yang sudah memasang tampang garang kearahnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menghajarmu lebih dulu sebelum Ratu mulai membunuhmu!" kata Siwon mantap.  
"Coba saja sentuh dia!" tiba – tiba Chen berucap lalu menyembunyikan Xiumin di balik punggungnya. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya menatap Chen, sementara Siwon menatap remeh.  
"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengalahkanku... Manusia." Ejek Siwon.  
"Dan aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti Xiumin. Aku akan menjaga namja yang ku cintai ini. Walau pun sampai kau membunuhku sekalipun." Kata Chen tegas. Xiumin semakin membelalakkan matanya.  
"C-Chen-ah..." lirih Xiumin di balik punggung Chen. Chen hanya meliriknya sekilas dan menggumamkan kalimat,  
"Selama ini kau selalu melindungiku. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku untuk melindungimu." Gumam Chen.  
"Heh! Cukup berani juga kau! Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku yang lebih kuat di banding dirimu! Dan aku yakin aku bisa membunuhmu. Tepat di sini." kata Siwon membanggakan diri dan kembali meremehkan Chen.  
"Chen, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!" bisik Xiumin yang sudah mulai takut dan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi Chen sama sekali tidak menggubris Xiumin. Dia malah mulai melangkah maju mendekati Siwon. Sehingga jarak mereka hanya 2 meter saja.  
"Aku akan menantangmu. Tapi kau harus menuruti peraturannya." Kata Chen. Siwon mengedikkan bahunya angkuh.  
"Baiklah..." ucap Siwon dengan sombongnya. "Lalu apa itu?"  
"Aku mau, kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu sedikit pun dalam pertarungan ini. Aku ingin bertarung secara adil. Bagaimana?"  
"Well~ Setuju!" Siwon mengembangkan smirk-nya setelah menyetujui syarat dari Chen.  
"Baiklah! Kita mulai!" Chen mulai memasang kuda – kudanya.

* * *

**+At Heaven Sweet+**  
"So-Sooyoung-ah!" panggil Sunny kepada Sooyoung yang sedang asyik membersihkan pedang miliknya di ruangannya.  
"Hm?" Sooyoung hanya menatap Sunny sekilas dan kembali mengelap pedangnya. Sunny sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendapat respon singkat dari Sooyoung. Perlahan yeoja imut itu mendekati Sooyoung.  
"Sooyoung-ah..." panggil Sunny lagi.  
"Ne Sunny. Waeyo?" tanya Sooyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedangnya tersebut.  
"Ish! Molla!" Sunny merasa benar – benar kesal karena di acuhkan. Dia pun ngambek dan memutuskan keluar dari ruangan milik Sooyoung tersebut. Tapi saat baru enam langkah berjalan, tiba – tiba...  
Grep!  
...Sunny merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang menahan lengannya. Membuat Sunny menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menatap orang yang ternyata Sooyoung yag sekarang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sunny.  
"Kau marah?" tanya Sooyoung tanpa membalikkan badannya.  
"..." Sunny tidak menjawab.  
"Maafkan aku kalau mengacuhkanmu tadi." Kata Sooyoung lagi.  
"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.  
"Sunny-ah..." panggil Sooyoung seraya membalikkan badannya dan menatap dalam mata Sunny.  
Deg  
Deg  
Deg  
Sunny merasakan jantungnya memompa darah dengan lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Darahnya juga berdesir dan ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat.  
"Apa kau marah?" tanya Sooyoung lagi.  
"..." Sunny belum bisa menjawab.  
"Waeeee? Kau sama sekali tidak menjawabku dari tadi. Apa kau benar – benar marah?" sepertinya Sooyoung mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.  
"Anieyo." Sunny mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja..." tiba – tiba Sunny menggantungkan ucapannya.  
"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Sooyoung bingung dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Sunny. Sunny kembali merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.  
"A-anni... Lupakan saja." Sunny menundukkan wajahnya saat Sooyoung sekarang sudah benar – benar berada di hadapannya.  
"Sunny-ah..." panggil Sooyoung lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya.  
"Ne." Jawab Sunny tanpa mau menatap Sooyoung. Dia lebih memilih menatap lantai istana yang menurutnya lebih menarik.  
"Sunny-ah..." panggil Sooyoung lagi.  
"Wae?" Sunny belum mau menganggkat wajahnya.  
"Tatap aku." Perintah Sooyoung dengan lembut. Sunny tidak bergeming. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Sunny..." Sooyoung menganggkat dagu Sunny, sehingga membuat wajah Sunny terangkat(?). Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, menatap intens satu sama lain.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Sooyoung.  
"Kenapa apanya?" Sunny balik bertanya dengan bingung.  
"Kenapa kau diam saat aku menanyaimu?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kau marah padaku karena tadi aku mengacuhkanmu?"  
"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah?"  
"Tapi kau terlihat marah Sunny."  
"Aku tidak marah Sooyoung!"  
"Kalau begitu, apa buktinya?"  
Chup~  
Tanpa di duga, Sunny mengecup bibir Sooyoung singkat. Sooyoung membelalakkan matanya karena perlakuan Sunny. Sementara Sunny kembali menunduk malu.  
"I-itu... Tanda kalau aku sudah tidak marah lagi." Sunny semakin menunduk dalam. Sooyoung diam membeku. Yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah hanya menatap Sunny lekat – lekat. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sampai...  
"Wae?" ...Sunny menjadi risih karena sedari tadi Sooyoung terus menatapnya. Sooyoung tidak menjawab. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan memegang pipi Sunny dengan salah satu tangannya. Sunny menatap Sooyoung kaget sekaligus was – was. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh yeoja satu ini?  
Chup~  
Sooyoung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis milik Sunny. Sunny membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sooyoung mulai melumat bibir Sunny dengan lembut. Lama – kelamaan, Sunny mulai terbuai dengan perlakuan Sooyoung. Ia pun menutup matanya dan berusaha menikmati perlakuan Sooyoung kepadanya.  
Lama – lama lumatan lembut itu menjadi lumatan kasar. Sooyoung menjilat – jilat permukaan bibir Sunny. Mengerti, Sunny segera membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi akses lidah Sooyoung agar masuk ke mulutnya. Lidah Sooyoung mulai memasuki gua hangat milik Sunny. Ia menjilat langit – langit mulut Sunny, membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit melenguh dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sooyoung.  
Lama mereka berciuman. Sampai Sunny merasakan kalau persediaan oksigen di paru – parunya mulai menipis. Sunny mendorong – dorong pelan dada Sooyoung. Meminta agar yeoja itu segera melepaskan ciumannya. Sooyoung pun menurut dan melepaskan ciumannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Benang saliva tercipta karena ulah keduanya. Nafas mereka berdua pun terengah – engah. Wajah Sunny sudah memerah dan bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan sangat basah.  
"Sunny-ah, saranghae..." bisik Sooyoung tepat di telinga Sunny dan menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya di perpotongan leher milik yeoja manis tersebut.  
"Nado..." Sunny langsung memeluk Sooyoung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yeoja berkharisma itu. Sooyoung tersenyum dan balas memeluk Sunny sambil mengelus rambutnya yang panjang.

* * *

**+At Sidney Mountain+**  
"Huwaahhh! Lelah! Kris hyung, Suho hyung, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" keluh Sehun yang sudah merasa benar – benar lelah.  
"Benar! Lagi pula hari sebentar lagi malam. Tidakkah kita istirahat dulu?" imbuh Tao.  
"Baiklah. Kita akan istirahat. Tapi di mana?" Kris mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk mereka jadikan tempat istirahat.  
"Kyu~" tiba – tiba Kyupit langsung terbang melesat dengan cepat kearah depan.  
"Eh! Kyupit!" Baekhyun pun mengikuti Kyupit yang terbang entah kemana.  
"Mau kemana mereka?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa.  
"Ayo kita ikuti!"  
**.**  
**.**  
**+Baekhyun & Kyupit side+**  
"Kyupit tunggu!" Baekhyun berusaha terbang mengikuti Kyupit.  
"Kyu~" Kyupit terus saja terbang dengan Baekhyun yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Kyupit berhenti di depan mulut sebuah gua.  
"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga." Baekhyun segera membawa Kyupit ke pelukannya.  
"Kyu~ Kyu~" Kyupit menunjuk gua itu. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gua yang di tunjuk oleh Kyupit.  
"Gua? Ini yang mau kau tunjukkan Kyu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyupit yang ada di pelukannya. Kyupit pun mengangguk imut. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa teman – teman mereka juga sudah sampai di tempat mereka sekarang.  
"Sepertinya tadi Kyupit sengaja membawamu kesini Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo setelah memperhatikan gua yang ada di depan mereka tersebut.  
"Dia ingin menunjukkan gua ini sebagai tempat kita beristirahat." Tambah Tao. "Bukan begitu Kyupit?"  
"Kyu~ Kyu~ Kyu~" jawab Kyupit dengan girangnya dan langsung terbang memasuki gua itu diikuti Baekhyun dan yang lain.  
"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan beristirahat di gua menyeramkan ini." Gumam Kai saat akan memasuki gua yang masih gelap tersebut.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba ada di sampingnya.  
"M-mwo? A-anni." Kai segera melesat masuk ke dalam gua. Sementara Kyungsoo terkikik melihatnya.  
**.**  
**.**  
Mereka semua sudah berada di dalam gua itu. Lay sudah membuat api untuk penerangan mereka di dalam gua tersebut. Matahari sudah tenggelam sedari tadi. Berarti sekarang hari sudah benar – benar malam.  
Kini mereka semua tengah asyik bercengkrama. Dan mereka semua duduk berjauh – jauhan. Suho duduk dengan Lay, Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersama dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, Kris duduk bersama Tao, dan Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyupit.  
**+SuLay Side+**  
"Baby~" panggil Suho.  
"Ne?" Lay menjawab malu.  
"Kenapa kau diam terus? Apa kau malu?" tanya Suho.  
"E-eh? Ne. Aku merasa sedikit malu sekarang." Jawab Lay jujur dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"Wae? Kenapa kau malu?"  
"Karena aku sekarang hanya duduk berdua dengan orang yang aku cintai." Lay segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa benar – benar malu. Suho hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.  
"Jangan tutupi wajahmu yang manis itu chagiya~" Suho segera menyingkirkan tangan Lay yang menutupi kedua wajahnya.  
"Tapi aku benar – benar maluuu~" Lay menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Suho hanya tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Lay agar menatapnya. Tiba – tiba...  
Chup~  
...Suho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lay. Lay membulatkan matanya kaget. Tak lama kemudian, Suho melepaskan kecupannya dari bibir Lay.  
"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tidak malu lagi?" tanya Suho setelah melepaskan bibirnya. Lay menatap shock kearah Suho.  
"PABBO! AKU JADI SEMAKIN MALU TAU!" Lay memukul – mukul bahu Suho.  
"Aw appo chagi... Mianhae..." Lay sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rintihan Suho. Dia masih saja memukul bahu namjanya tersebut.  
**+TaoRis Side+**  
"Kris!" panggil Tao saat menyadari Kris tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.  
"E-eh ne?" Kris gelagapan. Tao memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Ukh! Kris bersumpah! Tao terlihat sangat imut saat ini.  
"Apa kau punya permainan? Aku benar – benar bosan!" ucap Tao. Kris berpikir sejenak.  
"Hm ada!" ujarnya.  
"Kyyaa jinjja? Permainan apa?" Tao terlihat excited.  
"Ini permainan dunia Manusia. Namanya truth and dare. Cara mainnya adalah semua pemain duduk membuat lingkaran. Lalu seseorang akan memutar sebuah botol. Jika botol itu berhenti dan tepat mengarah kearahmu, maka kau harus memilih. Jika kau memilih truth, kau harus menjawab jujur pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh pemain lain. Jika kau memilih dare, maka kau harus melakukan apa yang pemain lain perintahkan padamu. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Kris setelah menjelaskan tentang permainan itu kepada Tao.  
"Oohh begitu..." Tao manggut – manggut mengerti dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.  
"Tapi jika memainkan permainan itu, kita harus mempunyai teman main yang banyak. Jika hanya kita berdua, itu tidak akan seru." Kata Kris lagi.  
"Hmmm..." Tao meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Aha!" tiba – tiba Tao menjentikkan jarinya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai ide agar bisa bermain permainan yang sangat mengesankan ini (menurutnya). "Teman – teman! Berkumpul!" seru Tao seraya melambai – lambaikan tangannya, meminta agar semua temannya mendekat.  
Semua yang mendengar panggilan Tao, menjadi penasaran. Mereka pun segera mendekat dan duduk membentuk lingkaran. Tao mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.  
"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk bersampingan dengan Sehun.  
"Nah! Aku merasa sangat bosan sekarang. Jadi aku mau bermain. Kris tadi merekomendasikan sebuah permainan menyenangkan dari dunia Manusia. Namanya... nama permainan itu... aduh... apa tadi Kris namanya?" tanya Tao yang sedikit susah mengingat nama permainan itu kepada Kris.  
"Permainan truth and dare." Jawab Kris.  
"Nah! Permainan itu! Jadi, kalian mau bermain kan?"  
"Huwaaahh boleh!" Baekhyun terlihat excited. "Tapi... bagaimana permainan itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Semua yang ada di situ hanya sweatdrop.  
"Hah~ Baiklah. Jadi peraturannya seperti ini." Kris mulai menjelaskan peraturan permainan truth and dare.  
"Oh begitu!" semua manggut – manggut setelah mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kris.  
"Jadi? Apa kita bisa mulai permainan sekarang?" tanya Tao.  
"Tentu! Kita gunakan botol ini saja!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang hanya tersisa sedikit air di dalamnya.  
"Ahh~~ Biar aku yang habiskan airnya! Kebetulan aku sangat haus!" Chanyeol segera merebut botol minuman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah(?). Setelah air dalam botol itu habis, Chanyeol segera meletakkan botol itu di tengah – tengah lingkaran dan mulai memutarnya. Tiba – tiba botol itu berhenti dan mengarah kearah Sehun.  
"Ok Sehun! Kau pilih truth or dare?" tanya Suho.  
"Aku pilih truth saja!" jawab Sehun dengan percaya dirinya.  
"Ok! Sekarang jujur, kau mencintai Luhan bukan?" tanya Suho.  
"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat. Membuat semua menatap kaget kearahnya. Luhan merasakan dadanya benar – benar sesak mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun,  
"Tapi..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap kearah Luhan yang matanya mulai berkaca – kaca.  
"Aku sangat sangat sangat sangaaattt mencintai Luhan!" kata Sehun akhirnya. Luhan yang awalnya kaget langsung bernafas lega dan tersenyum cerah. Semua hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun.  
"Aku pikir kau benar – benar tidak mencintaiku." Kata Luhan.  
"Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhannie." Ujar Sehun, membuat Luhan tersipu. Dan malah membuat Kris, Kai, dan Chanyeol mencibir, iri.  
"Ok sekarang mulai lagi!" Sehun memutar botol itu dan tak lama botolnya berhenti dan mengarah ke Kris.  
"Hyung memilih truth or dare?" tanya Sehun.  
"Truth saja." Jawab Kris dengan penuh kharisma. *Kyyyaaaaa!*  
"Aku yang tanya! Aku yang tanya!" Tao berucap dengan semangatnya. Semua pun menyetujui.  
"Ekhem, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di sini Kris?" tanya Tao membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menatap kaget kearahnya. Termasuk Kris. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sekarang. Dia juga terlihat salah tingkah.  
"Ayo jawab Kris hyung~" goda Chanyeol.  
"Ba-baiklah. Ne, aku mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai di sini." Jawabnya akhirnya.  
"Jinjja? Nugu Kris?" tanya Tao lagi.  
"Kalau itu aku masih belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Nanti kalian akan tau sendiri. Sekarang kita lanjutkan permainannya. Tao, putar botolnya lagi!" perintah Kris. Tao sedikti memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban namja itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Tao kembali memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Kai.  
"Truth or dare?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"Ung, truth!" pilih Kai asal – asalan.  
"Kenapa dari tadi truth melulu sih?!" rutuk Baekhyun yang sedikit bosan karena mendekar kata truth dari tadi.  
"Eh? Baiklah, baiklah, aku pilih dare saja!" kata Kai akhirnya.  
"Baiklah, aku saja yang mengajukan perintah." Kata Sehun seraya mengeluarkan smirk tipis yang mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya.  
"Ekhem, tadi kau memilih dare. Sekarang, ciumlah orang yang kau cintai di sini."  
"EH?" Kai terlihat kaget.  
"Wae? Lakukan saja." Ujar Luhan. Kai terlihat gelagapan. Berkali – kali dia melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.  
"Cepat lakukan Kai-ah!" paksa Tao. Akhirnya Kai pun memantapkan hatinya. Dengan tiba – tiba Kai menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya.  
"Eh?" Kyungsoo terlihat kaget karena perlakuan Kai terhadapnya.  
Chup~  
Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kai langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Apa lagi sekarang Kai melumat bibirnya, walau pun lembut, Kyungsoo benar – benar sangat kaget. Orang – orang yang berada di sekitar mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah KaiDo. Karena sebenarnya mereka semua sudah tau. Sedangkan Kyupit, dia lebih memilih menutup kedua matanya menggunakan telinga kelincinya yang panjang.  
Tak lama kemudian, Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo, membuat tautan mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo masih terlihat kaget dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"Kaulah orang yang ku cintai Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai lembut lalu mengusap bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah karena saliva-nya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Lalu apa jawabannya Kyungsoo?" tanya Tao seraya terkikik geli.  
"Uhm... uhm... N-ne... Aku juga kok..." jawab Kyungsoo malu – malu.  
"Jinjja?" tanya Kai tidak percaya. Kyungsoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Semua yang ada di sana bersorak dan mengucapkan kata 'ciee ciee' sebanyak kali. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin malu.  
"Sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan saja permainannya." Kata Chanyeol kemudian lalu langsung memutar botol itu dengan sangat keras. Apa yang terjadi dengan uri Chanyeollie ini? Botol terus berputar dengan cukup lama karena tadi Chanyeol memutarnya dengan sangat keras. Sampai akhirnya... botol itu berhenti tepat menunjuk ke Baekhyun.  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!" ucap Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan teman – temannya.  
"Siapa yang kau sukai di sini?" tanya Lay.  
"Baekhyun hanya menyukai ku. Begitu juga sebaliknya." Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol. "Bukan begitu Baekhyun?" kini Chanyeol menatap namja manis yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia terus menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"Apa benar Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun masih terdiam.  
"A-aku... aku... Tidak yakin Chanyeol. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sesak mendengar kalimat – kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Sementara yang lain mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak beres.  
"Maafkan aku semua. Aku berhenti bermain. Aku sangat lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat. Permisi." Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.  
Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih diam terpaku di tempatnya. Dia menunduk. Semua juga diam. Mereka merasakan Chanyeol pasti merasa tidak baik sekarang. Tapi apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

* * *

**+At Dark Castle+**  
Seohyun sedang duduk di kasur di kamarnya. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang ke memori saat ia masih kecil. Saat dia masih bersama Sunny, bermain bersama Sunny, dan dilindungi oleh Sunny.  
Flashback  
"Eonni!" seru Seohyun kecil memanggil Sunny (yang waktu itu sudah berumur 14 tahun) yang sedang membaca buku di taman istana. Sunny yang mendengar suara adiknya memanggil, segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku tersebut dan menatap Seohyun yang sedang berlari kearahnya.  
"Seohyunnie~ Ayo duduk di samping eonni!" Sunny menepuk – nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Seohyun menurut dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping kakak perempuannya tersebut.  
"Eonni sedang membaca buku apa?" tanya Seohyun yang sangat penasaran dengan buku tebal bercover coklat yang tadi di baca oleh Sunny.  
"Ini? Ini buka tentang tahta kekuasaan kerajaan Heaven Sweet. Aku sedang mempelajarinya. Hehe..."  
"Oohhh..." Seohyun hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar jawaban kakaknya.  
"Seohyun-ah!" panggil Sunny.  
"Hn?" Seohyun menoleh kearah Sunny.  
"Apa kau mau menemaniku menjadi Ratu Heaven Sweet nanti?" tanya Sunny.  
"Eh? Bukankah Ratu kerajaan hanya satu?" Seohyun kecil terlihat bingung.  
"Kita buat saja menjadi 2. Bagaimana?"  
"Baiklah!" Seohyun tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Sunny tertawa dan mengacak – acak rambut seohyun sayang.  
Flashback Off  
"Cih! Yang kau katakan hanya bualan! Kau sungguh serakah!" maki Seohyun. Hatinya merasa sakit jika mengingat kenangan itu.  
"Hah~" dia menghela nafasnya dan mulai beranjak keluar kamar. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat tahanannya.  
**.**  
**.**  
Seohyun telah sampai di penjara bawah tanah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Manusia Penyelamat itu sedang bertarung dengan Siwon, pengawalnya. Dan Xiumin, dia sudah menjadi White EXOpixie. White EXOpixie!  
"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" tanyanya dengan nada yang keras. Sontak Chen dan Siwon menghentikan pertarungannya. Siwon, Chen, dan Xiumin segera menatap Seohyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Siwon mengembangkan smirk-nya sementara Chen dan Xiumin membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

* * *

Huwaaaaa mianhae TBC lagi T.T Mianhae juga kalo pendek dan mengecewakan... Udah update-nya lama, jelek lagi! Mian ne... *bow* Chingudeul! Lalla sekarang udah kelas 3 SMP... Tau kann~~? Nah, pastinya sibuk banget dong ya... UN tinggal kurang lebih 2 bulan... Waktu dikit banget kan? Gak bisa main – main lagi kan? Menyedihkan kan? Na'as! -_- Ihik :'( Jadi Lalla mau minta maaf dan mohon permakluman kalo Lalla bakal telat update FF... Tolong maklumi keadaan Lalla sekarang *bow* Maaaaaaffff laaaaggiiii~~~ Lalla gak bisa balas review-nya QAQ Huweeeee hiks hiks TT~TT Tapi Lalla tetep baca review-nya lohhh :D Dan Lalla berterima kasih banget ^.^b  
**Big thanks to :**  
**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, , BabySuLayDo, KaiSooEXOShipper, siscaMinstalove, ICE14, Akita Fisayu, BaekRen, Kim Haerin-ah, Wookiecha8797, hartatik jaelani, Guest, Tania3424, Guest, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, awlia, salvia, MinGee, ChwangMine95, Zetta Ichi Kyu, Ocha CloudSomnia, devinatan98, CrayonThat XX, LYS TaoRis shiper, PandaBbuingTao, Rio, and JennyChan.**  
Jeongmal gomawoyo buat yang review :D Lalla seneng banget tau gak kalo baca review dari kalian... Ihihi... Lalla boleh minta review lagi kan? =3 Gomawo *bow*


	15. Chapter 15

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 1****5**** of (?)**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**+At Dark Castle+**

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" tanya Seohyun yang tiba – tiba datang dengan nada yang keras. Sontak Chen dan Siwon menghentikan pertarungannya. Siwon, Chen, dan Xiumin segera menatap Seohyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Siwon mengembangkan _smirk_-nya sementara Chen dan Xiumin membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

Seohyun segera terbang mendekat.

"Yang Mulia!"Siwon membungkuk hormat saat Seohyun sudah ada di depannya.

"Ada apa ini Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Seohyun.

"Ada pengkhianat Yang Mulia. Dan brengseknya pengkhianat ini telah resmi menjadi musuh kita." Kata Siwon. Seohyun menatap Xiumin tajam, sementara yang di tatap hanya menelan _saliva_-nya takut.

"Jangan coba – coba menyakiti Xiumin." Chen langsung menyembunyikan Xiumin kembali ke belakang punggungnya. Seohyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sayangnya kalian berdua akan mati di tanganku. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari kastil ini." Seohyun mencibir Chen dan Xiumin. Seohyun menatap tajam keduanya. Bersiap untuk meluncurkan serangannya kepada dua insan tersebut.

Tapi sebelum Seohyun berhasil melayangkan serangannya, Xiumin dengan cekatan segera maju ke depan dan melayangkan kekuatannya kepada Seohyun.

**PYAR!**

"ARGHT!" ringis Seohyun yang tersungkur di tanah karena kekuatan Xiumin yang sangat kuat tadi.

"RATU!" seru Siwon lalu langsung mendekati Seohyun.

"Chen! Kita pergi!" Xiumin segera menggenggam tangan Chen dan mengembangkan sayapnya.

**Pyar!**

Xiumin kembali melayangkan kekuatannya ke arah atap, membuat atap itu pecah dan dengan mudahnya Xiumin membawa Chen kabur lewat atap yang rusak karena kekuatannya tersebut.

"Ratu, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Siwon seraya membantu Seohyun berdiri.

"Arght! Sial! Mereka berhasil kabur! Ukh!" rutuk Seohyun kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya bodoh?!" maki Seohyun kepada Siwon.

"Ma-maafkan aku Yang Mulia!" Siwon menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Haish_!" Seohyun merutuk kesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+ChenMin Side+**

**Wush**

**Wush**

**Wush**

Xiumin terus mengepakkan sayap angsanya di tengah malam itu. Chen terus menggenggam tangan Xiumin dengan erat. Nafas Xiumin terengah – engah. Bisa di pastikan bahwa dia merasa benar – benar kelelahan.

"Xiumin-_ah_! Jika kau kelelahan, kita berhenti saja." Kata Chen.

"_Ani_. _Heaven Sweet_ sudah dekat. Aku masih kuat!" tolak Xiumin. Chen hanya menatapnya khawatir. Tak lama kemudian, Xiumin dan Chen sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari semak – semak yang rapi. Itu adalah pintu masuk _Heaven Sweet_.

"Kita sampai." Xiumin mengembangkan senyum bahagianya. Chen ikut tersenyum senang. Jantung keduanya bergemuruh karena merasa teramat senang. Xiumin mulai mengarahkan cahaya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya ke arah lubang kunci yang ada di gerbang tersebut. Dan tak lama, gerbang besar itu terbuka.

Chen menatap takjub tempat yang bernama _Heaven Sweet_ ini. Sungguh indah! Banyak sekali jamur raksasa berwarna – warni dan bercahaya karena lampu malam. Seperti negeri dongeng. Xiumin segera membawa Chen masuk.

Xiumin menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada _White EXOpixie_ yang berkeliaran, mungkin mereka sedang menetap di _Mushomeroom_ mereka masing – masing karena sudah malam. Tapi walaupun begitu, Xiumin tetap senang karena bisa kembali lagi ke 'rumah'nya.

Xiumin terus membawa Chen, sampai mereka memasuki kawasan istana _Heaven Sweet_. Istana ini terlihat lebih indah jika malam. Permata yang menempel di dinding itu berkerlap – kerlip karena di timpa cahaya. Istana ini terlihat lebih bercahaya seperti di surga. Taman – tamannya juga terlihat indah dengan bunga – bunga yang mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri, seperti lampu taman. Hah~ benar – benar indah! Chen berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Xiumin segera mendekati pintu masuk istana yang di jaga oleh 2 pengawal kerajaan. Xiumin segera mendekati 2 pengawal tersebut.

"Selamat malam!" sapa Xiumin dengan senyum cerahnya kepada 2 pengawal tersebut. Sontak 2 pengawal tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget saat melihat Xiumin. Xiumin sekarang sudah menjadi _White EXOpixie_ kembali, dan jangan lupakan Chen, yang mereka sudah tau bahwa dia adalah Manusia Penyelamat.

"_White EXOpixie_ Xiumin!" kedua pengawal membungkuk memberi hormat kepada peri istana, Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum. Chen ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tentu!" 2 pengawal itu segera membuka gerbang istana. Setelah gerbang terbuka, Xiumin dan Chen segera memasuki istana tersebut. Chen tidak henti – hentinya menatap kagum sekelilingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Istana ini sungguh mewah, indah, dan bercahaya. Sangat beda jauh dengan kastil milik Seohyun.

Semua _maid_ maupun pengawal yang Xiumin lewati, pasti kaget melihatnya. Mereka juga akan memberikan senyum hangat mereka pada Xiumin. Xiumin sangat terharu. Ternyata semua masih menghormatinya sebagai peri istana walaupun dia pernah menjadi musuh dari _Heaven Sweet_.

"_White EXOpixie_ kehormatan." Seorang _namja_ tiba – tiba menghampiri Xiumin. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke singgasana Ratu." Lanjut orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ki Bum, peri istana yang penting juga.

"_Gomawo _Ki Bum." Ucap Xiumin. Lalu Xiumin dan Chen pun mengikuti Ki Bum. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di ruangan yang besar dan sangat mewah. Ruangan tempat singgasana Ratu Sunny.

Saat mereka sampai, Xiumin melihat Ratu Sunny yang tengah berbincang dengan Soo Man, peramal dari _Heaven Sweet_.

"Yang Mulia!" Ki Bum membungkuk. Diikuti Xiumin dan Chen. Mendengar suara Ki Bum, sontak Sunny dan Soo Man menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menatap kearah depan. Di mana Ki Bum, Xiumin, dan Chen berada.

Mata Sunny sontak membelalak saat melihat Xiumin dan Chen. Begitu pula dengan Soo Man. Sunny segera beranjak dari singgasananya dan berjalan mendekati mereka, diikuti Soo Man di belakangnya.

"Puji Tuhan, kalian terbebas dan sampai!" Sunny tersenyum dengan air mata yang sudah membentuk sungai di pipinya. Sementara Soo Man tersenyum dan bernafas lega. Xiumin ikut meneteskan air matanya saat melihat Sunny. Dia segera membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia! Maafkan aku!" ucap Xiumin. "Aku akan terus mengabdi padamu Yang Mulia!" lanjutnya masih sambil membungkuk.

"Sudahlah Xiumin." Kata Sunny. Xiumin pun menegakkan dirinya dan menatap Sunny.

"Aku sangat senang kalian bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Ke 'rumah' kalian yang sesungguhnya." Sunny benar – benar senang.

"Aku juga sangat senang Yang Mulia." Jawab Xiumin. Sunny tersenyum hangat.

"Ah~ Kim Jong Dae-_ssi_…" Sunny tersenyum saat melihat Chen. Chen balas tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar. "Akhirnya semua Manusia Penyelamat sudah lengkap."

"Eh?" Chen terlihat bingung.

"A, nanti kami akan jelaskan." –Sunny. Chen mengangguk – angguk. "Lebih baik kalian berdua beristirahat. Ini sudah sangat malam. Dan esok hari, aku akan meminta cerita kalian." Sunny tersenyum saat mengucapkannya. Xiumin dan Chen balas tersenyum. Demi apa pun, senyuman milik Sunny terlihat sangat manis.

"Dan Ki Bum, tolong antarkan mereka ke kamar untuk beristirahat." Perintah Sunny kepada Ki Bum.

"_Ne _Yang Mulia." Ki Bum menuruti dan segera menuntun Xiumin dan Chen untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dan beristirahat.

"Oh _harabeoji_! Kau lihat? Itu tadi Xiumin dan Manusia Penyelamat. Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sunny _excited_ kepada Soo Man.

"Tentu aku melihat mereka Yang Mulia." Jawab Soo Man sedikit terkekeh.

"Hah~ Aku senang sekali! _Kyyyyaa_!" tiba – tiba saja Sunny langsung memeluk Soo Man dengan eratnya. Membuat _namja_ tua itu tertawa. Sungguh kekanakan!

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Sidney Mountain+**

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan dirinya. Dan burung – burung mulai beterbangan meninggalkan sarang mereka untuk mencari makan. Di dalam sebuah gua, di mana 10 _namja_ tengah tertidur, terlihat seekor kelinci imut yang kita ketahui sebagai Kyupit tengah menggesek – gesekkan pipi _chubby_-nya ke pipi Baekhyun. Mencoba untuk membangunkan _namja_ manis itu dari tidurnya.

"Kyu~" rengek Kyupit.

"Ung~" perlahan, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mengerjab – ngerjabkannya sebentar dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun Kyupit." Kata Baekhyun kepada Kyupit. Kyupit hanya tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat imut. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"_Aigoo_~ Mereka semua belum bangun." Baekhyun menatap semua teman – temannya dan pandangannya terhenti tepat di Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dengan wajah tenangnya yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat err… tampan.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan berjongkok di dekatnya. Ia menatap wajah damai Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lembut. Entah dorongan dari mana, Baekhyun mulai membelai pipi milik Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_…" bisiknya.

"Ung~" tiba – tiba Chanyeol mulai merasa terusik dan menggeliat. Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol. Perlahan, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan saat melihat Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"A-a… A… Chanyeol-_ah_…" ucap Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku? Aku tadi berusaha membangunkanmu." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk – angguk. Dia segera memposisikan dirinya duduk dan meregangkan otot – otot lengannya. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan lucunya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya.

"E-eh? _A-ani_…" Baekhyun kembali gelagapan. "Uhm~ Aku akan bangunkan yang lain." Baekhyun segera pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol dan membangunkan kawan – kawannya yang lain. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dan tiba – tiba saja mengeluarkan senyuman tipis.

**.**

**.**

Semua sudah bangun. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang membangunkan mereka dengan bantuan Kyupit (walau sedikit). Kini mereka tengah bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah selesai bersiap, mereka segera berdiri membentuk formasi lingkaran.

"Gua Sidney tinggal berjarak kurang lebih 1 km." kata Kris. "Kita semua harus siap. Kita harus bekerja sama jika ingin sesuatu yang kita inginkan itu tercapai. Kalian ingat kata Soo Man _harabeoji_? _Monster_ yang ada di gua Sidney sangat menyeramkan dan kuat. Kita harus berhati – hati. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Kris.

"_Ne_!" jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Suho. Mereka pun langsung berpegagan tangan, memejamkan mata mereka dan menunduk, berdoa. Semoga saja mereka semua selamat dan bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kita berangkat!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

"Siwon, perintahkan semua pengawal untuk bersiap! Sepertinya kita akan melakukan sedikit 'kunjungan' ke rumah saudariku." Kata Seohyun saat akan keluar dari istana kepada Siwon.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Siwon mengangguk sopan. Seohyun balas mengangguk lalu merentangkan sayapnya untuk pergi keluar kastil.

Seohyun terus mengepakkan sayapnya sampai di dalam hutan yang lebat. Ternyata dia berniat untuk menemui Madam Penyihir itu kembali ke gua miliknya. Setelah sampai di dalam gua, Seohyun segera menepakkan kakinya di tanah dan menyembunyikan kembali sayapnya di balik punggungnya.

"Madam!" panggilnya. Tiba – tiba segumpalan asap hitam muncul di hadapannya. Dan lama – kelamaan gumpalan asap itu berubah menjadi seoarang _yeoja_ paruh baya bergaun hitam yang kita ketahui sebagai Madam Penyihir, pemilik gua tersebut.

"Aku tau apa masalahmu sekarang." Kata Madam Penyihir dengan nada datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu." Respon Seohyun dengan entengnya.

"Semua kaki tanganmu sudah kembali ke wujud _White EXOpixie_. Para Manusia Penyelamat itu sebentar lagi akan berhasil mendapatkan 5 benda tersebut. 5 benda yang akan memusnakanmu." Ujar Madam Penyihir. "_How poor you are_." Ejeknya.

"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU!" Seohyun mulai emosi karena Penyihir tua itu mengejeknya. Madam Penyihir hanya tertawa keras melihat Seohyun yang marah.

"Tenang saja, aku akan tetap membantumu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan memanggil _monster_ – _monster_ yang masih tunduk kepadaku. Ada sekitar 30 _monster_. Di tambah dengan prajurit – prajurit mu yang berjumlah 300 peri. Aku rasa cukup." Jelas si Penyihir. Seohyun mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Bagus. Kita lihat! Kapan saudariku akan memulai 'kunjungan' ini." Seohyun menyeringai seram.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Sidney Mountain+**

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan Kris telah sampai di 10 meter di depan gua yang diyakini tempat bersemayam _monster_ – _monster_ penjaga gunung Sidney tersebut. Mereka menatap gua menyeramkan itu dengan pandangan horror.

"Kyu~" Kyupit segera bersembunyi di punggung Baekhyun dan menutup matanya menggunakan kedua telinga panjangnya. Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit was – was. Melihat itu, Suho segera menggenggam tangannya dan menyalurkan kehangatan. Lay tersenyum memandang Suho. Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Siap tidak siap, kita harus siap. Ini perjalanan terakhir." Kata Kris dengan nada tenang tapi tersirat sedikit rasa takut di nada bicaranya.

"_Ne_!" jawab mereka semua. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan pasangan masing – masing untuk menguatkan diri. Sementara Sehun dan Kai sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan genggaman kekasih mereka di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk ke gua itu! Dan tetaplah waspada dan saling menjaga." Intruksi Kris. Semua mengerti dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gua tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan memasuki gua tersebut. Di dalam gua itu ternyata lebih menyeramkan. Sarang laba – laba yang banyak menempel pada dinding gua, berpasang – pasang mata kelelawar yang tengah bergelantungan di dinding atas gua, cahaya yang kurang menerangi gua tersebut, dan atmosfer yang sangat tidak mengenakkan di gua itu.

Lay, Kyungsoo dan Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka pada pasangan masing – masing, mulai merasa takut. Kyupit terus saja bersembunyi di balik punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan salivanya berkali – kali. Sementara Chanyeol, Tao dan Kris menatap waspada sekeliling.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa begitu sunyi?" Tanya Suho tiba – tiba. Memecah kesunyian yang tadi tercipta.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa benar – benar tidak enak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Mereka tetap berjalan dan terus berjalan. Sampai mereka sampai di tempat yang luas (masih di dalam gua itu). Mereka melihat sebuah peti yang berada di hadapan mereka, peti seperti peti harta karun. Peti itu berwarna cokelat, terlihat lusuh dengan sedikit sarang laba – laba yang membungkusnya. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Apa itu?" Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Biar aku periksa." Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan berniat melangkah mendekati peti tersebut.

"Hati – hati Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo khawatir. Kai mengangguk sedikit. Kai segera berjalan mendekati peti tersebut. Dia menyibakkan sarang laba – laba yang tadinya menutupi sedikit peti itu.

**Kriet**

Kai dengan perlahan membuka peti lusuh itu. Menimbulkan suara derit. Mata Kai terbelalak saat melihat isi dari peti tersebut.

"Teman – teman!" panggilnya. Masih sambil menatap isi dari peti tersebut. Melihat Kai, teman – temannya menjadi bingung dan penasaran. Mereka segera melangkah cepat mendekati Kai. Saat mereka melihat isi peti itu, mereka juga berekspresi seperti Kai. Ternyata, yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah isi dari peti tersebut yang ternyata adalah 6 buah kalung yang mereka cari.

"Kita… berhasil." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengembangkan senyumnya. Mereka semua tersenyum senang. Kai segera mengambil keenam kalung tersebut dari dalam peti. Setiap kalung memiliki sebuah lambang. Ada lambang berbentuk burung _phoenix_, pusaran angin (mungkin), dan lainnya yang mereka tidak mengerti.

"Kalung – kalung ini pasti untuk kalian." Kata Tao masih sambil menatap lekat kalung – kalung yang berada di tangan Kai.

"Kalau kalung – kalung ini benar untuk kami, maka aku akan mengambil yang ini." Kai mengambil sebuah kalung berlambang lingkaran tapi tidak begitu beraturan (_wind_). Kai segera memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya. Tiba – tiba…

**Wush!**

**Buk!**

"Argh!" Kai meringis saat tiba – tiba punggungnya menghantam dinding gua.

"KAI!" semua orang yang ada di sana menjadi kaget. Terutama Kyungsoo. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kai dan membantunya berdiri.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir kepada Kai yang sudah dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Akh! Punggungku sakit sekali." Kai mengelus – elus punggungnya yang tadi menghantam dinding gua tersebut.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Lay menampakkan raut bingungnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasakan ada angin yang menghempaskanku sampai menghantam dinding gua tadi." Jelas Kai masih sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Itu artinya… kalung itu tidak cocok." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" semua menjadi bingung.

"Aku pernah membaca di sebuah buku di perpustakaan istana. Katanya ada 12 buah kalung legenda. Ke-12 kalung itu memiliki kekuatan masing – masing. Dahulu, nenek moyang dari _White EXOpixie_ mengambil 12 kalung tersebut. Tapi, dia tiba – tiba harus melawan _monster_ yang sangat kuat. Karena hanya sendiri dan merasa kekuatannya masih kurang, nenek moyang kita menelan 6 mata dari ke-12 kalung tersebut. Sehingga dia bisa mengalahkan _monster_ tersebut karena 6 mata kalung yang di telannya." Kyungsoo menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. "Lalu, nenek moyang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan 6 kalung yang lainnya di suatu tempat yang aman yaitu gua ini. Di katakan bahwa orang yang akan mewarisi kalung – kalung itu adalah orang – orang yang cocok. Jika tidak, maka kalung itu akan menolak dan bahkan bisa membunuh orang yang asal menggunakan kalung itu." Cerita Kyungsoo.

Semua saling memandang. Bingung? Tentu saja. Mereka benar – benar tidak mengerti tentang itu semua jika tidak Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu Kai, lepas kalung itu! Aku rasa kalung itu tidak cocok untukmu." Perintah Suho. Dengan cekatan, Kai pun melepaskan kalung tersebut dari lehernya.

"Lalu, bagaimana agar kita tau orang yang cocok?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo memandang Luhan sejenak. Lalu ia mengambil 6 buah kalung yang berada di tangan Kai tadi.

"Kalung ini akan bersinar, jika telah menemukan orang yang cocok." Kata Kyungsoo. Tiba – tiba saja 5 dari 6 kalung itu bersinar dan terbang kearah Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Kris, dan Sehun. Mereka semua tentu kaget melihatnya.

"Lihatlah! Kalung – kalungnya menemukan pasangannya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kyu~" Kyupit menatap antusias.

"Ternyata kalung yang cocok untukku adalah kalung ini." Kai memegang kalung bermata segitiga yang tadi terbang kearahnya.

"Itu lambang _teleportation_. Kau berarti mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi." Jelas Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kai seraya tersenyum. Kai balas tersenyum senang dan segera melingkarkan kalung itu ke lehernya.

"Chanyeol, di kalungmu terdapat lambang burung _phoenix_. Itu artinya, kau mempunyai kekuatan api." Jelas Kyungsoo setelah melihat milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera memakai kalung tersebut.

"Kris, kau akan memiliki 2 kekuatan. _Fly and fire_. Karena lambangmu naga. Itu berarti, kau adalah pemimpin Kris." Kris memandang kalungnya. Karena dia pemimpin, dia berarti yang harus melindungi adik – adiknya. Dia berjanji, akan melindungi semua kawannya ini.

"Ini _wind_. Lambang yang tadi di gunakan oleh Kai. Kau mendapatkannya Sehun." Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Dan Suho, kau mendapatkan _water_. Walaupun sederhana, ini sangat di butuhkan." Suho tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Ke-5 Manusia Penyelamat itu sudah memakai kalung mereka masing – masing.

"Tapi tunggu! Kenapa kalung ini tidak menemukan pemiliknya?" Tanya Lay saat melihat masih ada satu kalung yang terdapat di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Itu berarti dia belum menemukan pasangannya. Benar begitu?" tebak Tao.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, di simpan saja!" saran Tao. Kyungsoo menuruti dan segera memasukkan kalung tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Tiba – tiba…

**BUM!**

**BUM! *_backsound_ gagal -_-***

"_OMO_!" mereka merasa tanah yang mereka pijak sekarang bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Mereka juga mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat keras sedang mendekat. Bisa di pastikan, makhluk yang sedang berjalan sekarang ini adalah makhluk yang besar.

"GGRUUAHH!" Tiba – tiba terdengar suara geraman suatu makhluk. _Monster_.

"Ya Tuhan…" Tao mulai merasa takut. Tapi Kris segera menggenggam tangannya erat. Membuat Tao merasa agak tenang dan juga… hangat. Mereka semua terus waspada menatap kearah depan mereka.

"GGGRUUUUAHHHHHH!" makhluk itu akhirnya benar – benar muncul di hadapan mereka. Mereka semua mulai merasa tegang dan susah bernafas. Bagaimana tidak? _Monster_ itu terlihat sangat besar. Badannya kekar seperti badan manusia. Hanya saja kaki dan kepalanya adalah kaki dan kepala srigala hitam yang buas. Oh ya, _monster_ ini juga berkepala dua. Gigi taring tajam dan juga air liur yang terus menetes. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan sekaligus menjijikkan.

"Ya Tuhan. Selamatkan kami semua." Doa mereka dalam hati.

"GGGRUUAHHH!" _monster_ itu tiba – tiba saja mengamuk dan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya (yang ternyata panjang dan ujungnya tajam) kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget.

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun terlihat panik. Tapi tiba – tiba dari tubuh Chanyeol menguar api yang besar. Membuat lidah sang _monster_ yang hampir mengenai tubuhnya, terbakar karena api yang tiba – tiba keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"HHAAARRGGGG!" salah satu kepala _monster_ itu mengerang kesakitan karena lidahnya yang terbakar. Chanyeol terlihat kaget dan terengah – engah, begitu pula yang lain.

"Itu kekuatanmu Chanyeol. Jangan panik! Dia selalu melindungimu!" ujar Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya kita harus memulai sekarang." Kris segera maju ke depan dan membentuk kuda – kuda untuk menghadapi _monster_ menyeramkan itu. Semua saling memandang. Tapi tak lama mereka semua segera mengikuti Kris membentuk kuda – kuda. Bersiap untuk melawan _monster_ bersama – sama.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Heaven Sweet+**

Pagi ini, Sunny, Sooyoung, Soo Man, Chen dan Xiumin duduk di sebuah ruangan seraya menikmati teh dan roti khas _Heaven Sweet_ sebagai sarapan mereka. Chen telah memakai setelan baju dan celana lengan panjang berwarna putih khas _Heaven Sweet_.

"Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini." Ujar Soo Man setelah menghirup tehnya sedikit. Sooyoung tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka _harabeoji_." Timpal Sunny. Xiumin dan Chen tersenyum canggung.

"Saya juga tidak menyangka akan pulang lagi ke sini." Ucap Xiumin senang.

"Jadi, dimana teman – temanku yang lain?" Tanya Chen kemudian. Sontak semua menatap kearahnya.

"Ah iya. Aku hampir lupa menceritakannya." Sunny menepuk jidatnya. "Teman – temanmu sedang pergi berjuang." Katanya.

"Dan sebentar lagi mereka semua akan pulang." Tambah Soo Man. "Semoga." Imbuhnya. Chen hanya menampakkan wajah khawatir sekaligus rindunya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Sidney Mountain+**

"Kami siap… _monster_!" tantang Sehun.

"GGGRUUUAHH!" dengan sigap _monster_ itu langsung meluncurkan kekuatannya. Tapi tetap tidak seimbang. Satu eh… dua (mungkin) _monster_ melawan 10 orang berkekuatan sakti. Tentu saja tidak akan bisa menang. Ke-10 insan itu terus melancarkan kekuatannya. Sampai akhirnya, _monster_ itu menjadi abu karena api dari naga milik Kris. Mereka semua terlihat sedikit terengah – engah karena melawan _monster_ tadi.

"Sepertinya selesai. Ayo pergi!" Sehun telah membalik badannya dan bersiap pergi mengajak teman – temannya. Tapi…

"Sepertinya kau harus membatalkan niatmu untuk pergi sekarang Hun-_ah_." Kata Luhan sambil menatap kearah depan.

"_Wae_?" Sehun membalikkan badannya kembali dan menatap kearah pandangan mata Luhan. Sontak matanya terbelalak.

"GGRRHHH…" Sekarang, ada 5 jenis _monster_ yang keluar. Semuanya terlihat menyeramkan dan kuat.

"O'ow! Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan berlangsung lama." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kyu~" Kyupit terlihat takut.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Holla~! *lambai – lambai*plak* Huwaaaaa _jeongmal jeongmal miahaeyo _soalnya Lalla baru bisa _update_ sekarang T.T Akhir – akhir ini Lalla sibuk banget~ *tampang cius* Mana hari Senin ama Selasa kemarin TO 1 lagi… -3-) Huwaaa pasrah aja dah ama hasil MTK-nya T~T Tapi doa'in yah _readers_ moga hasilnya bisa lumayan… Huweeeee _mian_ lagi nih buat _chap_ ini… Ceritanya agak ngawur ._.a Hehe… Lagian pendek juga… Lalla kurang bisa dapet ide akhir –akhir ini… *efek samping dari tugas* Pasti mulai ngebosenin nih FF… Kalo udah gak ada yang suka, Lalla putusin FF ini bakal Lalla hapus aja… *duagghh***

**Balasan _review_ :**

**myjongie : **_Huwaahahaha XD Chanyeol emang cucok di kasihanin XD *dibakar Chanyeol* Wahhh ada yang suka juga :D *mata berbinar*plak* Ne~ Ini di lanjut :3 Gomawo udah review and baca :D_

**KaiSooEXOShipper : **_Kyyyaaa! Jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal? *plak* Ok! Ini lanjutannya saeng! ^0^b Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Akita Fisayu : **_Gak tau kenapa sekarang kok Lalla buatnya moment ChenMin mulu ._._a_ Huweee kakek saya ituuuu~~ *di bantai Siwon* Huweee Chanyeol ama Baekhyun kayaknya bakal Lalla bumbui(?) dengan konflik mulu… Kkk~ *duagghh* Lalla gak tau kenapa bisa jadi gitu chap kemarin ._._a_ Tapi sekarang udah nggak kok :3 Moga gak pusing lagi ya bacanya :) Gomawo atas semangatnya ^^ Makasih juga udah baca and review ;)_

**siscaMinstalove : **_Nyahahaha iya XD Lalla juga ada tuh buat FF ultah KaiDo :3 *promo* Iya dong :3 Kyupit emang unyu kali eon~ Kayak authornya~ *di cincang* Wkwkwkwk KaiDo malu entar eon kalo di goda – goda gitu~ XD SuLay ama ChenMin nih juaranya mesra – mesraan di FF ini~ Gak tau kenapa -_-" Gak papa… Kesempatan emas loh dapet peran antagonis *tampang cius* Dari pada peran ustad mulu *plak* Hohoho ada jawabannya kok eonni :3 Gak tau kenapa nih couple Lalla suka banget bikin konfliknya *di bantai* Sip! Di lanjut tapi lama beudhh XP Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**OppaHyunnie : **_Lalla emang nempatin TBC-nya itu asal – asalan~ *di bakar* Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**BabySuLayDo : **_Eh ciyuusss? Chap kemarin yang terpanjang looohhh~~ *tampang lebay* Seret aja! Kita kawinin langsung! *plak* Pasti! Mereka udah selamat kok! Ini di lanjut :) Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**ICE14 : **_Ada apa dengan 3 couple ini? 0.0_a_ Maca cyihhh? *plak* Masih calon buuu~~ :) Gomawo yah… :D Gomawo juga udah baca and review :D_

**mir.0711 : **_Emang harus TBC chingu… -_- Walah~ Masih lahh :D Omo~ Eonni~ Kalo gitu kita berjuang sama – sama ne~ :D *toss* Enak dong FF-nya udah kelar :( Haha ok ok eon ;) Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Kim Haerin-ah : **_Iya nihh… Huhu :'( Gomawo udah maklum :D Ne~ Hwaiting! :D Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Zetta Ichi Kyu : **_Sip! Ini di lanjut ;) Tapi mian lama *bow* Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : **_O.O Woooo~~ Luwes saeng! Lagian Chanyeol itu nampyeonnya Baekkie! Haha gak tau kenapa eon jadi tega banget ama couple ini XD *digampar* Wae? Kenapa? Kris kenapa nakal? O.o *plak* Jangan tendang kakek sayaaaa~~ *duagghh* Ok ok sip ;) Ini lanjut lagi… Gomawo udah baca and review :D (Oh iya, kayaknya capslock-nya jebol ya? ._._a_)_

**Kan Rin Min : **_Pray for Chanyeol… Pray for Kan Rin Rin… *di sate* Haha eonni emang suka banget bikin moment mereka sekarang ^^ Ne saengi~ *hug back* Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**BaekRen : **_Nyahahaha gomawo :D Yang terjadi ama ChanBaek kita liat nanti aja ne~ ;) Sip! Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Wookiecha8797 : **_Haha cheon ;) Wks sama toh… Gomawo ya udah maklum :D Gomawo juga udah baca and review :D_

**PandaBbuingTao : **_Huweee iya T~T Kalo kelas 3 emang sekarang udah mulai sibuk :( *ngelap ingus* Mian gak bisa cepetan updatenya… TaoRis momentnya bentara ne~ :) Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**kaisoo's child : **_Kita liat aja nanti gimana kelanjutan hubungan ChanBaek ;) Tentang ChenMin udah ada di chap ini kok :D Gomawo gomawo gomawo :3 Mian gak bisa update kilat *bow* Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Guest : **_Lalla ngerti kok :) Iya gak papa… Kalo masalah waktu, bisa di liat di endingnya… Kita liat aja nanti :) Bukannya udah di jelasin kalo Siwon di sini kakek saya? *plak* Maksudnya, pengawal Seohyun? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya… Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Tania3424 : **_Haha Lalla maklum kok :) Sebenarnya Lalla buat moment mereka gak pake feel… Asal – asalan aja :-/ Ini di lanjut… Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**awlia : **_Waddooohhhh panjang bener yak? XD Haha tapi Lalla suka kok… Huweee eonni~ :3 Kya kya kya gomawooo~~ Tapi banyak yang bilang ngebosenin tuh eon :-/ Haha iya gak papa kok eon… Lalla juga asal – asalan aja bikin YURI -_- Lalla juga fujo kok :3 Hah~ Tau deh eonni… Eonni ngertiin Lalla :3 Gomawo ya eonni :D Gomawo juga udah baca and review :D_

**Rio : **_Ada tuh jawabannya :3 Bisa aja dong Kyupit nya ada… Ane kan authornya *ditabok masa* Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**CrayonThat XX : **_YYAAA! Kenapa sih pada nyalahin kakek saya? *meluk Siwon* Sabar jeeengg~~ Hahaha iya – iya… Ha? Omegot! -_- Lupain aja kalii~~ Kan eon emang ngerjain kamu -_- Eh, ada seseorang yang suka ama kamu :3_

**christina : **_Bisa aja dong… Kan Lalla authornya *di masukin ke sumur* Wooaah belum bisa… Mau di buat masalah umumnya kelar dulu~ OK gomawo ^^ Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**Shin jiseun : **_ Kyyyaa gomawo :D Kenapa ya? Liat aja nanti XD Kris kenapa? 0.0_a_ Haha, gomawo yah udah baca and review :D_

**ChwangMine95 : **_Nyahahaha iya~ :3 Masalah Baekkie entaran deh kayaknya :) Haha iya… Amin~ Gomawo udah baca and review :D _

**Guest : **_Eh? Ini Ai toohh… O.O Haha gomawo Ai ^^ Gomawo juga udah baca and review :D_

**Hami : **_Hyyaahaha seneng deh kalo chingu puas :3 Haha gomawo yah… Gomawo juga udah baca and review ;)_

**Arista Estiningt : **_Kkk~ Ini udah kok :) Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

** : **_Ok eon ;) Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**anaknyahunhan : **_Demi apa Lalla cengar – cengir baca penname kamu :D Haha ini chap 15 lohhh… HunHan? Bentaran ne~ Gomawo udah baca and review :D_

**_Gomawo_**** buat yang _review_… :D _Review_ lagi _ne_~ _Gomawo_ ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 16 of (?)**

**_Annyeong readersdeul_****! ^^ Apa kabar? _Mianhamnida readersdeul_, Lalla baru bisa _publish_ FF-nya sekarang… Sebenarnya Chap 16 ini udah selesai dari hari – hari kemarin… Tapi masalahnya, Lalla sekarang sibuk banget… Di tambah pulsa modem yang waktu itu abis T.T Ihik… Jadi _publish_-nya di tunda deh… _Mianhae_ *_bow_* Moga _readersdeul_ bisa ngerti _ne_~ :) Ya udah, langsung baca aja… Moga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16**

"GGRRHHH…" Sekarang, ada 5 jenis _monster_ yang keluar. Semuanya terlihat menyeramkan dan kuat.

_Monster_ pertama bertubuh besar dan tubuhnya di liputi ganggang seperti yang mereka lawan di sungai _Desort_ waktu itu. _Monster_ kedua berbadan besar berbentuk anjing, berkepala dua. _Monster_ ketiga seperti _monster_ yang baru saja mereka lawan. _Monster_ keempat bertubuh gempal dan besar. Seperti anjing tapi berekor tikus. Wajahnya mirip dengan beruang. Gigi – giginya kecil dan agak jarang tapi terlihat sangat tajam *bayangkan _Bandersnatch_ di film _Alice in Wonderland_*. Sementara _monster_ kelima terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari yang lain. _Monster_ itu berbadan seperti naga yang tinggal tengkoraknya saja. Wajahnya lebih mirip dengan ular dengan ganggang yang mengelilinginya. Gigi – giginya tajam. Sayapnya terlihat mirip dengan sayap kelelawar dan menyeramkan. Ujung ekornya tajam. Dan _monster_ ini selalu mendesis dan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ular. *Banyangkan _Jabberwocky_ di film _Alice in Wonderland_*

Semua _monster_ itu berdiri di hadapan ke sepuluh insan tersebut. Membuat tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini menjadi sesak.

"O'ow! Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan berlangsung lama." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kyu~" Kyupit terlihat takut.

"Semua! Berlari keluar! Tidak mungkin kita melawan _monster_ – _monster_ sialan ini di sini!" intruksi Kris. Semua menurut dan segera berlari keluar.

"GGRUUAHHH!" _Monster_ – _monster_ itu berlari mengejar ke-10 insan itu keluar.

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka sudah berada di luar gua. Mereka berpencar. _Monster_ pertama mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Tao. _Monster_ kedua mengikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol. _Monster_ ketiga mengikuti Baekhyun dan Kai. _Monster_ keempat mengikuti Luhan dan Suho. Sementara _monster_ kelima mengikuti Kris dan Lay.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan lawan masing – masing.

**+Kyungsoo and Tao side+**

"Hello! Sepertinya kau adalah kawan dari _monster_ yang pernah aku kalahkan di sungai _Desort_ waktu itu ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit meremehkan kepada _monster_ tersebut.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkan kalian. Aku tidak akan bernasip sama seperti kawanku waktu itu." kata _monster_ tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

"Hm, coba saja kalau bisa!" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU! GRRAAHHH!" _monster_ itu menjadi sangat marah. Kyungsoo dan Tao segera bersiap sebelum _monster_ itu menyerang mereka. Kyungsoo dan Tao telah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang untuk masing – masing dari kekuatan mereka.

"Serang kami!" perintah Tao. Dan dengan sigap _monster_ itu segera berlari menuju mereka untuk menyerangnya.

**SRET!**

**TRANG!**

"ARRGGHH!" _Monster _itu berniat melilit tubuh Tao dan Kyungsoo dengan ganggangnya. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan kegesitan Tao dan Kyungsoo yang langsung memotong ganggang milik _monster_ tersebut menggunakan pedang mereka. Membuat _monster_ itu mengerang kesakitan.

Dengan gesit, Tao langsung merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju atas kepala _monster_ itu. Melayangkan pedangnya, bersiap menebas kepala dari _monster_ tersebut. Tapi…

**SRET!**

"AKH!" Tao meringis saat ganggang yang masih tersisa di tubuh _monster_ itu melilitnya dengan erat. Membuat tubuh Tao serasa mati rasa dan dia langsung melepaskan pedangnya.

"TAO!" Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat keadaan Tao sekarang.

"KAU AKAN SEGERA MATI!" ucap _monster_ itu dengan suaranya yang berat. _Monster_ itu bersiap mengarahkan ganggangnya yang ujungnya telah diubah menjadi tajam ke leher Tao. Bersiap menusuk leher itu.

"HYAT!"

**CLING!**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotong ganggang yang melilit Tao. Membuat Tao langsung terjatuh ke tanah. _Monster_ itu semakin marah. Dengan sigap, ia mengarahkan ke-3 ganggangnya yang ujungnya telah dirubah menjadi tajam seperti pedang kearah Kyungsoo dan Tao. Tapi lagi – lagi dengan sigap, kedua peri itu berhasil menghindar.

Kyungsoo dan Tao terus mengarahkan pedang mereka kearah _monster_ itu, membuat beberapa luka sobek di tubuh _monster_ tersebut. Dan dari luka sobek itu, keluar cairan hijau kental yang sepertinya adalah darahnya.

**SRET!**

"Akh!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan saat ganggang tajam milik _monster_ itu menusuk bahunya.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_!" Tao terlihat kaget dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah berlutut dan memegang bahunya yang terluka.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, _gwaenchana_ eoh?" Tanya Tao kalut.

"Tao, sakit sekali… Perih…" ringis Kyungsoo. Rasanya begitu sakit dan perih.

"Hahahaha! Kawanmu itu sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Tubuhnya sudah mati rasa karena tusukan dari ganggang milikku." Kata _monster_ itu dengan bangganya.

"_Shit_! Sialan!" Tao menatap tajam _monster _tersebut. Dan dia segera berdiri dan bersiap melawan _monster_ itu lagi.

"Tao-_ah_, hati – hati…" pesan Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk. Dia kembali segera mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Bersiap melawan _monster_ itu kembali.

"Majulah!" kata Tao.

"GGRRAHH!" _monster_ itu kembali menggeram dan…

"HYAT!"

**CLING!**

**+Sehun and Chanyeol side+**

Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan. Menatap tajam _monster_ anjing berkepala dua di depan mereka. _Monster_ itu berdiri sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka. Menggeram dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Masih sambil menatap lekat _monster_ di hadapannya.

"Tentu." Sehun mengembangkan _smirk_-nya begitu pula Chanyeol.

"Majulah kau _monster_ jelek!" seru Chanyeol.

"GRRAAHHH!" _Monster_ anjing itu menggeram marah dan segera berlari kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Melihat itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun segera bersiap.

"GGRRAAHH!" _monster_ itu makin mendekat. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

**Bus!**

**Wush!**

Api dan angin. Chanyeol dan Sehun menyatukan kekuatan mereka berdua. Sehingga menciptakan kobaran api yang sangat besar.

"GGRAAHHHTT!" _monster_ anjing itu menggeram kesakitan karna wajah mereka terkena kobaran api yang besar itu. _Monster_ itu mundur ke belakang. Setengah wajah dari anjing itu sekarang terdapat luka bakar yang menyeramkan juga menjijikkan.

Anjing itu menggeram marah. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol memasang _smirk_ mereka karena telah berhasil melukai anjing tersebut.

"GRRR!" anjing itu menggeram. Tiba – tiba dua kepala anjing itu melolong dengan sangat keras. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi bingung. Untuk apa anjing ini melolong? Tiba – tiba…

**Srak**

**Srak**

Semak – semak di sekitar mereka bergerak. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Anjing itu melolong semakin keras. Dan… dari dalam semak – semak keluarlah 3 _monster_ serupa. Yaitu _monster_ anjing berkepala dua. Chanyeol dan Sehun membelalakkan mata mereka. Ternyata anjing tadi melolong untuk memanggil kawan – kawan mereka. Dan sekarang, telah berdiri 4 _monster_ serupa di hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan…" ucap Sehun. Chanyeol menatap garang ke-4 anjing tersebut.

"GGRRAAHHH!" dengan bersamaan, ke-4 anjing itu berlari menerjang Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

"AARRGGHHTTT!"

**+Baekhyun and Kai side+**

"GGRRHH…" geram _monster_ serigala bertubuh manusia itu. Baekhyun menelan salivanya sedikit takut, sementara Kai terus berusaha tenang. Kyupit terus menggigil ketakutan di balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Lawan kami… _monster_!" tantang Kai lalu menyiapkan kuda – kudanya. Baekhyun mendelik menatap Kai. Dia kan belum siap.

"GGRAAAHH!" _Monster_ itu segera berlari mendekati Kai. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan…

**Syut!**

**Blush!**

Kai menghilang. _Monster_ itu menghentikan langkahnya karena bingung. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget karena tiba – tiba Kai menghilang. Apa Kai berniat meninggalkannya sendiri di sini bersama _monster_ jelek ini? Oh _my_! Baekhyun sangat takut!

_Monster_ itu tiba – tiba menatap Baekhyun yang sudah pucat.

"GGRRAHH!" _Monster_ itu menggeram kearah Baekhyun. Dan _monster_ itu mengarahkan lidahnya yang panjang untuk melilit tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi dengan gesit, Baekhyun segera terbang menghindar.

**PYAR!**

Baekhyun melayangkan kekuatannya kearah _monster_ tersebut dan _monster_ itu mengerang kesakitan. Wajah salah satu kepala _monster_ itu menjadi sedikit tidak berbentuk karena kekuatan Baekhyun tadi.

"Kyu~" Kyupit masih setiap bersembunyi di belakang punggung Baekhyun karena takut.

"Kai! Kau di mana sih?" rutuk Baekhyun.

**Syut!**

Karena sibuk memikirkan Kai, Baekhyun jadi tidak sadar bahwa _monster_ itu tengah meluncurkan lidahnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari langsung membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku dan tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Sampai…

**Blush!**

Baekhyun merasakan ada yang memegang kedua bahunya. Lalu ia merasa tubuhnya di tarik oleh gumpalan asap. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia berada di tempat yang lain. Ia sekarang berada di belakang tubuh _monster_ tersebut.

"Eh?" Baekhyun menjadi bingung.

"Tenang, ini aku." Kata seseorang yang ternyata Kai yang sedang berdiri di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Ternyata tadi Kai yang telah membawanya ke sini dengan teleportasinya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau menyuruhku melawan _monster_ itu sendirian?" Baekhyun mengomeli Kai.

"_Haish_, sudahlah! Bukan waktunya untuk mengomel! Lebih baik kita kalahkan _monster_ itu!" kata Kai. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

**+Suho and Luhan side+**

Suho dan Luhan masih berdiri sembari menatap _monster_ bertubuh gempal di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan tajam. Sementara _monster_ itu terus menggeram. Air liur terus keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sungguh menjijikkan!

"GGRRAAHH!" tiba – tiba saja _monster_ itu berlari kearah Suho dan Luhan, berniat menghabisi mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya _monster_ itu kalah cepat dengan Luhan.

**Pyar!**

Luhan melayangkan kekuatannya dari telapak tangannya. Kekuatannya itu menciptakan benang merah yang kemudian melilit tubuh _monster_ tersebut. _Monster_ itu meirngkuk di tanah. Ia terus menggeram karena benang merah milik Luhan yang melilit tubuhnya. _Monster_ itu berusaha melepaskan diri dengan bergerak – gerak. Dan…

"GGGRRRAAHHH!" benang yang melilit tubuhnya terlepas. Dada milik _monster_ itu naik turun, menadakan bahwa _monster_ itu benar – benar marah.

"_Shit_! Kita benar – benar dalam bahaya!" gerutu Luhan.

"Luhan! Apa yang aku harus lakukan?" Tanya Suho yang bingung akan tugasnya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau bisa saat kau benar – benar di butuhkan!" jawab Luhan yang mulai berkonsentrasi melawan _monster_ tersebut kembali. Sementara Suho masih gemetar dan takut karena belum tau apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

**+Kris and Lay side+**

"GGGRRAAHH!" _monster_ naga itu mengerang lalu langsung terbang mendekati Kris dan Lay yang masih setia menatapnya. Melihat _monster_ itu mulai mendekat, Kris maupun Lay segera menyiapkan diri mereka.

"GGRRAAHH!"

**WUUFF!**

_Monster_ itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Melihat itu, Lay segera mengeluarkan air dari telapak tangannya dan mengarahkan pada api dari naga itu. Membuat api yang mulanya menyembur keluar dari mulut sang naga sekarang malah padam.

"GGGRRUUAAHH!" naga itu terlihat marah.

Kris segera menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan dengan segera tubuhnya mengambang. Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan dari punggungnya keluar api yang lama kelamaan berbentuk seperti naga.

"GGRUUAHH!" naga api yang ada di balik punggung Kris menggeram, memperlihatkan keperkasaannya. Melihat itu, _monster_ naga musuh Kris dan Lay terlihat menggeram. Mungkin menurutnya naga milik Kris itu adalah musuh yang terberat.

Raut wajah Kris kini terlihat dingin dan pandangan matanya terlihat tajam. Sungguh mengerikan. Kris segera mengarahkan telunjuknya perlahan kearah _monster_ naga yang masih setia menggeram itu. Mengerti, naga miliknya yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari api segera terbang menuju _monster_ naga itu.

"GGRUUAHHH!" kedua naga itu saling mneggeram. Dan…

**WUUFF!**

Masing – masing dari mereka mengeluarkan senjata pertahanan dari mulut mereka. Naga milik Kris mengeluarkan api, sedangkan si _monster_ naga mengeluarkan api bercampur listrik. Kekuatan mereka saling menghantam, tidak tau mana yang akan bertahan.

Lama kedua naga itu saling mempertahankan api masing – masing. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melepaskan kekuatan mereka. Mereka menggeram saat api dari masing – masing padam.

"GGRAHH!" keduanya menggeram.

**WUSH!**

Kedua naga itu mengepakkan sayap mereka dan segera terbang mendekati lawan masing – masing. Bersiap melakukan serangan lain. Kris terus menatap tajam kepada kedua naga itu, terutama kearah naga miliknya. Dia sangat berharap kepada naganya tersebut. Sementara Lay, dia terus berdoa, agar naga dari Kris lah yang memenangkan pertempuran.

**+Kyungsoo and Tao side+**

"HYAT!" Tao segera meloncat ke udara saat jarak _monster_ itu sangat dekat dengannya. "MATI KAU!" seru Tao seraya mengangkat pedangnya tinggi – tinggi dan…

**CLING!**

**TRAK!**

**TAP!**

Tao berhasil menebas kepada _monster_ tersebut. Kepala _monster_ itu terlepas dan memantul(?) jauh dari tubuhnya. Cairan hijau kental segera menyembur dari luka bekas tebasan tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, _monster_ tanpa kepala itu ambruk. Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata melihatnya, sementara Tao terlihat terengah – engah.

"Hah… hah… hah… Sudah berakhir." Ucap Tao di tengah hembusan nafasnya yang memburu karena kelelahan melawan _monster_ itu. Kyungsoo masih terdiam seraya menutup bekas luka di bahunya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang sudah memerah karena darah miliknya.

"Kita pergi Kyungsoo. Mencari tempat aman selagi kawan – kawan melawan musuh – musuh mereka. Semoga mereka berhasil." Tao segera membopong Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau… memang hebat Tao." Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga.

**+Sehun and Chanyeol side+**

"GGRRAAHHH!" dengan bersamaan, ke-4 anjing itu berlari menerjang Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

"Sehun! Bersiap!" perintah Chanyeol saat anjing – anjing itu mendekat.

**BUS!**

**WUSH!**

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka mengarahkan kepada semua anjing yang tengah mengerubungi mereka itu.

"AARRGGHHTTT!" anjing – anjing itu mengerang kesakitan saat kobaran api milik Chanyeol yang besar (karena bantuan angin dari Sehun) mengenai mereka. Ada satu anjing yang langsung mati. Dua ekor anjing yang kehilangan salah satu kepala mereka, dan satu ekor anjing yang mendapat luka bakar parah di tubuh bagian kanannya. Anjing – anjing itu segera menjauh saat menyadari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

Melihat anjing – anjing itu mulai menjauh, Chanyeol memadamkan kobaran apinya, begitu pula Sehun yang menghentikan hembusan angin miliknya. Mereka berdua terlihat terengah – engah. Bulir – bulir keringat juga mulai membasahi daerah wajah dan juga leher mereka. Kekuatan mereka tadi benar – benar menguras tenaga.

"GGGRRR! GUK! GUK! GUK!" anjing – anjing itu mulai menggonggong.

"_Shit_!" rutuk Sehun.

"GUK! GUK!" anjing – anjing itu kembali berlari mendekat. Chanyeol dan Sehun berdecak kesal dan langsung bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka kembali.

**BUS!**

**WUSH!**

Mereka mengarahkan kekuatan mereka yang mereka satukan kearah _monster_ – _monster_ itu. _Monster_ anjing itu kembali mundur saat tubuh mereka terkena oleh kobaran api yang sangat besar. Tapi dengan cepat mereka kembali maju untuk menyerang Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sebenarnya percuma. _Monster_ – _monster_ anjing itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Karena tubuh kedua manusia itu di lindungi oleh api milik Chanyeol. Sekali mendekat, anjing – anjing itu pasti akan terbakar.

"GGRR!" sekali lagi _monster _anjing itu menggeram. Kini tinggal tersisa satu ekor anjing yang satu kepalanya telah hancur terbakar. Sementara 3 anjing lain telah terkapar dengan luka bakar di seluruh tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap senang dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

"Hah… hah… Tinggal satu _hyung_… Kita pasti bisa!" ujar Sehun.

"_Ne_ Sehun-_ah_. Kita tidak boleh menyerah!" timpal Chanyeol.

"Kembali bersiap _hyung_!" intruksi Sehun saat melihat anjing itu akan segera kembali menyerang. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasang kuda – kuda.

"GGRRRUUUAHHH!" anjing itu mengerang dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar. Tubuhnya menjadi tegap dan berotot. Gigi – giginya berubah menjadi gigi – gigi besar dan panjang yang tajam. Sehun dan Chanyeol menganga melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"GGRRAAHHH!" anjing itu kembali mengerang.

**Sret!**

"Akh!" Sehun dan Chanyeol meringis saat tangan _monster_ anjing yang memiliki kuku – kuku yang tajam itu mendorong dada mereka hingga mereka tersungkur ke tanah. Dorongan dari _monster_ tadi sukses membuat luka cakaran di dada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Darah mengucur keluar dari luka cakaran tersebut. Membuat si empu meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih terduduk di tanah seraya memegangi dada mereka yang terdapat luka cakaran itu. Terasa sangat perih dan sakit. Sebelum Sehun dan Chanyeol berhasil berdiri, _monster_ itu tiba – tiba langsung menyerang mereka berdua.

"Akh!" Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali meringis saat _monster_ anjing itu menendang mereka. Lagi – lagi, kuku – kuku tajam yang terdapat di kaki _monster_ itu mengenai tubuh mereka. Menghasilkan luka cakar kembali di tubuh mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Ssshhh… Sial!" rutuk Sehun.

"GGRRRAAHHH!" _monster_ itu kembali akan menyerang Sehun dan Chanyeol tapi…

**BUS!**

Chanyeol telah berhasil berdiri dan mengarahkan kekuatan apinya kearah _monster_ itu. Chanyeol terus mengarahkan apinya kearah wajah _monster_ tersebut. _Monster_ itu terus mundur untuk menghindari api yang tengah menyerang wajahnya. Tapi saat _monster_ itu mengambil langkah mundur, Chanyeol akan mengambil langkah maju. Jadi, _monster_ itu tidak akan bisa menghindar.

"DAN SEKARANG HABISLAH KAU!" seru Chanyeol dan memperbesar kobaran apinya.

"GGRRRAAHHH!" _monster_ itu mengerang kesakitan karena rasa panas yang menyerang wajahnya. Chanyeol semakin gencar menyerang wajah _monster_ itu dengan apinya. Dan lama – kelamaan, _monster_ itu ambruk karena kepalanya yang telah terbakar habis oleh api milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terengah – engah saat telah mengeluarkan kekuatannya dalam jumlah yang besar.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Sehun melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

**Puk**

Dia menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Kita berhasil _hyung_!" ucapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

**+Baekhyun and Kai side+**

Baekhyun dan Kai menatap _monster_ serigala berkepala dua bertubuh manusia(?) itu dari belakang. Mereka tengah menyiapkan diri mereka sendiri sekarang. Baekhyun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali – kali. Mencoba untuk rilex. Sementara Kai terus menatap tajam _monster_ tersebut.

"Kyu~" tubuh Kyupit bergetar di belakang tubuh Baekhyun karena rasa takut. Merasakannya, Baekhyun segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyupit _gwaenchanayo_?" tanyanya.

"Kyu~~" Kyupit terlihat resah.

"Kalau kau takut, kau bersembunyi di sana saja." Baekhyun menunjuk pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Kau akan aman di sana." Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba menyakinkan Kyupit. Kyupit pun menurut dan segera terbang dengan cepat menuju pohon yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Kyupit bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Sesekali mengintip untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, _monster_ serigala itu membalikkan badannya. Sehingga sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Kai dan Baekhyun yang memandangnya remeh.

"GGRRRUUUAAHH!" _monster_ itu mengerang saat melihat Kai dan Baekhyun. _Monster_ itu segera berlari menuju Kai dan Baekhyun, bersiap menyerang kedua insan tersebut.

**Syut!**

Kedua kepala _monster_ itu mengelurkan lidah panjangnya dan berniat membelit tubuh Kai dan Baekhyun. Tapi dengan gesit, Kai segera berteleportasi ke belakang tubuh _monster_ itu, dan Baekhyun terbang menghindar.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dengan kekuatannya. Cambuk. Tali dari cambuk itu terlihat panjang, bercahaya merah, dan kuat.

**Syut!**

Baekhyun mengarahkan tali cambuknya kearah salah satu kepala _monster_ serigala tersebut. Membuat salah satu dari kepala _monster_ itu tercekik oleh cambuk miliknya. Baekhyun menyeringai melihatnya.

"NGGAAHH!" _monster_ itu berusaha melepaskan cambuk yang melilit lehernya. Sungguh! Salah satu kepala _monster_ itu merasa nafasnya tercekat karena lehernya yang tercekik. Dia terus memberontak. Sementara Baekhyun, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan cambuk itu agar terus melilit leher si _monster_. Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesusahan juga karena _monster_ itu yang _notabene_ lebih kuat darinya terus memberontak. Di tambah kekuatan _monster_ itu lebih besar darinya, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Kyupit yang melihatnya merasa khawatir terhadap keselamatan Baekhyun.

Salah satu kepala _monster_ yang tidak terkena lilit oleh tali cambuk Baekhyun, terlihat menatap Baekhyun dengan garang dan menggeram marah.

**Syut!**

Salah satu kepala _monster_ itu meluncurkan lidahnya.

**Greb!**

Dan lidahnya berhasil mencekik leher Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Baekhyun merasa kesakitan karena lilitan di lehernya. Kekuatannya juga melemah karena pasokan oksigennya yang berkurang. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun melepaskan cambuknya.

"BAEKHYUN!" kaget Kai.

"KYU~~! HYUNNIE~~!" pekik Kyupit dengan kalut. Kai terlihat marah. Dia segera berteleportasi dan mengambil cambuk Baekhyun yang Baekhyun jatuhkan tadi. Kai kembali berteleportasi dan sekarang di sinilah dia berada. Di atas pundak sebelah kiri _monster_ tersebut.

Merasakan ada sentuhan di pundaknya, kepala si _monster_ yang berada di bagian kiri segera menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang menatapnya. Sementara kepala si _monster_ bagian kanan masih asyik melilit leher Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya.

"GGRRAAHH!" kepala _monster_ bagian kiri mengerang dan mencoba menangkap Kai menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tapi gagal karena Kai kembali berteleportasi.

"Uhuk… uhuk… akh… uhuk…" Baekhyun terlihat sangat tersiksa. Kai berteleportasi menuju pundak bagian kanan si _monster_. Merasakan ada sesuatu di pundaknya, _monster_ itu segera melirik ke bahunya dan mendapati Kai yang berdiri di sana.

"GGRR!" _Monster_ itu menggeram, membuat lilitan lidahnya pada leher Baekhyun terlepas.

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Baekhyun segera terjatuh ke tanah dengan agak keras.

"Ukh!" Baekhyun meringis saat punggungnya terasa sakit karena menghantam tanah dengan agak keras. "Uhuk… uhuk…" Baekhyun terbatuk – batuk karena efek dari lilitan lidah si _monster_ pada lehernya tadi. Lingkaran merah terihat sangat nyata mengitari leher Baekhyun. Menandakan betapa eratnya lilitan lidah si _monster_ tadi.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Dia tetap terlentang di tanah dan seringkali terbatuk. Dia merasa tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar bangkit. Melihat itu, dengan berani Kyupit segera terbang dengan cepat menuju Baekhyun.

"Kyu~" Kyupit memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedihnya. Mata kelinci imut itu juga sudah mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Jangan menangis uhuk Kyupit. Aku tidak apa – apa. Uhuk!" Baekhyun terus terbatuk.

"Kyu~ Hiks!" Kyupit menangis. Baekhyun segera membelai kepala kelinci itu dengan lembut. Membuat Kyupit menghentikan tangisannya. Tiba – tiba pandangan mata Kyupit menjadi tajam dan menyeramkan. Baekhyun tersentak melihat pandangan mata Kyupit yang seperti itu.

Kyupit segera terbang menjauhi Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan duduk. Kyupit menatap tajam dan penuh rasa benci kearah _monster_ yang tengah berusaha Kai taklukan tersebut.

Kini Kai tengah melilitkan cambuk milik Baekhyun ke kepala _monster_ bagian kanan. Dan berhasil! Cambuk itu melilit dengan eratnya di leher sang _monster_. _Monster_ itu memberontak dan segera mendorong Kai agar menyingkir dari bahunya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

**BUK!**

"Akh!" Kai terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan telak. Tapi Kai tidak mau menyerah. Dia berusaha mencari akal bagaimana agar dia bisa mengalahkan _monster_ sialan ini.

"Gggrrr…" Kyupit sedikit menggeram dengan pandangan matanya yang terlihat tajam. Baekhyun benar – benar kaget melihat tingkah Kyupit. Ada apa dengan kelinci manis itu?

Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Kyupit di kelilingi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Perlahan, tubuh Kyupit yang awalnya kecil, berubah menjadi besar. Wajah kelinci yang awalnya manis dan akan membuat orang lain gemas melihatnya, berubah menjadi wajah beruang yang menyeramkan dengan gigi taring yang panjang dan terlihat tajam. Lengan – lengan Kyupit berubah menjadi kekar dan besar, begitu pula tubuhnya yang sedikit bongkok tersebut. Kini, tubuh Kyupit telah menjadi mode _monster_ seperti waktu itu (chapter 13).

"GGGRRRUUAAHHH!" Kyupit mengerang dengan keras. Membuat Kai dan _monster_ yang tadi menyerang mereka menatap ke sumber suara. Di mana kini mereka melihat _monster_ beruang yang terlihat amat sangat marah. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat perubahan drastis dari Kyupit.

"GGGRUUAHH!" _monster_ serigala itu segera mengabaikan Kai dan berlari menuju arah Kyupit. Kyupit yang melihat _monster_ itu tengah menuju kearahnya, terlihat bersiap dan melangkah sedikit ke depan, menjauhi Baekhyun. Dia takut jika saat pertarungannya dengan _monster_ serigala ini nanti, dia malah akan melukai Baekhyun.

**BRUK!**

_Monster_ serigala maupun Kyupit kini saling menyerang. Saling mencakar satu sama lain, dan memukul. Baekhyun menatap Kyupit dengan pandangan khawatir. Sementara Kai masih memasang wajah bingung karena kejadian ini. Dia pun segera berteleportasi menuju samping Baekhyun.

"Ada apa ini? Dari mana asal _monster_ beruang itu?" Tanya Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Kai! Itu Kyupit! _Monster_ beruang itu adalah Kyupit, Kai!" Baekhyun terlihat kalut.

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?" Kai terlihat bingung, sementara Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"AAARGGHHTT!" _monster_ serigala itu mengerang saat Kyupit mematahkan leher kepala serigala bagian kanan dan membuang kepalanya ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun maupun Kai menatap horror pertarungan di depan mereka.

**Sret!**

"AAARGGTT!" kini giliran Kyupit yang mengerang saat tiba – tiba _monster_ itu mencakar tubuhnya dengan kuku – kukunya yang tajam dan panjang. Kyupit tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah yang keluar dari luka cakar di tubuhnya.

"KYUPIT! Hiks…" Baekhyun menangis melihat keadaan Kyupit. Sementara Kai terus menenangkannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyupit bertarung sendirian." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan membantu. Tapi aku minta senjata kepadamu. Karena tidak mungkin aku bertarung dengan tangan kosong." Ucap Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna putih dari kekuatannya. Kai tersenyum melihat pedang yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_! Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu Kyupit!" ujar Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kai segera membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Kai. Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"_Ne_. Aku sudah baik – baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk mengerti.

**Bruk!**

Kai dan Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ada suara hantaman yang sangat keras. Mereka berdua segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka berdua membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat tubuh Kyupit tersungkur ke tanah. Kyupit sepertinya mearasa sangat kesakitan saat ini. Hal itu terbukti karena Kyupit terus menutup matanya erat – erat dengan suara ringisan yang tidak henti – hentinya keluar dari mulutnya.

"K-Kyupit…" mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca – kaca. "Hiks… Kyupit…" Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Kyupit yang terbaring di tanah. Kai menggeram marah melihatnya.

"Sialan kau _monster_!" ujarnya penuh amarah. "Hyyaaatt!" Kai segera berlari kearah _monster_ itu dengan mengacungkan pedangnya. Kai segera menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, membuat tubuhnya terangkat keatas dan sekarang berada sejajar dengan dada kiri si _monster_.

**JLEB!**

Kai segera menusukkan pedangnnya tepat di dada bagian kiri si _monster_. Di mana di bagian itu terdapat jantung milik _monster_ serigala. _Monster_ itu mengerang dengan sangat keras dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dan tak lama kemudian, _monster_ itu ambruk. Mati.

"Rasakan!" desis Kai. Setelahnya, Kai segera berjalan menghampiri Kyupit yang telah berubah ke mode semula dan Baekhyun yang terus menangis melihat keadaan Kyupit. Kini keadaan Kyupit terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Bulu – bulunya yang lembut tidak lagi berwarna putih, melainkan merah karena darah dari lukanya. Sayapnya juga terlihat sedikit sobek dan mau patah.

Kyupit terus memandang kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menangis karena dirinya. Kyupit ingin sekali membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Tapi itu sangat mustahil sekarang. Kyupit merasakan tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sakit. Untuk berbicara saja susah, apalagi membujuk Baekhyun agar berhenti menangis.

"Hiks Kyu… Maafkan aku… Ini semua salahku… Hiks hiks… Huweee…" Baekhyun menangis dengan kencangnya. Kai melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan iba. "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu… Bertahanlah… Hiks…" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan terisak.

Kai merasa benar – benar bodoh saat ini. Bisa – bisanya dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan pada saat seperti ini. Kai hanya bisa mengelus pundak Baekhyun, sekedar untuk menenangkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa membuat keadaan Kyupit menjadi lebih baik.

Tiba – tiba, sebersit ide melintas di otak Kai.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita temui teman yang lain yang sudah mengalahkan musuh mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu kita menyembuhkan Kyupit." Saran Kai. Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan. Kai segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sementara tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyupit. Kai mulai berkonsentrasi dan membayangkan dirinya sekarang berada bersama teman – temannya yang sudah selesai mengalahkan lawan mereka masing – masing.

**Blush!**

**+Luhan and Suho side+**

Suho masih gemetar seraya berdiri di tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah melawan _monster_ yang menurutnya ganas itu. Luhan sudah berkali – kali meluncurkan kekuatannya, tapi _monster_ itu tidak mau tunduk dan malah semakin kuat melawan Luhan. Luhan saja sampai kewalahan melawannya.

Suho bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kekuatannya adalah air, dan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan air itu? Menyiram si _monster_? Bukannya kalah, malah yang ada _monster_ itu semakin marah dan mengamuk. Kata Luhan dia harus menggunakan kekuatannya pada saat yang sangat di butuhkan. Tapi sedari tadi Luhan terus melawan _monster_ itu sendirian. Sama sekali tidak meminta bantuan kepada Suho. Hey! Suho juga ingin membantu walau hanya bantuan kecil!

"Ya Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Suho seraya masih menatap Luhan yang melawan _monster_ tersebut.

"GGRRAAHH!" _monster_ itu tiba – tiba menghempaskan Luhan dengan tangannya yang besar sehingga Luhan tersungkur di tanah.

**Brak!**

"Ukh!" ringis Luhan mearsakan sakit di punggungnya karena menghantam tanah dengan telak. _Monster_ itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kebenciannya. Luhan segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berhadapan dengan _monster_ itu kembali.

"Sialan!" rutuknya. Luhan kembali mengarahkan kekuatannya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya kearah _monster_ tersebut. _Monster_ itu mengerang dan mundur beberapa langkah karena kekuatan Luhan yang menghantam dadanya.

"LUHAN!" panggil Suho dari belakang. Luhan menoleh dan menatap _namja_ itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Suho. Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau tetaplah di sana dan ja– Ukh!" tiba – tiba perkataan Luhan terhenti saat kembali tubuhnya menghantam batang pohon dengan sangat keras. Karena saat Luhan tengah lenga karena berbicara dengan Suho, _monster_ itu menggerakkan ekornya dan mendorong Luhan hingga dirinya tersungkur kembali.

Luhan jatuh terduduk di pohon itu. Dia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya benar – benar sakit. Punggungnya serasa remuk karena menghantam tanah dan juga pohon barusan.

"Luhan-_ah_!" seru Suho kalut saat melihat keadaan Luhan. Suho segera berlari menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan-_ah_! _Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Suho saat sudah berada di dekat Luhan.

"Suho-_ah_, rasanya… sakit sekali…" kata Luhan masih sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Suho menatap Luhan,

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Nasip kita berdua ada di tanganmu. Kau harus mengalahkan _monster_ itu. Kalau tidak, maka _monster_ itu yang akan menghancurkan kita." Jawab Luhan. Sontak mata Suho terbelalak. Apa? Dia yang harus mengalahkan _monster_ ini? Bagaimana caranya? Kekuatannya hanya air. Dan apa yang harus di lakukan dengan air itu? Tidak mungkin jika hanya menyiram _monster_ itu saja kan?

"Ta-tapi Luhan, kekuatanku hanya air. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa jika hanya dengan air." Kata Suho kalut.

"Kau benar juga. Kenapa sih kekuatanmu harus air?" rutuk Luhan. Suho hanya mencibir saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan aku mengalahkan _monster_ itu sendirian?" Tanya Suho. Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya. Luhan lalu berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Suho pun membantu Luhan berdiri. Setelah berdiri, Luhan menatap _monster_ itu yang kini juga tengah menatap mereka dengan sedikit menggeram.

"Tugasmu adalah, siram air sebanyak mungkin ke tubuh _monster_ itu. Lalu aku akan membekukan air itu. Mengerti?" Luhan menyusun rencananya.

"Baiklah…" Suho mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekati _monster_ itu dengan sedikit tertatih. Suho berjalan di sampingnya.

"GGRRR!" _monster_ itu menggeram marah saat melihat Luhan kembali mendekatinya.

"Bersiaplah, Suho." Ucap Luhan. Suho mengangguk.

"GGRRAAHH!"

**Buk!**

**Buk!**

_Monster_ itu berlari kearah Suho dan Luhan dengan cepat.

"SUHO SEKARANG!" seru Luhan. Suho pun segera memfokuskan kekuatannya sehingga terciptalah bola air yang sangat besar. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Suho melempar bola air raksasa itu sehingga membasahi seluruh tubuh _monster_ itu.

"GGRRAAHH!"_ Monster_ itu mengerang marah. Dan dengan cepat, Luhan segera menciptakan hawa dingin dan mengarahkan hawa dingin itu ke tubuh si _monster_ yang telah dibasahi oleh air itu. Tiba – tiba, tubuh si _monster_ membeku. Suho terlihat agak sedikit kaget. Luhan terus mengarahkan kekuatannya sehingga tubuh _monster_ tersebut benar – benar membeku.

"Hah, akhirnya _monster_ jelek ini bisa diam juga." Kata Luhan setelah selesai membekukan si _monster_.

"Err… Luhan, apa _monster_ ini akan mati jika tetap berada di dalam es ini?" Tanya Suho yang penasaran.

"Tidak. Hanya dia akan terkurung di dalam es ini selama 2 tahun." Jelas Luhan dengan entengnya.

"_NE_?" Suho membelalakkan matanya kaget. Hey! Bagaimana bisa? "Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Suho yang kaget.

"Yahhh… Aku telah memberikan sebuah mantra agar _monster_ ini terus terkurung sampai 2 tahun yang akan datang." Ulang Luhan lagi. Suho masih juga trelihat bingung. "_Haish_! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini. Ayo cepat!" Luhan segera menarik tangan Suho dan membawanya terbang menjauhi tempat itu.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**TBC di sini dulu deh ya… Soalnya otak Lalla udah mentok T.T Harap di maklumi *_bow_***

**Big Thanks To :**

**KaiSooEXOShipper, myjongie, Riszaaa, Kim Haerin-ah, tweety . airy, Baby SuLayDo, ICE14, BaekRen, ayulopetyas11, siscaMinstalove, Kan Rin Rin . ChenMin, anaknyahunhan, DesyaaNDELF, Guest, christina, RiyoungSuhoWife, Tania3424, Shin jiseun, Rio, Wookiecha8797, awlia, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, Akita Fisayu, ChwangMine95, namasaya taoris, CrayonThat XX, officialambtypo, Hami, Arista Estiningt, 13ginger, dan Qie.**

**_Gomawo_**** buat yang udah _review_. _Jeongmal gomawoyo_ :D _Mian_, Lalla gak bisa bales *_bow_* Tolong kasih Lalla _review_nya lagi dong =3 _Gomawo_ :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**_Annyeong readersdeul_****! ^^ Apa kabar? _Mianhamnida readersdeul_, Lalla baru bisa _publish_ FF-nya sekarang… Sebenarnya Chap 17 ini udah selesai dari hari – hari kemarin… Tapi Lalla ragu mau _publish_ nya :( Di tambah Lalla juga sibuk UAS… Sekarang Lalla lagi UAS loh~~ =0 *R : terus gue mesti bilang WOW gitu?* Nah, mumpung Lalla lagi istirahat, Lalla _publish_ FF nya… Oh ya, Lalla belum sepenuhnya bebas(?) loh ya… Jadi tolong maklumi kalo _publish_ FF nya kesendat – sendat(?)… *_bow_***

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**+Kris and Lay side+**

"GGRRUUAHH!" kedua naga itu terus melawan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sementara Kris dan Lay masih terus memperhatikan mereka dengan focus.

"GGGRRAHHH!"

**BRUK!**

Tiba – tiba salah satu dari naga itu tersungkur. Lay membelalakkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Naga milik Kris berhasil membuat naga lawannya itu tersungkur. Kris menyeringai melihatnya.

Dengan cepat, naga yang tadinya tersungkur itu, bangkit kembali. Naga itu menggeram marah sembari menatap tajam naga milik Kris. _Monster_ naga itu segera terbang dengan cepat menuju naga milik Kris.

"GGGRUUAAHHH!" kedua naga itu kembali mengerang dan saling menyerang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka mencoba menjatuhkan lawan masing – masing.

Lay terus berdoa, agar naga milik Kris lah yang menang. Sebab, nasip mereka ada di tangan naga tersebut.

**WUF!**

Kedua naga itu kembali menyemburkan kekuatan masing – masing dari mulut mereka. Lay menatap Kris. _Namja_ itu masih berkonsentrasi sambil terus menatap tajam pertarungan antar dua naga tersebut.

_Monster_ naga itu terus meluncurkan kekuatannya. Malah semakin besar. Sampai – sampai naga milik Kris tidak bisa menahan kekuatan milik naga itu dan pada akhirnya melepaskan pertautan api mereka. Membuat api _monster_ naga yang belum di padamkan itu menghantam tubuhnya.

**BRAK!**

Naga milik Kris tersungkur di tanah. Kris dan Lay terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Kris menatap geram _monster_ naga tersebut. Dia segera memerintahkan naganya agar mendekat kepadanya. Naga api milik Kris menurut dan segera terbang menuju tuannya dan kembali bersarang di belakang punggung _namja_ jangkung tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Lay segera menyiapkan dirinya. Ia juga mulai melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang sejajar dengan Kris. Dia tau, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya akan segera di mulai.

"GGGRRAAHHH!" _monster_ naga itu mengerang marah. Kris terus menatap tajam. Sampai akhirnya Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan seketika, naga api miliknya menjadi semakin besar dan mengepakkan sayap apinya yang mengerikan. Mata Kris juga terlihat tajam dan menyiratkan kemarahan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kris menciptakan api dari kedua telapak tangannya dan langsung mengarahkan api – api itu kearah si _monster_. Si _monster_ yang belum siap atas perlawanan Kris, tidak sadar bahwa Kris tengah mengarahkan kekuatannya padanya. Alhasil, kekuatan Kris itu berhasil mengenai tubuh si _monster_ tanpa perlawanan. _Monster _kembali tersungkur dan menabrak pohon besar yang berada jauh di belakangnya hingga pohon itu tumbang. Menandakan bahwa kekuatan Kris benar – benar kuat. Kris menyeringai melihatnya.

Dengan susah payah, naga itu kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Naga itu sekarang tengah terbang sejajar dengan Kris dan Lay berada agak jauh di depannya. Dengan geram kemarahan, dan sesekali mendesis seperti ular, naga itu dengan cepat terbang kearah Kris. Sedikit lagi naga itu akan mencapai Kris. Sampai,

**PYAR!**

Lay meluncurkan kekuatannya dari arah samping tubuh naga itu. Kembali membuat naga itu tersungkur. Kris menatap Lay kini tengah tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_." Ucapnya datar. Lay tersenyum.

Melihat _monster_ naga itu yang belum bangun dari posisinya, membuat Kris menyeringai. Sepertinya hujaman – hujaman dari mereka membuat naga itu merasa benar – benar lemas.

Kris kembali memerintahkan naga api miliknya untuk kembali menyerang _monster_ naga tersebut.

**Wush!**

**Wush!**

**Wush!**

Naga api milik Kris terbang dengan cepat menuju _monster_ naga yang bersiap untuk bangkit. Tapi, sebelum _monster_ naga itu bangkit seutuhnya, naga api milik Kris telah lebih dulu meluncurkan api yang sangat dahsyat dari mulutnya. Membakar tubuh _monster_ naga yang mengerang tertahan tersebut.

Lama naga Kris melakukannya. Sampai di rasanya _monster_ naga tersebut tidak berkutik, alias mati. Lay tersenyum senang sekaligus lega melihatnya.

Setelah melakukan itu, naga api milik Kris kembali kepadanya dan menghilang di balik tubuh _namja_ itu.

**Tap**

Kris segera menapakkan dirinya di tanah. Nafas Kris memburu, butiran – butiran keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Dia merasa kelelahan. Kenapa? Karena dia yang mengendalikan naganya. Jangan pikir bahwa naga api itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tidak! Naga itu di kendalikan oleh Kris lewat pikirannya. Itulah yang membuat Kris sangat kelelahan sekarang.

Melihat Kris yang kelelahan, Lay segera terbang menghampirinya.

"Kris-_ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Lay pada Kris.

"_Ne_, _nan gwaenchana_." Jawab Kris yang nafasnya sudah mulai stabil.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke tempat semula. Siapa tau teman – teman kita sudah ada di sana." Usul Lay. Kris pun setuju dan mereka berdua segera pergi menuju tempat mereka pertama berkumpul tadi, yaitu di depan gua.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kris dan Lay telah sampai di tempat tadi, yaitu di depan gua. Mereka melihat semua teman mereka sudah berkumpul di sana. Ada teman – teman mereka yang terluka, juga Baekhyun yang sedang menangis sembari menatap Kyupit yang sedang terbaring di tanah dengan lemas.

"Suho!" Lay segera berlari dan memeluk Suho. Suho pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Suho. Lay melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Suho?" Tanya Lay saat melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tengah menangisi Kyupit. Chanyeol terlihat memeluk Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan. Kyungsoo dan Tao juga terlihat menangis karena sedih melihat Baekhyun dan Kyupit. Tapi Kai dan Kris segera menenangkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun bilang, Kyupit jadi seperti itu karena menolongnya dan Kai." Kata Suho. Setelah mendengar itu, Lay segera mendekati Kyupit. Ia menatapi kondisi Kyupit.

"Lay, aku mohon sembuhkan Kyupit. Hiks… Aku mohon Lay. Aku tidak mau Kyupit pergi… Hiks…" pinta Baekhyun di tengah isaknya. Lay menghela nafasnya. Dia pun segera berkonsentrasi. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kananya kearah dahi Kyupit. Perlahan, dari telapak tangannya itu keluar cahaya yang kemudian menyinari seluruh tubuh Kyupit.

Tak lama, Lay menarik tangannya dari dahi Kyupit, membuat cahayanya juga redup. Tubuh Kyupit sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi. Tapi, dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku hanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di tubuh Kyupit. Bukan menyembuhkannya. Kekuatanku benar – benar sudah tidak kuat sekarang. Setidaknya Kyupit bisa bertahan sampai kita kembali ke istana. Maafkan aku." Jelas Lay. Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat Kyupit bertahan." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Jika semua sudah berkumpul, sebaiknya kita kembali saja sekarang." Kata Suho. Semua pun mengangguk. Mereka semua segera menuju _unicorn_ mereka yang berada tidak jauh di depan gua.

Mereka segera menunggangi kuda masing – masing. Kyungsoo sekarang terpaksa naik _unicorn_ bersama dengan Kai karena tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk terbang. Efek dari luka di bahunya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Heaven Sweet+**

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" Soo Man terlihat terbang dengan tergesa – gesa menuju ruangan singgasana Sunny. Sunny yang awalnya sedang bermain – main dengan 3 peri taman (yang ukuran tubuhnya hanya sebesar ibu jari orang dewasa), menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap bingung kearah Soo Man.

"Ada apa _harabeoji_?" Tanya Sunny penasaran.

"Yang Mulia Ratu-ku," Soo Man sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat. "Para Manusia Penyelamat beserta Peri Istana baru saja memasuki gerbang _Heaven Sweet_, Yang Mulia." Kata Soo Man dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Mendengarnya, Sunny segera bangkit dari singgasananya dan tersenyum cerah. 3 peri taman yang tadi bermain bersama Sunny juga bersorak senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sunny tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**Tet Teret!**

**Tetetet Tet Teret! *R : apaan nih? -_-*A : suara terompet bo'*R : _backsound_ gagal!***

**Ceklek**

Pintu besar istana terbuka lebar. Semua pengawal dan _butler_ serta _maid_ berkumpul di pinggir – pinggir pintu(?). Ratu Sunny, Sooyoung, dan Soo Man berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu seraya tersenyum manis. Menyambut Para Manusia Penyelamat dan Peri yang membantu mereka.

Kris, Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol segera turun dari kuda mereka. Sedangkan Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao menapakkan diri mereka di tanah.

"Yang Mulia!" dengan serempak, mereka semua membungkuk memberi hormat. Sunny tersenyum senang melihatnya. Segera saja _yeoja_ cantik itu terbang mendekati Para Manusia Penyelamat.

"Syukurlah. Kalian kembali dengan selamat." Ujarnya senang. Kris dan kawan – kawannya segera menegakkan tubuh mereka kembali dan menatap Sunny yang masih menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kami berhasil mendapatkan ini Yang Mulia." Baekhyun segera menyerahkan 6 kristal bening yang awalnya dia simpan di dalam tasnya. Sunny menatap Kristal – Kristal itu dengan senang. Begitu pun warga istana yang lain.

"Dan ini," Suho mulai melepas kalung yang di pakainya. Begitu pula Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun dan menyerahkannya kepada Sunny. Sunny tersenyum.

"Kalung – kalung itu untuk kalian." Ujarnya. Membuat Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun membelalakkan mata mereka. "Itu memang milik kalian. Kalianlah orang yang cocok untuk memilikinya." Kata Sunny lagi saat menyadari raut kebingungan dari 4 orang _namja_ tampan itu. _Namja _– _namja_ itu kemudian tersenyum,

"Terima kasih banyak Yang Mulia." Ucap Kris. Sunny mengangguk.

"Baiklah semuanya! Ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Mereka semua menuruti dan langsung melangkah memasuki dalam istana.

**.**

**.**

**+Ruangan utama istana (Singgasana Ratu)+**

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, Manusia Penyelamat. Karena sudah membantu kami. Untuk kalian juga, Peri Istana." Sunny mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Mereka semua hanya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian sekarang membersihkan diri. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada dokter istana untuk memeriksa keadaan kalian yang terluka." Kata Sunny kemudian. Mereka semua mengangguk dan pergi menuju ke kamar mereka masing – masing untuk merapikan diri. Untuk yang terluka, mereka memilih menemui dokter istana dulu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Chen and Xiumin side+**

Chen dan Xiumin sedang berada di kamar mereka. Xiumin terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku, dan Chen memilih untuk menikmati angin sepoi – sepoi dari balkon kamar.

"Hahh~" Chen menghela nafasnya setengah bosan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang membaca buku tersebut.

"_Baozi_~" panggil Chen.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu Chen?" Tanya XIumin yang masih focus pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Hhh~ _Aniya_…" Chen pun memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Xiumin. Xiumin menatap kekasihnya itu bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak?" Tanya Xiumin. Chen menatap Xiumin.

"Aku merasa sedikit bosan. Aku rindu teman – temanku." Ucap Chen pelan. Xiumin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sabar ya. Sebentar lagi teman – temanmu pasti sudah ada di sini. Begitu juga dengan teman – temanku." Kata Xiumin sedikit menghibur. Chen tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_. Kau orang yang pengertian." Chen tersenyum. Xiumin balas tersenyum. Perlahan, Chen mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Xiumin. Xiumin segera menutup matanya saat menyadari bahwa Chen berniat menciumnya. Sedikit lagi bibir Chen akan mendarat di bibir Xiumin. Tapi…

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar mereka terketuk. Chen pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Xiumin dan Xiumin segera membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Mereka berdua sedikit kesal juga karena 'acara' mereka di ganggu, entah oleh siapa. Akhirnya, dengan langkah sedikit berat, Chen berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

Chen membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah seorang _maid_ istana yang berdiri di hadapannya. _Maid_ itu sedikit membungkuk, menghormati Chen.

"Maaf kalau saya telah mengganggu kegiatan Anda sebelumnya." Kata _maid yeoja_ itu sopan. Chen tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk,

"Tidak apa – apa. Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu memerintahkan Anda serta peri istana Xiumin untuk ke ruang utama istana sekarang juga." Kata _maid_ itu. Chen mengangguk – angguk.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kami akan kesana. Terima kasih." –Chen. _Maid_ itu mengangguk pelan lalu berpamitan pergi. Chen segera menutup pintu kamarnya kembali saat _maid_ itu sudah pergi.

"Siapa, Chen?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"_Maid_ istana. Katanya Ratu Sunny ingin kita menemuinya di singgasananya sekarang." Kata Chen.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!"

**.**

**.**

Chen dan Xiumin kini sudah berada di hadapan Sunny. Mereka berdua membungkuk sekilas.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia memanggil kami?" Tanya Xiumin. Tiba – tiba Sunny langsung tersenyum.

"Ada hadiah untuk kalian berdua. Dan aku jamin, kalian akan sangat senang." Ujar _yeoja_ itu masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Chen dan Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mereka saling memandang dan mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tau.

"Kalian tunggulah sebentar lagi." Lanjut Sunny. Xiumin dan Chen hanya menurut. Walau pun mereka masih merasa bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka. Chen dan Xiumin langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu.

Chen dan Xiumin membelalakkan mata mereka saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Begitu juga orang – orang yang berada di depan pintu sekarang. Mereka semua terdiam dan saling memandang tidak percaya.

"Chen/Xiumin…" ucap orang – orang yang tengah berdiri di pintu yang ternyata adalah Para Manusia Penyelamat dan Peri Istana.

"Teman – teman…" ucap Chen dan Xiumin berbarengan.

"CHEN/XIUMIN!" Para Manusia Penyelamat dan Peri Istana segera berlari menuju orang yang sangat mereka rindukan. Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun segera berlari kearah Chen dan memeluknya. Sementara Tao, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan berlari menuju Xiumin dan juga memeluknya. Mereka melepaskan rasa rindu mereka.

"Hiks… Xiumin-_ah_… Aku sangat merindukanmu~~" tangis Tao seraya masih memeluk Xiumin dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian." Balas Xiumin yang juga tengah menangis bahagia. Begitu pula yang lain.

"_Hyungdeul_, _saengdeul_~ Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Chen setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kami semua baik – baik saja." Jawab Suho dengan senyuman _angelic_-nya.

"Bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah, aku juga baik – baik saja." Chen tersenyum.

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami pikir kau akan mati di tangan mereka, _hyung_." –Sehun. Chen terkekeh,

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya." Chen melirik Xiumin yang masih melepas rindu dengan kawan – kawannya. Kris dan kawan – kawan mengikuti arah pandangan Chen. Dan seketika mereka tertawa nakal(?) dan mulai menggoda Chen.

Sunny tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul dan bahagia kembali." Batinnya. "Dan… aku sangat berharap, Seohyun bisa kembali juga. Agar kami bisa bahagia." Tambahnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Dark Castle+**

Terlihat Seohyun yang kini tengah termenung sendiri di singgasananya. Dia merasa kesepian. Ya! Kesepian! Tidak ada orang yang bisa di ajaknya bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, dan bermain bersama. Entah kenapa dia tiba – tiba menjadi mengingat Sunny, saudari kandungnya.

"_Aish_! Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Seohyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memalsukan fakta yang mengatakan bahwa ia 'merindukan' Sunny.

"Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku sendiri?!" rutuk Seohyun. Sebenarnya dia benar – benar merindukan Sunny. Hanya saja ego nya lebih kuat.

**"Yang Mulia, Ratu Seohyun…" **tiba – tiba Seohyun menangkap sebuah suara lewat batinnya. Suara si Madam Penyihir.

**"Ya, ada apa?" **Tanya Seohyun yang sedikit terlonjak mendapat telepati itu.

**"Para Manusia itu telah sampai di istana. Dan mereka berhasil menemukan semua barangnya." **Kata Madam Penyihir di seberang sana.

**"_MWO_?! Kau tidak bercanda kan?" **Seohyun terlihat membulatkan matanya, kaget tentu saja.

**"Hhh~ Apa aku pernah membohongimu eoh?" **Madam Penyihir terlihat sedikit kesal.

**"Ta-tapi… _Haish_!" **Seohyun semakin frustasi.

**"Waktunya semakin dekat. Kau harus semakin bersiap – siap."**

**"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas info nya."**

** "Wow! Tumben sekali kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, Ratu."**

** "_Haish_! Sudahlah!" **Seohyun langsung memutuskan kontaknya.

Seohyun terlihat menggeram. Pandangannya terlihat tajam. Dengan cepat, Seohyun bangkit dari singgasananya dan terbang menuju suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**+Siwon side+**

Di ruangan yang terdapat banyak pedang dan juga panah, terlihat seorang _namja_ yang kita yakini sebagai Siwon sedang membersihkan pedang miliknya di ruangan senjata. Dia terlihat sangat serius dalam menggosok pedangnya tersebut. Sampai tiba – tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar. Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah pintu.

Terlihat Seohyun yang sedang dalam keadaan kacau berdiri di ambang pintu. Kenapa di bilang kacau? Karena dari wajahnya saja, Siwon bisa tau bahwa Seohyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik dan frustasi.

"Yang Mulia." Siwon membungkuk.

"Siwon-_ah_!" Seohyun segera menghampiri Siwon dengan cepat. Membuat Siwon sedikit terperanjat. "Apakah semua prajurit istana sudah siap menghadapi 'kunjungan' ini?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tentu saja Yang Mulai. Mereka terus berlatih setiap hari. Dan untuk hari ini, latihan mereka baru saja selesai." Jelas Siwon.

"Bagus! Aku tidak mau sampai aku di kalahkan lagi oleh _yeoja_ manja itu. Kau tau kan Siwon?"

"_Ne_, Yang Mulia."

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Heaven Sweet+**

Hari menjelang sore. Semua Manusia Penyelamat bersama dengan Peri Istana, Sunny, Soo Man, dan Sooyoung berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Mereka sedang mengumpulkan semua barang – barang yang berhasil Manusia dan Peri itu dapatkan di gunung Sidney. Kalung dan kristal. Sunny juga membawa mahkota mendiang Raja Lee.

Kalian tentu ingat bahwa salah satu barang yang harus mereka dapatkan itu adalah barang yang berharga di istana kan? Dan Sunny berpendapat bahwa barang yang sangat berharga di istana itu adalah manhkota mendiang ayahnya.

Semua barang telah terkumpul di atas meja berbentuk lonjong yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan barang – barang ini, _harabeoji_?" Tanya Sooyoung. Soo Man terlihat berpikir.

"Mahkota mendiang raja, kalung, dan Kristal. Hm…" Soo Man manggut – manggut lalu membuka buku tebal ber_-cover_ coklat yang ada di tangannya. Membacanya sebentar. "Kita akan membuang pedang dari ini semua. Err… kecuali kalung. Kalian akan tetap memakainya seperti biasa." Jelas Soo Man. Semua saling memandang.

"Ratu, aku minta bantuan kepada tukang besi istana. Bolehkah?" Tanya Soo Man.

"Tentu saja boleh." Sunny mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

**.**

**.**

**Teng! Teng!**

Terdengar suara pukulan besi dari ruangan ini. Ruangan ini terlihat sangat pengap. Api membara dari tungkunya. Cahaya di ruangan ini hanyalah cahaya api tungku itu.

Seorang _namja_ terlihat sedang memukul – mukul besi yang baru di panaskannya, dengan palu miliknya. Ia lakukan berkali – kali sampai besi itu sempurna. Ternyata dia adalah tukang besi istana, Leeteuk.

**Ceklek**

Tiba – tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Leeteuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Terlihat Sunny yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Soo Man. Leeteuk pun segera melepaskan pekerjaannya.

"Yang Mulia!" ia membungkuk hormat. Tak lama ia kembali menegakkan badannya. "Ada apa Yang Mulia kemari? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Leeteuk sopan. Sunny tersenyum.

"Bukan aku yang butuh. Tapi, Soo Man _harabeoji_." Sunny minggir sedikit dan memberi jalan untuk Soo Man. Soo Man segera berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Aku mau kau membuat 6 pedang dengan barang – barang ini." Soo Man memberikan mahkota dan 6 kristal bening kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menerima barang – barang itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku mau kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Bisakah?" Tanya Soo Man. Leeteuk mengangguk,

"Akan ku usahakan." Jawabnya mantap. Soo Man dan yang lain tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami semua pergi dulu. Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Kata Sunny lalu pergi bersama yang lainnya.

"_Ne_, Yang Mulia." Jawab Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun mulai kepada pekerjaannya lagi. Dia akan membuat pedang dari barang – barang yang di berikan Soo Man tadi.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+TaoRis Side+**

Setelah keluar dari ruang pertemuan tadi, Kris tiba – tiba saja mengajak Tao untuk bicara berdua. Mereka kini sedang duduk – duduk di taman istana.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Tanya Tao setelah lama mereka terdiam.

"Uhm, begini Tao…" Kris terlihat sedikit gugup. "A-aku… Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Iya, apa itu?"

"Uhm, aku… a-aku…" Ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat Kris gugup. Wajahnya yang biasanya berkharismatik dan terkesan dingin itu tiba – tiba saja terlihat lucu jika dia sedang gugup. Ingin rasanya Tao menertawai Kris saat ini, tapi…

"Aku sebenarnya telah menyimpan ini semenjak aku mengenal dirimu Tao. Hanya saja, aku malu jika harus mengungkapkannya." Kris semakin bertele – tele.

"Kris. Bisa langsung ke intinya?" Tao merasa tak sabar.

"Uhm, baiklah." Kris mengangguk. "Jadi, begini…" Kris mengambil nafasnya. "Aku sebenarnya men-"

"Kris _hyung_!" omongan Kris tiba – tiba terputus karena panggilan seseorang. Si pengganggu Park Chanyeol-lah yang memanggil Kris.

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Tao dan Kris.

"_Hyung_! Suho _hyung_ mencarimu." Kata Chanyeol _to the point_.

"Ukh! Dasar setan tiang listrik keriting!" rutuk Kris dalam hati. "Memangnya ada apa dia mencariku?" Tanya Kris dingin. Tao yang melihatnya bingung.

"Tadi _namja_ ini memasang tampang super gugupnya, sekarang dia memasang tampang super dinginnya. Dia berubah hanya dalam beberapa detik. Benar – benar _namja_ yang aneh dan sulit di tebak." Batin Tao.

"Aku juga tidak tau dia mencarimu untuk apa." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Ya sudah. Pergi sana! Dia mencarimu." Usar Chanyeol.

Kris ingin sekali mengeluarkan naganya untuk menelan Chanyeol hidup – hidup karena bocah ini sudah seenak jidat memerintahnya di depan Tao.

"Kau ini! Benar – benar!" rutuk Kris lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Chanyeol berdua di taman. Setelah Kris pergi, tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kan membohongimu." Batin Chanyeol sambil terus terkikik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao bingung melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"_Anieyo_." Ucap Chanyeol. Lalu dia segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Tao. Tao sedikit bergeser saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Tao? Kau pikir aku ini _monster_ yang harus di jauhi?" Tanya Chanyeol tak terima saat tiba – tiba Tao menggeser posisi duduknya.

"_Anieyo_. Hanya merasa kurang nyaman." Jujur Tao dengan polosnya. Chanyeol menatap _sweatdrop_.

"Ok, begini Tao. Apa Kris _hyung_ sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tao malah balik bertanya.

"Oh, jadi belum ya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Memangnya mengatakan apa sih?" Tao kembali balik bertanya.

"Lalu apa saja yang dia katakan kalau dia tidak mengatakan itu?"

"Memangnya mengatakan apa? Dan kenapa kita saling melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa ada jawabannya seperti ini?"

"Eh, iya juga ya." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Haish_, apa Kris _hyung_ belum mengatakan bahwa…" Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Tao. "…bahwa ia menyukaimu?" bisik Chanyeol. Sontak wajah Tao memerah mendengarnya.

Dan di saat yang tidak tepat ini, Baekhyun lewat dan tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Tao dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Tao memerah. Baekhyun terpaku melihatnya.

**Brak**

Buku – buku yang di bawanya pun reflek jatuh karena dia seperti tidak memiliki tenaga di tubuhnya. Matanya memanas dan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Cih! Cinta hanya omong kosong!" ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Itu tidak mungkin!" sangkal Tao dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku serius! Aku paham sekali maksud ucapan Kris _hyung_ saat kita bermain _truth or dare_ tempo lalu."

"Kris pernah bilang bahwa kau itu pengganggu dan pembual. Jadi, untuk apa aku mempercayai omonganmu?" ujar Tao lalu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

"_Ya_! Tao! Aku serius!" seru Chanyeol. Tapi Tao tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melangkah pergi.

"_Aish_!" Chanyeol hanya mencibir. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, wajah Tao terus memerah karena mendengar kata – kata Chanyeol tadi.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Baekhyun Side+**

Baekhyun tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini. Keadaan kamarnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Rambut acak – acakkan, hidung yang memerah, mata yang sembab dan terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Baekhyun menangis sejak tadi. Dan itu semua karena seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku? Cih! Omong kosong! Kau mempermainkanku! Hiks…" kata Baekhyun di tengah tangisnya. Tiba – tiba…

**Tok**

**Tok **

**Tok**

Pintu kamarnya terketuk. Dengan sedikit malas, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

"KYU~" tiba – tiba Kyupit yang ada di depan pintu segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"_Omona_ Kyupit!" Baekhyun balas memeluk Kyupit. Dia sangat rindu dengan sahabat kecilnya ini. "Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kyu~ Kyu~" Kyupit tersenyum. Tapi senyuman Kyupit tiba – tiba pudar saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sembab. "Kyu?"

"A-aku tidak apa – apa, Kyu." Jawab Baekhyun berbohong saat mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Kyupit. Tapi Kyupit tau bahwa Baekhyun tengah berbohong. "Lebih baik kita masuk. _Kajja_!" Baekhyun mengajak Kyupit memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyu, menurutmu cinta itu omong kosong, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berdua tengah duduk di kasur milik Baekhyun. Kyupit hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kalau menurutku, cinta itu tidak lebih dari sekesar omong kosong. Kata – kata cinta bisa saja keluar dari mulut seseorang, tapi tidak dengan hatinya." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Dan air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyu~" Kyupit yang melihat itu segera mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk lehernya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan. Baekhyun malah semakin menangis saat Kyupit memeluknya. Hatinya benar – benar sakit. Karena Park Chanyeol.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Kris Side+**

"Suho! Apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Kris saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Lay dan Suho yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Memanggilmu? Siapa bilang? Aku sedari tadi bersama Lay di sini. Dan aku tidak pernah memanggilmu." Ujar Suho dengan wajah bingung.

"Arght! Park Chanyeol sialan!" gerutu Kris dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Lay kepada Suho.

"Entahlah _chagi_. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerjainya." Kata Suho acuh. "Sudahlah _chagi_. Lupakan saja orang itu." Kata Suho. Lay pun mengangguk dan kembali focus dengan bukunya bersama Suho.

**.**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol! Lihat saja kau!" geram Kris seraya terus berjalan mencari Chanyeol.

"Hey! Apa kau melihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris kepada Xiumin yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mana ku tau. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rupa si Chanyeol itu. Aku hanya baru mengenali Chen, kau, Suho, dan Kai. Dan jika kau menanyai tentang seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol itu, maaf aku tidak tau." Jawab Xiumin. Kris hanya menepuk jidatnya dan kembali berjalan mencari Chanyeol.

"_Ish_! Lihat saja jika aku men-"

**Bruk**

Karena terlalu kesal kepada Chanyeol, Kris sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang. Tao. Kini Tao dan Kris terjatuh dengan posisi Kris berada di atas Tao. Tao yang menyadari bahwa Kris sedang berada di atasnya, langsung merona hebat.

"Ta-Tao…" ucap Kris gugup. Sementara itu Tao yang berada di bawahnya tidak berani menatap wajah Kris.

**Buk**

Tao segera mendorong Kris sehingga Kris menyinggir dari atas tubuhnya. Tao segera berdiri, diikuti oleh Kris.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Kata Kris.

"Iya, tidak apa – apa." Balas Tao masih sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. Dia takut jika menatap wajah _namja_ itu, wajahnya akan semakin memerah.

Tao berniat akan pergi meninggalkan _namja_ jangkung tersebut, sebelum Kris menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau kenapa Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Tao berbohong.

"Tatap aku, Tao!" perintah Kris saat Tao kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak mau!" tolak Tao.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kris akhirnya memegang dagu Tao dan menghadapkan wajah _namja_ itu kearahnya. Kini mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Ya Tuhan~! Wajahnya sangat manis!" batin Kris. Perlahan, Kris mulai memajukan wajahnya, berniat mencium Tao. Tao membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan…

**Buk**

**Plak**

Tao segera mendorong dada Kris agar menjauh dan langsung menampar pipinya dengan telak. Kris kaget dan segera memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Tao.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" kata Tao lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Kenapa dia menamparku?" Tanya Kris pada diri sendiri. "_Haish_! Tentu saja dia menamparmu. Kau hampir saja menciumnya _pabbo_!" rutuk Kris sambil memukul kepalanya. _Poor_ Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla : Yak! Itu dia! :D *ngeregangin otot – otot tangan dan jari***

**Readers : Udah TBC thor? ._.a**

**Lalla : Gak, belum… Cuman istirahat ngetik bentar *plakkk***

**Readers : -_-)" Yesungdahlah! Lanjutkan!**

**Lalla : LANJOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+KaiDo Side+**

"Soo _baby_ mau kemana?" Tanya Kai sembari membuntuti Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang ada kerjaan, Kai. Lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar saja." Kata Kyungsoo.

"_Anieyo_! Aku ingin bersama dengan Soo _baby_." Ujar Kai dengan manjanya.

"Tapi Kai…"

"_Baby_~!" rajuk Kai.

"Hah~ Terserahlah." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dan Kai pun tersenyum puas.

**Kriet**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang letaknya jauh dari tempat yang lain.

"Ini dimana, _baby_?" Tanya Kai.

"Hm? Ini gudang istana." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"_Mwo_? Gu-gudang?"

"_Wae_? Kau takut? Tenang saja. Gudang ini bersih kok." Kai akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dia takut jika di gudang ini ada tikus atau serangga menjijikkan lainnya. Iuh~ membayangkannya saja Kai sudah merinding. Dan bisa di pastikan jika melihatnya, Kai akan pingsan!

"Sebenarnya kau mencari apa sih di sini?" Tanya Kai saat mereka sudah memasuki gudang tersebut.

"Sebuah buku tebal ber_cover_ putih. Kalau aku tidak salah, dulu aku meletakkan benda itu di sini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memindai semua sudut di ruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo juga membuka kotak – kotak yang berada di sana. Siapa tau saja benda itu ada di dalam kotak – kotak tersebut.

"Kai, tolong periksa di sebelah sana." Perintah Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kotak – kotak yang lain. Kai hanya menurut dan mulai membuka kotak – kotak itu. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, memeriksa kotak – kotak yang ada. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada buku di dalam kotak – kotak itu.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ada sebuah kotak lagi berwarna biru di atas sebuah lemari yang tingginya melebihi tinggi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Dia yakin bahwa dia meletakkan buku miliknya itu di kotak tersebut. Kyungsoo pun berusaha menjangkau kotak tersebut.

"Ukh! Dapat!" Kyungsoo telah berhasil meraih kotak itu. Dan tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo menyenggol kotak – kotak besar yang berada di atas lemari tersebut.

"Kyungsoo awas!" pekik Kai dan langsung berlari memeluk Kyungsoo. Melindungi tubuh _namja_ mungil itu.

**Buk**

Kotak – kotak itu terjatuh dan menimpa punggung Kai. Kai sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat kotak – kotak besar itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Kai sambil masih memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Hiks… Maafkan aku Kai… Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja… Hiks…" sesal Kyungsoo.

"Ssshh, sudahlah." Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, Kai melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah manis _namja_ mungil ini dengan intens.

**Chup**

Kai langsung mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo segera memejamkan matanya. Mereka saling melumat. Kai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo melumat bibir atas Kai. Lama mereka berciuman. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai karena paksaan oksigen.

Kai segera melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Kyungsoo dan memindahkannya ke leher putih Kyungsoo. Mencium setiap inci leher tersebut. Membuat sang empu mendesah.

"Ah~~ Kai~ Hentikan~" Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan Kai. Tapi Kai tidak menggubris dan tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Kai, ku mohon hentikan!" lagi – lagi Kai tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kai! Ku bilang hentikan!"

**Pletak**

Kyungsoo segera menjitak kepala Kai dengan keras. Membuat _namja_ itu segera melepaskan ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo.

"Aw, _appo_!" ringis Kai seraya mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Rasakan! Mangkanya jangan mesum! Weee!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kai keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"_Ya_! Tunggu aku!" Kai langsung mengejar Kyungsoo keluar dari gudang. "_Aish_! Sakit sekali!" rutuk Kai masih sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+ChanBaek Side+**

Baekhyun dan Kyupit tengah terbang di lorong istana. Tadi Kyupit memaksa Baekhyun untuk menemaninya mencari makan, dan Baekhyun pun menyanggupi. Karena jika tidak, Kyupit akan menangis 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti jika ada suatu keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi.

Di saat tengah asyiknya terbang menusuri lorong, tiba – tiba Chanyeol lewat. Ia berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyupit.

"_Annyeong_, Baekhyun-_ah_! Kyupit-_ah_!" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman khas _Happy Virus_-nya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Chanyeol menjadi bingung melihat hal tersebut.

"Kyu~!" tiba – tiba Kyupit segera terbang menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Kyupit.

"Kau merindukanku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit tertawa. Kyupit hanya mengangguk lucu. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol dan Kyupit, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Bukankah kau mau mencari makanan! Ayo cepat!" ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kyupit yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, segera menghentikan kegiatan saling memeluknya. Mereka berdua segera menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang memancarkan aura kemarahan.

"Kau… kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan dingin, membuat Chanyeol dan Kyupit sedikit kaget. Kyupit memandang bingung dua insan ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya.

"Ayolah Kyupit!" ajak Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit di tinggikan. Kyupit yang merasa takut terhadap Baekhyun pun hanya menurut. Dan mereka berdua kembali terbang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih di landa rasa bingung.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Aku melakukan kesalahan apa?" pikirnya.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued (yang ini beneran!)-+-+-+**

* * *

**Kecewa berat ama chap ini! X(**

* * *

**_Thanks_**** buat yang udah _review_! :) _Mian_ gak bisa Lalla balas _review_nya~ *_bow_***

**Big thanks : KaiSooEXOShipper, 13ginger, tweety-airy, BabySuLayDo, ICE14, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, siscaMinstalove, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, DesyaaNDELF, Sulay Daughter Forever, BaekRen, putriaisyah, awlia, christina, Hami, HunHan's Wife, Tania3424, Rio, Shin jiseun, Wookiecha8797, ajib4ff, namasaya taoris, ayay, Oh Younghun, ChanChan Oppa, ChwangMine95, baekyeolssi**

**Tanpa _review_ kalian semua, FF Lalla ini bukan apa – apa :') *eciee***

**_Review_**** _again, please_~ o(^3^)o *bbuing bbuing***


	18. Chapter 18 A

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**_Annyeong readersdeul_****! ^^ Apa kabar? _Mianhamnida readersdeul_, Lalla baru bisa _publish_ FF-nya sekarang…**** Tapi Lalla ganti kekeselan _chingu_ semua dengan chap 18 yang super panjang ini… 10.235 words! O.O *R : terus? gue mesti bilang WOW gitu?* Sampe – sampe Lalla buat 2 versi -,- Oh iya, makasih ya yang udah _review_ di chap sebelumnya!~ :D Seneng beud Lalla~ . Ya udah, tanpa banyak bacot, mari langsung di mulai~~! :D**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**+ChanBaek Side+**

"Ayolah Kyupit!" ajak Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sedikit di tinggikan. Kyupit yang merasa takut terhadap Baekhyun pun hanya menurut. Dan mereka berdua kembali terbang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih di landa rasa bingung.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Aku melakukan kesalahan apa?" pikirnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin pergi menjauh bersama dengan Kyupit. Chanyeol terus berpikir. Apa yang telah di lakukannya kepada Baekhyun sehingga peri itu seperti marah dan mencuekkannya? Akhirnya karena penasaran, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun. Dan akan menanyakan apa alasan Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

Kyupit telah selesai makan di temani oleh Baekhyun tadi. Dan sekarang keduanya tengah terbang rendah menuju taman bunga di halaman istana dengan Chanyeol yang terus mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap mengacuhkannya meskipun berkali – kali Chanyeol memanggil namanya dan berusaha untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Chanyeol berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun, membuat peri manis itu segera menapakkan dirinya di tanah dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Baekhyun sinis. Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan dan tetap mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun. "Ku bilang lepaskan!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol tetapi ternyata tenaga Baekhyun tidak sebanding dengan Chanyeol sehingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti memberontak juga." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menjauh dan mencuekkanku?" tanya Chanyeol pada _namja_ manis itu. Baekhyun kembali mendengus sebal. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tidak ingin sampai dia melakukan kontak mata dengan _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa diam? Jawab dan tatap aku, Byun Baek!" perintah Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menurut. Dia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tetapi Chayeol tidak kurang akal. Hingga pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dengan berani mencium pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun sekilas. Baekhyun yang merasa kaget pun segera menatap _namja_ jangkung yang barusan mencium pipinya itu.

Baekhyun bersiap ingin mengomeli Chanyeol, sebelum _namja_ jangkung itu bersuara lebih dulu.

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau mencuekkanku, Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Masih pertanyaan yang sama. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jawab aku!" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Baekhyun memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa…

"Aku cemburu! Kau puas?" jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya kaget. Entah mengapa, karena mengatakan hal itu, hati Baekhyun sedikit merasa sesak dan air mata sudah menggenang sedikit di matanya.

"Cemburu? Cemburu kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Cih! Kau masih tanya kenapa?" Baekhyun berdecih kesal. "Kau ingat? Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Tapi tadi, aku melihatmu berdua bersama Tao. Kau terlihat seperti… menyukainya. Dan… hiks… itu membuatku sakit! Seakan – akan kau hanya mempermainkan perasaanku! Hiks…" runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia akhirnya menangis. Tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya.

Chanyeol semakin kaget saat Baekhyun telah berhasil menjelaskan semuanya. Ada sebersit perasaan senang saat Baekhyun bilang bahwa ia cemburu. Tapi, ada perasaan bersalah juga di hati Chanyeol karena telah membuat orang yang di cintainya ini sakit hati dan menangis karenanya.

Chanyeol segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun. Menghapus air mata _namja_ manis itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sembab. Kini keduanya tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Tiba – tiba, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dan…

**Chup~**

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya. Chanyeol tengah menciumnya saat ini. Tak lama, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Baekhyun memandang tak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Hampir saja Baekhyun mengomeli _namja_ di depannya ini karena dengan lancang menciumnya. Tapi di urungkan niatnya saat ia mendengarkan Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu,

"_Saranghae_…" ucapnya. Baekhyun kembali _shock_ saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak normal dan darahnya berdesir hangat, begitu pula halnya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol lekat. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar – benar menyukaimu, Byun Baek. Hal yang tadi kau lihat itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Tao. Karena aku, hanya mencintaimu, Byun Baek." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersipu mendengar penjelasaan dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadap Chanyeol. Namun, dia belum siap mengatakannya saat bermain waktu itu. Ia takut Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Namun ternyata, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak berbohong kali ini.

"_Nado saranghae_…" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dengan malu – malu. Chanyeol tersenyum senang sekali. Ternyata Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Chanyeol mulai mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir manis milik peri yang di cintainya ini. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya. Dan perlahan, dia mulai membalas ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Ouh, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit melupakan keberadaan Kyupit di dekat mereka. Sementara Kyupit sendiri hanya mengedipkan matanya berulang kali karena dia sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+SooSun Side+**

Sunny terlihat sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati angin sore yang mulai membelai wajah cantinya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang itu tersibak di mainkan oleh angin, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sunny tersenyum tipis. Dia tau siapa yang datang. Dia sudah hapal siapa yang berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Sooyoung?

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" kini Sooyoung telah berdiri di samping Sunny di balkon. Sunny tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku hanya… merasa rindu pada Seohyun," jawab Sunny dengan nada pelan. Sooyoung tersenyum lalu menatap _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"Tenanglah. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan kembali." Sooyoung mengelus tangan mungil Sunny dengan lembut. Sunny menangguk seraya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sooyoung barusan.

"_Gomawo_ Sooyoung-_ah_," Sunny mengecup pipi Sooyoung sekilas, membuat pipi Sooyoung sedikit merona. Lalu _yeoja_ tinggi itu terkekeh pelan dan mengacak – acak rambut kekasihnya.

"Ya! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku!" protes Sunny seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sunny terlihat semakin imut di mata Sooyoung di kala ia tengah cemberut seperti itu.

"_Aigoo baby_ Sun~ Kau imut sekali~~~~" Sooyoung mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ milik Sunny. Sang empu hanya meringis dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Sooyoung dari kedua pipinya. Sooyoung terus tertawa melihat ekspresi Sunny. Tak lama, gadis itu pun melepas kedua cubitannya dan…

**Chup~**

Sooyoung mencium Sunny tepat di bibirnya, sekilas. Membuat Sunny menatapnya kaget. Dan setelahnya Sooyoung pun mengacak – acak rambut Sunny kembali dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah Sooyoung keluar dari kamarnya, sontak wajah Sunny memerah sempurna. Dan ia menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan berteriak tertahan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+HunHan Side+**

Kini terlihat Sehun tengah berjalan di lorong istana. Dia merasa bosan sejak tadi berada di dalam kamar seorang diri. Karena semua temannya pergi entah kemana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di lorong istana. Dan sekarang, dia juga mulai merasa bosan karena sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengelilingi lorong istana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia berpikir, mencari cara agar dia tidak lagi merasa jenuh seperti ini. Akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk ke taman istana. Menyegarkan pikirannya di sana.

Sehun kini telah sampai di taman istana. Di sana, ia melihat pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah bermesraan dan bermain bersama Kyupit. Karena tidak ingin menganggu, Sehun memutuskan pergi ke taman belakang istana saja.

Sesampainya di taman belakang istana, Sehun melihat seorang peri istana yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sembari menikmati secangkir teh dan menikmati semilir angin. Ternyata peri tersebut adalah Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Hi Lu!" sapa Sehun setelah ia sampai di dekat bangku tersebut. Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Luhan balas tersenyum manis.

"Hi Sehun! Duduklah!" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di samping kanannya. Dan Sehun pun menurut.

"Mau teh?" tawar Luhan.

"Boleh," Sehun menyetujui.

Luhan pun segera menuangkan teh dari sebuah teko ke sebuah cangkir lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun segera menerima teh yang di berikan oleh Luhan dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Sehun tercengang merasakan nikmatnya teh yang tengah di minumnya ini. Sehun kembali menyeruput teh itu.

"Tehnya benar – benar enak," puji Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Itu teh mawar. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya." Ujar Luhan.

"_Jinjja_?" Sehun terlihat kagum. Luhan terkikik melihatnya.

"Itu biasa saja Hunnie~ Semua bisa membuat teh mawar seperti itu." Katanya.

"Tapi pasti tidak akan sama manisnya seperti teh mawar yang kau buat." Sehun meletakkan cangkir teh yang tadi di pegangnya ke samping kanannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena wajahmu sangat manis di banding semua _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang pernah aku temui." Ujar Sehun, membuat wajah Luhan mengeluarkan rona tipis.

"Apa hubungannya eoh?" kikik Luhan. Membuat Sehun juga ikut terkikik.

Luhan dan Sehun terus saja bercanda. Tak jarang wajah Luhan terlihat merona merah seperti apel karena terus – menerus di goda oleh _namjachingu_nya, Sehun.

"Lu! Lihat! Wajahmu memerah!" kikik Sehun sembari menunjuk wajah Luhan. Karena hal itu, Luhan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Y-_ya_! Jangan menertawaiku seperti itu! Ini semua juga ulahmu yang terus menggodaku!" Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Ouh, benarkah~?" Sehun masih terus terkikik dan juga terus menggoda Luhan. Membuat Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ku bilang jangan menggodaku!" ujar Luhan.

"_Aigoo_~ Marah ya~? Maafkan Sehun yang tampan ini ya~" Goda Sehun dengan sedikit kikikan.

"_Shirreo_!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sehun yang melihatnya segera menghentikan kikikannya.

"Lu, apa kau benar – benar marah?" tanya Sehun hati – hati.

"_Molla_…"

"Lu…"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"_Shirreo_!"

"Tuh kan kau marah."

"…"

"Lu…"

"…"

"Maafkan aku~ _Bbuing bbuing_~" Sehun pun terpaksa melakukan _aegyo_ untuk menarik perhatian Luhan agar memaafkannya. Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah ber-_aegyo_ itu dengan ekor matanya. Ingin sekali dia tertawa melihat Sehun yang melakukan _bbuing bbuing_ itu. Tapi karena gengsi, di urungkan niatnya untuk tertawa. Padahal sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali tertawa sekeras – kerasnya.

"Lulu~ Lulu~ Maafkan Sehun ya~ _Bbuing bbuing_~" Sehun kembali melakukan _bbuing bbuing_. Dan malah, dia menambahkan _puppy eyes _kali ini. Karena tidak bisa menahan lagi, akhirnya Luhan pun tertawa. Tertawa keras sekali. Membuat Sehun cengo melihatnya.

"Kau tertawa sekarang. Berarti sudah tidak marah kan?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman senangnya.

"Aku memang hanya bercanda…" jawab Luhan masih dengan sedikit kikikan. Dia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena banyak tertawa tadi.

"_Ish_ dasar!" Sehun mengacak – acak rambut Luhan dan setelahnya ikut tertawa juga seperti Luhan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Heaven Sweet+**

Malam telah menjelang. Matahari telah mengistirahatkan dirinya di ufuk barat dan digantikan oleh bulan yang menyinari malam. _Heaven Sweet_ terlihat berkerlap – kerlip dengan lampunya yang menghiasi kota. Membuatnya tampak seperti beribu bintang yang turun ke bumi.

Istana _Heaven Sweet_ pun terlihat lebih indah. Dengan pencahayaan dari lampu dan kristalnya, membuatnya tampak berkilau.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat besar dan indah. Di mana ruangan itu di dominasi warna putih dan silver, dan beberapa kasur terdapat di dalamnya. Dan ruangan ini adalah kamar dari para Manusia.

Terlihat ke-6 _namja_ tampan itu tengah berbaring di kasur masing – masing. Kini, Chen ikut satu kamar dengan teman – temannya. Dia ingin berkumpul dengan kawan – kawannya itu. Karena cukup lama ia tidak bertemu mereka, membuatnya merasa sangat merindukan mereka.

Tiba – tiba Suho membuka laci nakas di samping kasurnya. Mengambil sesuatu. Setelah ia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata kalung itu, Suho segera melangkah menuju kasur Chen. Chen terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku. Lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat dilihatnya Suho datang.

Suho kini duduk di samping kasur milik Chen. Chen menatap _hyung_nya itu.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Chen.

"Chen, ini salah satu kalung yang kami temukan di hutan. 5 kalung yang lain telah menemukan pemiliknya. Sedangkan satu kalung ini belum. Aku yakin, kau pasti pemiliknya." Ujar Suho sembari menatap kalung yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

Chen memperhatikan kalung yang berada di tangan Suho. Keningnya mengkerut menatap kalung tersebut.

"Jika bukan aku pemiliknya, bagaimana?"

"Aku yakin, kau pasti pemiliknya."

Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu, Chen mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan Suho dan menatapnya lekat. Tiba – tiba kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya dari bandulnya. Chen sedikit kaget melihatnya, sementara Suho tersenyum senang.

"Benar kan? Dia sudah menemukan pemiliknya," ujar Suho seraya tersenyum.

Suho segera memerintahkan Chen untuk memakai kalung tersebut. Dan Chen pun menurut. Ia segera melingkarkan kalung itu di lehernya. Beberapa detik, tiba – tiba bandul kalungnya kembali bercahaya dan dari kedua tangan Chen, terlihat ada **_listrik_** yang menjalar lalu setelahnya menghilang.

Chen menatap kaget listrik yang baru saja menjalar di tangannya. Dia bingung, listrik tadi pasti sangat kuat. Tapi mengapa Chen tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikit pun? Malah merasakan cubitan kecil akibat listrik tadi saja tidak. Apakah tadi benar – benar listrik?

"H-_hyung_. Aku… kenapa tidak merasakan apa – apa?" tanya Chen yang bingung kepada Suho yang untuk sementara waktu juga tampak cengo.

"Sepertinya itu kekuatannya. **_Listrik_**. Kekuatan dari kalung itu yang sekarang menjadi kekuatanmu." Jelas Suho. Sementara Chen masih menatap kedua tangannya yang tadi terdapat listrik menjalar itu dengan pandangan cengo.

"Besok saja kita tanyakan ke Kyungsoo. Dia pasti tau tentang hal ini," kata Suho pada akhirnya. Chen hanya mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Semua rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ mulai merasakan kantuk dan kelelahan setelah seharian beraktifitas. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Menanti hari esok.

Satu – persatu rumah mulai meredupkan sinarnya. Pertanda bahwa pemiliknya telah terlelap. Lain halnya dengan istana _Heaven Sweet_. Walau pun orang – orang di dalamnya telah tertidur, cahaya tetap terus menyinarinya. Memberikan keindahan tersendiri.

Ooppss! Sepertinya tidak semua orang di _Heaven Sweet_ tertidur. Di sebuah kamar, yang hanya di sinari oleh lampu meja yang bersinar temaram, terlihat seorang _namja_ bermata panda belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Beberapa kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa terlelap.

_Namja_ itu adalah Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Entah kenapa malam ini dia sulit sekali tertidur. Padahal dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Selalu saja terbuka. Dia ingin tidur secepatnya malam ini. Karena dia merasa benar – benar lelah. Dan juga, dia tidak ingin mata pandanya menjadi tambah parah.

Tao mendecak frustasi. Dia ingin secepatnya terlelap! Akhirnya, Tao memutuskan untuk ke kamar salah satu temannya. Bisa jadi jika dia bersama salah satu temannya, dia akan mudah tertidur.

Tao mulai beranjak dari tidurnya. Memeluk boneka panda favoritnya. Lalu setelahnya, ia berjalan perlahan keluar kamar. Tao menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

**Tok **

**Tok**

**Tok**

Tao mulai mengetuk pintunya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tao memanggil – manggil nama Baekhyun, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkinkah sudah tertidur pulas?" batinnya.

Akhirnya Tao pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dan mencoba kamar kawannya yang lain. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tao juga sudah berusaha membuka sendiri pintu kamar teman – temannya itu. Tapi sepertinya terkunci.

Dengan kecewa, Tao melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka panda miliknya saat merasa agak ketakutan. Sedikit lagi Tao akan mencapai pintu kamarnya. Sebelum dia melihat bayangan seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya itu.

Mata Tao sontak membulat menatap bayangan tersebut. Lampu di lorong itu sengaja di padamkan oleh petugas istana, dan jadilah Tao tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Tao menatap bayangan itu lekat – lekat, hingga matanya menyipit.

Tiba – tiba Tao menyadari bahwa, sedari tadi bayangan itu memandang kearahnya! Tubuh Tao menggigil. Ia memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa – siapa. Hanya ada dirinya dan bayangan di depan pintu kamarnya tersebut.

Tao semakin merasa ketakutan. Apa lagi saat bayangan itu membuka suaranya dan mengucapkan,

"Tao!"

**Deg**

"_KYYAAA_!"

**Bruk**

Dan akhirnya, Tao pun jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

Tao mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya memasuki retinanya. Tao memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Dan dengan perlahan, dia mendudukkan dirinya.

Tao memandang sekelilingnya. Dia sekarang kini telah berada di atas kasur miliknya, di kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi dia pingsan di lorong istana?

"Tao…" panggil suara seseorang. Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara. Dan dia begitu terkejut saat melihat Kris duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Kris? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Tadi aku tidak bisa tertidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke kamarmu. Tapi aku lihat kau sedang berada di lorong dan tiba – tiba saja pingsan saat mendengar aku memanggilmu." Jelas Kris. Tao mencoba mengingat – ingat. Oh iya! Dia tadi pingsan karena melihat bayangan yang ada di depan kamarnya. Tapi…

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau orang yang berdiri di depan kamarmu tadi." selidik Tao.

"Memang benar. Kenapa?" tanya Kris tanpa rasa bersalah. Tao sontak memukul jidatnya. Jadi ternyata itu tadi Kris? _Aish_! Dia pingsan karena mendengar Kris memanggilnya? Sungguh hal yang konyol!

"Mau apa kau ke kamarku?" tanya Tao penuh nada selidik.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tidak bisa tertidur jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke kamarmu."

"Iya. Tapi kenapa harus kamarku?"

"Ung~ Itu… Itu karena…" Kris kembali gugup mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Tao. Dan Tao kembali bingung saat Kris bicara dengan gugup.

"Kenapa?"

"Ya… Ya karena… Aku tidak tau. Tapi instingku mengatakan, bahwa aku harus datang padamu." Jelas Kris yang malah terdengar sangat konyol. Tao hanya mengangguk acuh.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Aku tidak tau mengapa." Kata Tao. Kris pun menatap kearahnya.

"Berarti kita sama."

"Yah~ Begitulah…"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai tiba – tiba, mereka mendengar…

**AUUUUU~~**

**AUUUUU~~**

"Kris, itu suara apa?" tanya Tao berbisik. Bisa dilihat bahwa ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Mendengar suara lolongan serigala di tengah malam begini.

"Hanya suara lolongan serigala. Tidak usah takut." Kris mencoba menenangkan Tao yang mulai ketakutan. Tao hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk boneka pandanya dengan erat. Keringat mulai menetes di pelipisnya, menandakan bahwa ia benar – benar takut.

Kris yang melihatnya sedikit merasa kasihan. Akhirnya dengan berani, Kris membawa Tao dalam pelukannya. Tao sama sekali tidak menolak, karena memang dia sedang membutuhkan perlindungan saat ini.

Tubuh Tao menghangat saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kris. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Semburat merah juga tercipta di kedua pipinya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Membuatnya dapat merasakan detakan jantung milik Kris yang semakin membuatnya hangat.

Perlahan Tao mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajah mereka terbilang sangat dekat. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka hampir bertemu dan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing – masing.

Kris memandang wajah Tao yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah itu tanpa berkedip. Entah kenapa, Tao terlihat lebih manis saat sedang malu – malu begini. Perlahan, salah satu tangan Kris menyentuh wajah Tao, dan satu tangannya lagi ia lingkarkan di pinggang milik Tao. Kris perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao, berniat mencium Tao. Sedikit lagi bibir keduanya akan bertemu, sebelum…

**AUUUUU~~**

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Tao kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kris. Memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan erat. Meminta perlindungan lebih.

Kris perlahan mulai membalas pelukan Tao. Memeluk _namja_ itu semakin erat. Kris menopang dagunya pada kepala Tao. Sementara Tao terus menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris.

Kris mengelus – elus punggung Tao lembut saat suara lolongan itu kembali terdengar dan membuat _namja_ di pelukannya ini gemetar pelan. Sepertinya Tao benar – benar takut akan lolongan serigala hutan tersebut.

"Kris, aku ingin segera tidur. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara aneh itu lagi~" ujar Tao dengan suara lirihnya. Kris kembali mengelus punggung Tao.

"Tidurlah~ Aku akan menjagamu~" bisik Kris tepat di telinga Tao. Membuat Tao merasa nyaman. Entahlah, Tao merasa sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Kris. Tao merasa sangat nyaman mendengar irama detak jantung Kris. Tao merasa sangat nyaman mendapat sentuhan lembut Kris. Dan Tao sangat menyukai saat Kris berbisik di telinganya. Semuanya membuat Tao nyaman.

Perlahan, Tao mulai memejamkan matanya. Tao berusaha tidak menghiraukan suara lolongan serigala di luar sana dengan cara mencengkram baju Kris dengan kuat. Merasakannya, Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Tao dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata – kata penenang bagi Tao.

Tak lama, Kris merasakan nafas Tao mulai teratur. Peri itu juga sudah mulai tidak menampakkan reaksi saat lolongan serigala kembali terdengar. Itu membuat Kris yakin bahwa Tao sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Perlahan, Kris mulai membaringkan tubuh mungil Tao. Di pandanginya wajah damai Tao yang tengah tertidur tersebut. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah tampan Kris saat melihat betapa manisnya Tao ketika memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam, Tao." Kris mengecup kening Tao agak lama. "Semoga mimpi indah," bisiknya lagi.

Kris mulai beranjak dari kasur Tao dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Kris menatap Tao sebentar. Dan setelahnya ia menutup pintu kamar itu. Setelah pintu kamar Tao tertutup, Kris berniat menuju ke kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan dirinya yang ternyata juga sudah sangat mengantuk.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Pagi hari menjelang. Semua penghuni _Heaven Sweet_ mulai bangun dari tidur panjang mereka semalam dan mulai melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka mulai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dan setelah rapi, mereka segera keluar dari kamar mereka.

Para Manusia kini tengah berkumpul bersama Sunny, Soo Man dan Sooyoung di ruangan pribadi milik Sunny setelah sarapan. Mereka ingin membicarakan rencana mereka saat menghadapi Seohyun.

Kini mereka ber-9 duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk lonjong.

"Oh, ternyata kalung terakhir telah menemukan pemiliknya." Kata Sunny setelah melihat Chen memakai kalung terakhir. Chen hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kami masih bingung kekuatan apa yang sebenarnya di miliki oleh Chen? Apakah **_listrik_**?" tanya Suho. Sunny menatap Soo Man. Lebih memilih agar lelaki tua itu yang menjelaskan.

"Memang benar. Kalung itu membuat pemiliknya memiliki kekuatan **_listrik_**. Tapi, sebenarnya, kalung itu berkekuatan **_petir_**." Jelas Soo Man. Chen dan yang lain hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai membahas rencana kita saja." Kata Sunny kemudian. "Aku masih tidak tau, apakah Seohyun akan datang menyerang atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, kita harus bersiap – siap. Aku telah mengirim Ki Bum dan Heechul untuk memata – matai kerajaan milik Seohyun." Jelas Sunny.

"Rencana awal, aku ingin membujuk Seohyun agar ia mau berdamai. Jika hal itu tidak berhasil dan dia malah menginginkan **_perang_**, maka mau tidak mau, kita harus menurutinya." Lanjut Seohyun.

"**_Perang_**? Aku bahkan belum pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan ikut serta dalam perang. Bahkan aku pun tidak tau cara memegang senjata dengan benar. Aku juga tidak jago bela diri." Ujar Kai.

"Tenanglah _dear_. Aku sudah meminta bantuan Sooyoung dan Lee Joon untuk membantu kalian berlatih. Kalian tidak perlu takut." Kata Sunny.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu. Sebisa kami." Kata Suho. Sunny mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kalian akan mulai berlatih hari ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Sunny kepada 6 _namja_ tampan tersebut. Suho dan kawan – kawannya saling menatap, dan akhrinya mereka mengangguk setuju. Sunny tersenyum senang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, terlihat Heechul dan Ki Bum yang tengah memata – matai kerajaan Seohyun di balik semak – semak yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari depan istana Seohyun. Mereka menatap istana itu dengan sangat fokus. Mengamati semua pergerakan peri di dalam sana.

"Heechul-_ah_, kita akan coba masuk?" tanya Ki Bum pada _namja_ cantik di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Masuk dengan sangat hati – hati." Ki Bum mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Heechul.

Kini keduanya pun mulai terbang masuk ke dalam halaman _Dark Castle_. Tentu saja dengan sangat hati – hati. Tidak mau sampai ada yang memergoki pergerakan mereka. Bisa – bisa mereka di tangkap nantinya.

Kini Heechul dan Ki Bum telah berhasil memasuki halaman belakang _Dark Castle_. Kini mereka melihat semua rakyat _Dark Castle_ termasuk para pengawalnya tengah berlatih pedang di sana.

"Sepertinya mereka benar – benar menginginkan **_perang_**," bisik Ki Bum pada Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, mari segera kembali dan beritahu Ratu secepatnya." Saran Heechul dan Ki Bum pun mengangguk setuju. Keduanya segera terbang meninggalkan _Dark Castle_ dan kembali ke _Heaven Sweet_.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di halaman belakang istana, terlihat para Manusia tengah berkumpul bersama dengan Lee Joon. Di sana juga terdapat banyak pedang. Sepertinya mereka akan mulai berlatih.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Joon. Dan aku akan membimbing kalian berlatih pedang di sini. Sementara Sooyoung akan membantu kalian berlatih panah nanti." Kata seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh proporsional.

"Ok, dan sekarang kita akan mulai latihannya." kata Lee Joon. "CEPAT AMBIL PEDANG KALIAN!" perintah Lee Joon lantang. Sontak Kris dan kawan – kawannya segera mengambil pedang mereka masing – masing. Chanyeol, Chen, Suho, dan Sehun masih merasa sedikit canggung, karena baru pertama kali. Sementara Kris dan Kai sudah agak terbiasa. Karena memang mereka sering mendapat pelatihan.

"Sekarang pegang pedang kalian seperti ini!" Lee Joon menunjukkan cara memegang pedang yang benar. Para Manusia mulai mengikuti.

"Kau! Maju!" perintah Lee Joon seraya menunjuk Suho. Dengan sedikit was – was, Suho melangkahkan kakinya maju ke hadapan Lee Joon.

"Pegang pedangmu dengan benar!" perintah Lee Joon. Dan Suho segera merubah posisi memegang pedangnya dengan benar.

"Sekarang serang aku!" perintah Lee Joon lagi. Sontak Suho membulatkan matanya.

"M-_mwo_? _Ani_! Aku tidak bisa!" tolak Suho.

"Ku bilang serang aku! Tidak apa – apa. Tidak perlu takut."

"Ta-tapi…"

"_Haish_! Baiklah, aku yang akan menyerangmu."

**Cling!**

Lee Joon segera melayangkan pedangnya kearah Suho dengan cepat. Tapi untung saja Suho orangnya sigap, sehingga dia pun menangkis pedang dari Lee Joon dengan cepat.

"Wah! Hebat juga." Puji Lee Joon dengan _smirk_ miliknya. "Tapi itu semua tidak cukup!" dan Lee Joon kembali melayangkan pedangnya kearah Suho. Dan Suho kembali menangkis. Mereka terus (berlatih) bertarung. Hingga akhirnya, Lee Joon berhasil menguasai Suho dan menjatuhkan pedang milik Manusia itu. Suho membelalak melihat pedangnya terjatuh.

"Kau kalah." Lee Joon menyeringai. Sementara nafas Suho mulai memburu.

"Baiklah. Ambil pedangmu dan kembali!" perintah Lee Joon. Dan Suho pun menurut. Ia mengambil pedangnya yang tadi terjatuh dan kembali ke barisannya.

"Dalam menggunakan pedang, yang kalian butuhkan adalah konsentrasi dan kecekatan. Jika tidak, maka bisa saja pedang kalian menghujam diri kalian sendiri." Jelas Lee Joon. "Sekarang kembali pegang pedang kalian dengan benar!" intruksi Lee Joon.

"Pasang kuda – kuda seperti ini!" Lee Joon memasang kuda – kudanya, diikuti oleh para Manusia.

"Ayunkan pedang kalian seperti ini!"

"Hujam dengan keras!"

"Bukan seperti itu! Ulangi!"

"Lebih cepat!"

"Kau harus sedikit lebih cekatan lagi!"

Begitulah. Dan mereka terus berlatih.

**.**

**.**

"Huft, lelah sekali~" Sehun segera mendudukkan dirinya di rumput setelah Lee Joon memutuskan latihan mereka untuk hari ini selesai. Kini ia dan teman – temannya terlihat sangat lelah dan berkeringat. Karena latihan pedang tadi.

"Tapi menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Lee Joon seraya melempar botol – botol minuman kearah Sehun, Kai, Kris, Suho, Chen, dan Chanyeol. Dan mereka dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Yah~ Lumayan." Respon Kai. Lee Joon tersenyum dan meneguk air dari botolnya.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita beristirahat. Besok kalian akan berlatih panah. Persiapkan diri kalian." Ujar Lee Joon dan setelahnya _namja_ itu berjalan masuk ke istana.

"Huft! Baiklah! Ayo istirahat!" Chen segera bangun dari duduknya dan masuk ke istana. Diikuti yang lainnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Yang Mulia, Ratu." Heechul dan Ki Bum baru saja kembali ke istana. Dan mereka langsung menghadap Ratu mereka, Sunny.

"Bagaimana panglima Heechul? Panglima Ki Bum?" tanya Sunny.

"Ternyata, Putri Seohyun benar – benar akan melakukan **_penyerangan_** Yang Mulia. Kami melihat bahwa pasukannya tengah berlatih mempersiapkannya." Jelas Heechul. Sunny manggut – manggut mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi. Dan panggil Lee Joon untuk menghadapku sekarang. Terima kasih." Ucap Sunny.

"_Ne_ Yang Mulia!" Heechul dan Ki Bum menjawab serempak dan segera pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat kepada Sunny.

**.**

**.**

"_Ne_ Yang Mulia." Lee Joon datang menghadap Sunny dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat kepada _yeoja_ tersebut. "Anda memanggil hamba?" tanyanya kemudian. Dan Sunny pun mengangguk.

"Aku dengar dari Ki Bum dan Heechul bahwa _Black EXOpixie_ benar – benar akan datang menyerang. Aku mau kau memerintahkan semua pengawal istana untuk mulai berlatih. Mengerti?"

"_Ne_ Yang Mulia!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Tang!**

**Tang!**

**Tang!**

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya terdapat cahaya api yang menyala, seorang _namja_ tengah menatap sebuah pedang yang telah selesai di buatnya. Pedang itu terlihat tajam dengan pegangan berwarna putih. Di pegangannya terdapat sebuah **_Kristal bening_** yang menempel di tengah – tengahnya. Sementara di dalam garisan pedang itu terdapat **_cairan berwarna emas_** yang telah di bekukan.

_Namja_ yang ternyata Leeteuk, si ahli besi istana itu segera meletakkan pedang yang baru saja di lihatnya itu ke tempat 5 pedang yang sama persis seperti yang ia lihat tadi. Leeteuk menampakkan senyum puas dan leganya. Dia telah menyelesaikan amanat dari Ratu untuk membuat **_6 buah pedang_** dari **_Kristal_** dan **_mahkota mendiang Raja_**.

Segera saja Leeteuk memasukkan pedang – pedang itu ke dalam sebuah peti dan ia segera membawa peti yang berisi 6 pedang itu keluar dari ruangannya. Berniat memperlihatkannya kepada sang Ratu.

**.**

**.**

"Yang Mulia, hamba telah berhasil membuat **_6 pedang_** dari **_Kristal_** dan **_mahkota mendiang Raja_**, Yang Mulia." Lapor Leeteuk saat dia menghadap Sunny. Sunny tersenyum cerah.

"Benarkah? Perlihatkan padaku!" perintahnya. Leeteuk pun segera membuka peti yang di bawanya dan memperlihatkan pedang – pedang itu kepada Ratunya.

"Kristalnya hamba letakkan pada pegangan pedang ini. Dan mahkota mendiang Raja, hamba sengaja melelehkannya dan lelehannya hamba letakkan di dalam besi yang telah hamba jadikan pedang ini." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Luar biasa! Kau memang jenius Leeteuk! Terima kasih!" puji Sunny dengan senangnya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum canggung lalu setelahnya membungkuk berterima kasih.

**"_Harabeoji_! _Pedang – pedang_nya telah selesai di buat! Aku ingin kita semua berkumpul di ruangan milikku sekarang." **Sunny mengirim telepati ke Soo Man.

** "Benarkah Yang Mulia? Baiklah, hamba akan segera kesana." **Balas Soo Man.

Sunny kembali tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada Leeteuk.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kini para Manusia, peri istana, Sunny, Soo Man, dan Sooyoung tengah berkumpul di ruangan milik Sunny. Kini di hadapan mereka di atas meja, terdapat sebuah peti yang berisi 6 buah pedang yang telah di buat oleh Leeteuk.

Perlahan, Sunny mulai membuka tutup peti itu, dan mereka semua –kecuali Sunny- terkejut melihat 6 pedang yang ternyata sudah siap tersebut. Mereka terkagum – kagum. Ternyata hasilnya lebih dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Terlihat sangat indah.

Soo Man mengambil salah satu pedang dengan sangat hati – hati. Menatapnya. Dan seulas senyum pun terpampang di bibirnya.

"Bagus sekali!" ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun juga tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah ini artinya, pedangnya sudah benar – benar siap?" tanya Sooyoung. Soo Man terdiam, membuat semua menatapnya bingung.

"Sebentar, seharusnya **_Kristal bening_** ini **_berwarna sesuai dengan warna elemen_** yang di miliki oleh manusia – manusia ini," ucap Soo Man, membuat para Manusia saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Maksud _harabeoji_?" tanya Sunny bingung.

"Maksudku, ke-6 kristal dari pedang ini harus memiliki warna. Di mana **_warna – warna itu mewakili setiap kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan dari kalung mereka itu_**. Contohnya warna abu – abu untuk **_teleportation_**." Jelas Soo Man lagi. Semua mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk merubahnya?" tanya Kris kemudian. Soo Man terdiam dan terlihat berpikir.

"**_Cahaya yang berada di antara gelap dan terang_**. Itu yang kita butuhkan sekarang." Ucapnya. Semua kembali terdiam dan saling memandang. **_Cahaya yang berada di antara gelap dan terang_**? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Yang kalian butuhkan, berpikir keras dengan sangat bijaksana." Kata Soo Man. Para Manusia dan juga yang lain terlihat berpikir keras.

"Apakah cahaya bintang Sirius?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Bukan, aku tidak yakin." Jawab Soo Man.

"Apakah cahaya bulan?" tanya Sunny.

"Aku rasa juga bukan, Yang Mulia." Jawab Soo Man.

Mereka semua kembali berpikir keras. Entah iseng atau apa, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Hari telah sore dan sebentar lagi malam. Kini ia melihat matahari sedikit demi sedikit akan terbenam. Dan menciptakan cahaya jingga yang indah.

Tiba – tiba matanya terbelalak. Ia ingat sesuatu.

"**_Cahaya antara gelap dan terang_**! Apakah itu **_cahaya senja_**?" tanya Luhan. Membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya. Soo Man terlihat tersenyum tipis.

"Mari di coba!"

Mereka semua kini berjalan menuju balkon. Dengan Soo Man yang membawa peti yang berisi pedang – pedang itu. Soo Man meletakkan peti itu tepat di bawah cahaya senja yang mengenai balkon tersebut.

Mereka semua memperhatikan dengan seksama. Beberapa menit lagi, matahari akan benar – benar terbenam. Mereka terus mengamati pedang – pedang tersebut, tapi tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Sedikit lagi, matahari akan terbenam. Dan, mereka semua tidak melihat reaksi apa pun pada pedang – pedang itu.

Soo Man menghela nafasnya,

"Sepertinya bukan," ujarnya lemas. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, bersiap masuk lagi ke ruangan. Sunny menatap kahwatir kearah Soo Man. Ia menghampiri lelaki tua itu dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Saat mereka semua hendak masuk lagi ke ruangan Sunny dan meninggalkan balkon, tiba – tiba…

**CLING!**

"Semuanya tunggu!" seru Sehun. Sontak semua menatap kearahnya. "Lihat!" Sehun menunjuk pedang – pedang itu dan kini… **_pedang – pedang itu bercahaya_**!

"Puji Tuhan! Berhasil!" gumam Soo Man dan segera berlari kearah pedang – pedang tersebut. Semua pun mengikuti, dan mereka semua terbelalak.

Soo Man segera mengambil salah satu pedang saat pedang – pedang itu sudah tidak bercahaya dan matahari sudah terbenam sempurna. Soo Man mengamati kristalnya, dan ternyata berhasil! Kini Kristal dari pedang yang di pegangnya itu berwarna oranye menyala khas api dan di tengahnya terdapat lambang kecil berbentuk seperti burung**_ phoenix_**.

"Ternyata benar – benar berhasil!" ujarnya senang. Sunny dan yang lainnya juga pun tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang, pedang ini harus di serahkan kepada pemegang yang sesungguhnya." Soo Man segera menyerahkan pedang yang kristalnya berwarna oranye menyala dengan lambang **_phoenix_** itu ke Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Lalu Soo Man mengambil pedang dengan Kristal berwarna abu – abu tua dan terdapat lambang **_segitiga_** itu kepada Kai. Pedang dengan Kristal berwarna abu – abu muda dengan lambang **_lingkaran seperti angin_** di serahkan kepada Sehun. Pedang dengan Kristal berwarna oranye sedikit tua berlambang **_naga_** di serahkan kepada Kris. Pedang dengan Kristal berwarna putih bagai air dengan lambang **_tetesan air_** di serahkan kepada Suho. Dan terakhir, pedang dengan Kristal berwarna biru aqua dengan lambang berbentuk sebuah **_lonceng dengan panah di atasnya_** *kurang lebih kayak gitu lah menurut Lalla* di berikan kepada Chen. Dan sekarang, mereka telah menerima pedang masing – masing.

Para Manusia tersenyum senang. Begitu pula yang lainnya. Terutama Sunny.

"Itu semua bukan mainan. Kalian harus menggunakannya dengan bijaksana. _Arra_?" pesan Soo Man.

"_Ne harabeoji_!" jawab para Manusia serempak. Membuat Soo Man kembali tersenyum.

"Dan **_The Champions_** dari _Heaven Sweet_, telah datang!" Sunny tersenyum sangat senang.

"Dan itu artinya,** _perang akan segera di mulai_**!" ucap Soo Man serius. Dan yang lain pun menatapnya dengan serius pula.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Heaven Sweet+**

Malam hari telah tiba. Kini semua masyarakat Heaven Sweet mulai membuat kerlap – kerlip di Heaven Sweet dengan lampunya. Di istana, kini terlihat Suho tengah menatap keluar istana lewat balkon kamarnya. Ia menatap kota Heaven Sweet keseluruhan. Sungguh indah! Bagaikan banyaknya bintang yang jatuh dari langit dan malah bertaburan di bumi.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Tiba – tiba, Kai datang dan berdiri di samping Suho di balkon. Suho melirik kearah Kai sekilas lalu kembali menatap kota Heaven Sweet.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Suho. Sekedar basa – basi. Kai menghela nafasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Suho.

"Entah kenapa, aku merindukan Seoul _hyung_. Aku rindu sekolah, orang tua, dan teman – teman kita yang lain." Kata Kai yang mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya. Perlahan, senyum yang terpampang di wajah Suho luntur saat mendengar kata – kata Kai barusan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang rindu Kai. Aku, dan yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kami merindukan Seoul. Kami merindukan semua yang kami punya di Seoul. Sama seperti dirimu. Tapi kau tau? Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan kota ini begitu saja. Kita tidak mungkin berhenti di tengah jalan. Mengingat apa yang telah kita lakukan sejauh ini. Hm?" ujar Suho dengan senyum yang kembali terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku janji, setelah ini semua selesai, kita akan kembali." Lanjutnya.

Kai kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi, jika kita gagal, dan salah satu dari kita… um… meninggal karena pertarungan ini, bagaimana?" tanya Kai dengan sangat hati – hati. Suho kembali terdiam. Cukup lama untuk saat ini.

"Aku janji. Kita akan pulang dengan utuh. Tidak akan ada yang tertinggal. Aku akan melindungi kalian bersama dengan Kris _hyung_. Kalian adik – adik kami, maka kami akan melindungi kalian lebih dari apa pun." ujar Suho mantap.

Kai tercengang mendengar kata – kata Suho. Tidak salah, _hyung_nya yang satu ini memang berbeda dari yang lain. Dia rela mengorbankan apa pun demi orang yang dia sayangi. Kai tersenyum. Salut akan kata – kata Suho.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _hyung_." Kai tersenyum menatap Suho. Dan Suho pun balas tersenyum. Mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah depan. Dan menatap hamparan kota Heaven Sweet yang bertaburan akan cahaya tersebut.

**+SKIP TIME+**

Keesokan paginya…

"PARA MANUSIA! CEPATLAH BANGUN! KALIAN HARUS BERLATIH PAGI INI!" seru seseorang dengan heboh di kamar para Manusia yang di mana para penghuninya itu sendiri masih pada tertidur.

Kris dan kawan – kawannya itu menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidur mereka saat mendengar suara teriakan _yeoja_ yang sangat keras di kamar mereka. Mereka semua malah memilih untuk tetap tertidur dan menutup kepala mereka menggunakan bantal.

_Yeoja_ yang ternyata Sooyoung itu, memandang kesal para Manusia yang seperti mengacuhkannya tersebut. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mendecak kesal.

"Bandel eoh?" rutuknya. Dengan segera, ia berjalan mendekati kasur – kasur 6 _namja_ Manusia itu dan…

**Plak**

**Plak**

**Plak**

"BANGUN!" Sooyoung memukul bokong ke-6 _namja_ Manusia itu dengan keras dan kembali berteriak. Kris dan kawan – kawannya merasa kaget dan dengan terpaksa bangun dari tidur mereka dengan mata yang masih sayu karena masih merasa mengantuk.

"Masih mengantuk ya? Baiklah, aku akan membuat kalian segar~" Sooyoung segera berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka semua tirainya. Membuat cahaya matahari langsung masuk dan menyinari seluruh kamar itu.

Kris dan kawan – kawannya yang merasa silau segera menutup diri mereka menggunakan selimut kembali. Sooyoung benar – benar geram melihat tingkah ke-6 namja ini. Dengan sangat kesal, ia segera mengeluarkan kekuatan dari telapak tangannya dan mengarahkannya kearah namja – namja yang tengah bersembunyi dari cahaya mentari di balik selimut tersebut.

**Bruk!**

"AKH!" ke-6 namja itu meringis bersamaan di saat mereka jatuh dari ranjang masing – masing dengan tidak elitnya. Itu semua karena kekuatan Sooyoung yang mendorong mereka dengan keras agar terjatuh dari kasur lalu setelahnya terbangun.

"Nona Sooyoung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kami sedang asyik tertidur dan kau mengganggu kami?" omel Sehun.

"_Ya_! Apa kalian tidak ingat bahwa kalian harus berlatih pagi ini, eum? Ratu yang menyuruhku untuk membangunkan kalian. Sekarang bangun dan bersiap. Atau kalau tidak, kalian akan tau akibatnya! Aku tunggu di halaman belakang istana 15 menit. DARI SEKARANG!" dan setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut dengan nada garang, Sooyoung segera melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Menyisakan ke-6 _namja_ yang masih malas – malasan.

"Aish! Tidur nyenyakku terganggu!" rutuk Sehun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara yang lain –kecuali Suho dan Kris- mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah. Memang benar, kita harus latihan pagi ini." Kris segera menengahi. Ia bangun dari duduk (atau jatuhnya) dari lantai dan mulai mengemasi tempat tidurnya lalu setelahnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Lebih baik kita juga mulai bersiap." Kata Suho dan mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya sembari menunggu Kris selesai mandi. Dan yang lainnya hanya melakukan seperti yang Suho lakukan.

**.**

**.**

Kini ke-6 Manusia itu telah tiba di halaman belakang istana. Di sana, terlihat Sooyoung yang tengah membidik sebuah sasaran berupa papan berbentuk bulat yang telah di beri lingkaran kecil di tengahnya sebagai acuan yang berjarak sekitar 25 meter di depannya.

Sooyoung merasakan ada orang lain yang datang ke halaman istana tersebut. Dan dia bisa tebak dengan sangat yakin, bahwa orang – orang itu adalah para Manusia.

"Kalian terlambat," Sooyoung membidik sasarannya…

**Wush!**

**Jleb!**

…dan tepat mengenai titik acuan dengan sempurna. "2 menit." Lanjutnya. Lalu Sooyoung segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Manusia – Manusia tersebut.

"Setidaknya hanya 2 menit. Tidak terlalu lama." Ujar Kris.

"Tapi kalian harusnya menepati waktu." Jawab Sooyoung. Kris hanya diam, tak menjawab. "Sekarang cepat ambil busur beserta anak panah kalian masing – masing!" perintah Sooyoung. Semua menuruti dan segera mengambil panah masing – masing yang telah tersedia di sana.

"Baiklah, pertama – tama, aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara kalian memegang panah. Tunjukkan padaku!" perintahnya.

Kris dan kawan – kawannya segera memegang panah masing – masing dengan cara yang sering mereka lihat di TV yang mereka anggap adalah cara yang benar. Sooyoung terkikik melihat cara para Manusia itu memegang busur panah.

"Masih ada yang salah, dan ada juga yang hampir mendekati benar." Ujar gadis itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kami harus memegangnya? Jujur, kami belum pernah menggunakan benda ini." Kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, perhatikan! Kalian harus memegangnya seperti ini!" Sooyoung menunjukkan cara yang benar memegang busur panah. Dan Suho beserta kawan – kawannya segera mengikuti.

"Kai! Caramu masih salah! Ulangi lagi!" Dan Kai segera merubah caranya menjadi cara yang benar saat mendengar teguran Sooyoung.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita mulai dengan anak panahnya. Kalian harus meletakkan bagian depan anak panah kalian diatas genggaman kalian pada busur. Dan apit dengan jari telunjuk kalian. Lalu pegang ujungnya dan tarik sehingga sejajar dengan pipi kalian!" intruksi Sooyoung. Para Manusia segera mengikuti. Sedikit susah, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka bisa juga. Sooyoung mengajari mereka dengan telaten sehingga para Manusia bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

"Kalian sudah tau caranya memegang dengan benar. Dan sekarang, mari kita coba membidik sasaran!" ajak Sooyoung. "Aku mau, Kris! Kau maju lebih dulu!" perintah Sooyoung.

Kris segera melangkahkan kakinya berdiri di samping Sooyoung.

"Yang harus kau lakukan. Berdiri menyamping, dan kau menatap kearah sasaranmu itu. Kau harus mengarahkan anak panahmu tepat pada titik acuan. Dan jika kau sudah merasa posisinya tepat, kau lepas dengan refleks. Okey?" Kris mengangguk menanggapi. Dia segera mencoba seperti apa yang Sooyoung katakan. Kris mengarahkan anak panahnya ke titik acuan. Dia menyipitkan matanya, agar anak panahnya tepat mengenai sasaran. Setelah di rasa posisinya tepat, Kris segera melepaskan anak panahnya tersebut.

**Wush!**

**Jleb!**

Dan anak panah Kris tepat mengenai titik acuan. Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun, dan Kai menatap kagum. Sementara Sooyoung tersenyum.

"_Good job_!" puji Sooyoung.

"_Thanks_!" Kris pun segera kembali bersama teman – temannya.

"Selanjutnya! Sehun!" panggil Sooyoung. Dan Sehun segera maju. Membidikkan anak panahnya yang ternyata hanya menanjap 5 cm di samping kanan titik acuan. Kemudian Suho mencoba dan tepat sasaran. Chanyeol dan Chen ikut mencoba. Dan ternyata anak panah mereka sama – sama menancap pada 7 cm di atas titik acuan. Giliran Kai, dan Kai pun berhasil mengenai titik acuan dengan tepat.

"_Good_! Kris, Kai, dan Suho telah melakukannya dengan baik. Sementara Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Chen, masih butuh penepatan lagi pada sasaran kalian. _But it doesn't matter_. Kita bisa melakukannya bersama – sama. Ayo mulai berlatih lagi! Kali ini, kalian semua harus bisa mengenai sasaran!" ujar Sooyoung. Para Manusia dengan semangatnya kembali berlatih bersama Sooyoung. Sampai mereka semua pada akhirnya bisa. Dan walau pun sasaran mereka di letakkan sampai 50 meter di depan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, setelah di rasa cukup, Sooyoung menyudahi latihan mereka.

"Baiklah. Hasilnya sangat bagus. Kalian memahami dengan cepat." Puji Sooyoung kepada Manusia – Manusia itu. Sementara yang di puji hanya dapat tersenyum canggung.

"Okey, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang. Nanti, kalian akan melanjutkannya dengan berlatih pedang." Ujar Sooyoung lalu setelahnya pergi masuk ke dalam istana.

"Huft! Mendekati punjak, kita harus banyak latihan," kata Chanyeol. Dan yang lainnya menyanggupi.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat cukup saja sekarang. Karena nanti kita akan berlatih lagi." Ajak Chen. Semua mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari duduk mereka di bawah pohon dan berniat masuk ke dalam istana. Tapi langkah Suho terhenti saat melihat Kris yang masih saja duduk di sana.

"Kris _hyung_?"

"Kalian pergi saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul." Katanya lalu tersenyum tipis. Yang lain hanya menurut dan mereka segera pergi memasuki istana.

Kini, tinggal Kris sendiri yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang istana. Ia sibuk menikmati angin sejuk yang membelai setiap inci tubuhnya. Juga suara kicauan burung yang menjadi musiknya saat ini. Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian angin dan juga kicauan burung.

"Hi!" Tiba – tiba Kris mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Dengan perlahan, Kris membuka kedua matanya. Dan kini, ia melihat Tao tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao dan membalas sapaannya. Tao segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Kris. Ia memberikan sebotol air kepada Kris dan Kris segera menerima dan meneguk air dari botol yang di berikan oleh Tao.

"Uhm~ Kris~" panggil Tao kemudian. Kris pun segera menatap peri itu. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau sudah membuatku tertidur malam itu." Lanjutnya. Kris tersenyum,

"Sama – sama. Aku juga berterima kasih. Karena aku juga bisa tertidur setelah melihatmu tertidur." Balas Kris. Tao tersenyum, dan Kris pun balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke istana?" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Hanya masih ingin menikmati angin. Di sini sejuk sekali." Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon di belakangnya. Tao melakukan hal yang sama, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Untunglah batang pohon itu lebar dan besar, sehingga Kris dan Tao masih bisa duduk bersampingan.

"Kau benar. Di sini memang sejuk." Kata Tao. Kris mengangguk kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati angin. Tao juga mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sama seperti Kris. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tertidur di bawah pohon rindang itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kini terlihat Suho tengah berjalan di lorong istana. Dia memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan istana. Beristirahat di sana.

**Ceklek**

Suho membuka pintu istana dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata, di sana sudah ada Lay yang juga tengah membaca buku. Lay menatap kearah pintu dan mendapati Suho yang melangkah kearahnya. Lay tersenyum manis menatap Suho. Dan Suho pun membalasnya.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya Suho lalu duduk di samping Lay di bangku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu. Lay pun mengangguk menanggapi.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Lay.

"Nona Sooyoung selalu memuji kami hebat." Jawab Suho. Membuat Lay tersenyum.

"Kalian semua memang hebat. Karena jika kalian tidak hebat, Heaven Sweet tidak mungkin memilih kalian untuk menjadi **_Champions_**-nya." Lay kini menatap Suho.

"Aku rasa, kami selalu mendapat pujian di sini." Kikik Suho. Lay juga ikut terkikik.

"Suho," panggil Lay kemudian.

"Hn?" Suho masih setia menatap namja cantik itu.

"Kau tau? Pertarungan akan segera di mulai."

"Itu sebabnya kami dilatih." Lay mengangguk mendengar kata – kata Suho.

"Suho," panggil Lay lagi. "A-aku… aku tidak ingin terjadi apa pun padamu dalam pertarungan itu. Aku mohon hati – hati. Karena aku… merasa sedikit takut~" kata Lay. Membuat Suho sedikit tercengang.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Semua akan baik – baik saja. Lagi pula, kami telah di latih. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Suho mengelus pipi Lay lembut dan memberi senyumannya, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. Lay memegang tangan Suho yang membelai pipinya tersebut.

"Suho. Aku ingin kau tau… bahwa… aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Mata Lay mulai terlihat berkaca – kaca. Suho kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga Lay. Aku juga." Jawab Suho. Lay tersenyum getir dan entah dorongan dari mana, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Suho. Suho memejamkan matanya saat bibir Lay mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Suho memeluk pinggang ramping Lay, sementara sebelah tangan Lay memegang pipi Suho. Mereka saling melumat dan berbagi cinta dalam ciuman tersebut. Dan untuk beberapa saat, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan ini.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di kamarnya bersama dengan Chen. Sehun dan Kai memilih untuk pergi menemui Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Suho memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan Kris memilih untuk tetap di halaman belakang istana. Jadilah hanya tersisa Chen dan Chanyeol di kamar.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar terketuk. Chen dan Chanyeol segera menatap kearah pintu. Chen segera melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya. Di depan pintu, telah berdiri seorang peri berwajah manis dan juga imut. Peri itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah," Chen tersenyum. Baekhyun pun balas tersenyum. "Chanyeol! Ada Baekhyun mencarimu!" seru Chen pada Chanyeol yang tengah membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun, sontak Chanyeol segera bangkit dari baring – baringnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. Chanyeol tersenyum cerah saat melihat Baekhyun datang. Dan tak ketinggalan, ternyata Kyupit juga ikut.

"Eh, Baekhyun-ah, Kyupit…" sambutnya. Chen tersenyum lembut.

"Ya sudah, bersenang – senanglah. Aku akan pergi bersama Xiumin saja. Annyeong!" Chen segera pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat canggung dan Kyupit.

Kyupit menatap bingung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah itu.

"Kyu~!" ucap Kyupit dan langsung membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersadar dan malah jadi salah tingkah. Kyupit memutar bola matanya.

"Err… Uhm~ Baekhyun… Uhm…" Chanyeol bingung mau berbicara apa. Begitu pula Baekhyun.

"Chan-Chanyeol… Bagaimana kalau… Eung~ Kita… Ung~ Uhm…" Baekhyun terlihat gugup. Sama halnya seperti Chanyeol. Kyupit geleng – geleng kepala melihat pasangan yang satu ini. Mereka terlihat sangat sangat sangat aneh!

"Ung~ Eh! Baekhyun! Silahkan masuk. Maaf membuatmu berdiri di luar." Kata Chanyeol kemudian yang berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol (dan kawan – kawannya) bersama dengan Kyupit.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Kyupit duduk di kasur milik Chanyeol.

"Uhm~ Ada apa kau kesini? Tumben mencariku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya merasa bosan dan ingin mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Kyu~ Mmmppp~~" Rengek Kyupit. Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap kearah kelinci itu. Terlihat kedua kaki Kyupit mengapit dengan erat, wajahnya terlihat menahan sesuatu, dan kedua tangan mungil kelinci itu memegang daerah selangkaannya.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyu~~ Mmmppp~~"

"Kau mau buang air?" tebak Baekhyun dan Kyupit sontak mengangguk. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ya sudah. Di sana kamar mandinya." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan segera, Kyupit terbang dengan cepat dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Chanyeol masih terkikik mengingat reaksi Kyupit menahan urinnya tersebut. Dan mau tak mau, Baekhyun juga malah ikut tertawa karena merasa lucu.

"Dia itu lucu sekali." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Dia memang seperti itu," balas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_," panggil Chanyeol setelah menghentikan tawanya. Mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, Baekhyun pun segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Ung~ _Ani_. Tidak jadi." Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Chan, aku mohon jaga dirimu." Kata Baekhyun kemudian. Membuat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau? Sebentar lagi, perang akan di mulai. Dan itu artinya…" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ssshhh, jangan berpikiran yang macam – macam. Eum?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Padahal sebenarnya, hatinya sedang kalut sekarang. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau sampai itu terjadi.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin kau selamat. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan tak mau kehilangan dirimu." Aku Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _nae_ Baekkie." Dan Chanyeol pun segera memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol. Mereka menyalurkan rasa hangat cinta lewat pelukan tersebut.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan mulai mencium namja manis itu. Ia melumat bibir plum Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Membalas ciuman lembut dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur. Menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar kali ini. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman kasar Chanyeol itu. Sepertinya, Baekhyun menyukai ciuman Chanyeol yang kasar ini.

Baekhyun mulai melenguh nikmat saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutnya. Terasa geli dan memabukkan. Tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai merambat, ingin membuka pakaian Baekhyun. Sampai…

**Ceklek**

"KYU!" Kyupit yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung kaget saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hadapannya.

**Bruk!**

Dan langsung saja, kelinci imut itu pingsan.

"Kyupit!" pekik Baekhyun dan langsung berlari menuju Kyupit yang pingsan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia dan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat mendengar teriakan Kyupit saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan mereka makin kaget lagi saat melihat Kyupit pingsan! Dasar! -_-"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Tao menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan tak lama ia pun terbangun. Tao membelalakkan matanya saat baru saja bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Kenapa tidak? Karena Kris sekarang tengah memandangnya. Dan entah kenapa, Tao jadi malu di buatnya.

"K-Kris. Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Tao gugup. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Hanya saja, aku suka melihat wajah manismu ketika tersenyum."

**Blush!**

Wajah Tao sontak memerah malu mendengar ucapan (atau pujian) dari Kris. Dia malah jadi salah tingkah. Kris terkikik melihatnya.

"Kenapa gugup begitu?" goda Kris.

"A-_ani_. Aku tidak gugup kok." Bohong Tao. Kris terkikik, karena dia tau Tao sedang berbohong.

"Aku menyukaimu." Entah kenapa kata – kata itu keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Eh?" membuat Tao menatapnya bingung.

"Kau manis, lucu, imut, menyenangkan, pemberani dan baik. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu." Kris menatap Tao. Sementara wajah Tao sudah sangat memerah. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak tidak normal dan darahnya berdesir hangat.

"Tao, _I love you_. _Would you be mine_?" tanya Kris seraya menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Tao. Mata Tao terbelalak, mukutnya sedikit menganga, dan wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah kaget karena pengakuan Kris yang menurutnya sangat tiba – tiba ini.

"K-Kris…" gugup Tao. Kris memandang Tao dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Yang jelas, dari pandangan itu, ia ingin Tao tau bahwa dia tidaklah berbohong mengenai perkataannya barusan. Tao memandang wajah Kris, lebih tepatnya kearah mata namja tampan itu. Ia ingin melihat apakah Kris jujur atau berbohong. Dan dari pancaran mata Kris, Tao menyimpulkan bahwa Kris sepertinya tidak berbohong. Sepertinya dia bersungguh – sungguh.

"Tao?" panggil Kris karena sedari tadi Tao terus saja diam. Hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mendengar panggilan Kris, sontak Tao tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang _namja_ tampan itu.

"Ya?"

"Maukah?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir. Haruskah dia menerima namja ini? Namja tampan sekarang berada di hadapannya ini. Sebenarnya, Tao juga merasakan hal yang beda jika sedang bersama dengan Kris. Dia merasa… dadanya seperti berdegup dan darahnya berdesir hangat. Dia juga merasa bahwa dia amat sangat bahagia jika sedang bersama dengan Kris. Dan… apakah itu bisa diartikan bahwa Tao juga menyukai Kris?

"Kris," panggil Tao. "Sepertinya, aku juga… uhm… menyukaimu." Kata Tao dengan wajah yang memerah. Kris tersenyum tipis. "Dan… aku… aku mau menjadi milikmu." Lanjut Tao masih dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Kris kembali tersenyum tipis dan menatap intens kearah Tao. Tao yang di tatap begitu, malah jadi malu. Ia memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya yang dia sangat yakin sangat merah sekarang.

Tiba – tiba Kris memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Tao. Tao yang kaget pun sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kris.

"Gomawo," ucap Kris. Tao hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. Kris mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang tengkuk Tao, membuat Tao kembali terkejut karena perlakuan Kris.

"Sekarang yang kau harus lakukan hanyalah diam. Dan biarkan aku merasakan bibirmu, my Panda." Kata Kris membuat mata Tao membelalak dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan…

**Chup~**

Bibirnya tepat menempel pada bibir Tao. Tao mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya, antara bingung dan kaget. Jujur! Dia belum pernah seperti ini. Dan bisa di bilang, ini adalah pertama kalinya. Dan _first kiss_ nya adalah bersama Kris.

Kris hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Tao. Belum mau melakukan lebih. Dia tidak ingin Tao menjadi sangat kaget dengan perlakuannya yang tiba – tiba. Setelah agak lama, Kris pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tao.

Tao masih terlihat kaget. Dia memegang bibirnya sekilas dan kemudian menunduk. Rona merah masih setia menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kris terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Ternyata Tao ini masih sangat polos. Beruntung sekali Kris mendapatkannya.

"_Saranghae_~" ucap Kris lalu mencium pipi kenyal Tao.

"Na… _nado saranghae_…" jawab Tao dengan malu – malu. Dan Kris kembali tersenyum.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sore harinya, para Manusia mulai di kumpulkan lagi di halaman belakang istana oleh Lee Joon. Mereka akan kembali berlatih menggunakan pedang saat ini.

"Sesuai kata Ratu, aku harus melatih kalian sampai kalian benar – benar mampu untuk ikut dalam pertarungan yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak tau pasti kapan mereka akan melakukan penyerangan. Tapi, Ratu telah memerintahkanku untuk melatih kalian dan prajurit istana yang lain." Kata Lee Joon membuka pertemuannya hari ini. Hal di katakan oleh Lee Joon, membuat hati para Manusia ini menjadi sedikit bergemuruh tak enak. Tentu saja. Perang. Siapa yang menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang baik? Hanya orang tidak waras saja yang menganggap bahwa perang adalah hal yang baik.

"Baiklah! Lebih baik kita mulai saja latihannya. SEKARANG AMBIL PEDANG KALIAN MASING – MASING!" perintah Lee Joon. Dan sontak Kris dan kawan – kawannya itu mengambil pedang mereka masing – masing dan mulai berlatih bersama Lee Joon.

**.**

**.**

Sunny terlihat sedang memperhatikan para Manusia yang sedang berlatih dari balkon yang kebetulan ada di ruang singgasananya dan langsung menghadap halaman belakang istana. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku harap kalian berhasil. Karena nasip kami semua, tergantung pada kalian, **_Our Guardian_**." Gumam Sunny.

**.**

**.**

**Cling**

**Cling**

Suara benturan pedang dengan pedang terus terdengar seiring di laksanakannya latihan mereka hari itu. Mereka sekarang sudah berlatih kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Dan mereka mulai nampak letih saat ini.

"Baiklah! Istirahat sebentar!" intruksi Lee Joon. Semua menurut dan segera mengistirahatkan diri mereka yang terasa lelah itu di bawah pohon rindang sembari meneguk sebotol air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan mereka yang serasa sangat kering tersebut. Para Manusia memilih duduk bersama sembari mengobrol.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana pertarungan nanti? Aku belum pernah berpikir akan terlibat dalam pertarungan itu. Apakah itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk?" tanya Sehun kepada _hyung_ – _hyung_ nya.

"Pertarungan adalah hal yang buruk," tiba – tiba Lee Joon datang dan ikut duduk di antara mereka. Semua langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke Lee Joon di saat laki – laki itu memilih ikut bergabung.

"Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari sebuah pertarungan. Karena pertarungan bisa saja mengambil semua yang kau punya. Tapi kalian harus yakin, bahwa kalian bisa melewatinya. Melewati pertarungan itu." Lee Joon mencoba memberi semangat. Hati para Manusia ini bergetar mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Lee Joon. Entah itu bergetar karena takut, atau karena mereka memiliki tekad untuk menyudahi semua ini.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali berlatih. Mempersiapkan diri dengan sematang mungkin untuk menghadapi '**_mimpi buruk_**' yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Ya! Mereka harus menyudahi semua ini! Harus!

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Seohyun Side+**

Kini, Seohyun sedang berada di dalam gua, tempat si penyihir itu tinggal. Keduanya terlihat sedang berbica serius, mengenai rencana mereka untuk menyerang Heaven Sweet. Menghancurkan semua, dan merebut semuanya.

"Kau tenang saja. aku sudah menyiapkan semua pasukan yang aku punya. Semua pengikutku, setuju untuk menyerang Heaven Sweet. Bagaimana dengan prajurit – prajuritmu?" tanya si penyihir kepada Seohyun.

"Aku juga telah menyiapkan mereka. Siwon ikut membantuku. Yah~ Setelah kepergian Xiumin, dialah yang selalu membantuku sekarang." Jawab Seohyun. Madam penyihir mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melakukan penyerangan?"

"Secepatnya. Kalau perlu besok. Bagaimana?" Seohyun mengutarakan rencananya dengan mantap. "Aku yakin, mereka pasti kalah. Terutama Manusia – Manusia itu. Sepertinya mereka tidak melakukan persiapan. Heh! Mana mungkin Sunny yang manja itu bisa menyiapkan mereka untuk perang." Cibir Seohyun.

"Jangan salah. Dan jangan remehkan mereka." Ucap si penyihir. Membuat Seohyun menatap garang kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Seohyun dengan sinis.

"Yah~ Jangan terlalu meremehkan musuh. Bisa jadi kau yang diremehkan oleh mereka." Si Penyihir menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Terserah apa katamu! Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan kalah. Di lihat dari jumlah pun, pasukan kita lebih banyak dari pada mereka. Dan otomatis, kita pasti menang." Seohyun tersenyum licik. Sementara Madam Penyihir semakin menyunggingkan seringaian mengerikannya.

**.**

**.**

Seohyun segera kembali ke istana setelah berbicara dengan si penyihir perihal rencanaya menyerang Heaven Sweet. Dia berniat menemui Siwon. Menyuruh lelaki itu menyiapkan semuanya.

"Siwon-ah, tolong siapkan semua pasukan. Kita akan melakukan 'kunjungan yang menyenangkan' itu besok." Kata Seohyun kepada Siwon dengan senyum yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Baik Yang Mulia," Siwon hanya dapat menurut dan mulai pergi untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk besok.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Heaven Sweet+**

"Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" terlihat Soo Man terbang dengan cepat menuju ruang singgasana sambil berteriak heboh memanggil Sunny. Sunny yang melihat Soo Man datang dan berteriak seperti itu menjadi kaget. Ia segera bangkit dari singgasananya dan terbang menghampiri lelaki tua tersebut.

"Ada apa harabeoji?" tanya Sunny khawatir. "Tenangkan dirimu,"

"Yang Mulia! Hamba memiliki berita buruk!" ucap Soo Man yang langsung membuat Sunny terlihat kaget. Berita buruk apa?

"Penyihir hutan! Dia… mengirimi hamba telepati dan mengatakan besok adalah hari kematian kita semua! Hamba yakin, itu artinya besok mereka akan datang menyerang!" kata Soo Man kalut. Sunny semakin terkejut mendengar beritanya. Tapi ia berusaha tenang, agar pikirannya jernih. Padahal sebenarnya hatinya sedang kalut juga saat ini.

"Harabeoji, tenanglah. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya." Sunny memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Soo Man. Membuat lelaki tua itu menjadi sedikit tenang. Setelah Soo Man kembali tenang, Sunny memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk memanggil para Manusia, Sooyoung, dan Lee Joon untuk menuju ke ruang pribadi miliknya.

**.**

**.**

Kini Sooyoung, Sunny, Soo Man, Lee Joon, dan para Manusia tengah berkumpul bersama di dalam ruangan pribadi milik Sunny.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan," Sunny menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Seohyun. Ia akan melakukan penyerangan besok."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu –kecuali Soo Man dan Sunny- sontak membulatkan mata mereka kaget. Secepat inikah?

"Jadi aku mohon, kalian harus siap. Terutama kalian, para Manusia." Lanjut Sunny. "Bisakah kami mempercayai kalian?" tanya Sunny yang di tujukan kepada Kris dan kawan – kawannya. Mereka hanya menundukkan kepala mereka dan menggigit bibir bawah mereka. Sepertinya mereka merasakan takut saat ini. Sunny yang melihatnya hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sia – sia sudah. Hah~ Sepertinya ini semua tidak akan berhasil. Sepertinya, Seohyun akan mudah menyerang. Maafkan aku, rakyat – rakyatku." Batin Sunny sedih. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Akan kami lakukan semua Yang Mulia." Ucap Chanyeol. Membuat semua langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Kami sudah berjanji kami akan membantu kalian. Jadi, kami harus membantu kalian sampai akhir. Menghapus semua mimpi buruk kalian." Timpal Kai.

"Ne, Yang Mulia! Kami bersedia membantu!"

"Kami siap!" kini semua Manusia mulai berbicara. Membuat Sunny, Soo Man, Sooyoung, dan Lee Joon tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih!" Sunny menitikkan air mata bahagianya. "Baiklah, mari bersiap! Lee Joon, tolong kau umumkan kepada semua prajurit dan peri istana lainnya untuk segera bersiap. Sooyoung, tolong umumkan kepada semua masyarakat Heaven Sweet agar mereka juga bersiap." Lee Joon dan Sooyoung mengangguk mantap setelah mendengar perintah dari Sunny.

"Dan Soo Man harabeoji," Sunny menatap Soo Man. "Tetaplah di sisiku. Aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu, harabeoji." Sunny tersenyum. Soo Man balas tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah! Ayo semua mulai bersiap!"

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Woyoooo~~~ Jangan pada timpuk Lalla karena TBC nya ngegantung -,- Abisnya udah panjang banget sih. Takutnya chingudeul pada bosen bacanya dan malah jadi pusing . Maka dari itu, Lalla berinisiatif buat chap 18 ini jadi 2 versi. Yaitu versi A (yang sekarang) dan B (yang akan datang). Maaf juga atas keterlambatannya. Terlalu banyak halangan. Hehe. Tapi sekarang udah publish. Dan panjang kan~~? :D *bangga akut*plak*. Ok, ok, Lalla gak mau banyak bacot lagi. Lebih baik Lalla akhiri, and last, please give me your review ;)**

**P.S : Yang review Lalla doain masuk surga *baik kan Lalla?*plak***

**P.S.S : Yang nge-like Lalla doain tambah cantik/ganteng :D *cie cie yang entar tambah cantik/ganteng~ =3***

**P.S.S.S : Yang follow, Lalla doain ketemu biasnya . *ukh~! Senengnya~!***

**P.S.S.S.S : Yang review+like+follow Lalla doain jadian sama bias masing – masing . Pada pengen kan~? :D *duagh***

**P.S.S.S.S.S : Dan yang gak nge-review, Lalla doain… ung… kecemplung got aja yah XD**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S : Uhm~ Maafkan untuk segala typo juga yah. Maklum, Lalla males ngedit *duagh***

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S : Selamat ulang tahun buat Xiu oppa~~! \^o^/ *niup terompet* Mian gak bisa buat FF nya T.T**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S : Dan untuk yang terakhir, *R : cepetan thor! P.S lu udah banyak banget!* Sampai ketemu di chap 18 versi kedua~~! :D Peluk cium dari Lalla~~~! :* *digampar***


	19. Chapter 18 B

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, YURI, Straight, OOC, gak sesuai EYD, ngaco, ngawur, gak mutu, typo(s) yg bertebaran layaknya tomcat(?)**

**Rating : T**

**_Annyeong readersdeul_****! ^^ Apa kabar? _Mianhamnida readersdeul_, Lalla baru bisa _publish_ FF-nya sekarang…**** Lalla baru selesai ngetiknya -,- _Mianhae ne_~ Dan sekarang, silahkan di baca ;-)**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18 B**

Setelah rapat kecil yang Sunny, Soo Man, Sooyoung, Lee Joon, dan para Manusia lakukan, semua mulai bubar dari ruangan pribadi milik Sunny. Mereka ingin melakukan tugas seperti yang telah di perintahkan oleh Sunny.

Lee Joon segera pergi memberitahukan semua prajurit istana agar segera bersiap karena Seohyun akan datang menyerang pagi ini. Sementara Sooyoung langsung memberi pengumuman kepada masyarakat _Heaven Sweet_ tentang hal ini. Agak mengejutkan dan mendadak memang. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Para Manusia mulai berjalan berdampingan di lorong istana.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini untuk memberi tau yang lain. Setelahnya kita berkumpul di kamar. _Arraseo_?" ujar Kris. Semua mengangguk dan mulai berpencar.

**.**

**.**

Kai mulai berlari kecil menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Ia ingin memberitau Kyungsoo tentang hal itu.

**Ceklek**

Dengan segera, Kai langsung membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo setelah ia sampai di kamar _namja_ manis itu. Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap bintang – bintang lewat balkon kamarnya, segera menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung Kai. Pasalnya, nafas _namja_ itu sedikit memburu dan di wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang besar.

"_Waeyo_, Kai?" Kyungsoo segera berjalan mendekati Kai masih dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Kyungsoo memegang pipi Kai dan menatap mata _namja_ itu dalam. Kai tersenyum tipis. Ia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang pipinya itu. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Kai segera menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa bingung.

"_Waeyo_?... Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Dia begitu bingung dengan tingkah Kai yang seperti ini. Tiba – tiba pula.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu," Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Menghirup wangi tubuh _namja_ cantik itu. "Ku mohon~" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan dan balas memeluk punggung Kai. Mengelus – elusnya pelan. Berusaha memberi kenyamanan.

"Kyungsoo," tiba – tiba Kai membuka suaranya.

"Hm?" respon Kyungsoo masih sambil mengelus – elus punggung Kai lembut.

"_Saranghae_~" ucap Kai. Lalu ia mengendorkan sedikit pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"_Nado saranghae_." Balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai lagi.

"Iya Kai~" balas Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kai segera memeluk Kyungsoo kembali.

"Peperangannya. Besok." Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan dari mulut Kai. Secepat ini kah?

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kaget. Dan Kai pun mengangguk pelan.

Kai sekali lagi meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Kita semua harus segera bersiap," ucap Kai seraya mengelus lembut pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Kyungsoo pun mengagguk.

**Grep**

Kali ini, Kyungsoo memeluk Kai. Erat. Sangat erat! Bahkan, Kai bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kai… berjanjilah padaku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa pun padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo di dalam pelukannya.

Kai tersenyum tipis, "_Ne_, aku berjanji." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tiba – tiba dia langsung mencium pipi Kai. Membuat Kai sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Sebetulnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menciumnya duluan.

"Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali memeluk Kai. Kai tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu."

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

Chen segera membuka pintu kamar Xiumin dan masuk begitu saja. Xiumin yang sebentar lagi akan tertidur, merasa kaget saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia pun menatap kearah pintu dan mendapati Chen yang berdiri di sana dengan nafas yang agak memburu. Senyuman Xiumin mengembang saat melihat kedatangan Chen.

"Chen!" Xiumin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari memeluk Chen. Chen sedikit kaget dengan pergerakan Xiumin yang tiba – tiba. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Xiumin.

"Apa kau akan tidur bersamaku malam ini?" tanya Xiumin dengan semangatnya. Chen terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab. Malah, dia sekarang menatap Xiumin tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Chen? _Wae_?" tanya Xiumin bingung kepada Chen. Chen masih tidak merespon. Xiumin pun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chen, mencoba membangunkan _namja_ itu dari lamunannya.

**Grep!**

Tiba – tiba Chen menangkap tangan Xiumin yang tengah melambai di depan wajahnya. Ia menarik tangan itu. Otomatis membuat tubuh Xiumin mendekat kearahnya dan itu memudahkan Chen untuk…

**Chup~**

…meraih bibir Xiumin dan menciumnya. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya atas perlakuan Chen. Tapi pada akhirnya, Xiumin juga ikut memejamkan matanya sama seperti Chen dan mulai membalas lumatan – lumatan lembut dari _namja_ tampan itu.

Tak lama, Chen menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Xiumin. Ia menatap wajah Xiumin yang memerah sekarang. Mungkin karena tadi dia menciumnya. Perlahan, Chen mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Xiumin. Memeluk _namja_ mungil itu dengan hangat. Xiumin membalas pelukan Chen, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik _namja_ tampan itu.

"Xiumin," panggil Chen kemudian. Xiumin hanya bergumam di dalam pelukannya, merespon panggilan Chen. "Besok…" Chen menghentikan ucapannya dan menghela nafas dengan sedikit berat. Membuat Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya bingung –masih dalam pelukan Chen-. "Pertarungannya akan dimulai. Besok." Jelas Chen.

Sontak Xiumin kaget mendengar perkataan Chen. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chen dengan pandangan kagetnya. Chen kembali menghela nafasnya. Dia tau, ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Untuknya, untuk Xiumin, dan untuk yang lainnya. Tapi apa mau di kata? Memang itu kenyataannya. Mereka harus mulai berjuang besok.

"Ratu menyuruh kita semua untuk bersiap menyambut hari esok." Lanjut Chen lagi. Xiumin masih terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Xiumin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen yang sedikit khawatir. Chen pun mengangkat dagu Xiumin, agar ia bisa menatap wajah manis peri itu. Betapa kagetnya Chen saat melihat Xiumin yang menangis. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sembab dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Xi-Xiumin…" kaget Chen.

**Grep**

Xiumin langsung memeluk Chen dengan erat. "Chen! Berhati – hatilah! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa – apa padamu! Hiks…" tangis Xiumin seraya memeluk erat Chen. Chen tersenyum getir dan membalas pelukan Xiumin.

"_Ne_, aku akan berhati – hati," suara Chen terdengar bergetar. Menggambarkan bahwa ia sebenarnya sedang kalut dan takut.

"Chen," panggil Xiumin lagi. Masih sambil memeluk _namja_ tampan itu. "Di sana, pasti ada Putri Seohyun. Berhati – hatilah. Aku takut dia akan membalas dendam padamu. Hiks." Isak Xiumin.

"Ssshhh," Chen mengelus – elus punggung Xiumin yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya ini. Memberi ketenangan dan mencoba mengatakan bahwa ini semua akan baik – baik saja. "Jangan berpikiran yang macam – macam eoh."

"Ta-tapi… aku takut…" lirih Xiumin. Mendengarnya, Chen segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu milik Xiumin. Ia menatap lekat kearah mata Xiumin yang berair karena air mata yang terus ia keluarkan. Jari – jari Chen mulai menyentuh wajah Xiumin, menghapus air mata yang ada di sana.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Hm?"

Perlahan, Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuahkan sebuah senyuman manis di bibir Chen. Perlahan, Chen mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin. Sedikit memiringkannya untuk mempermudah aksinya nanti. Mengerti maksud Chen, Xiumin pun segera memejamkan matanya.

**Chup~**

Dan tak lama, bibir keduanya menyatu. Dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang menggambarkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang kuat. Yaitu, cinta keduanya.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Chanyeol terlihat berjalan tergesa – gesa di lorong istana. Ia berniat menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Memberitaukan kepada peri itu berita menegangkan yang baru saja di beritahukan oleh Ratu.

Sementara itu di lorong tapi berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tengah berjalan tergesa – gesa. Baekhyun sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol di kejauhan.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun lalu segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" kaget Chanyeol dan ia pun segera berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun juga.

**Grep!**

Mereka berdua segera berpelukan dengan erat. Nafas keduanya memburu karena kaget dan juga panik tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal ini." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafasnya. "Tentang peperangan itu." Lanjutnya. Dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran.

"Aku mendengar Lee Joon yang mengumumkannya kepada semua prajurit istana," jawab Baekhyun jujur. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda ia mengerti.

"Chan…" panggil Baekhyun. Kini nafasnya sudah agak teratur dari pada tadi.

"_Ne_?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon berhati – hatilah." Pesan Baekhyun. Dan terkandung nada serius di dalam ucapannya barusan. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan segera membawa Baekhyun kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Kau juga. Karena aku tau, kalian juga akan ikut campur dalam peperangan ini." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol. Mereka ingin menikmati masa – masa mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya besok mereka akan berpisah untuk sementara.

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan agak tergesa – gesa.

"Han-" Sehun segera menghentikan seruannya saat melihat bahwa Luhan tengah tertidur pulas di kasurnya saat ini. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati kasur tersebut.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Mengamati wajah damai Luhan yang tengah terlelap tersebut. Perlahan, Sehun membelai pipi Luhan dengan lembut. Dan sialnya, perlakuannya itu membuat Luhan terbangun. Sehun merutuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun~" Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun di depannya. Dan Sehun pun balas tersenyum. "Kenapa kau datang?" Luhan segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"A-aku… Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku katakan." Jawab Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Eum? Apa itu?" Luhan terlihat penasaran. Sehun meneguk salivanya sebelum menjawab. Ia sebenarnya sedikit ngeri jika harus mengatakan ini. Mengingat bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan.

"Perang." Ucap Sehun menggantung. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Perang? Ada apa dengan perang?" tanya Luhan.

"Akan terjadi besok." Lanjut Sehun. Sontak Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mengerti kata – kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Secepat inikah?" gumam Luhan.

"Bukan hanya kau yang kaget Lu. Kami semua juga kaget." Ujar Sehun saat ia mendengar gumaman Luhan. Luhan menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tau. Cepat atau lambat, ini semua akan terjadi." Ucap Luhan. Sontak Sehun menatap kearahnya.

"Bagaimana pun, kau harus berhati – hati, Hunnie." Luhan menatap kearah Sehun. Di mana _namja_ tampan itu juga tengah menatap kearahnya. "Aku menyayangimu. Dan tidak ingin sampai kehilanganmu." Ucap Luhan pelan. Malah terkesan seperti sebuah bisikan. Tapi Sehun dapat mengerti ucapan Luhan dengan baik.

Sehun segera membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Mengelus – elus surai coklat keemasan milik _namja_ manis itu. Luhan langsung menangis saat Sehun memeluknya. Hatinya serasa sesak, mungkin karena kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan Sehun.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Percayalah bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Ia mengelus – elus surai Luhan dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selamat, Hun." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang parau. Khas orang yang sedang menangis. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Walau dirinya juga tak yakin.

**.**

**.**

**Ceklek**

"TAO!" seru Kris segera setelah ia membuka daun pintu yang menutupi kamar tersebut.

"Kris!" kaget Tao saat tiba – tiba Kris memasuki kamarnya.

Kris memandang bingung kearah Tao. Kenapa? Karena saat ini Tao tengah memegang sebuah busur panah!

"Tao? Buat apa busur panah itu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya, Kris." Ujar Tao lalu kembali mempersiapkan busurnya.

"Apa… kalian akan ikut berperang?" kini Kris mulai melangkah mendekati Tao. Tao mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kris.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya. "Nah, sudah siap." Tao tersenyum tipis saat ia merasa busurnya benar – benar siap untuk di gunakan besok. Ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak besar yang ada di kamar itu.

"Tao," panggil Kris. Sontak Tao pun membalikkan badannya –yang semula membelakangi Kris- dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya. Terkesan polos.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia malah memilih langsung memeluk Tao. Tao sedikit membelalakkan matanya karena kaget atas pergerakan Kris yang tiba – tiba.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Tao yang masih agak kaget.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut?" tanya Kris yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi _Heaven Sweet_." Jawab Tao mantap.

"Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu bagaimana?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao tersenyum.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa – apa kok." Jawabnya tenang. Mendengar jawaban Tao, Kris segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Tao.

"Kenapa kau begitu tenang?" tanya Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao polos. Kris memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Tao. Kris terlihat sedikit kesal, sepertinya.

"Kau seperti menganggap perang itu adalah hal yang mudah. Kau seperti berpikir bahwa perang itu bukan hal yang menyedihkan dan berbahaya. Kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa perang itu adalah hal yang mengerikan. Aku tau Tao, kau orangnya memang ceria. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya menyikapi semua hal ini dengan enteng. Termasuk perang! Kau seharusnya berpikir lebih serius! Tentang apa itu perang!" Kris mengomeli Tao. Sementara Tao hanya menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu Tao." Ucap Kris lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum,

"ITU SEMUA AKU LAKUKAN AGAR AKU TIDAK MERASA TAKUT!"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku merasa takut! Takut akan semua ini! Tapi aku selalu berusaha menyikapinya dengan tenang! Agar aku tidak merasa takut." Ujar Tao. "Hiks…" Tao menangis setelah mengatakan itu semua. Kris yang mendengar perkataan Tao tadi, langsung terdiam dan kaget. Dan dia semakin kaget lagi saat mendengar suara isakan Tao.

Kris segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Tao tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menutupi tangisannya. Kris segera berjalan mendekati Tao. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Tao yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan Kini Kris dapat melihat wajah manis Tao tengah memerah dengan air mata yang membasahinya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Kris seraya menghapus air mata Tao. Tapi Tao segera menepis tangan Kris.

"Sudahlah!" Tao membalikkan badannya. Membelakangi Kris. Kris semakin merasa bersalah jika seperti ini.

"Tao, ku mohon maafkan aku." Kris langsung memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang. Membuat Tao sedikit menghentikan isakkannya. "Aku memang salah. Maafkan aku yang telah bicara seperti itu tadi padamu." Kata Kris yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao.

Tao terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Kris sedikit pun. Hal itu membuat Kris bingung. Apa Tao masih marah padanya? Akhirnya, Kris pun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badan Tao sehingga sekarang Tao menghadap kearahnya.

"Tao…" panggil Kris seraya mengangkat dagu Tao. Kris masih mendapati air mata di sekitar wajah Tao. Tapi kini, ada yang berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Kini, Tao tengah tersenyum manis kearah Kris!

"Tao…" Kris segera membawa Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Tao pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kris. Ia juga membalas pelukan hangat Kris.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Kris sekali lagi. Dan Tao tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris. Dia semakin menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang milik Kris.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Balas Tao seraya memejamkan matanya yang sembab itu di dalam pelukan Kris.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Kris memastikan. Dan Tao hanya mengangguk. Kris tersenyum senang dan membelai rambut Tao lembut.

"Tao?" panggil Kris.

"Hm?" hanya itu respon yang keluar dari mulut Tao. Kris kembali tersenyum dan membelai rambut Tao lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Tao?" panggil Kris lagi. *kagak bosen bang? -_-*

"…." Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tao. Merasa bingung, akhirnya Kris pun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan melihat bahwa Tao sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Kris terkikik geli melihat tingkah Tao.

Perlahan, ia mulai menggendong Tao ala bridal dan membaringkannya di kasur milik Tao. Kris menyelimuti tubuh Tao dengan selimut agak tebal agar Tao tidak merasa kedinginan nantinya.

"_Good night_, _my angel_." Ucap Kris lalu mengecup kening Tao agak lama. Setelahnya, ia pun keluar dari kamar Tao.

**.**

**.**

Suho kini tengah berjalan di lorong istana dengan gelisah. Ia tadi pergi ke kamar Lay, tapi _namja_ itu tidak ada di sana. Hal itu membuat Suho khawatir. Di mana kira – kira _namja_ itu sekarang? Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu tidur tapi Lay tidak ada di kamarnya.

Tiba – tiba, Suho mengingat sesuatu. Perpustakaan! Lay selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Mungkin saja malam ini dia ada di sana.

Akhirnya, Suho pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan istana. Mencari Lay di sana. Dan berharap, _namja_ itu benar – benar berada di perpustakaan itu.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di perpustakaan istana, seorang _namja_ manis sedang terduduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka berada di atas pangkuannya. Beberapa buku tebal juga terdapat di atas meja yang berada di dekatnya. Ya, siapa lagi _namja_ manis yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan selain Lay, seorang peri manis yang merupakan _namjachingu_ dari seorang pria tampan bernama Kim Joon Myun atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Suho.

_Namja_ manis tersebut menatap kosong dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia bahkan mengabaikan buku tebal di pangkuannya, seakan buku tebal tersebut sudah tidak menarik lagi.

Bahkan _namja_ manis tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan tersebut. Hingga secara tiba – tiba orang tersebut memeluknya dari belakang. Lay tau orang yang tengah memeluknya ini. Dia hafal sekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho, _namjachingu_nya. Lay menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku mencarimu," ucap Suho yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lay. Lay tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus lengan yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya tersebut.

"Kenapa mencariku?" tanya Lay.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur dan lebih memilih melamun di sini?" Suho seakan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Lay dan malah melemparkan pertanyaan lagi ke Lay. Lay menghela nafasnya seraya terseyum tipis.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya. Suho menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Lay. Dia tau Lay tengah berbohong. Hal itu tergambar dari cara Lay berbicara. Entahlah, padahal tidak ada yang berbeda dari cara berbicara Lay. Tapi, entah mengapa Suho tau bahwa Lay tengah berbohong.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Lay. Aku tau kau berbohong." Ujar Suho. Lay kembali menghela nafasnya dan menunduk.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Lay dengan nada pelan. Tapi Suho masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Hm? _Wae_?" tanya Suho.

"Kau pikir aku tak tau? Aku mendengar dari panglima Lee Joon bahwa besok adalah waktu peperangan," jawab Lay. Suho sedikit kaget mendengar Lay yang sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Jadi kau sudah tau." Perlahan Suho melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Lay dan memposisikan dirinya agar duduk di samping _namja_ manis itu di sofa. Lay hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia masih setia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau harus yakin bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Eum?" ujar Suho. Dan Lay mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, Lay bisakah kau berhenti menunduk?" Suho segera mengangkat dagu Lay agar Lay menatap kearahnya. Dan Suho sedikit terkejut saat melihat mata Lay yang berair.

"Kenap menangis?" tanya Suho lembut.

"Aku tidak menangis," jawab Lay dengan suara yang parau.

"_Haish_, Lay…" Suho segera membawa Lay ke dalam pelukannya. Dan di sanalah, tangisan Lay pun tumpah. "Sshh," Suho mencoba membuat Lay berhenti menangis. Karena, dia merasa tidak enak juga jika Lay menangis seperti ini.

"Berjanjilah padaku… bahwa kau… akan kembali… hiks…" isak Lay.

"Hm, aku berjanji." Jawab Suho. Lalu ia sedikit meregangkan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Lay. Agak lama. Dan setelahnya, ia kembali merengkuh Lay dalam pelukannya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Malam ini, semua prajurit sibuk mempersiapkan diri dan senjata mereka. Begitu pula para rakyat. Ratu Sunny memerintahkan agar semua _yeoja_ –yang belum pernah mendapatkan pelatihan khusus- dan anak – anak kecil untuk di ungsikan ke istana. Sunny tidak ingin mereka terluka.

Beberapa prajurit istana menjaga _Heaven Sweet_ malam ini. Siapa tau saja, _Black EXOpixie_ bersifat licik dan akan menyerang _Heaven Sweet_ di saat semuanya tengah lenga.

Beberapa senjata seperti pedang, dan panah sudah di persiapkan. Pasukan juga sudah siap. Hanya tinggal menunggu Seohyun datang.

Sunny berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Mengamati kota _Heaven Sweet_ yang sepertinya sekarang telah tertidur. Gaun tidurnya dan rambut panjangnya sedikit terbang tertiup angin malam. Sunny menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Kepada ayahnya, dan juga pada Seohyun.

"Maafkan aku _appa_. Maafkan aku karena hal ini sampai terjadi." Gumam Sunny seraya menunduk dan air mata pun jatuh dari mata bulatnya ke pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku tidak seharusnya menangis!" Sunny segera menghapus air matanya. "Aku harus kuat. Bagaimana pun aku harus kuat! Aku pasti bisa membawa Seohyun kembali! Ya! Pasti bisa!" yakin Sunny pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Appa_, aku juga mohon bantuanmu." Sunny menggenggam tangannya di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa.

Setelahnya, Sunny segera masuk ke kamarnya kembali dan menutup pintu balkon kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur. Mengumpulkan energi untuk esok.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

_Sunny menatap tempat berdirinya sekarang. Di sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Sunny tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan gaun tidurnya itu di padang bunga tersebut._

_ Tapi tiba – tiba, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Tiba – tiba saja, asap hitam datang dan melingkupi padang bunga itu. Sunny terbatuk – batuk karena asap itu juga ikut masuk ke pernafasannya._

_ Tak lama, asap itu menghilang. Sunny terkejut saat asap itu tiba – tiba menghilang. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, keadaan di padang bunga tempat ia berpijak tadi. Tempatnya sekarang bukanlah di padang bunga lagi. Melainkan di pemakaman. Pemakaman yang terlihat sepi dan mencekam. Awan hitam menyelimuti langit. Sungguh mencekam._

_ Sunny melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri pemakaman yang tak berujung itu. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit takut berada di sana. Makam – makam di samping kanan dan kirinya membuat ia merinding._

_ Sunny terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mencoba tidak menghiraukan keadaan yang menyeramkan dan mencekam ini. Tak lama kemudian, langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kastil di depannya. Kastil yang dominan berwarna hitam. Dan terlihat beberapa burung gagak dan kalilawar terbang keluar dari kastil itu. Sunny bergidik ngeri melihatnya._

**_Kriet_**

_ Tiba – tiba pintu kastil yang terlihat menyeramkan itu terbuka. Membuat Sunny terkesiap dan menatap ke sana. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaun hitamnya terbang kearah Sunny menggunakan sayap gagak yang bertengger di punggungnya._

_ Sunny berusaha mengenali wajah gadis itu. Tapi sulit karena gadis itu tengah menunduk._

_ Tak lama, gadis itu pun sampai di hadapan Sunny dan segera menapakkan dirinya di tanah. Sunny masih menatap gadis yang tengah menunduk itu dengan bingung. Sangat ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya gadis di hadapannya kini._

_ Seperti mengerti keadaan Sunny yang tengah kebingunan dan sedang berusaha mengenali dirinya, gadis yang semula menunduk itu pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya itu kepada Sunny._

_ Sunny sontak membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa gadis ini sebenarnya. Gadis dengan wajah cantik itu tengah menyeringai kearah Sunny._

_ "Apa kabarmu, **eonni**?" tanya gadis itu. Sunny tidak menjawab. Ia masih kaget dengan mata yang membelalak dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka._

_ "Seo-Seohyun…" gagapnya._

_ "Kenapa? Apa kau kaget?" tanya gadis yang ternyata Seohyun itu._

_ "Ke-kenapa kau di sini? Di mana kita?" tanya Sunny. Terbersit nada takut dalam ucapannya. Seohyun semakin mengembangkan seringaiannya._

_ "Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Seohyun dan hanya di hadiahkan oleh pandangan gelisah dari Sunny. "Ini adalah pemakaman, **saudara**ku. Dan sebentar lagi, pemakaman ini juga akan menjadi makam untukmu!" ujar Seohyun yang membuat Sunny terbelalak dan menatap kearahnya._

_ Sunny semakin kaget saat melihat Seohyun tengah menggenggam sebuah belati dan siap menghujamkan belati itu kearahnya._

_ "DAN KAU AKAN MATI! SUNNY!"_

_ "SEOHYUN ANDWEEE!"_

"_ANDWEEE_!" Sunny segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafas Sunny terlihat tidak beraturan dan keringat membanjiri daerah sekitar wajah dan lehernya. Ternyata ia tadi sedang bermimpi. Memimpikan sebuah mimpi buruk.

Sunny mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi buruk. Dan bukan kenyataan. Dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Sunny! Itu hanya mimpi!" Sunny menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia menenangkan dirinya, rasa takut itu tetap ada. Hal itu membuat Sunny menangis malam itu. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya itu di di antara lutut dan dadanya. Ia menangis. Menangis karena takut dan juga perasaan lain yang sulit ia gambarkan.

"Seohyun-_ah_… Hiks…" lirih Sunny dalam tangisannya. Sunny terus menangis dan menangis sampai ia merasa lelah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sunny pun menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menghapus air mata di sekitar wajah cantiknya. Sunny menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Terdapat sebuah jam yang berbentuk seperti kompas terletak di meja nakasnya.

Sunny mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dia tidak seharusnya tidur lagi di waktu sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang ia membersihkan diri dan menemui beberapa pengawalnya. Menanti 'kedatangan' Seohyun.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Sunny memakai sebuah baju, bukan gaun. Baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna serupa *agak – agak mirip sama baju di MV Run Devil Run*. Di pinggang baju itu, terdapat sebuah jubah tipis sepanjang mata kaki. Membuatnya tambak agak anggun. Sunny memilih untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Dan setelah merasa selesai, Sunny segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Para pengawal yang melihat Sunny keluar dari kamarnya, segera membungkuk memberi hormat dan Sunny hanya merespon seadanya. Sunny terus melagkahkan kakinya, sampai akhirnya, ia sampai di tempat Lee Joon. Yaitu di atas gedung istana. Ya! para prajurit termasuk Lee Joon dan Sooyoung memantau dari atas sana.

"Bagaimana, Lee Joon?" tanya Sunny kepada Lee Joon. Mendengar ada sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya, Lee Joon segera membalik badannya dan mendapati Sunny berdiri di sana.

"Ah, Yang Mulia." Lee Joon segera membungkuk memberi hormat. Diikuti oleh Sooyoung dan beberapa prajurit yang lain.

"Keadaan saat ini, masih aman Yang Mulia. _Black EXOpixie_ belum nampak sampai saat ini." Jawab Lee Joon merespon pertanyaan Sunny tadi. Sunny mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap kearah depan, tepat kearah kota _Heaven Sweet_ dan juga hutan yang berada di luar gerbang _Heaven Sweet_. Sunny menghela nafasnya.

"Tetaplah waspada." Ujar Sunny sebelum kemudian pergi dari sana. Semua prajuritnya mengangguk menurut.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, dimana terdapat ke-6 _namja_ tampan tengah berbaring di kasur nya masing – masing –alias tidur-. Terlihat seorang _namja_ tengah menggeliat dalam tidurnya. _Namja_ itu adalah Kim Joon Myun atau yang akrab di sapa Suho. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Suho pun membuka matanya. Mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya sebentar lalu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Suho mendapati bahwa saudara – saudaranya masih tertidur. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Suho pun meraih sebuah jam –seperti kompas- yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Suho tercengang. Berarti sebentar lagi pagi menjelang!

Suho segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri kasur teman – temannya yang lain. Ia segera membangunkan teman – temannya. Dan tak lama, Kris dan yang lain terbangun dari tidurnya.

Suho mengatakan bahwa mereka semua harus segera bersiap. Dan semua menurut. Mereka pun segera bersiap.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di kamar Tao, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Luhan, terlihat mereka tengah menyiapkan diri masing – masing. Mereka juga menyiapkan senjata mereka nanti. Seperti panah dan belati untuk berjaga – jaga.

Setelah mereka semua merasa siap, mereka segera keluar dari kamar masing – masing. Mereka ber-6 terlihat gagah. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan manis pada diri masing – masing.

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya, para Manusia mulai keluar dari kamar mereka. Ke-6 _namja_ tampan itu memakai baju perang *bayangin baju perangnya Peter di Narnia. Cuman lambang ama warnanya di rubah jadi putih berlambang sayap*Ngerti? Ngerti gak ngerti, ngerti aja dah -_-* Mereka ber-6 terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan.

Matahari pun mulai berani menampakkan dirinya. Dan kini semua rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ telah terbangun dari tidur mereka dan telah selesai menyiapkan diri mereka. Kini, semua rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ pergi menuju istana. Berkumpul di sana sesuai dengan perintah Ratu.

Lee Joon, Sooyoung, dan para prajurit yang lain yang mendapat tugas untuk mengawasi, mulai membelalakkan mata mereka saat telah menemukan tanda.

"Taemin! Segera beritahu Ratu bahwa _Black EXOpixie_ tengah berada tidak jauh dari gerbang _Heaven Sweet_!" perintah Sooyoung. Dan Taemin segera menurut. _Namja_ itu segera terbang turun dan menghampiri Sunny dan memberitahukan bahwa _Black EXOpixie_ mulai mendekat.

Sunny mengangguk mengerti. Ia memerintahkan semua rakyat dan prajuritnya untuk bersiap.

Sunny dan semua prajuritnya –termasuk para Manusia- segera berjalan keluar dari _Heaven Sweet_ dengan membentuk barisan rapi. Di barisan depan, terdapat Sunny, para Manusia, dan Lee Joon yang menunggangi kuda putih masing – masing. Sementara para prajurit yang lain berbaris di belakang mereka dengan senjata masing – masing. Untuk peri yang mendapat tugas memanah, mereka terbang di atas Ratu dan para prajurit yang lain bersama dengan Sooyoung.

_White EXOpixie_ dan _Black EXOpixie_ mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah bukit luas yang berada tidak jauh dari hutan di luar _Heaven Sweet_. Mereka memilih untuk melancarkan aksi mereka di sana.

Tak lama, kedua kubu bertemu di tempat yang sama. Kedua kubu hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa puluh meter di antara keduanya.

**Deg**

Jantung Sunny berdetak sedikit tidak enak saat melihat Seohyun datang. Entah mengapa, mimpinya teringat kembali. Tapi ia segera menepis semua pikiran negatifnya tersebut.

Sunny segera turun dari kuda putihnya diikuti oleh Seohyun yang turun dari kuda hitamnya. Kedua gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Lama tak jumpa, **_eonni_**." Ucap Seohyun dengan seringai menyeramkannya. Sementara Sunny memandangnya dengan pandangan lembutnya.

"Seohyun, kita ini bersaudara. Kenapa kita harus bertempur seperti ini?" tanya Sunny dengan nada lembut yang akan meluluhkan hati siapa pun.

"Kau tentu sudah tau maksudku, gadis manja!" jawab Seohyun kasar.

"Ku mohon, kita tidak seharusnya berperang. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti tidak akan senang melihat kita seperti ini. Ayolah~ Ku mohon kembali. Kita bisa memimpin _Heaven Sweet_ bersama – sama." Bujuk Sunny lagi.

Seohyun terdiam. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan emosi tadi perlahan mulai berubah menjadi tenang. Ia sepertinya luluh dengan perkataan Sunny. Di saat Seohyun akan melangkah mendekati Sunny, tiba – tiba sebuah asap hitam datang ke samping Seohyun. Dan tak lama, asap itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang semua orang sudah ketahui bahwa itu adalah Madam Penyihir. Sunny dan para _White EXOpixie_ menatap kaget Penyihir yang tiba – tiba datang tersebut.

"TIDAK SEOHYUN!" cegah Madam Penyihir penuh emosi. Menghentikan langkah Seohyun yang akan mendekati Sunny. Semua kaget dan mentap penyihir itu.

Mendengar seruan Madam Penyihir, Seohyun menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Bingung pada apa yang hampir dia lakukan. Raut wajah Seohyun yang tadinya membaik, sekarang kembali di penuhi oleh raut emosi yang meluap – luap.

"INGAT! TUJUANMU ADALAH UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA SEMUA!" ujar Madam Penyihir. Dan Seohyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh dalam rayuanmu itu, Sunny!" kata Seohyun lalu segera menaiki kudanya lagi. Melihat itu, Sunny pun segera kembali dan menunggangi kuda putihnya.

"Lakukan sebisa kalian. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap Sunny yang di tujukan pada Para Manusia. Manusia – Manusia itu mengangguk dan menatap tajam kearah depan –lebih tepatnya kearah _Black EXOpixie_-.

"SERANG!" titah Madam Penyihir. Dan segera, para prajurit _Black EXOpixie_ beserta para _monster_ milik Penyihir itu mulai mendekati barisan _White EXOpixie_ dan berniat menyerang. Melihat itu, prajurit _White EXOpixie_ –kecuali Sunny dan para Manusia Penyelamat- pun mulai maju dan…

**GGRUUAHH**

**PRANG**

**CRING**

**BRUK**

**GGRRAHHH**

**SYUT**

**JLEB**

Suara dentingan pedang, geraman monster, tusukan panah dan suara benturan dan pukulan terdengar dari kedua kubu yang saling menyerang itu. Sehun dan Kai menelan salivanya berat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi mereka. Mengingat mereka juga pernah melawan _monster_ – _monster_ saat di pegunungan Sidney.

Darah mulai berceceran di arena perang. Semua menatap ngeri. Tapi mereka semua tetap saling menyerang.

"Sudah saatnya untuk kita mulai maju," ujar Kris dan kawan – kawannya pun mengangguk. Mereka pun segera menyiapkan pedang mereka dan mulai maju bersama kuda – kuda putih mereka.

**CRING**

Kris menebas para _Black EXOpixie_ yang akan menyerangnya. Begitu pula yang lain. Bahkan kini, Suho tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah _monster_ yang mengerikan.

**Grraahhh**

Aum _monster_ tersebut. Membuat Suho menjadi geram dan mencoba menusukkan pedangnya kearah _monster_ tersebut dan berhasil. Dan kemudian dia segera menyerang yang lainnya.

Suara tebasan, auman, dan suara benturan terus terdengar. Membuat pertarungan itu semakin panas dan tidak ada kubu yang mau mengalah. Mereka ingin menjatuhkan masing – masing kubu lawan.

Sementara itu, Sunny masih diam di tempatnya. Menyaksikan pertarungan berdarah di hadapannya. Pandangan mata Sunny tidak pernah lepas dari Seohyun yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan sana.

"Ini keinginanmu Seo. Bukan aku…" batin Sunny miris.

Sunny melihat di kejauhan sana, bahwa Seohyun datang menuju kearahnya bersama dengan kuda hitamnya. Melihat itu, Sunny segera menyiapkan pedangnya dan menuju kearah Seohyun bersama dengan kuda putihnya. Jarak antara keduanya makin dekat dan…

"HIIAATT!"

**CRING!**

Pedang keduanya saling berbenturan. Seohyun berusaha melukai Sunny dan Sunny berusaha menghindari hujaman dari pedang Seohyun. Madam Penyihir menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya melihat pertarungan antara Sunny dan Seohyun dari atas sana. Sepertinya, rencananya berjalan lancar. Tunggu! Rencana?

Ya! Rencana! Biar di jelaskan, Madam Penyihir merasa dendam karena dia pernah di kalahkan oleh Raja Lee karena dulu dia sempat ingin merebut kekuasaan _Heaven Sweet_. Dia mencari akal selama beberapa tahun untuk membalas dendamnya. Dan saat ia mendengar berita Raja Lee meninggal dan tahtanya di pegang oleh Sunny, Madam Penyihir menemukan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk balas dendam.

Yaitu, dengan cara meracuni pikiran Seohyun agar protes karena bukan ia yang di pilih. Lalu, memancing Seohyun agar datang padanya, meminta bantuan padanya. Lalu, membuat perang saudara antara Sunny dan Seohyun. Dan dengan begitu, rencana Madam Penyihir akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sungguh licik bukan?

**.**

**.**

Lay yang tengah terbang sambil memanah para _Black EXOpixie_ dan beberapa _monster_, kini mulai menapakkan kakinya di tanah bersama dengan teman – temannya yang lain. Mereka mulai memanah musuh mereka lagi. Mereka juga sempat melakukan adu pukul di bawah sana.

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Banyak korban yang mulai berjatuhan. Tapi sepertinya kedua kubu tidak memperhatikan itu dan terus bertarung. Kyungsoo segera terbang mencari Kris. Saat ia telah menemukan dimana Kris dan berniat menuju kearahnya, sebuah _monster_ tiba – tiba mendekat kearahnya dari arah samping.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keberadaan _monster_ itu yang datang menghampirinya dan berniat menyakitinya tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO AWAS!" seru seseorang dari arah kanan Kyungsoo. Dia Baekhyun, yang sudah siap dengan panahnya.

**Syut**

**Jleb**

**Argghhtt**

_Monster_ yang tadinya berniat menyerang Kyungsoo itu langsung ambruk setelah terkena tusukan panah dari Baekhyun yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Kyungsoo menatap kaget _monster_ yang telah ambruk tersebut.

"Lebih berhati – hatilah!" ujar Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun segera pergi menghampiri Kris kembali. Tapi sialnya sedikit susah karena dia terus mendapat serangan. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendekati Kris.

"KRIS!" Seru Kyungsoo sembari masih melawan musuh – musuhnya. Kris yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, segera menoleh ke asal suara dan dia mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah kewalahan melawan musuh – musuh yang begitu banyak tersebut.

"KRIS! DARAH SUCI! ADA PADA MADAM PENYIHIR! KAU HARUS SEGERA MENDAPATKANNYA! ARGHHHTT!" seru Kyungsoo masih sambil melawan musuh – musuhnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai mengerang frustasi karena begitu banyak musuh yang menyerangnya saat ini.

Kris mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar seruan Kris. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari di mana Penyihir Hutan itu berada. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Itu membuatnya merutuk kesal. Di tambah dia kembali mendapat serangan.

**.**

**.**

"SIALAN KAU SUNNY!" rutuk Seohyun lalu kembali menyerang Sunny dan Sunny dengan sigap segera menangkis serangan pedang dari Seohyun. Kini keduanya telah turun dari kuda masing – masing.

"Seohyun! Ku mohon jangan seperti ini!" kata Sunny dengan nafas yang memburu karena pertarungan sengit antara ia dan saudaranya kini.

"Heh! Kenapa?" Seohyun menyunggingkan seringaiannya, masih sambil menyerang kearah Sunny. "Kau takut, hah?"

**Cring!**

**Sret!**

"Arrgghhtt!" Sunny mengerang saat paha kirinya mendapat luka dari pedang Seohyun. Seohyun menyeringai senang. Sunny mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit dari luka yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Darah tak hentinya keluar dari luka sobekan yang cukup panjang tersebut.

"Baiklah Seohyun. Kau yang meminta semua ini! HYYATT!" kini, giliran Sunny yang melakukan penyerangan terhadap Seohyun. Kesabarannya benar – benar sudah habis. Jika tidak di lawan, Seohyun akan semakin berulah.

Seohyun sedikit kaget saat Sunny melakukan penyerangan terhadapnya. Dan dengan raut wajah kesal, Seohyun membalas serangan – serangan pedang dari Sunny.

**.**

**.**

Suho terlihat sedang menyerang musuh – musuhnya di bantu oleh Sehun dan Tao. Mereka berdua berada di tempat yang sama dan saling membantu dalam menumbangkan musuh.

Di tengah – tengah pertempurannya, Suho mengingat sesuatu. Yaitu, darah suci Putri Seohyun yang katanya berada di tangan si Penyihir Hutan. Suho segera menatap kesekelilingnya, mencari si Penyihir. Tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Kemana kira – kira penyihir itu?

"Sehun, kita harus segera mencari penyihirnya!" kata Suho kepada Sehun yang masih sibuk bertempur. Sehun menatap Suho sekilas lalu mengangguk, bersamaan dengan ambruknya musuh yang ia lawan.

Sehun dan Suho segera mencari Kris. Dan mereka menemukan Kris yang baru saja menjatuhkan musuhnya.

"Kris! Kita harus menemukan Penyihir itu!" kata Suho yang menghampiri Kris. Dan Kris mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku belum tau dimana dia." Kata Kris.

"Apa kalian mencariku?" tanya suara seorang wanita. Sontak Sehun, Suho, dan Kris menjadi kaget dan menatap asal dari suara tersebut. Ternyata suara itu adalah milik si Penyihir yang kini tengah terbang rendah di depan Kris, Suho, dan Sehun. Sontak ketiganya membelalakkan mata mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih bisa menyerang, hah?" tanya Seohyun kepada Sunny yang terlihat terengah – engah. Di tambah luka di kakinya yang membuat Sunny berjalan dengan pincang.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti… hosh… sampai kau sadar." Jawab Sunny di tengah nafasnya yang memburu. Seohyun semakin menggeram saat mendengar Sunny mengatakan hal itu.

"Sialan kau!" rutuk Seohyun dan segera mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap melukai Sunny.

**Wush!**

Sebuah anak panah hampir saja menusuk tubuh Seohyun, jika saja gadis itu tidak menghindar. Hal itu membuat Seohyun menghentikan aksinya untuk melukai Sunny. Seohyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, begitu juga Sunny mendapati apa yang terjadi barusan.

Seohyun, dengan kesalnya segera menatap arah datangnya anak panah yang hampir menusuknya itu. dan dia mendapati Xiumin yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau!" geram Seohyun. "Pengkhianat!" lanjutnya.

"Jangan pernah lukai Ratu-ku!" ujar Xiumin dengan nada datarnya. Seohyun menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Heh! Ternyata gadis manja itu telah meracuni otakmu, eoh?" tanya Seohyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan pernah menyebut Ratu-ku seperti itu!" jawab Xiumin. Seohyun semakin menggeram mendengar jawaban Xiumin.

"Kau perlu menjaga omonganmu, PENGKHIANAT!" maki Seohyun dan ia dengan segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Xiumin dengan mengacungkan pedangnya. Xiumin yang melihat pergerakan Seohyun yang akan menyerangnya pun segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan bersiap melawan Seohyun.

"Hyyatt!" Seohyun mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Xiumin dan Xiumin segera menghindar. Xiumin pun mengambil anak panah yang terdapat di belakang punggungnya dan siap memanah Seohyun.

"XIUMIN _ANDWE_!" larang Sunny. Membuat Xiumin menghentikan aksinya dan menatap kearah Sunny yang tengah memasang wajah memohonnya. Xiumin menjadi tidak tega jika menolak perintah dari Ratunya itu.

Melihat Xiumin yang tengah lenga, itu menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Seohyun. Segera saja gadis itu terbang menuju Xiumin seraya mengacungkan pedangnya. Seringaian tergambar jelas di bibir gadis itu.

"XIUMIN AWAS!" pekik Sunny lagi. Dan segera Xiumin menatap kearah depan, di mana kini Seohyun tengah terbang kearahnya.

**Cring!**

Xiumin menangkis serangan dari pedang Seohyun dengan merentangkan busur panahnya di depan dadanya.

"Argghht!" Xiumin mendorong pedang Seohyun menggunakan busur panahnya, membuat Seohyun menjauh beberapa langkah. Hal itu, membuat Seohyun menggeram marah.

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kalian mencariku?" tanya Madam Penyihir kepada Kris, Suho, dan Sehun yang masih menatap kaget dirinya.

Sehun terus menatap Madam Penyihir itu dengan _intens_. Mulai dari atas hingga bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Ia mencari di mana kira – kira wanita ini menyembunyikan darah suci Seohyun. Dan GOTCHA! Sehun melihat sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan merah pekat yang tergantung di sabuk hitam tipis milik Penyihir itu. Sehun yakin! Bahwa itu lah darahnya!

"Yang kami inginkan hanya satu! Yaitu, kedamaian di sini!" ujar Sehun yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Penyihir itu. Kris dan Suho sedikit membelalak melihatnya.

"Heh! Beraninya kau bocah!" Penyihir itu mencibir.

"Aku tidak mau banyak bicara denganmu!" ujar Sehun yang segera mengacungkan pedangnya diikuti oleh Kris dan Suho.

"Wah! Wah! Ternyata kalian para Manusia ingin bermain – main denganku eoh?" tanya si Penyihir dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak usah banyak basa – basi!" Sehun segera berlari kearah Penyihir itu dengan mengacungkan pedangnya dan bersiap menusuk si Penyihir. Tapi Penyihir itu dengan segera menghindar, membuat Sehun hanya menusuk udara kosong.

"Kalian tidak sebanding denganku, bocah!" ejek Madam Penyihir.

"Sialan!" kali ini, Kris dan Suho mulai tersulut amarahnya dan mulai menyerang Penyihir itu menggunakan pedang mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, Penyihir itu tetap bisa menghindar. Membuat Kris, Suho, dan Sehun hanya merasa kelelahan tanpa bisa melukai Penyihir itu sedikit pun.

Kris menghentikan serangannya dan menatap tajam kearah Madam Penyihir yang tengah di serang oleh Sehun dan Suho itu. Kris mulai memfokuskan pikirannya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Tak lama kemudian,

**GGRRAAHH!**

Naga api keluar dari punggung Kris dan langsung menggeram keras. Sehun, Suho, dan Madam Penyihir menghentikan pertempuran mereka sejenak dan menatap kaget naga api tersebut.

"Sial!" desis si Penyihir. Lebih – lebih lagi ketika naga api itu mulai terbang kearahnya dan bersiap menyerang.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen terlihat kelelahan setelah melawan sekian banyak musuh dan _monster_ yang kini telah ambruk –sebagian- tersebut. Ketiganya saling menatap.

"Kita harus mencari teman kita yang lain!" ajak Chanyeol. Chen dan Kai pun setuju. Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari Sehun, Suho, dan Kris.

"XIUMIN AWAS!" tiba – tiba Chen menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Sunny yang menyebut nama 'Xiumin'. Astaga! Xiumin! Chen segera mencari dari asal suara dan mendapati Xiumin yang tengah melawan Seohyun sendirian.

"Kalian pergilah duluan! Aku akan menolong Xiumin!" ujar Chen yang langsung berlari menghampiri Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

"Kau… tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" ujar Seohyun yang tengah menyudutkan Xiumin di sebuah batu besar. Sunny terlihat panik. Ingin sekali ia menolong Xiumin, tapi rasa nyeri di kakinya ini membuatnya tidak bisa membuatnya melakukan banyak. Akan terasa sangat sakit jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Sekarang! Kau sudah tidak bisa apa – apa!" ujar Seohyun dan ia segera mengangkat pedangnya. Siap menghujam Xiumin. Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"JANGAN SAKITI XIUMIN!" seru Chen yang tiba – tiba datang. Membuat Seohyun kembali menghentikan aksinya. Gadis itu menggeram sangat marah karena lagi – lagi aksinya di hentikan. Ia menatap garang kearah Chen yang juga tengah menatap tajam dirinya dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

"Ow! Manusia satu ini!" Seohyun memandang remeh kearah Chen. Membuat Chen menjadi muak. Dan dengan segera Chen berlari kearah Seohyun dengan pedangnya, bersiap menyerang gadis itu.

**Cring!**

Benturan pedang kembali terdengar saat Chen dan Seohyun mulai berhadapan. Chen terus menyerang Seohyun. Dan Seohyun terus menangkis serangan dari Chen yang bisa di bilang lumayan. Lama mereka saling menyerang. Sampai saat Chen akan menusuk Seohyun, Seohyun segera menangkis pedang Chen dan membuangnya menggunakan pedang miliknya. Chen tercengang saat ia sudah tidak lagi bersenjata. Seohyun menyunggingkan seringaian menakutakannya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Naga api milik Kris mulai terbang kearah Madam Penyihir dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat si Penyihir kewalahan menghindar dan menyerang.

**Wussh!**

Naga milik Kris menyemburkan apinya kearah Madam Penyihir. Tapi wanita itu menangkisnya dengan kekuatan yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Kris terus menatap tajam pertarungan antara si Madam Penyihir dengan naga api miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat fokus.

Tak lama, Chanyeol dan Kai tiba di tempat Kris. Mereka melihat Kris yang tengah fokus pada naganya yang menyerang Madam Penyihir itu.

"Sehun! Ayo kita bantu Kris!" ajak Chanyeol, dan Sehun pun mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol segera membuat kobaran api yang sangat besar, lalu Sehun membuat angin dari telapak tangannya. Mereka kembali bekerja sama seperti saat mereka melawan _monster_ anjing di gunung Sidney.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menggabungkan kedua kekuatan mereka dan terciptalah kobaran api yang sangat besar yang kemudian menyerang si Penyihir. Madam Penyihir itu membelalakkan matanya dan segera membuat perisai yang melindungi tubuhnya dari kobaran api besar yang di ciptakan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Madam Penyihir menggeram marah di dalam perisainya. Karena, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak menghentikan kekuatan mereka. Akhirnya, Madam Penyihir pun merubah dirinya menjadi seekor rubah hitam yang besar dan mengerikan. Bahkan, Madam Penyihir membuat empat _cloning_ rubah hitamnya.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Kris, dan Kai kaget melihatnya. 5 ekor rubah hitam yang besar. Memiliki taring yang sangat panjang dan tajam bahkan sampai keluar dari mulutnya. Memiliki ekor yang di ujungnya tajam seperti sebuah tombak. Dan rubah itu mampu mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya seperti seekor naga.

**GRRAHH!**

**GRUUAHH!**

_Cloning_ pertama dan kedua segera menyerang kearah Kai dan Suho. Sementara _cloning_ ketiga dan keempat, di tambah dengan penyihir itu sendiri menyerang kearah Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Mereka memulai pertarungan yang lebih sengit dan menantang sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**KrisYeolHun's Side**

Ketiganya tengah berhadapan dengan si Penyihir –yang dalam bentuk siluman- bersama 2 _cloning_nya. Ketiga siluman rubah itu menggeram tidak suka saat menatap Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Seakan – akan ketiga Manusia itu adalah hal yang sangat mengganggu dan harus segera di singkirkan.

Ketiga rubah itu kini menggeram lebih marah. Mengerti bahwa ke-3 rubah itu akan menyerang, Kris kembali mengeluarkan naga apinya dan Chanyeol serta Sehun menyiapkan tenaga mereka.

**GRRUUAHH!**

Ketiga rubah itu segera datang menyerang.

"Mari segera selesaikan!" seru Kris. Dan naga apinya segera terbang menuju si Penyihir. Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah menyerang 2 _cloning_ yang lain dengan kobaran api mereka yang besar.

Mereka terus saja bertarung. Sesekali rubah – rubah itu mengerang saat terkena serangan dari Chanyeol, Kris, dan Sehun. Kris sedikit kesusahan melawan rubah yang merupakan jelmaan dari Madam Penyihir ini. Tentu saja karena kekuatan Penyihir ini sangat kuat.

**GGRUUAHH**

**WUUSSHH!**

Rubah itu mengeluarkan kobaran api dari dalam mulutnya. Melihat itu, Kris segera memerintahkan naganya untuk membalas serangan itu dengan api dari mulutnya pula.

Pertarungan yang sengit dan melelahkan terus terjadi. Menguras tenaga dari masing – masing tubuh. Chanyeol dan Sehun telah berhasil membakar satu _cloning_ rubah. Tinggal satu lagi yang tertinggal.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Suho dan Kai juga tengah sibuk melawan masing – masing rubah menggunakan pedang mereka. Mereka juga mulai terlihat kelelahan setelah sekian lama melawan rubah yang sangat kuat itu.

Kai telah berhasil memotong ekor tajam milik rubah menyeramkan tersebut. Sementara Suho telah berhasil melukai naga itu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan, salah satu kaki bagian kiri rubah itu sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan karena mendapat serangan dari Suho.

**GRRUUAHH**

**GRRAHHHH**

Kedua rubah itu menggeram marah dan kembali menyerang Kai dan Suho. Mereka kembali bertarung. Salah satu rubah yang ekornya telah putus itu segera menyemburkan apinya kearah Kai. Tapi Kai, dengan teleportasinya, berhasil menghindar. Malah kini, Kai berada di belakang kaki si rubah. Dengan cepat, Kai menebas kaki itu hingga putus.

**CRING!**

**AARRGGTTTHHH**

Erang rubah itu kesakitan saat salah satu kakinya putus. Darah berwarna ungu, keluar dengan deras dari luka di kakinya itu. Rubah itu terlihat benar – benar kesal. Dan kembali akan menyerang Kai. Kali ini sedikit susah karena kakinya yang patah itu.

Rubah itu kembali menyemburkan api kearah Kai tapi Kai kembali bisa menghindar.

Sementara itu, Suho terlihat tengah melindugi dirinya dari serangan – serangan mendadak dari rubah itu. Suho terlihat kewalahan karena rubah itu menyerang dengan sangat cepat dan tiba – tiba. Itu membuat Suho sedikit susah untuk membalas atau pun menangkisnya.

**SREK!**

"AKH!" Suho meringis keras saat ia mendapat cakaran yang ia yakin sangat panjang dan dalam di bahu bagian kanannya. Itu semua karena rubah itu terlalu cepat dan Suho tidak bisa mengimbangi pergerakannya.

Nafas Suho terlihat memburu. Antara menahan sakit, kelelahan, dan marah. Suho menatap rubah itu dengan pandangan tajam. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya beberapa kali. Memberi keyakinan dan semangat pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali menyerang.

**.**

**.**

Nafas Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat terengah – engah karena kelelahan. Keringat pun membasahi tubuh mereka yang kelelahan tersebut. Sementara itu, _cloning_ rubah di depan mereka yang kini telah memiliki luka bakar di bagian kiri wajahnya, terlihat menggeram marah. Sepertinya rubah besar itu marah karena Chanyeol dan Sehun telah membunuh _cloning_nya dan melukai setengah wajahnya.

"Sehun, kita sebentar lagi berhasil. Hosh… apa kau kuat? Hosh… hosh…" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Jujur saja, dia sedikit malas berbicara saat ini karena ia merasa kelelahan.

"Baiklah, mari selesaikan!" ujar Chanyeol.

**GRUUAHH!**

Segera saja rubah itu berlari menuju Chanyeol dan Sehun. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan apinya, dan Sehun kembali mengeluarkan anginnya. Keduanya terus mengarahkan kobaran api yang besar itu kearah si rubah. Tapi rubah itu mulai gesit sekarang. Dia menghindar dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedikit kewalahan.

"Hosh… hosh…" Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali berhenti untuk mengambil nafas mereka. Mereka begitu merasa kelelahan. Di saat Sehun dan Chanyeol tengah lenga, rubah itu tiba – tiba mendekat kearah keduanya dengan perlahan. Berniat untuk menyerang.

**GRRUUAHH!**

Rubah itu tiba – tiba menyerang Sehun dengan melayangkan cakarannya kearah tubuh _namja_ itu. Membuat Sehun tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Chanyeol dan Kris membelalakkan mata mereka melihat Sehun. Kai dan Suho bahkan kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak. Luhan yang berada tidak jauh dari Sehun, membelalakkan matanya kaget. Luhan segera terbang cepat menghampiri _namja_ yang tengah kesakitan tersebut.

"SEHUN!" teriaknya kalut. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sehun, kearah rubah kurang ajar itu. Chanyeol menggeram marah. Akhirnya, dengan semua kekuatan yang tersisa, ia mengeluarkan kobaran apinya yang sangat besar. Menyerang rubah itu dengan cepat.

Rubah itu tidak sempat bersiap untuk menerima serangan api dari Chanyeol. Karena hal itu begitu cepat. Dan akhirnya, api dari Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah melahap tubuh rubah itu. Rubah itu mengerang dalam balutan api Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Sampai pada akhirnya, _cloning_ itu berubah menjadi abu. Tanda bahwa _cloning_ itu telah musnah.

Chanyeol segera mendudukkan dirinya di tanah setelah berhasil memusnahkan _cloning_ menyeramkan itu. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Tanda bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang tengah menangisi Sehun yang kesakitan itu di sampingnya. Perlahan, ia pun mulai mendekati Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Madam Penyihir yang kini tengah dalam _mode_ rubah itu. Pandangan matanya juga terlihat tajam. Sepertinya, Kris juga merasakan amarah yang sangat saat melihat Sehun kesakitan begitu. Dan hal itu, di sebabkan oleh _cloning_ rubah Penyihir itu.

Akhirnya, Kris segera menyerang rubah itu menggunakan naga apinya. Naga api milik Kris, bertarung melawan Penyihir. Saling adu kuat dan juga menyemburkan api dari mulut masing – masing.

Kris terus menatap tajam. Mengendalikan naganya yang melawan Penyihir itu. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis Kris. Tanda ia juga telah merasa kelelahan sekarang.

"Sial! Kapan aku akan berhasil menumbangkan Penyihir itu?" batin Kris.

**GRUUAHH**

Kedua makhluk itu mengerang dengan sangat kuat saat tubuh keduanya saling bertubrukan. Rubah itu mengerang dengan sangat keras. Naga milik Kris memeluk tubuh rubah itu. Dan otomatis, rubah itu merasakan panas yang amat sangat.

Rubah itu terus memberontak dan mengerang. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhasil melepaskan tubuh naga itu dari tubuhnya. Dan naga milik Kris itu jatuh tersungkur. Tapi ia segera bangkit kembali.

"_ATTACK IT NOW_, _DRAGON_!" seru Kris pada naganya. Dan naganya itu segera menyemburkan apinya kearah rubah itu seraya terbang mendekat. Sementara rubah itu membalas semburan api dari naga api itu dengan api miliknya juga.

Lama kedua makhluk itu menyemburkan api mereka. Sampai akhirnya, rubah itu melepaskan kontak api mereka karena merasa kelelahan. Dan hal itu membuat api dari naga milik Kris itu membakar tubuh rubah itu. Rubah itu mengerang, dan tak lama, tubuh itu berubah menjadi tubuh si Penyihir wanita yang di penuhi oleh luka bakar yang terlihat menyeramkan di tubuhnya.

Berubahnya Madam Penyihir ke bentuk semula, membuat 2 _cloning_nya yang tadi melawan Suho dan Kai menghilang. Tentu saja.

Kai dan Suho sedikit bingung saat tiba – tiba _monster_ di hadapan mereka menghilang. Tapi mereka mengerti saat melihat Madam Penyihir yang terkapar tak berdaya di hadapan Kris. Mereka berdua segera berjalan mendekati Kris.

Kris segera menapakkan dirinya -yang semula mengambang di udara itu- ke tanah. Ia berjalan mendekati si Penyihir yang tengah terkapar di hadapannya itu.

"Sekarang kau telah kalah, sialan!" maki Kris.

"Kurang ajar kau!" lirih Penyihir itu yang menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya yang mengalami luka bakar.

Kai yang baru saja datang, segera mengambil tabung darah –yang ajaibnya tidak apa – apa- dari sabuk penyihir itu. Penyihir itu menatap kesal Kai yang mengambil darah suci Seohyun tersebut.

Setelah mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan, Kris, Suho, dan Kai segera menghampiri Sehun yang memiliki luka serius di tubuhnya itu akibat cakaran dari siluman rubah tadi.

"Hiks… Hunnie… Bertahanlah~" ucap Luhan yang menangis melihat keadaan Sehun.

"Sudah Lu… Jangan menangis… Akh…" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau membawa Sehun kembali ke _Heaven Sweet_ sekarang. Agar ia mendapat pertolongan denga cepat. Nanti kami akan menyusul kalian. Karena ada satu hal lagi yang harus kami lakukan." Ujar Kris. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan segera membopong Sehun lalu membawanya terbang ke suatu tempat.

"Ayo segera selesaikan ini semua!" ujar Kris. Dan Kai, Chanyeol, dan Suho mengangguk setuju.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Seohyun segera menangkis pedang Chen dan membuangnya menggunakan pedang miliknya. Chen tercengang saat ia sudah tidak lagi bersenjata. Seohyun menyunggingkan seringaian menakutakannya.

"Sekarang, aku yang akan bertindak, Tuan Sok Pahlawan." Ujar Seohyun dengan seringaiannya dan bersiap menusuk Chen. "HYYAT!" Chen hanya menutup matanya pasrah.

"TIDAK!"

**CRING!**

Tanpa Seohyun duga – duga, Xiumin segera menyerangnya yang akan menghunus Chen itu dari samping. Seohyun yang cepat menyadari, segera menangkis pedang Xiumin. Chen yang semula menutup matanya seakan pasrah, kini telah membuka matanya dan menatap Seohyun yang tengah di serang oleh Xiumin.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" geram Seohyun lalu langsung menangkis pedang dari Xiumin dan…

**JLEB**

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Ternyata, Seohyun telah menancapkan pedangnya ke perut Xiumin. Chen dan Sunny membelalak kaget.

"Akh!" Xiumin pun ambruk dengan luka di bagian perutnya. Dan Seohyun tertawa seram.

"XIUMIN!" teriak Sunny dan Chen bersamaan. Mereka kaget dan marah atas kelakukan Seohyun yang di lakukannya kepada Xiumin.

"SIALAN KAU!" seru Chen marah. Tiba – tiba, langit menjadi gelap. Petir menyambar dimana – mana. Semua orang tercengang melihat langit di atas mereka, begitu pula Seohyun.

"KAU BERANI MENYAKITI MILIKKU!" ujar Chen marah dengan air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Seohyun dan Sunny menatap kaget kearah Chen.

"SEKARANG RASAKAN INI!" Chen segera mengarahkan petirnya kearah Seohyun yang masih membelalak kaget.

"_ANDWE_!" Sunny, dengan segera berlari melindungi Seohyun. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya. Sunny segera melindungi tubuh Seohyun di belakang tubuhnya dan menangkis petir dari Chen dengan kekuatan miliknya. Seohyun membelalakkan matanya sedikit melihat Sunny yang datang melindungi dirinya.

Hati Chen telah di butakan oleh dendam. Dia jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih siapa yang ia lawan. Entah itu musuh atau pun kawannya. Hal itu terjadi karena kekasihnya, telah di lukai.

"Chen! Hentikan!" Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai yang datang menghampiri mereka segera menyuruh Chen untuk berhenti. Tapi Chen tidak menggubris dan masih terus melancarkan kekuatannya.

Melihat itu, Kris menjadi geram. Ia pun memukul Chen dari belakang. Sehingga Chen tersungkur. Dan otomatis, kekuatannya itu pun terhentikan. Sunny dapat menghela nafasnya lega setelah Chen melepaskan kekuatannya yang sangat kuat tadi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" marah Chen.

"Chen! Sudahlah!" teman – temannya berusaha menenangkan Chen yang terus memberontak untuk terus menyerang. Tak lama, Chen pun berhenti memberontak, dan dia pun menangis. Chen segera menghampiri Xiumin yang terkapar tak berdaya karena luka yang parah di bagian perutnya. Darah terus keluar. Bahkan, kedua tangan Xiumin telah merah karena darahnya sendiri.

"Xiumin… Hiks…" tangis Chen lalu memangku kepala Xiumin yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"C-Chen… Akh…" Xiumin meringis saat ia berbicara. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Bertahanlah sayang. Aku mohon…" ucap Chen lalu mengecup kening Xiumin. Xiumin tidak menjawab. Dia merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Ada apa ini? Astaga Xiumin!" Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao yang baru datang ke tempat mereka langsung menatap kaget tubuh Xiumin yang penuh dengan darah itu tengah di peluk oleh Chen.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Chen memilih untuk diam, dia akan merasa sakit jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Sementara Kris, Kai, dan Suho juga terdiam karena mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

"Ku mohon tolong dia…" lirih Chen. Lay menatap kasihan kepada Chen dan juga Xiumin. Air mata telah mengalir di matanya, begitu pula Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedih melihat keadaan sahabat mereka yang tengah seperti ini.

"Aku akan membantu sedikit." Ujar Lay. Lalu ia segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya keatas luka di bagian perut Xiumin. Mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya itu. Xiumin sedikit mengerang sakit saat Lay berusaha menyembuhkannya. Tak lama, tiba – tiba cahaya dari telapak tangan Lay menghilang.

"Maafkan aku Chen, Xiumin. Aku hanya bisa meringankan sedikit lukanya. Tenagaku benar – benar terkuras tadi." ucap Lay menyesal.

"Tidak apa – apa Lay… Kau… Setidaknya kau telah mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Ujar Xiumin yang bahkan sekarang sudah bisa berbicara sedikit karena kekuatan Lay tadi. Walau Xiumin masih merasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Chen, lebih baik kau membawa Xiumin ke istana saja." usul Suho. Chen pun mengangguk.

"Biar aku mengantar kalian berdua. Terbang lebih mengefesienkan waktu. Agar Xiumin mendapatkan pertolongan segera." Kata Tao. Chen hanya setuju.

Chen segera merangkul Xiumin, di bantu oleh Tao. Lalu setelahnya, sayap Tao membawa mereka terbang menuju _Heaven Sweet_.

**.**

**.**

"Ke-kenapa kau-?" tanya Seohyun kepada Sunny yang masih memunggunginya. Mendengar Seohyun berbicara, Sunny segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lembutnya. Sunny tersenyum sangat lembut kearah Seohyun.

**Deg**

Seohyun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Perasaan aneh tiba – tiba saja muncul. Dan entah bagaimana, kenangannya dengan Sunny dulu terputar bagaikan film pendek di kepala Seohyun.

Seohyun memegangi kepalanya yang tiba – tiba saja terasa berdenyut. Sunny yang khawatir, segera menanyai gadis itu. Tapi, Seohyun malah mendorong Sunny menjauh. Sehingga Sunny sekarang tersungkur ke tanah.

"Seohyun-_ah_…" lirih Sunny menatap adiknya itu.

"Ini semua gara – gara kau!" ujar Seohyun yang telah mengacungkan pedangnya di atas tubuh tersungkur Sunny. Sunny membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari Seohyun akan menghujam tubuhnya dengan pedang tajam itu. Sunny menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

**Grep!**

Tiba – tiba saja, ada seseorang yang memegang pergelangan tangan Seohyun saat gadis itu akan melukai Seohyun. Seohyun segera menatap orang yang memegang tangannya itu dengan tidak suka, Lee Joon.

"Ku mohon! Hentikan semuanya!" ujar Lee Joon. Seohyun semakin merasa geram. "Kembalilah…" ucap Lee Joon lalu melepaskan pedang yang semula di genggam oleh Seohyun.

"Minggir kau!" Seohyun mendorong dada Lee Joon. Tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Lee Joon. Membuat Lee Joon tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

"Panglima Lee Joon, mohon pegangi dia!" ujar Kai lalu memperlihatkan tabung kecil yang berisi darah di tangannya. Lee Joon yang mengerti pun mengangguk dan segera memegangi Seohyun.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Seohyun memberontak. Tapi ingatlah, kekuatannya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan kekuatan Lee Joon.

Kai segera memegang dagu Seohyun dengan salah satu tangannya agak wajah Seohyun sedikit mendongak keatas dan mulutnya terbuka kecil. Kai pun segera menuangkan darah dari tabung itu ke mulut Seohyun yang terbuka kecil itu sampai darah di dalam tabung kecil itu habis.

Seohyun merasakan hal yang aneh saat darah itu berhasil melewati tenggorokannya. Rasanya panas, dadanya terasa sesak, perutnya terasa mual, dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Seohyun memberontak dari tahanan Lee Joon, dan Lee Joon pun segera melepaskan tangan Seohyun yang semula ia genggam.

Seohyun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Sunny yang melihatnya, segera memeluk gadis itu seraya menangis. Jujur! Melihat Seohyun kesakitan seperti ini, membuatnya merasakan sakit juga.

"Lepaskan aku! Arght! Sakit!" erang Seohyun yang memberontak dalam pelukan Sunny. Sementara Sunny terus menangis sembari terus memeluk Seohyun. Tak lama kemudian, Seohyun pun berhenti memberontak. Membuat Sunny melirik kearahnya.

"Seohyun-_ah_, kau sudah tidak apa – apa?" tanya Sunny kepada Seohyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Seohyun tidak menjawab. Tiba – tiba, Sunny merasakan bahwa lengan Seohyun mulai bergerak perlahan memeluk pinggangnya. Sunny tercengang kaget.

Apa lagi ketika semua orang menghentikan pertempuran mereka. Sunny menatap kaget semua orang. Sooyoung yang tengah asyik melawan para musuhnya di bantu oleh prajurit _Heaven Sweet_ yang lain pun tercengang dan segera menghentikan pertarungan mereka saat tiba – tiba tubuh para _Black EXOpixie_ bersinar.

Sinar berwarna putih menyinari seluruh tubuh _Black EXOpixie_ dan setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang, peri yang semula adalah _Black EXOpixie_, kini telah berubah menjadi _White EXOpixie_! Para rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ tercengang melihatnya.

"Siwon-_ah_…" ujar Ki Bum saat melihat Siwon. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia sungguh senang karena kekasihnya telah kembali.

"Ki Bum-_ah_…" Siwon tersenyum hangat melihat Ki Bum. Segera saja mereka berpelukan. Melepaskan rasa rindu pada hati masing – masing. Heechul dan Hangeng yang kembali bertemu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu juga peri yang lain. Mereka begitu senang karena orang yang mereka sayangi dan juga kerabat mereka kembali menjadi _White EXOpixie_ kembali. Sooyoung tersenyum melihatnya. Ternyata semuanya telah kembali.

Sunny masih bingung melihat semuanya. Para Manusia, Lee Joon, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Lay juga sedikit bingung melihatnya. Apakah… karena Seohyun kembali, maka semua pengikutnya juga akan kembali?

"Maafkan aku _eonni_…" ucap Seohyun dalam pelukannya. Sunny tercengang mendengar ucapan Seohyun. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Seohyun-_ah_… k-kau… telah kembali?" tanya Sunny yang jujur, masih terlihat sedikit bingung. Seohyun pun menatap Sunny dan mengangguk. Sunny membelalakkan matanya kaget. Dia senang. Senang sekali! Akhirnya, adiknya dan semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula!

Sunny dan Seohyun mulai berpelukan lagi. Melepaskan rindu mereka seraya menangis haru. Lee Joon, para Manusia, Sooyoung –yang baru datang-, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Baekhyun juga merasa senang. Bahkan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menangis haru sangking bahagianya.

Tak lama, Sunny dan Seohyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_HEAVEN SWEET_ MENCAPAI KEDAMAIAN YANG SEMPURNA!" seru Sunny. Semua rakyat _Heaven Sweet_ bersorak senang. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, setelah masa pahit yang mereka jalani cukup lama itu, mereka kembali bisa merasakan masa manis yang menyenangkan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!" tiba – tiba, 2 orang peri lelaki membawa seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Madam Penyihir yang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dan mengerikan. Tubuhnya di penuhi luka bakar. Bahkan bau busuk menguar dari tubuhnya karena luka – lukanya itu.

"Penyihir Hutan," ucap Sunny datar.

"HANCUR SUDAH RENCANAKU! KAU BODOH SEOHYUN! KAU BODOH! RENCANAKU UNTUK MEREBUT _HEAVEN SWEET_ GAGAL KARENAMU GADIS BODOH!" maki Madam Penyihir penuh amarah kepada Seohyun.

"DIAM!" bentak Sunny. Membuat Penyihir itu menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap kearah Sunny.

"Penyihir Hutan, kau telah merusak kemakmuran di _Heaven Sweet_ sebelumnya. Kau telah meracuni pikiran adikku, menjadikannya alat untuk menjalankan rencana kotormu itu. Maka, kau harus menerima hukuman. Yaitu, di kurung di Kota Kesepian seumur hidupmu. Tidak ada orang yang akan menghiraukanmu di sana. Kekuatanmu sepenuhnya akan hilang. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti orang – orang lagi." Ujar Sunny. Sementara Madam Penyihir itu diam dan mengerang kesal.

"Dan sekarang, pergilah kau kesana!" setelah ucapan Sunny itu, tiba – tiba saja ada seekor burung yang sangat besar melintas di langit. Burung berkepala elang, berekor singa, dan tubuhnya berwarna merah. Siapa yang tidak kenal burung itu? burung yang bagi sebagian peri merupakan Malaikat Kematian. Dan burung itu sekarang adalah Malaikat Kematian bagi si Madam Penyihir.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Madam Penyihir ketika tubuhnya di bawa terbang oleh burung itu menuju ke Kota Kesepian.

"Dan sekarang, mari kita kembalikan kedamaian di _Heaven Sweet_." Kata Sunny sembari tersenyum.

"Bersama – sama." Timpal Seohyun. Dan semua kembali bersorak senang.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Chap paling gaje dan memalukan -_- _Mianhae_, chap ini gak sesuai sama keinginan _reader_ semua. Tapi, ide inilah yang keluar di otak Lalla -_- _Mianhae_ buat semuanya. Maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan *_bow_*. Lalla berterima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah _review_ di chap sebelumnya =D Lalla seneng baca respon kalian semua . _Gomawo ne_~ Dan sekali lagi _mian_, Lalla gak bisa balas _review_ buat _reviewer_ yang gak punya akun di ffn. Yang punya akun, udah Lalla balas lewat PM. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Lalla bukan bermaksud sombong, cuman jujur! Lalla udah capek ngetik dan sekarang juga udah malam -,- Kalo Lalla balas _review_nya, kemungkinan besok Lalla _publish_ chap ini 3= Dan Lalla gak mau buat _readers_ nunggu lama *eaa* Ok, mungkin itu aja bacot – bacot Lalla. _See you in the next chap_ ;-)**

**P.S : Maaf karena adegan perangnya gaje dan kecepetan *_bow_***

**P.S.S : Maaf lama _update_ nya -,-**

**P.S.S.S : Maaf karena chap ini ceritanya belum sampe rambung alias END**

**P.S.S.S.S : Maaf juga, kayaknya chap terakhir Lalla gak bisa _publish_ cepet. Mungkin bulan depan. Soalnya tanggal 22 Lalla udah UN. Dan itu bagaikan menghitung jam sangking singkatnya -,-**

**P.S.S.S.S.S : Doain Lalla moga bisa masuk 3 besar UN di sekolah ya. Lebih – lebih peringkat 1 =3**

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S : Oh ya, buat chap ini mohon _review_nya ya~ =D Yang gak _review_, doanya kayak kemarin XD *Lalla _evil_!***

**P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S : Ok! _Jeongmal jeongmal gomawoyo for all_! =3 _Please gimme ur reviews 'gain_ ;-) _And see ya in the next chap_! =D *cipok satu – satu*di tendang***


	20. Chapter 19-LAST

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Pair : EXO**

**Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : YAOI, YURI, Straight, OOC, typos yang bertebaran**

**Rating : T**

_Annyeong readersdeul_! ^^ Apa kabar? Aduh udah lama nih kita gak ketemu ^^ Jadi kangen Lalla… Hehe… _Mian_ yah baru lanjut sekarang soalnya baru selesai tugasnya *walau belum semua* Dan juga, kemarin laptop Lalla semat nge-_hang_ sehari u,u… Oh iya _readers_, entar di A/N terakhir, ada **curhatan Lalla**… Mohon di baca… _Gomawo_ ^^ Ya udah, sekarang gak mau banyak bacot lagi… _So_, _check this out_! ;)

**(Maafkan untuk _typos_ yang masih tersebar)**

**.**

**.**

**This YAOI fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**Don't read if u hate the casts or u hate the genre of this fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla Present**

**.**

**.**

**Heaven Sweet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

Semua _White EXOpixie_ mulai kembali ke _Heaven Sweet_ setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan yang berakhir sangat bahagia dan mengharukan ini. Semua _White EXOpixie_ yang terluka, segera di berikan pertolongan secepatnya.

Xiumin, dan Sehun telah beristirahat di kamar masing – masing setelah di beri pertolongan bersama dengan kekasih mereka masing – masing.

Sunny, Seohyun, dan semua peri dan juga prajurit istana segera memasuki istana. Para maid mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Pesta. Ya pesta! Pesta kemenangan dan juga perdamaian mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**+ChenMin Side+**

"Kau sudah baikan, _baby_?" tanya Chen seraya mengelus surai Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Sedikit. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak begitu terasa." Jawab Xiumin. Chen mengangguk mengerti.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu tadi." ujar Chen lirih seraya menunduk. Dia merasa amat sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Xiumin, orang yang sangat di cintainya. Dan malah, dia seperti membiarkan Xiumin-NYA terluka karena tidak berhasil menyakiti Seohyun. Orang yang telah membuat Xiumin seperti ini.

"Ssstt, kau tidak salah Chen. Aku yang kurang hati – hati." Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Chen. Ia mengelus pipi _namja_ tampan itu dengan lembut. Chen mengangkat wajahnya sehingga menatap Xiumin yang tengah berbaring. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Xiumin yang tengah mengelus pipinya tersebut.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" lirih Chen. Xiumin hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+HunHan Side+**

"Hunnie~" panggil Luhan seraya memasuki kamarnya yang sekarang di tempati Sehun.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan pun segera mendekati kasur dan mendapati bahwa Sehun tengah tertidur. Sepertinya ini cara yang terbaik untuk sedikit mengurangi atau mungkin mengalihkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Menatap wajah tampan nan damai milik Sehun ketika tertidur. Perlahan, Luhan mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah tampan Sehun dengan lembut. Menyusuri lekuk indah wajah damai tersebut.

Tiba – tiba Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia merasakan sentuhan lembut Luhan pada wajahnya. Dengan refleks, Luhan langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Sehun. Ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena telah membangungkan Sehun yang sepertinya memang benar – benar membutuhkan istirahat tersebut.

"Hannie~" lirih Sehun.

"Se-Sehun-_ah_… Maaf membuatmu terbangun…" sesal Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "_Aniyo_. Aku memang mau bangun." Ujar Sehun.

"Uhm~ Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa sudah agak baikan?" tanya Luhan.

"Yah… Lukanya sudah agak membaik karena ramuannya tadi. Tidak begitu terasa sakit." Jawab Sehun.

"Syukurlah~" ucap Luhan sedikit lega.

"Apa pertarungannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Ya. Dan semua sudah pulang."

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Siapa yang… uhm… berhasil?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan itu membuat Sehun menjadi bingung. Tak lama, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan terlihatlah senyuman manis yang sekarang terpampang di wajah manisnya tersebut.

"Kita menang. Dan semuanya telah berdamai." Ujar Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap Luhan seakan tak percaya. Dan Luhan pun mengangguk mantap. Dan hal itu membuahkan senyum kebahagian dan juga lega di wajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berhasil." Gumam Sehun. Dan Luhan mengangguk menanggapi.

"Dan kau juga telah melakukannya dengan baik…" ucap Luhan seraya memandang wajah Sehun. "…Pahlawanku…"

**Chup~**

Dan Luhan pun mengecup singkat bibir tipis Sehun. Membuat pipi Sehun merona karenanya.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Dan aku tidak pantas di sebut pahlawan. Mana ada pahlawan yang terluka dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertarungan sampai akhir?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hihi… Kau ini. Itu tidak masalah. Yang penting, kau adalah pahlawan di mataku. Pangeran Sehun."

**Chup~**

Kini Luhan malah mencium kedua pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"_Aigo_ Hannie~ Sejak kapan kau menjadi sedikit gombal begini eoh?" tanya Sehun seraya terkekeh.

"Sejak melihatmu berbaring tak berdaya di kasur ini. Terus merintih kesakitan karena luka – luka di tubuhmu. Kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit karenanya?! Dan karena itu, aku berjanji akan bersikap manis terhadapmu. Agar kau tidak begitu merasakan sakit. Setidaknya sampai luka – lukamu benar – benar sembuh." Jelas Luhan.

"Lalu… Setelah aku sembuh, kau akan mencuekkan ku? Begitu?" goda Sehun.

"Uhm~" Luhan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya sendiri. "Mungkin!" jawabnya asal lalu setelahnya tertawa.

"Dasar kau!" Sehun mengacak – acak rambut Luhan lalu setelahnya ikut tertawa bersama _namja_ yang di cintainya ini.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Malam hari sebentar lagi datang. Matahari sudah kembali ke peranduannya 20 detik yang lalu. Dan sekarang, langit telah di hiasi oleh bintang – bintang dan bulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Mungkin benda langit pun ikut berbahagia karena damainya kerajaan _EXOpixie_.

Di istana _Heaven Sweet_, kini terlihat sangat ramai. Musik – musik orkestra pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan besar tersebut. Ya! Pesta telah di mulai sejak matahari terbenam tadi.

Para _White EXOpixie_ kini terlihat tampan dan cantik dengan baju terbaik mereka. Menghadiri pesta yang sangat indah ini.

**.**

**.**

**+ChanBaek Side+**

"Baekhyunnie…" Chanyeol mengetuk – ngetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Masuklah Yeollie!" terdengar perintah dari dalam. Chanyeol pun segera meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya. Membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

**Deg!**

"Bagaimana Yeollie? Apa aku terlihat tampan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar. Sementara Chanyeol, dia berdiri mematung menatap Baekhyun. Matanya terbelalak sedikit kaget. Ia begitu terpana melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini mengenakan celana panjang berwarna putih, jas berwarna putih, kemeja berwarna putih, dasi kupu – kupu berwarna putih, dan juga sepatu berwarna putih. Serba putih! Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu dan juga rambut coklat sedikit ikalnya. Membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis di mata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Manis…" gumam Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hm?" tanya Baekhyun karena tidak terlalu jelas mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang… Kau itu… Sangat manis…" Chanyeol mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

**Blush!**

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar pujian Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu manis. Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol berada tepat di hadapannya dan jarak mereka terpaut sangat dekat.

"Go-_gomawo_…" gagap Baekhyun karena gugup. Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu ia sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis milik Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang tepat berada 5 cm di depan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat memerah tersebut. Chanyeol terkekeh,

"Kenapa kau gugup?" tanyanya.

"Si-siapa yang gugup? Aku tidak gugup kok." Jawab Baekhyun masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak gugup, kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya… Karena-"

"Jika kau tidak gugup, maka tatap aku sekarang. Jika tidak, berarti kau benar – benar gugup. Dan jika kau gugup, kau berarti mengagumi ketampananku ini." Narsis Chanyeol. Dia terus saja menggoda Baekhyun agar mau mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan mendengar celotehan dan juga kenarsisan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan…

**Chup~**

Bibirnya sontak menempel pada bibir Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Perlu aku ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi itu hanya berjarak 5 cm?

Mata Baekhyun sontak membulat. Kaget? Tentu saja. Gugup? Apa lagi. Di tambah sekarang mata Chanyeol terus menatap intens ke mata sipit milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun benar – benar merona merah.

Sadar akan keadaannya, Baekhyun berniat melepaskan kecupan bibirnya pada bibir Chenyeol. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu memegang tengkuk Baekhyun, menahan Baekhyun agar tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Mata tajam Chanyeol terus menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Sembari bibirnya kini mulai bergerak–melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun yang tidak kuat terus di tatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol juga kemudian memejamkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mereka terus berciuman, melumat bibir masing – masing dengan sedikit cepat dan kasar. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan desahannya tatkala lidah Chanyeol bermain – main di dalam mulutnya dengan bebas.

Baekhyun memukul – mukul dada Chanyeol saat merasakan dia membutuhkan oksigen segera. Mengerti hal itu, Chanyeol pun segera melepaskan ciuman panasnya terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya itu dengan pandangan sayu.

Chanyeol mulai melepas dasi dan juga 3 kancing atas kemeja Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memandangnya dengan kaget dan bingung.

"K-Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia segera menyingkap jas dan kemeja Baekhyun sehingga bahu kiri Baekhyun yang putih itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Chanyeol segera menurunkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan bahu putih Baekhyun. Mulai di tempelkannya bibirnya itu di bahu putih mulus milik sang kekasih. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah agak keras dan mencengkram bahu Chanyeol dengan sedikit kuat.

Chanyeol mengecup bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat bulu roma Baekhyun meremang. Ciuman Chanyeol bergeser hingga kini bibirnya sampai di perpotongan leher milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit kulit perpotongan leher tersebut. Sehingga menciptakan tanda merah keunguan di sana.

"Su-sudah… Hentikanh… Mmm~" Baekhyun terus mencengkram bahu Chanyeol dengan kuat. Setelah selesai memberi tanda pada leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Mengecup kening, mata, pipi, dan terakhir di bibir. Chanyeol mencium dengan sedikit melumat. Lalu setelah itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan benar – benar mengakhiri kegiatannya.

Chanyeol memandang kearah Baekhyun yang nafasnya kini sedikit memburu karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu membantu Baekhyun memperbaiki penampilannya. Mengancing kemejanya kembali dan membetulkan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Chanyeol juga memasang dasi Baekhyun yang tadi terlepas karena ulahnya. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun sudah terlihat rapi seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan… Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hanya memberi tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jawabnya enteng. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sudah jangan melamun! Lebih baik kita ke pesta sekarang." Ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju ruangan di mana pesta di langsungkan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+TaoRis Side+**

**Ceklek**

"Kris! Kau tidak ke pes–" ucapan Tao terputus saat ia membuka pintu kamar Kris (dan kawan – kawannya) dan melihat bahwa Kris telah siap dengan jas hitamnya.

"Wow!" gumam Tao kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Kris terlihat sangat keren sekarang! Memakai jelana panjang berwarna hitam, jas hitam, kemeja putih yang 1 kancing atasnya terbuka dan juga jangan lupakan rambut _blonde_nya yang di tata agak berantakan. Agar menambah kesan keren pada dirinya.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris yang kini berjalan kearah Tao yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

**Deg**

**Deg**

**Deg**

Tao merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat Kris mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Ia juga merasakan pipinya memanas. Oh! Apa ia sangat kagum dengan Kris sehingga ia sampai begini?

"Kris! Kau tampan sekali! Uwaah!" Tao berbinar dan mengacungkan 2 jari telunjuknya untuk Kris. Kris terkekeh dan sedikit mengacak rambut hitam Tao.

"Kau juga terlihat manis." Puji Kris yang melihat Tao memakai jas putih sama seperti Baekhyun. Bedanya, Tao tidak memakai dasi. Mendengar pujian Kris tadi, membuat Tao menunduk karena merona.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian ini bermesraan tidak tau tempat! Tidak lihat kalau di sini masih ada aku dan Kai?!" omel Suho. Oh! Kita melupakan 2 orang _namja_ tampan ini ternyata.

"_Mianhamnida_~" Tao membungkuk meminta maaf kepada kedua orang itu.

"Tenang saja Tao. Ini bukan salah mu kok." Suho tersenyum _angelic_.

"_Hyung_! Kita keluar saja. Biarkan 2 orang ini di sini." Kata Kai akhirnya.

"Benar kata Kai. Kalian keluar saja!" Kris menyetujui usulan Kai. Malah terkesan kalau dia itu tengah mengusir kedua saudaranya itu.

"Haish! Dasar kau!" rutuk Suho. "Ya sudah. Aku juga mau melihat Lay." ucapnya kemudian.

"_Ne_, _kajja_!" ajak Kai. Dan kedua orang itu pun segera keluar dari kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Tao dan Kris di dalam sana.

Suasana kembali canggung bagi Tao di saat Suho dan Kai sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal dirinya dan Kris di sini. Oh _my_! Tao merasa sesak nafas!

"Kau manis dengan jas itu." puji Kris tiba – tiba.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya barusan Kris." Ucap Tao. Membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Kau juga keren…" ujar Tao. Kris kembali terkekeh.

"Uhm~ Tao-_ah_, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Apa itu?" Tao memandang ke arah wajah Kris dengan pandangan polos. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak tau apa – apa. Melihatnya, membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan permintaannya tersebut. Dia merasa sedikit tidak tega kepada Tao.

"Ti-tidak jadi." Kata Kris yang tidak tega.

"Tidak apa – apa. Katakan saja! jangan buat aku penasaran!" desak Tao. Tapi Kris masih kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Merahasiakan permintaannya tersebut. Tapi Tao yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di minta Kris padanya pun terus mendesak Kris. Sampai – sampai dia harus menggunakan _aegyo_ untuk membujuk Kris. Dan akhirnya, Kris pun menyerah,

"Hhh~ Baiklah… Baiklah…"

Tao tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Tao dengan senangnya.

"Uhm~ Itu… Uhm~ Aku ingin… men-menciummu." Kata – kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kris. Senyum lebar yang tadi menghiasi wajah Tao, perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi kaget. Melihat itu, Kris jadi salah tingkah.

"A… Ak… Su… Sudahlah! Tidak usah di hiraukan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu. _Kajja_ kita ke pesta." Kris terlihat kikuk saat melihat Tao menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget. Ia akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera menarik tangan Tao agar keluar dari kamar itu.

"K…Kris!" ucap Tao kemudian saat Kris hendak melangkah. Kris yang mendengar panggilan Tao, segera menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya yang semula membelakangi Tao. Dan…

**Chup~**

…tanpa Kris sadari, Tao langsung saja mencium bibirnya. Membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya kaget karena pergerakannya yang tiba – tiba.

Tao kini melumat bibir Kris sedikit kasar. Ia melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di leher Kris, sedangkan tangan yang satunya meremas – remas rambut _blonde_ milik Kris. Kris yang tidak mau bersikap pasif pun akhirnya membalas ciuman dari Tao. Ia memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tao, dan mulai melumat bibir milik Tao.

Keduanya terus berciuman. Sampai di rasanya mereka membutuhkan oksigen segera. Tao segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Kris. Kini keduanya saling menatap dengan nafas yang terengah – engah dan wajah yang memerah.

"_I love you_…" bisik Tao lalu langsung memeluk Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah itu di ceruk leher Kris. Menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Kris terkikik, "_I love you too_, _Baby_ Panda." Balas Kris lalu mengelus rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Uhm, _kajja_ kita ke pesta sekarang!" ajak Tao lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut Kris yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah tangannya tadi.

"U'um! _Kajja_!" Kris mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Tao keluar dari kamar.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+KaiDo Side+**

**Ceklek**

"Kyungsoo-_ah_~" Kai membuka sedikit pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan melongokkan(?) kepalanya ke dalam. Mengintip keadaan kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi kamar itu terlihat kosong. Tidak ada Kyungsoo di dalam sana.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_!" panggil Kai lagi sedikit keras. Tapi tidak ada sahutan atau apa pun. Akhirnya karena penasaran, Kai memutuskan masuk ke kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_! Kau di mana?" seru Kai lagi.

"Ah Kai! Kau datang?! Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara percikan air. Ah! Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang mandi saat ini. Akhirnya sembari menunggu Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan dirinya, Kai memilih duduk di kasur milik Kyungsoo sembari iseng – iseng membaca sebuah novel yang kebetulan tergeletak di atas ranjang itu.

10 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan juga handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah agar kering.

**Gulp**

Kai menelan salivanya susah payah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Menurutnya, Kyungsoo saat ini terlihat imut dan seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Oh! Dia benar – benar Malaikat! Pikir Kai.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari ia berjalan menuju lemarinya. Memilih baju untuk ia kenakan ke pesta kerajaan malam ini.

"Ung~ Ti-tidak kok." Jawab Kai sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu keluarlah!" perintah Kyungsoo saat ia sudah menemukan baju apa yang akan ia kenakan. Sebuah jas berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna putih, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"_Mwo_?" Kai sedikit membelalakkan matanya karena merasa agak kaget dengan penuturan Kyungsoo.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar?" tanya Kai yang bingung. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kai, sontak Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Kai, aku harus ganti baju. Jadi keluarlah!" perintah Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tidak mungkin mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi, karena kamar mandinya itu sempit. Dia tidak mau sampai baju istimewanya ini jatuh dan basah terkena air. Dan akhirnya dia jadi tidak bisa memakainya ke pesta. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya di sini. Tapi sekarang Kai berada di kamarnya. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya di sini sementara ada Kai? Dia harus bertelanjang di hadapan Kai? _Hell no_!

"Ganti saja bajumu. Aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Kai santai. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya menahan emosi karena kelakuan Kai yang sulit di atur ini.

"Kai, ku mohon. Mana mungkin aku ganti baju di hadapanmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau malu?" tiba – tiba saja Kai bangun dari duduknya di kasur dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat pergerakan Kai yang mendekatinya, menjadi sedikit was – was. Ada apa ini?

"Y-_ya_! _Ya_! Mau apa kau?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Kai semakin mendekati dirinya. Melihat Kai yang semakin maju, Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

**Bruk!**

"_Shit_!" rutuk Kyungsoo saat punggungnya menabrak dinding. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa bergerak mundur lagi. Sementara Kai yang melihatnya, mengembangkan _smirk_ nakalnya.

"Jangan macam – macam Kai!" ancam Kyungsoo yang mulai takut karena kini Kai menghimpit dirinya di tembok. Salah satu tangan Kai menumpu di tembok, menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau begitu manis _Baby_ Soo." Bisik Kai seduktif di telinga kiri Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merinding.

"Menjauhlah!" Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai. Tapi percuma, Kai tidak mundur selangkah pun karena kekuatan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Ujar Kai lagi. Kyungsoo memutar kedua matanya kesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, eoh?" tanyanya.

"_This_!" Kai menunjuk bibir ranum milik Kyungsoo. Membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona karenanya.

"Apa yang kau-"

**Chup~**

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kai telah lebih dulu memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah besar itu, kini terlihat makin besar *plak*.

"Ung~!" Kyungsoo mendorong – dorong dada Kai. Memerintahkan agar _namja_ itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menggubris Kyungsoo. Dia terus saja asyik melumat bibir tebal nan lembut milik kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih pasrah. Membiarkan Kai menciuminya hingga puas. Toh jika melawan, percuma saja.

Kai yang merasakan Kyungsoo tidak lagi melawan, tersenyum tipis dalam ciumannya. Ia segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo di saat bibir Kyungsoo terbuka kecil tanpa sengaja.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Berusaha mengimbangi pergerakan lidah Kai yang sedikit kasar dan cepat kali ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo merasakan pasokan udara di paru – parunya mulai menipis. Dan ia pun membutuhkan oksigen segera. Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong dada Kai, berharap agar _namja_ itu mau berbaik hati padanya dan melepaskan ciumannya ini.

Kai yang merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang mendorong – dorong dadanya juga nafas Kyungsoo yang sudah memendek, menjadi tidak tega. Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebanyak – banyaknya setelah bibir keduanya terlepas. Terlihat ada sedikit lelehen saliva di sudut bibir Kyungsoo karena aktifitas tadi.

Kai mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan mengelap lelehan saliva itu. Kai lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku keluar. Pakailah bajumu dengan cepat! Kau tidak mau terlambat kan?" ujar Kai lalu mengacak – acak rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah agak kering tersebut. Ia lalu tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Dia… aneh…" gumam Kyungsoo setelah Kai keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan segera memakai bajunya.

10 menit kemudian…

"Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kai dari luar kamar.

"_Ne_! sudah!" jawab Kyungsoo.

**Ceklek**

Dan pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Kai dengan senyum tampannya.

"Wow! Kau terlihat cocok dengan baju itu." puji Kai.

"Eh? _Jinjja_?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya dan kembali bercermin, melihat pantulan dirinya. Dan ternyata benar, dia terlihat tampan dan juga manis memakai baju itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita-" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena tiba – tiba saat ia membalikkan badannya kearah Kai, jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan saat ini.

Kai mengeluarkan _smirk_nya, sementara Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Tiba – tiba Kai mulai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan.

"Kai… ku mohon jangan lagi." Pinta Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menggubris dan malah menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat – erat saat Kai melumat bibirnya. Pasrah saja jika Kai akan melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kai hanya melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan tautan mereka. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memandang Kai dengan pandangan kaget.

"K…Kai…" gagapnya.

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu lagi." Kai tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang mendapat kelembutan dari Kai, ikut tersenyum, malah sangat manis dan terlihat imut.

"Ya sudah. _Kajja_ kita ke pesta!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Dan keduanya pun keluar dari kamar dan melangkah menuju ruang di mana pesta di langsungkan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+ChenMin Side+**

"Chen-_ah_, kenapa kau tidak siap – siap ke pesta?" tanya Xiumin kepada Chen. Kini Xiumin tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan punggung yang menyandar di kepala ranjang. Sementara Chen duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tidak tanpamu, _Baby_ Xiu." Jawab Chen seraya menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan mengecupnya.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "Memangnya kenapa harus ada aku, eum?" tanya Xiumin lembut.

"_Ani_. Bukan seperti itu. aku hanya ingin menemanimu di sini." Jawab Chen.

"Pergi dan bersenang – senanglah. Aku tidak apa – apa. Sungguh!" Xiumin mencoba meyakinkan Chen. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, Chen menggeleng. Membuat Xiumin kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau aku pergi ke pesta, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Xiumin.

"Eh? Kau mau pergi ke pesta?" tanya Chen kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh! Kau masih sakit Xiu. Kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi Chen, ini sudah tidak apa – apa. Kau tidak dengar Tabib Kang bilang apa?"

"Tapi walau pun begitu, kau harus istirahat."

"_Shirreo_!" Xiumin mulai berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari. Chen melihat Xiumin dengan kaget.

"Xiu! Kembalilah berbaring!" ucap Chen.

"_Shirreo_! Kalau begitu, aku bisa lama sembuhnya!" tolak Xiumin lalu mulai memilih baju yang sesuai untuknya. Setelah dapat, ia pun memilihkan untuk Chen.

"Nah, sekarang kau ganti bajumu! Aku juga akan ganti baju." perintah Xiumin dan menyerahkan baju kepada Chen. Chen menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Xiu, ku mohon beristirahatlah!" bujuk Chen lagi.

"_Shirreo_! Aku sudah tidak apa – apa. Ganti bajumu, cepat!" perintah Xiumin. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan akan mengganti bajunya di sana. Membiarkan Chen yang mengganti bajunya di kamar.

7 menit kemudian, Xiumin telah selesai mengganti bajunya. Dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan untung saja, Chen juga telah selesai mengganti bajunya.

Chen mengagumi Xiumin yang tampak begitu cantik dengan jas yang ia pakai sekarang. Sementara Xiumin tidak henti – hentinya memuji Chen yang tampak begitu gagah dan tampan memakai jas pilihannya.

"Xiu, apa tidak apa – apa kau pergi ke pesta?" tanya Chen khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa Chen. Aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi. Lagi pula, aku merasa bersalah melihatmu terus terkurung di kamar ini bersamaku. Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Jawab Xiumin dengan polosnya. Dan Chen pun tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut Xiumin yang telah di tata rapi itu dengan lembut.

**Chup~**

Chen mengecup singkat bibir Xiumin. "Berjanjilah kalau tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi." Ucap Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk mantap. "_Ne_! Aku berjanji!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dan kini, bibir keduanya kembali menyatu. Dalam sebuah ciuman lembut nan hangat.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+SuLay Side+**

"_Chagiya_~ Kau cantik sekali~" Suho baru saja datang, tiba – tiba langsung memeluk pinggang Lay saat _namja_ manis itu tengah bercermin. Lay terkikik mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Suho.

"Kau juga tampan, Suho-_ah_." Balas Lay. Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Lay. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Lay agar menghadap padanya.

Suho menatap Lay lembut seraya kembali memeluk pinggangnya posesif, dan Lay melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Suho.

"Kita begitu mesra, bukan?" tanya Suho seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Lay. Lay tersenyum.

"U'hum. Bahkan kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah." Tambah Lay.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Suho. Membuat Lay terkikik dan mengusap pipi Suho lembut.

"Kau ingin menikahiku?" tanya Lay.

"_Ne_, agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan… kita bisa melakukan adegan ranjang." Jawab Suho asal.

"_Yak_! _Byontae_!" pekik Lay lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Suho.

"Hey _baby_! Aku bukan _byontae_! Kai dan Chanyeol yang _byontae_!" kata Suho.

"Tapi kau juga mesum!" Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Hihi, _arraseo_. Aku tidak akan mesum lagi." Suho kembali mempertemukan kening keduanya.

"Lay, bolehkan aku menciummu?" tanya Suho kemudian.

"Nah kan! Kau mulai mesum lagi."

"Ayolah _chagi_~" Suho membujuk Lay. Dan akhirnya Lay pun mengangguk dengan malu – malu. Suho tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang menciumku duluan!" perintah Suho.

"Eh? Kenapa aku? Kau kan yang memintanya."

"Ayolah Lay…"

"_Haish_!" Lay memutar bola matanya karena tingkah _namjachingu_nya ini yang bisa jadi sangat manja jika sedang bersamanya.

**Chup~**

Lay pun akhirnya mengalah dan mencium bibir Suho duluan. Suho memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Lay. Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Lay, dan Lay meremas – remas pelan rambut milik Suho. Keduanya saling melumat dengan intens.

Tak lama kemudian, Lay melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum lembut kearah Suho, begitu pula dengan Suho.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Lay.

**Chup~**

"_Ne_." Suho mengecup sekilas bibir Lay sebelum akhirnya menjawab. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai berjalan menuju pesta.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+HunHan Side+**

Sehun terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya, bersama Luhan di sampingnya. Sepertinya keadaan Sehun sudah agak membaik saat ini.

"Hannie-_ah_, sepertinya mereka semua bersenang – senang di pesta." Ujar Sehun.

"Hm~ Mungkin~" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Tiba – tiba mereka berdua terdiam.

"Eh, Luhannie-_ah_!" panggil Sehun kemudian dengan sangat antusias.

"Hm, _wae_?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga ke pesta?"

"_NE_?!" Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"_Wae_?" Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya melihat reaksi dari Luhan.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa kau serius? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan masih sambil membulatkan matanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, ayolah~ Aku sudah tidak apa – apa. Aku sudah tidak merasa nyeri lagi. Lukanya juga sebentar lagi sembuh. Aku juga tidak mau mengurungmu disini bersamaku sementara mereka yang lain sedang mengikuti pesta. Jika aku menyuruhmu pergi sendiri ke pesta, kau jelas tidak akan mau. Jadi, ayo pergi bersama dan jangan khawatir tentang keadaanku lagi. _Arrachi_?!" ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan _Baby_ Lu. Jadi sekarang cepat bersiap!" Sehun mendorong – dorong pelan tubuh Luhan, memaksanya untuk bersiap. Luhan pun akhirnya menurut. Karena walau pun ia menolak permintaan Sehun, Sehun pasti akan terus memaksa. Susah memang jika berdebat dengan orang yang keras kepala.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan dan Sehun telah selesai mengganti pakaian mereka dengan setelan jas yang elegan. Jas milik Luhan berwarna putih, sedangkan milik Sehun berwarna hitam.

"Nah, sudah. Kau penurut juga ternyata." Ujar Sehun sambil sedikit terkikik saat melihat Luhan telah selesai bersiap.

"Ck, ini semua juga karenamu." Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ukh! Terlihat sangat imut dan ekhem menggiurkan di mata seorang Oh Sehun.

"Oh, jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu seperti itu! Kau membuatku terangsang! Kau tau?!" ujar Sehun.

"Ha?" tanya Luhan karena dia tadi tidak terlalu jelas mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat tampang Luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut dengan mata membuka lebar dan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O' kecil. Hal itu membuat Sehun benar – benar gemas melihatnya.

"_Aigo Baby_ Han, kau menggodaku eoh?" tanya Sehun.

"A-apa maksud-"

**Chup~**

Omongan Luhan tiba – tiba berhenti karena bibirnya kini di bungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Luhan membelalakkan matanya karena ulah Sehun ini.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Ia menekan tengkuk Luhan agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Lama – kelamaan, Luhan mulai menikmati permainan Sehun pada bibirnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang milik Sehun. Luhan juga mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas ciuman Sehun padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan maupun Sehun mulai merasakan nafas mereka memendek. Dan dengan terpaksa, mereka melepaskan ciuman manis mereka.

"Masih sama. Tetap manis." Ujar Sehun sembari mengelap bibir Luhan yang terdapat salivanya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Luhan menunduk malu mendengar perkataan Sehun. wajahnya memerah saat ini.

"Mmfftt, kau ini lucu sekali~~!" tiba – tiba Sehun tertawa dan menarik kedua pipi Luhan ke dua arah yang berbeda.

"Aaaaa~~ Sehun-_aahhh_~~ Sakit~~" Luhan meringis karena cubitan Sehun pada kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha maafkan aku!" akhirnya Sehun pun melepaskan cubitannya. Sementara Luhan mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan mengelus – elus kedua pipinya yang terasa panas karena cubitan dari Sehun.

"Jangan mem_pout_kan bibirmu lagi! Atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang!" ancam Sehun. membuat Luhan yang semula mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kini memasang wajah takut.

"Hihi, aku hanya bercanda!" Sehun menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, _kajja_ kita pergi!" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, berniat menggandengnya menuju pesta. Luhan pun mengangguk. Dan keduanya pun mulai berjalan menuju ruangan tempat pesta di langsungkan.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At Party+**

Terlihat begitu banyak _EXOpixie Heaven Sweet_ berkumpul di sana. Memakai pakaian – pakaian terbaik mereka, sehingga membuat mereka terlihat menawan. Terlihat beberapa meja panjang yang berisi begitu banyak makanan di pinggir – pinggir ruangan. Itu adalah jamuan untuk hadirin pesta.

Sementara di sudut ruangan, terlihat _band_ orkestra yang sekarang tengah melantunkan lagu – lagu klasik yang menghibur dan juga menenangkan sekaligus.

Semua orang yang berada di pesta terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

"Hey! Kalian sudah datang rupanya!" sapa Kris kepada Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbincang bersama. Sontak keempatnya menoleh.

"Wow! Kalian terlihat sangat serasi!" puji Baekhyun melihat pasangan Kris dan Tao yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tentu saja kami sangat serasi!" ujar Kris dengan bangganya sembari merangkul Tao dengan erat. Sementara Tao wajahnya sudah memerah karena ulah Kris. Baekhyun yang melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, hanya terkikik geli. Dia tau bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao jatuh cinta.

"Ouw! Jangan salah! Aku dan Baekkie-ku juga serasi!" tiba – tiba Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya terkikik, malah memasang tampang kagetnya.

"Aku juga dengan _Baby_ Xing sangat serasi!" Suho ikut – ikutan merangkul Lay.

"_Haish_! Kalian ini sangat kekanakan!" ucap Lay dan Baekhyun bersamaan sembari menepis tanga _namjachingu_ mereka masing – masing yang semula merangkul bahu mereka.

Kris menahan tawanya melihat Suho dan Chanyeol di perlakukan oleh _namjachingu_ mereka seperti itu. Sementara Suho dan Chanyeol memberikan _deathglare_ mereka kearah Kris, membuat Kris menghentikan kekehannya dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tapi ngomong – ngomong, kemana kawan kita yang lain ya?" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Kau benar TaoTao. Aku belum melihat mereka." Ujar Baekhyun yang mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut ruangan.

"Itu Kai dan Kyungsoo." Lay menunjuk pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. "Juga Chen dan… XIUMIN!" lanjutnya dengan pandangan yang sangat kaget. Pasalnya, dia melihat Xiumin yang juga mengikuti pesta. Mereka pun memandang kearah tangan Lay menunjuk. Dan mereka juga cukup kaget saat melihat Xiumin mengikuti pesta.

"Xiu-_ah_, kenapa kau ikut ke pesta? Apa kau sudah tidak apa – apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang khawatir.

"_Anieyo_. Aku sudah tidak apa – apa kok." Xiumin tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"_Haish_, tapi walau pun begitu, kau harus istirahat kan? Chen-_ah_, kenapa kau membawa Xiumin kesini eoh?" tanya Lay sedikit marah kepada Chen.

"_Ani_! Aku malah sudah melarangnya. Tapi dia tetap merengek ingin datang ke sini." Kata Chen.

"Itu benar Lay. Memang aku yang ingin ke sini." Timpal Xiumin.

"Hah~ Ya sudah lah. Asal kau menjaga dirimu, _ne_." pesan Lay dengan penuh perhatiannya.

"_Ne_~" Xiumin mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi Lay yang perhatian.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis Kyungsoo." Puji Tao kepada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, _gomawo_. Kau juga terlihat sangat manis." Kyungsoo dan Kris saling memuji. Dan begitu seterusnya mereka mengobrol.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku merasa ada yang kurang." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian. Semua pun menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa _Baby_ Soo?" tanya Kai yang melihat tingkah _namjachingu_nya ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Sehun dan Luhan ya? Apa mereka tidak akan datang?" ujarnya lagi.

"Benar. Aku juga tidak melihat mereka." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja keadaan Sehun belum pulih. Jadi mereka tidak bisa datang." Ujar Suho.

"Hm, mungkin." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa kalian mencari kami?" tanya sebuah suara tiba – tiba. Sontak mereka semua menoleh kearah asal suara. Dan terlihat Sehun dan Luhan tengah tersenyum menatap mereka semua.

"Sehun-_ah_…" ucap Kai.

"Kalian datang!" timpal Tao dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang." Ujar Sehun, balas tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Kris pada akhirnya.

"Sudah membaik_ hyung_. Luka – lukanya juga sudah tidak terlalu terasa nyeri." Jawab Sehun.

"Sehun sedari tadi memaksaku untuk datang. Padahal aku menyuruhnya istirahat." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku bosan terus di kamar _Baby_ Lu, lagian aku sangat ingin keluar dan bertemu dengan yang lain." Balas Sehun.

"Haha benar itu Sehun!" timpal Xiumin. Dan mereka pun terus berbincang bersama.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Kau sudah siap, Seo?" tanya Sunny kepada adiknya, Seohyun.

"_Ne_, sudah _eonni_." Balas Seohyun. "Woah~ Kau cantik sekali _eonni_!" puji Seohyun saat melihat Sunny. Sunny terlihat mengenakan gaun mewah berwarna putih bersih yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang yang bergelombang itu ia ikat menyamping. Membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Kau juga cantik, adikku." Balas Sunny. Seohyun mengenakan gaun berwarna merah muda yang panjangnya hanya selutut saja. rambut gelombangnya di biarkan tergerai dan di hiasi sedikit jepit bunga yang manis.

"_Gomawo eonni_." Ucap Seohyun seraya tersenyum.

"_Ne_. _Kajja_ kalau begitu kita pergi!" ajak Sunny.

"U'um, _kajja_!" keduanya pun bergadengan tangan keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

"RATU SUNNY DAN PUTRI SEOHYUN MEMASUKI RUANGAN!" seru seorang pengawal istana yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk, menyambut Sunny dan juga adiknya, Seohyun.

Sontak semua pandangan teralihkan kearah pintu masuk, dan _band_ orkestra memainkan musik penyambutan mereka.

"Woah~ Mereka tampak cantik ya~"

"Mereka bagaikan Dewi~"

"Mereka tampak serasi…"

Itu lah _koor_ yang terdengar dari orang – orang yang berada di pesta. Sementara Sunny dan Seohyun terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan berjalan menuju podium yang berada di depan sana.

"Woah~ Mereka benar – benar cantik." Kagum Baekhyun. Dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama, Sunny dan Seohyun pun sampai di podium. Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap rakyat mereka.

"Selamat malam rakyatku. Begitu bahagianya kalian dapat hadir di pesta malam ini." Ujar Sunny membuka suaranya.

"Tidak terasa kita semua sudah melewati masa – masa pahit yang kita lalui hampir 1 tahun ini. Dan sekarang, kita bisa berkumpul dengan bahagianya di sini. Kita bisa bersatu kembali. Dan ini semua tentu saja bukan karena aku sendiri, tapi karena kalian semua. Kita semua bekerja sama, sehingga perdamaian dapat tercipta. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan jasa orang lain yang membantu kita semua. Para Manusia Penyelamat yang telah bersedia berkorban untuk kita." Sunny tersenyum senang sembari menatap Kris, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai. Semua orang juga menatap mereka dan bertepuk tangan sangat riuh. Sementara Kris dan kawan – kawannya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian, mungkin kami tidak bisa melewati ini." Ujar Sunny kepada mereka. Sementara mereka hanya mengagguk menanggapi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa adik kesayanganku akan kembali, Lee Seohyun. Akhirnya, impianku menjadi nyata. Aku akhirnya bisa memimpin kerajaan ini bersama dirinya." Sunny menatap Seohyun seraya tersenyum, dan Seohyun pun balas tersenyum.

"Untuk kalian semua, mohon maafkan aku. Aku memang salah dan pernah memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan kalian, begitu pula dengan kakakku. Aku memang salah dan aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku berharap kalian masih bisa menerimaku dan memaafkanku." Ujar Seohyun.

"Tentu saja kami memaafkanmu yang mulia!" ujar seseorang dan di buahkan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Seohyun tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini, aku akan menyerahkan mahkota kepada Seohyun. Sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga Ratu di Kerajaan ini." Ujar Sunny. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah mahkota perak yang di bawa oleh seorang pengawal istana. Sunny memakaikan mahkota indah tersebut di kepala Seohyun. Dan semua kembali bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Baiklah! Semua, mari kita berpesta!" seru Sunny kemudian. Semua rakyat berseru gembira. Musik klasik dansa mulai di lantunkan. Dan beberapa peri mulai memasuki lantai dansa dan berdansa bersama pasangan masing – masing. Ada juga peri yang berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa dan mengaggumi orang yang berdansa di sana.

"_Gomawo eonni_." Ucap Seohyun kepada Sunny yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm? Untuk apa Seohyunnie?" tanya Sunny dan menoleh, menatap adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memaafkan aku. Dan terima kasih karena telah menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukku." Ujar Seohyun dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Sunny tersenyum,

"_Ne_, _cheonma saeng_. _Cheonma_." Sunny pun memeluk Seohyun. Dan mereka berdua menangis bahagia.

"Ekhem!" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak kedua bersaudara itu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata mereka.

"Lee Joon-_ah_," kaget Seohyun saat melihat ternyata Lee Joon lah yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menganggu kalian Yang Mulia. Tapi jujur, hamba merasa bosan berdiri sedari tadi. Dan Ratu Seohyun, maukah Yang Mulia berdansa denganku?" Lee Joon mengulurkan tangannya kearah Seohyun, mengajaknya berdansa.

Wajah Seohyun terlihat memerah karena tawaran dari Lee Joon. Ia menatap kearah Sunny yang tengah tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan Seohyun agar menerima tawaran dari Lee Joon.

"Ba-baiklah~" Seohyun pun menerima uluran tangan Lee Joon, dalam arti, dia menerima tawaran Lee Joon untuk berdansa dengannya. Lee Joon tersenyum senang mendapat respon dari Seohyun. Dan mereka pun segera berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Sebelum ke lantai dansa, Lee Joon berjalan menuju grup orkestra dan membisikkan, "Mainkan musik yang aku pesan," pada para anggota grup orkestra itu. grup orkestra itu setuju dan memainkan musik yang diinginkan Lee Joon.

Lee Joon dan Seohyun kini berdiri di lantai dansa, dan musik mulai mengalun. (_Musiknya itu musik di film 'Another Cinderella's Story' waktu Marry dansa sama Joey di pesta_) Dan kini Lee Joon dan Seohyun mulai berdansa dengan sangat indahnya mengikuti alunan musik. Semua yang semula berada di lantai dansa, mulai minggir dan membiarkan pasangan itu yang berdansa dengan indahnya.

"Woah~ Lihat mereka! Keren sekali!" puji Kyungsoo saat melihat Lee Joon dan Seohyun berdansa.

"Mereka terlihat serasi." Timpal Lay.

"Ayo kita berdansa seperti itu juga _Baby_ Han!" ajak Sehun.

"Sebentar Sehun-_ah_. Biarkan mereka berdua dulu." Tolak Luhan masih sambil menatap kagum pasangan yag berdansa itu. Sementara Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena respon Luhan.

"_Aigo_, mereka mesra sekali." Gumam Sunny seraya tersenyum.

"_Hi_! Kenapa sendiri?" tiba – tiba Sooyoung datang menghampiri Sunny. Sunny pun sontak menatap Sooyoung yang tengah memegang 2 gelas jus. Salah satu gelasnya di berikan kepada Sunny. Sooyoung, gadis itu tidak memakai gaun sebagaimana halnya wanita yang lain. Dia menggunakan jas berwarna hitam. Hah~ Benar – benar tomboy!

"Uhm, _gomawo_." Sunny tersenyum seraya menerima segelas jus dari Sooyoung.

"Apa kau tidak mau mencoba berdansa?" tanya Sooyoung akhirnya.

"Hm? _Ani_. Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Hehe."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang ajari." Ucap Sooyoung lalu meletakkan gelas jusnya di meja yang berada di belakangnya.

"_Ne_?" Sunny menatap Sooyoung dengan bingung. Sooyoung juga tiba – tiba mengambil gelas yang di pegang oleh Sunny dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu setelah itu, Sooyoung menarik Sunny. Mengajaknya ke balkon. Dan sepertinya, mereka akan berdansa berdua di bawah sinar rembulan.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Seohyun dan Lee Joon pun menyudahi dansa mereka. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh saat mereka telah selesai.

"Anda sangat hebat, Yang Mulia." Bisik Lee Joon ke Seohyun.

"Begitu juga dirimu." Balas Seohyun. Dan mereka tersenyum.

"XiuXiu _Baby_, ayo kita berdansa!" tiba – tiba saja Chen menarik tangan Xiumin.

"Eh?" Xiumin yang kaget, hanya dapat pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Chen yang membimbingnya ke lantai dansa.

"Ayo kita juga ikutan!" ajak Sehun. Dan pasangan SuLay, TaoRis, ChanBaek, HunHan dan KaiDo pun akhirnya ikut melangkah ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa bersama.

Dan seperti itulah malam itu. mereka menghabiskannya dengan kegembiraan. Para pasangan yang bermesraan, Soo Man _harabeoji_ yang bersenang – senang, Kyupit yang terlihat menikmati semua hidangan istana, Leeteuk yang mendapatkan pasangannya, Seohyun dan Lee Joon yang resmi menjalin hubungan, dan semua orang lainnya yang berbahagia malam itu.

**+-+-+-The End-+-+-+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eh nggak lah ding ._. Hehe… Bercanda aja… XD *di timpuk* Yok! Lanjut lagi! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, para Manusia Penyelamat, Sunny, Seohyun, Sooyoung dan beberapa peri istana seperti Tao dan kawan – kawannya, terlihat sedang sarapan bersama. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka datang.

"Jika seperti ini, aku ingat saat kalian pertama kali datang." Ujar Sunny. Kris dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Aku ingat, kami sangat canggung waktu itu." ucap Kai. Dan semua mengangguk.

"Tapi… tugas kalian sekarang telah selesai. Dan… apa kalian tidak memikirkan rumah kalian?" tanya Sunny kemudian.

"Uhuk!" sontak Kai tersedak mendengarnya. Buru – buru Kyungsoo memberikan Kai air dan mengusap – usap punggungnya. Sontak semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sunny. Semua menunduk. Terlebih – lebih, Kris dan kawan – kawannya bersama pasangan mereka.

"U-uhm, maafkan aku. Sudah lupakan saja! Kita lanjutkan saja sarapannya." Ujar Sunny sambil tertawa garing. Lalu mulai melanjutkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai sarapan, para Manusia Penyelamat mulai menuju ke kamar mereka. Wajah mereka tampak lesu. Mungkin karena perkataan Sunny saat sarapan tadi.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Kai kepada Kris saat mereka semua telah sampai di kamar. Kris menoleh kearah Kai.

"Benar apa yang di katakan Ratu. Tidakkah kita merindukan tempat kita? Tentu saja aku sangat rindu_ hyung_. Aku ingin pulang. Tapi di sisi lain, ada Kyungsoo di sini. Hal ini membuatku bingung _hyung_." Ujar Kai.

"Kami juga sama Kai." Chanyeol tiba – tiba datang dan menepuk pundak Kai. Membuat Kai menoleh kearahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku merindukan Seoul." Ujar Sehun.

Kris dan Suho saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka menunduk.

"Apakah kita harus pulang?" tanya Chen.

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung." Jawab Suho.

"Kita harus kembali. Di sini bukan tempat kita." Ujar Kris kemudian.

"Lalu _hyung_, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu Tao? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?" tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya Chanyeol-_ah_. Tapi, di sini bukan tempat kita. Kita mempunyai hidup kita sendiri. Dan aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti." Ujar Kris. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Yang Mulia…" Kris dan kawan – kawannya segera menghadap Sunny setelah memutuskan pilihan mereka dan juga melakukan sesuatu tadi.

"Ada apa tiba – tiba kalian menemuiku?" tanya Sunny yang sedang berada di ruang santai bersama dengan Seohyun dan Soo Man.

"Kami telah menentukan pilihan kami Yang Mulia. Kami akan pulang." Ujar Suho. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sunny, Seohyun dan Soo Man kaget mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Itu keputusan kalian. Dan aku yakin kalian telah memikirkannya dengan sangat matang." Ujar Sunny bijaksana.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan ini. Berjaga – jaga jika kalian akan kembali." Soo Man memberikan masing – masing dari Manusia Penyelamat itu satu tabung kecil cairan berwarna ungu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Chen yang penasaran.

"Itu adalah ramuan yang akan membawa kalian kembali ke tempat kalian yang sebenarnya." Jelas Soo Man.

"Terima kasih karena telah membantu kami. _Heaven Sweet_ tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa – jasa kalian. Simpanlah kalung – kalung kekuatan kalian itu sebagai kenang – kenangan. Agar kalian tetap ingat kepada kami." Ujar Sunny.

"_Ne_, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya." ujar Kris. Sunny dan yang lain mengangguk.

Kris dan kawan – kawannya pun segera meneguk cairan dalam tabung kecil tadi. Rasa dari ramuan itu sangat aneh. Membuat mereka mengeryit, tanda mereka tidak menikmati ramuan tersebut.

Tiba – tiba, kabut tebal melingkupi tubuh mereka berenam. Mereka melihat kearah depan. Terlihat Sunny, dan yang lainnya mulai terlihat tidak jelas. Lama – kelamaan, mereka tidak melihat apa – apa lagi. Hanya kabut yang ada dalam pandangan mereka. Tak lama, mereka merasa sangat mengantuk. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun terlelap.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Cit cit cuit**

Pagi menjelang. Burung – burung mulai berkicau menyambut pagi. Embun – embun mulai tertetes jatuh dari deaunan. Dan sinar matahari yang hangat mulai menyinari bumi.

"Ngh~" seorang _namja_ menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tanda sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun. Dan benar saja, _namja_ itu mulai membuka matanya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Tiba – tiba saja _namja_ itu membulatkan matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya. Ia kenal, ini kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya, kamarnya di villa.

Dengan cepat _namja_ itu mulai beranjak dari kasurnya. Berlari cepat keluar kamar.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_! Buka _hyung_!" _namja_ itu menggedor – gedor pintu kamar seseorang.

"Ck! Sebentar!" terdengar seruan dari dalam.

**Ceklek**

Dan tak lama pintu pun terbuka,

"Kris _hyung_! Aku bermimpi aneh!" ujar _namja_ itu kepada _namja_ tinggi di depannya yang bernama Kris.

"Bermimpi aneh bagaimana Chen?" tanya Kris kepada Chen sembari sesekali ia menguap.

"Aku bermimpi, aku berada di sebuah tempat yang bernama _Heaven Sweet_. Tapi, aku merasa itu seperti bukan mimpi. Seperti… nyata." Ujar Chen.

"_MWO_?" tanya Suho yang tiba – tiba datang.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Chen yang bingung.

"Aku juga bermimpi seperti itu." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kita bermimpi hal yang sama?" gumam Kris.

"Jangan bilang kau juga bermimpi seperti itu _hyung_?" selidik Suho. Dan Kris pun mengangguk.

"Apakah itu sebenarnya nyata? Tapi, sekarang ini adalah tanggal sehari setelah kita datang ke sini. Ini artinya, itu semua hanya mimpi kan?" tanya Suho.

"_Hyung_!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara _namja_ lagi yang berteriak.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?!" tanya Chen.

"Aku bermimpi aneh!" ujarnya.

"Pasti kau bermimpi bahwa kau berada di dunia yang bernama _Heaven Sweet_ kan?" tebak Suho. Dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Ini pasti bukan sekedar mimpi _hyung_. Jika mimpi, tidak mungkin secara kebetulan kita memimpikan hal yang sama." Ujar Chen kepada Kris.

"Jadi… kalian juga bermimpi seperti itu?" tanya Sehun. Dan ketiganya mengangguk.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tiba – tiba Kai dan Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa mimpimu semalam?" tanya Sehun mengintrogasi Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Kai yang risih di tanya seperti itu.

"Jawab saja Kai. Kita juga sedang bingung karena kami berempat bermimpi hal yang sama." Ucap Suho.

"Aku… aku semalam bermimpi bahwa aku berada di suatu tempat bernama _Heaven Sweet_." Jawab Kai akhirnya.

"Ha?! Aku juga sama." Timpal Chanyeol yang kaget.

"Benar! Berarti ini bukan sekedar mimpi." Kris menyimpulkan. Dan semua terdiam.

"Apa kalian mempunyai ini?" Sehun menunjukkan kalung miliknya. Kalung dengan lambang kekuatannya. Kenang – kenangan dari _Heaven Sweet_.

"_Ne_." ujar mereka dan memperlihatkan kalung masing – masing.

"Ternyata benar. Ini semua bukan sekedar mimpi. _Heaven Sweet_. Kita memang benar pernah berada di sana." gumam Kris seraya tersenyum.

"Berarti, Baekhyun/Kyungsoo/Lay/Xiumin/Luhan benar – benar nyata." Batin Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Chen, dan Sehun.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**2 Bulan Kemudian…**

**Teng Teng**

"Baiklah anak – anak, cukup sekian pelajaran pada hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang dan jagan lupa pada tugas kalian. _Arraseo_?!" ujar seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"_Ne sonsaengnim_!" _koor_ murid – murid dalam ruangan itu serentak. Lalu setelahnya, _yeoja_ berkacamata yang di ketahui sebagai guru yang mengajar di kelas itu, mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Huft, untung saja sudah berakhir." Sehun mendesah lega setelah guru matematika itu keluar dari kelas mereka. Dan berarti sekarang adalah waktu mereka semua untuk pulang.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, Hun. Kita masih memiliki PR yang menumpuk." Ujar Kai.

"_Haish_! Kau benar." Sehun mendecak frustasi.

"_Hyung_-_ah_, bolehkah aku mengerjakan PR bersamamu?" tanya Chen kepada Suho saat mereka tengah mengemasi barang mereka.

"U'um tentu saja. Kalau begitu biar nanti aku mampir ke perpustakaan kota dan mencari beberapa buku. Baru esoknya kita belajar bersama. Bagaimana?" usul Suho.

"SETUJU!" jawab Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol serempak. Yah, mereka hanya mengandalkan Suho. Karena Suho memang anak yang paling rajin di antara mereka untuk mencari bahan.

"Bagaimana Kris _hyung_? Apa kau juga mau ikut?" tanya Chen kepada Kris yang sekarang tengah memakai _earphone_nya.

"Baiklah…" jawabnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**+Suho Side+**

Suho kini berjalan terpisah dengan kawannya. Itu karena dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota dulu untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas mereka. Kenapa tidak ke perpustakaan sekolah? Itu karena pada jam sore seperti ini, perpustakaan sekolah sudah tutup, dan pengawasnya pun telah pulang lebih dulu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya Suho pun sampai di perpustakaan kota. Dia segera memasuki gedung penuh buku tersebut.

Suho mulai berjalan menelusuri rak demi rak untuk mencari buku untuk bahan tugasnya. Sangking fokusnya mencari buku, Suho sampai tidak melihat ada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan kearahnya. _Namja_ itu juga tidak melihat Suho karena dia membawa bertumpuk – tumpuk buku yang bahkan sampai menutupi pandangannya.

Tiba – tiba…

**BRUK!**

Suho dan _namja_ yang membawa banyak buku itu bertabrakan.

"Aw!" ringis _namja_ yang bertabrakan dengan Suho itu. Ia mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit karena menabrak lantai di bawahnya. Sedangkan buku – buku yang di bawanya tadi telah jatuh berhamburan.

"Ah, maafkan aku. _Gwaenchana_?" Suho yang baru sadar dan khawatir mulai mendekati _namja_ itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Ne_, _gwaenchana_…" jawab _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, hendak menerima uluran tangan Suho.

**DEG**

Tapi tiba – tiba, kedua _namja_ itu terdiam dan manatap satu sama lain dengan intens.

**.**

**.**

**+Sehun Side+**

Sehun kini tengah berjalan di trotoar seorang diri. Dia tadi memilih untuk pulang seorang diri karena sebenarnya dia akan mampir ke kedai _bubble tea_ terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun sampai di kedai _bubble tea_ langganannya yang berada di dekat taman Seoul.

**Kring**

Suala lonceng berbunyi saat Sehun membuka pintu. Dan itu sudah biasa untuknya. Sehun segera memilih tempat duduk paling pojok di kedai itu. Baru saja Sehun duduk di tempatnya, seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Sehun-_ah_, kau datang lagi?" tanya pelayan lelaki paruh baya yang menghampiri Sehun.

"_Ne_ Kim _ahjussi_. Kebetulan aku menginginkan teh untuk menenangkan pikirannya setelah kegiatan di sekolah. Hehe." Jawab Sehun. Sementara pelayan yang bermarga Kim itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ya, Sehun mengenal pelayan ini, pelayan ini juga mengenal dirinya. Karena memang, Sehun sering sekali datang kesini. Itulah yang membuat mereka kenal.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan _bubble tea_ rasa _strawberry_,_ ne ahjussi_." Ucap Sehun menentukan pesanannya.

"Eh, tapi Sehun-_ah_, apa kau tidak mau memesan menu baru di kedai kami?" tawar lelaki itu.

"Hm? Memangnya apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedikit penasaran.

"Teh mawar. Kemarin ada _namja_ yang melamar pekerjaan di sini. Dan dia juga menawarkan resep teh mawarnya kepada kedai kami. Dan ternyata, banyak yang menyukai teh tersebut. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tawar lelaki itu.

"Uhm~ Baiklah." Jawab Sehun setelah berfikir. Dan setelahnya, pria paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk membuatkan pesanannya.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya datang, Sehun pun iseng – iseng menatap ke seluruh penjuru kedai. Seperti biasa, kedai ini selalu ramai pengunjung. Selain karena sajiannya yang nikmat, suasana dan pelayanannya pun menyenangkan.

Tiba – tiba, mata Sehun membelalak saat melihat seorang _namja_ manis yang merupakan pelayan di kedai itu sedang melayani salah seorang pelanggan. Sehun baru melihat _namja_ itu menjadi pelayan di sini. Berarti, dia adalah pelayan baru seperti yang Kim _ahjussi_ ceritakan. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Pasalnya, _namja_ manis yang sekarang di lihatnya ini… seperti… ia mengenalnya. Tapi di mana?

"Menunggu lama Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Kim _ahjussi_ yang datang sembari membawa pesanan Sehun.

"A-ah, _ani_…" Sehun segera sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ini pesananmu, silahkan di nikmati." Ujar Kim _ahjussi_ dengan senyumnya. Sehun menurut, ia segera meneguk teh mawar yang di bawakan oleh Kim _ahjussi_ tersebut.

**DEG**

Setelah menyeruput teh tersebut, entah mengapa Sehun merasakan dadanya berdetak cepat. Dia merasa familiar dengan rasa teh mawar yang di minumnya ini.

"_Ahjussi_!" panggil Sehun saat Kim _ahjussi_ akan kembali ke dapur.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?" Kim _ahjussi_ pun menatap kearah Sehun.

"Bisakah, aku bertemu dengan orang yang membuat teh ini?" tanya Sehun. Entah mengapa dadanya sekarang bergemuruh hebat.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan memanggilkannya." Lalu setelahnya Kim _ahjussi_ kembali ke dapur kedai untuk memanggil pelayan baru tersebut. Sehun menunggu sembari mengetuk – ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Ia menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" tanya sebuah suara. Sehun terkesiap mendengar suara orang tersebut. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke samping, lebih tepatnya kearah wajah orang itu dan…

**DEG**

Mata Sehun dan pelayan itu terbelalak saat melihat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**+Kris Side+**

Kris saat ini tengah berjalan sendirian menelusuri trotoar di Seoul. Ia memang seperti ini. Berpisah saat pulang bersama teman – temannya. Bukan karena apa, hanya memang jalur rumah Kris dan kawan – kawannya itu berbeda. Jadilah Kris sekarang berjalan pulang sendiri.

Dengan _earphone_ yang menutup kedua telinganya, membuat Kris merasa terhibur dan tidak merasa bosan walau pun berjalan sendirian seperti ini.

Tiba – tiba, indra penciuman Kris menangkap aroma roti yang lezat. Ah~ Pasti asalnya dari sebuah toko roti di depan sana. Entah karena dorongan apa, Kris tiba – tiba saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko roti tersebut.

**Kring!**

Bel pintu toko roti itu berbunyi seiring dengan masuknya Kris ke dalam toko roti tersebut. Entah mengapa setelah ia mencium aroma roti yang lezat tadi, dia jadi ingin membelinya. Tak apa lah sekali – kali.

"Selamat datang tuan. Mau membeli roti apa?" sapa seorang pelayan di sana.

"Uhm~ Apakah di sini ada _Chocolate Brownies Cake_?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja tuan." Jawab pelayannya dengan ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan satu. Tolong di bungkus." Ujar Kris. Pelayan itu pun menurut dan segera membungkuskan pesanan dari Kris.

Tiba – tiba pintu toko kembali terbuka, tanda ada pelanggan lagi yang datang. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak memperdulikkannya. Tak penting, menurut Kris.

Orang yang baru memasuki toko itu segera berjalan mendekati Kris dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sebenarnya bukan itu, dia hanya ingin memesan kue.

"Tolong _Chocolate Cookies_ nya satu kotak ya?" ujar _namja_ itu kepada pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kata si pelayan.

"Hm~ Walau pun rasanya tidak bisa menandingi _Hecovenkies_, tapi tidak apa – apa." Gumam _namja_ itu yang ternyata dapat di dengar oleh Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya.

**DEG**

"_Hecovenkies_ katanya?" batin Kris. Entah kenapa jantungnya pun sekarang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dia jadi mengingat seseorang. Sontak Kris pun menatap kearah _namja_ yang berucap tadi. Tapi sayang, posisi _namja_ itu menyamping jadi Kris tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"_Chogiyo_…" Kris menyentuh pundak _namja_ itu.

"_Ne_?" _namja_ itu pun menoleh kearah Kris.

**DEG**

Dan keduanya kaget setelah menatap satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**+Kai Side+**

Kai juga sepertinya memilih untuk pulang sendiri hari ini. Padahal rumahnya satu arah dengan rumah Chen dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia malah memilih untuk pulang terpisah dengan kawan – kawannya. Sekalian juga, ia ingin mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli sebuah novel terbaru. Semenjak 'dia' memperkenalkan novel kepada Kai, Kai menjadi ketagihan untuk membaca novel.

Akhirnya, sampailah Kai di toko buku ini. Toko buku langganannya. Kai segera memasuki toko tersebut, lalu mulai berjalan menelusuri rak – rak buku. Siapa tau ada novel baru yang memikat hatinya.

Kai terus berjalan sembari mengamati novel – novel yang ada di sana. Dan dia mendapati sebuah novel berjudul "_Love Like A Fairy Tale_", dan itu sangat membuatnya tertarik dan penasaran dengan novel tersebut.

Dengan segera, Kai menjulurkan tangannya kearah novel itu, berniat mengambilnya. Sebelum… ada sebuah tangan lain yang mengambil novel tersebut.

"Eh?" Kai kaget dan segera menatap kearah orang yang duluan mengambil novel tersebut.

"Uhm, _mian_-" ucapan orang yang mengambil novel itu terputus saat tiba – tiba matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kai.

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

**+Chen & Chanyeol Side+**

Terlihat Chen dan Chanyeol berjalan berdua. Yah, karena memang rumah mereka satu arah. Sebenarnya, rumah mereka juga satu arah dengan Kai. Tapi _namja_ itu tadi memilih untuk pulang terpisah dengan mereka.

"_Hyung_," panggil Chanyeol di tengah langkahnya.

"Hm?" Chen menyahut.

"Apa kau… tidak merindukan 'dirinya'?" tanya Chen. Seketika Chen menunduk dan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chen.

"_Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukannya Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku bahkan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Walau pun itu di mimpi sekali pun." jawab Chen.

"Aku juga _hyung_. Aku sangat merindukan Baekkie-ku." Timpal Chanyeol. Terdapat nada sedih dalam ucapannya.

**Pluk**

Chen menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memikirkannya di sini. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ajaknya. Dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Sampai…

"TOLONG!"

"TOLONG KAMI!"

Terdengar suara 2 orang yang berteriak di dalam sebuah gang. Membuat Chen maupun Chanyeol terkesiap dan saling memandang.

"Chan-_ah_, kau dengar itu?" tanya Chen.

"Sangat jelas _hyung_." Jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya saling memandang, lalu segera berlari kearah datangnya suara.

"_Kyyyaaa_ hentikan!"

"Diam kalian berdua!" terdengar suara bentakan. Chanyeol dan Chen semakin gencar mencari arah datangnya suara. Dan tak lama, mereka pun menemukan sebuah gang kecil yang di dalam sana terdapat dua _namja_ manis dan 3 preman yang sedang menghadang mereka. Chanyeol dan Chen terbelalak melihatnya.

"YA! KALIAN!" teriak Chen. Membuat kelima insan yang ada di dalam gang itu menoleh kearah Chen dan Chanyeol yang berada di depan mulut gang.

Sontak mata Chen dan Chanyeol membelalak saat melihat 2 _namja_ manis yang tengah di hadang di dalam gang itu oleh 3 preman. Mereka kenal wajah itu. Dan hal tersebut, membuat Chen dan Chanyeol semakin geram kepada ke-3 preman tersebut.

"Mau apa kau bocah?!" tanya salah satu preman itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

Salah satu preman itu menyeringai, "Kami hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan mereka." Jawab preman itu dengan entengnya. Membuat _namja_ manis yang di hadangnya itu semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Cih! Dasar brengsek!" maki Chen.

"Memang apa urusanmu hah?!" tanya salah satu preman itu mulai marah.

"Lepaskan mereka!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Melepaskan mereka? Tidak akan!" ujar preman itu. Membuat Chen semakin marah dan giginya kini pun bergemeretak menahan emosi.

"SIALAN KALIAN!" seru Chen marah.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!" preman itu mulai marah.

"Kurang ajar!" timpal preman yang lain lalu langsung maju menyerang Chen. Tapi Chen dengan sigap menghindar dan menangkis pukulan dari preman tersebut. Malah, pukulan Chen lah yang banyak mendarat di tubuh si preman. Sampai akhirnya, preman itu tersungkur di tanah.

Kedua kawan dari preman itu memandang tak percaya. Mereka berdua pun marah melihat kawan mereka yang di serang seperti itu oleh Chen. Akhirnya, kedua preman yang tersisa segera berlari kearah Chen dan Chanyeol, bersiap menyerang keduanya. Dan adu pukul antara 2 preman dengan Chen dan Chanyeol pun terjadi. Chen dan Chanyeol dengan gesit menangkis perlawanan dari si preman. Dan mereka pun melayangkan pukulan andalan mereka ke tubuh preman itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua preman itu tersungkur ke tanah, sama seperti kawannya sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Cepat!" bisik salah satu preman itu. Dan ketiga preman itu pun segera bangun dari jatuh mereka dan meninggalkan Chen dan Chanyeol. Chen, Chanyeol, dan kedua _namja_ manis yang tadi di hadang itu sekarang dapat bernafas lega. Chen dan Chanyeol segera mendekati kedua _namja_ manis tadi.

"Apa kalian tidak apa – apa?" tanya Chanyeol kepada mereka berdua.

"_Ne_, kami tidak apa – apa." Jawab _namja_ bermata sipit. Dan kini, mata Chanyeol dan _namja_ bermata sipit itu saling berpandangan. Begitu pula Chen dan _namja_ manis berpipi _chubby_ yang merupakan kawan dari _namja_ bermata sipit tersebut. Mereka berpandangan dengan intens.

**.**

**.**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**.**

**.**

"Yi Xing-_ah_…"

"Suho-_ah_…"

**.**

**.**

"Lu-Luhannie…"

"Sehunnie…"

**.**

**.**

"Tao…"

"K-Kris…"

**.**

**.**

"Kai…"

"Kyungsoo…"

**.**

**.**

"Chan-Channie…"

"Baekkie…"

**.**

**.**

"Chen-_ah_…"

"Xiumin…"

**.**

**.**

**+-+-+-THE END-+-+-+**

Huwaaaaaaaaa… Dan beginilah END nya _readers_… ToT _Mian_ gaje, _readers_ (_ _) *_bow_* Gak terasa yah, ternyata END juga :') Hiks, sedih sekaligus bahagia rasanya :'D Bagaimana menurut _readers_? Moga gak mengecewakan yah chap akhirnya :) Amin~ -o-

Oh iya, Lalla sedih nih _readers_ :( Kalian masih ingat sama FF **Oh Rambutan** gak? FF itu gak Lalla buat sendiri… Melainkan Lalla punya _partner_ dalam pembuatan FF itu… **Trisya Dwi Agustina**… Itu lah _partner_ Lalla… Dan hari ini, tepat pukul 3 dini hari, **dia meninggal** karena penyakit **Lupus** dan gagal ginjal yang diidapnya… Beneran Lalla sedih banget _readers_… Pagi – pagi, pas Lalla masih tidur tuh, tiba – tiba _eomma_ datang ke kamar Lalla terus bilang, "La, kamu gak dapet kabar?" terus Lalla tanya, "Kabar apa ma?" itu mata Lalla masih sayu. Males banget mau bangun. Terus _eomma_ bilang lagi, "Trisya. Dia meninggal jam 3 tadi." Langsung mata Lalla melotot terus Lalla langsung bangun dari tidur. Lalla kaget banget sumpah! Semalam, Lalla juga sempet mimpi. Kalo si Trisya itu datang ke sekolah (sejak sakit dia gak sekolah), terus pas mau ke kantin, si Trisya itu lari – lari gitu. Lalla berusaha ngejar dia. Tapi tetep Lalla gak bisa gapai dia. Padahal jarak dia sama Lalla itu dekat. Tapi entah kenapa Lalla gak bisa gapai dia :( Mungkin itu pertanda dia pergi hari ini :'( Semoga Trisya di berikan tempat yang terbaik oleh Allah… Amin!

* * *

Oh iya, _gomawo_ buat :

**QueenOfFujoshiOfficialCouple, tweety-airy, Akita Fisayu, siscaMinstalove, Yobaek Keunree, ayay, 365, kim nana love exo, dian deer, ajib4ff, DesyaaNDELF, Rindaesung0910, uRuRuBaek, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, Syita Ariellin, Salvia, Wookiecha8797, DevilFujoshi, Riyoung Kim, debor, Tania3424, Lee Sel Mae – MBLANK, Raraluphpanda, witantrikah ningrum**

Yang udah _review_ di chap sebelumnya…

_Jeongmal gomawo_ juga buat :

**Sulay Daugter Forever, ChwangMine95, Rio, BabySuLayDo, tania3424, uRuRuBaek, QueenOfFujoshiOfficialCouple**

Yang _review_nya sampe 10+

Dan buat **tweety-airy**, _eomma_ Lalla yang satu ini :) _Gomawo_ karena udah bantuin Lalla dengan cara memberikan ide untuk _moment_ ChanBaek dan HunHan di chap 18 A dan _moment_ SuLay di chap 18 B… _Gomawo eomma_ :) Mungkin kalo bukan karena _eomma_, otak Lalla bakal nge-_blank_ lama -,-)a

Pokoknya _jeongmal gomawo_ buat semua yang udah baca, nge-_review_, dan mendukung Lalla dalam pembuatan ff ini :D Tanpa kalian, mungkin ff ini bukan apa – apa :') _Jeongmal gomawoyo_ dan sampai bertemu di _fanfict_ selanjutnya :D *lambai – lambai*

**3 with love, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic CB 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

"Ratu…" tiba – tiba, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan menghadap Sunny di ruang santainya. Tepat 20 menit setelah kepergian Kris dan kawan – kawannya meninggalkan _Heaven Sweet_.

"Ada apa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Sunny lembut. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ratunya itu, begitu pula yang lain.

"_Omo_! Kenapa mata kalian sembab seperti itu?" tanya Seohyun yang kaget melihat mata ke-6 _namja_ manis itu membengkak dan merah.

"Apa… mereka benar – benar pergi Yang Mulia? Hiks…" tanya Tao.

"_Ne_, Tao. Mereka sudah pergi." Jawab Sunny dengan nada sedih. Dan kemudian kembali terdengar suara isakan dari ke-6 _namja_ manis tersebut. Kini, mereka mengerti kenapa mata ke-6 _namja_ manis ini membengkak. Pasti gara – gara hal tersebut.

"Tapi… dari mana kalian tau?" tanya Seohyun yang penasaran.

"Mereka… mereka meninggalkan surat untuk kami, Yang Mulia." Jawab Xiumin. Masih sedikit terisak seperti yang lain.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian menemuiku sekarang? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya Sunny dengan lembut. Tidak ingin membuat ke-6 _namja_ itu semakin sedih.

"Tolong Yang Mulia. Kami ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Yang Mulia. Kami mohon." Mohon Lay mewakili kawan – kawannya.

"Jadi maksud kalian, kalian ingin pergi ke dunia Manusia?" tanya Soo Man yang terlihat kaget. Bukan hanya dia yang kaget. Sunny dan Seohyun pun sama kagetnya.

"Peri Istana, kalian tau kan apa resiko jika kalian pergi ke dunia Manusia?" tanya Seohyun. Dan ke-6 _namja_ itu hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian tidak bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Kalian akan selamanya berada di sana. Karena waktu di dunia Manusia begitu lambat di banding dengan waktu di _Heaven Sweet_. Kalian mengerti itu bukan?" ucap Sunny lirih. Dan sekali lagi, mereka mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kami bingung Yang Mulia. Kami sangat menginginkan mereka berada di sisi kami. Kami tidak ingin berpisah dengan mereka, Yang Mulia." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Pasti perasaan kalian saat ini sama seperti perasaanku saat berpisah dengan Seohyun." Ujar Sunny.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ucap Sunny setelah terdiam cukup lama. Membuat Seohyun, Soo Man, dan ke-6 _namja_ manis itu menatapnya.

"Kalian boleh pergi. Kejarlah mereka." Ujar Sunny seraya tersenyum lebar. Seohyun tersenyum menatap kakaknya yang mengambil keputusan dengan bijak tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun dan kawan – kawannya menatap Ratu mereka dengan kaget.

"Benarkah, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit tidak percaya. Dan Sunny pun mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!" sontak ke-6 _namja_ itu membungkuk berterima kasih. Mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian ber-6 harus meminum ramuan ini agar kalian bisa kesana." Ujar Soo Man sembari menyerahkan 6 tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau kepada mereka berenam masing – masing.

"_Gomawo harabeoji_!" ucap Xiumin mewakili teman – temannya. Dan Soo Man pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dan setelahnya, ke-6 sahabat itu segera meneguk cairan mereka masing – masing. Dan setelahnya…

**BUFF**


End file.
